Back to School
by Agent-G
Summary: The XMen now face new challenges and one of the major ones being...returning to High School. Part 7 of my AGU series
1. End of Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything Marvel only my OCs such as, Vince, Gale, Kai, Pam, Amy, Joseph**

**Here it is folks Part 7 of my AGU series enjoy.

* * *

**

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 1: THE END OF SUMMER**

The summer was ending and things at the mansion were finally returning to normal. The construction of the mansion to expand it had gone well enough as they now had a third floor and expanded the facilities. There were still interior elements like l painting, wallpaper and carpet and floor tiles mainly just cosmetic things in certain places. The mansion now had an expanded kitchen area and dinning room because of all the people now living here.

Hank took the time to upgrade the medial facilities, an indoor pool was placed so they would swim at all times, an improved gym with more equipment since by now Xavier wanted them to have more after school activities but he figured that they may not be able to join many until things between mutants and humans weren't as tense. He had been called by the new principle of the school a Mr. Daniel Campbell, he was allowing the students to attend classes but he was going to meet with Xavier first off to lay down a few ground rules.

Although for there were many things that were troubling Xavier, such as the Hellion Boarding House which had been built over the ruins of the old Brotherhood House. Unlike the old Brotherhood these students were properly trained and dangerous and were in the care of a very dark and disturbing woman named Selene. They were led by one Emma Frost and so far both fights had not been easy. He had no idea what they were up to or why they had moved to Bayville but something told him that they had their own agenda as to why they were here that he didn't see.

There were a few bright points, a few of the new students that had arrived over the summer were fitting in well they being Wanda, Vincent, Dani, Gale, Clarice, Kai, X23, Paige, Alex and Amanda. It had been a very busy summer since they hadn't had this many recruits since the New Mutants who he had learned were upgrading their uniforms a bit. With so many new students and with Jean and Scott having college courses that meant the he would have to shift responsibility to others and with the staggering number in the New Mutants he and the other adults had come up with something to help deal with that.

He was rolling through the mansion and saw a few of his students painting one of the rooms, he saw Amara get hit with some paint by Ray. Thankfully they all were in clothing for painting and he smiled as he saw Amara's eyes narrow at him and readied her paint brush. He knew that they would end up painting each other more then the room but he would let them. The room was covered in white sheets and they deserved a break from all the hard work they had put in.

Elsewhere in the mansion in the room she shared with her close friend Blink, Amanda was sitting in her vanity mirror practicing her last power to manifest. She had a type of teleportation that was basically a white flash of light and a type of energy attack from her hands but the most difficult was a type of limited shape shifting. Now unlike her boyfriend's biological mother Mystique, Amanda couldn't turn into animals only people and usually people of equal size, people that were larger or smaller tended to be harder for her to keep.

There was a portal that opened and her roommate stepped through, Blink wore a usual shirt and green skirt that seemed to compliment her lavender skin. "Hey what's up?"

"Just doing a little exercises with the shape shifting," Amanda smiled at her and looked in the mirror. She managed to shift into a white girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She nearly laughed at the image there since she never would have thought herself looking like this. She shifted back to normal and stretched out a bit, her muscles sometimes needed it after a few shifts.

"You know that is so very handy to have," Blink said sitting on her bed looking at that. There were times she wished she could look like either her old self or as someone else even, true she was getting used to her new appearance it was just hard going through most of your life looking like a regular girl and then wake up the next day with light purple skin, pink hair, white eyes and those red triangles on your face.

"You know there's something I've been meaning to tell you…Thanks," Amanda looked at her a little confused about what she was talking about, "You know for staying my roommate. I know that many of the people are getting their own rooms but thanks for wanting to stay with me." She said shyly to her.

Amanda just smiled at her, "Hey it's no problem besides I like having you as a roommate and it's nice to have someone to talk to all the time as well."

Blink smiled at that, her old life hadn't been very fulfilling. Her parents hadn't been into displays of emotion and so she grew up a shy girl afraid to talk to people. She hadn't had many friends in her life before her mutation kicked in and her family threw her away. They had been Friends of Humanity and didn't want a mutant for a daughter. She was taken and sent to a facility run by Trask to test out new Sentinels. It was there she had met Amanda and after she lived here her life was much better.

Then she noticed something on the dresser that looked like letters by Amanda, "Hey did you get some mail?" Amanda looked at that slightly sad and nodded. "What? Is it bad?"

"Well…Not really…Well…I'm not sure," Amanda sighed, "See my family is getting a few things in the mail cause of the move and stuff and I got a postcard and a letter from my two best friends at school…"

"They…Don't know do they," Blink put it together and from the way Amanda bit her lower lip she knew she had guessed right.

"Yeah I mean they were supportive of me when I chose to still see Kurt, in fact they covered for me a few times before my family started to like him…But I don't know how to tell then. I mean Carmen and Wendy have been my friends for years and I just hope they aren't too freaked out."

"So…where have they've been all summer?"

"Well Wendy and her family were doing this family trip to Florida, while Carmen went to work at this summer camp…" Amanda sat back and let her head hang back trying to think of how to explain all that has happened in her life over the summer. Like being kidnapped, forced to fight killing machines, turned into a mutant, living at the mansion. It was just a lot to cover actually.

Blink saw this and decided to try and help out, after all Amanda was one of her closest friends, "Look I'm sure they'll still be there for you, I mean they didn't stop when you were seeing Kurt so they should understand."

Amanda gave a weak smile, "Thanks I hope so…Wendy said that when Carmen gets back to meet up at Bayville mall to compare notes of the summer."

"Oh? When is this supposed to be?"

Amanda's face fell, "Later today," She groaned.

Blink bit her own lower lip, "I'm sure it will be fine, you want Kurt or me or someone to go with you? You know just in case it doesn't?"

"That's sweet but no thanks…I got to do this myself," Amanda gave a huge sigh hoping that she was just building up the worst in this situation but she couldn't help it. She knew that as soon she got to high school she would be part of the 'mutant crowd'. She hated seeing the others go through that and she had tried to still be their friends and had been called 'mutie lover' and other words. But now she would be facing it first hand and she just wanted her two best friends to be there with her would make it easier.

"Well I'm going to walk there," Amanda said sitting up, "I think it will help calm me down and give me time to think."

"Good luck," Blink told her, "I think I'll check in on Kai see how he's doing with moving into his own room." Kai or Shadow was he was called was another boy who had been captured with them and lately her, Amanda, Jubilee and Rahne had been trying to get him to feel at home. Amara for her part was also helping and not just because every girl knew she had a crush on the Japanese ninja.

"Good idea I think Kurt is helping him move." Amanda said before getting her purse and taking a breath before she walked out the room.

**-Elsewhere-**

Kai was looking through his new room it had just been finished along with a few of the others that were just moving in to their own rooms. Sure Kurt had been a very nice roommate and he had been helpful in Kai's depression. But then he had a lot to be depressed about, he was still morning the loss of his villagers and mostly of Sakura the girl he had been seeing. In fact she had been the most lovely girl in his village hands down and he kept on seeing her cut down in battle now and then in his nightmares. Then there was the unknown fate of his father and of his two best friends Rikimaru and Ayame as well as what ever happened to his brother.

He had a lot of help here, Xavier was a very wise man that he saw now and then helping him deal with what happened that day. His old friends from Trask's facility and that was very nice to have, the samurai was also nice. He still found it odd a Westerner was trained as a samurai but he was a worthy sparing partner and he knew the pain of loss and of life. The others were very nice as well. He hooked his Katana on the wall.

"Hey here's ze last of ze stuff dude," Kurt smiled as he put down a box in his room he had offered to help him move into this room although he didn't have much stuff it was still nice of him to do so.

"Thanks again for this Kurt-san you didn't have to do this," Kai bowed his head a bit to the blue mutant teen.

He just smiled back at him with that devil may care smile of his, "Hey it's no problem, besides now zhat I got mien own room again me and Amanda can…uh…vell…you know…"

Kai had to give a small laugh at that and nodded they may be from different countries and came from different cultural background but some things were just universal. "I am sorry for the inconvenience about that my friend."

Kurt just shrugged, "Oh it's okay, Amanda's father vas a little more at ease vith me having a roommate. Guess he didn't expect Amanda and me to get up to anyzhing…inappropriate." He rubbed the back of his neck with his three fingered hand. It was true that he and Amanda had dated for about a year now and they had only gone to the kissing state. Well actually they had gone to the touching and a bit of heavy petting but no sex at the moment he was nervous about that as it was. Take into account his mother and father wanted to meet both Amanda and Rogue and he also didn't want to fall out of grace with Amanda's parents again.

Kai sat down on his bed, it was still odd to sleep in beds to far from the floor. He was thinking of cutting the legs off of his bed after he asked about that. It would just make him feel more comfortable and he had enough trouble sleeping at night.

"So…Looking forward to school?" Kurt asked him.

Kai had been thinking about it the school system in this country was different then what he was used to but he felt he would adjust. He would also getting used to not being able to just blend with the crowd as a ninja he was trained not to be noticed but he knew that this wouldn't be so simple. "I think so, but I am glad that Xavier-sama got me those papers and ID."

"Ja, he's good at zat stuff," Xavier had to make a false paper trail since Kai was not only in this country illegally but also because he had no official identity even back home. "But just know zhat you have friends here."

Kai nodded and smiled at him, that was the only thing that got him through some days the knowledge he wasn't alone.

**- Wanda's Room-**

Wanda looked around her new room, it was hers all hers and she was happy to have it. Sure rooming with Rogue hadn't been so bad but she wanted her privacy and she knew Rogue wanted hers as well. So far many of the students had their own rooms now but a few chose to keep their roommates. So far Kitty and Dani were doing well, as well as Paige and Sarah Logan were doing well together as well. Amara and Tabitha also felt comfortable sharing a room. But Wanda just loved that she finally had her new room, there was a desk with a computer on it to help her with her studies it would also be handy to keep in touch with her half-sister Lorna, her mother Denise and of course Simon.

She blushed at how long they 'talked' on the internet she had to do that in the library since Rogue wouldn't like being kept up by that. But now she could do that in private and not be disturbed. Rogue was also helping her move out since she wanted her own room back. Wanda was putting up a few posters she had got over the summer and hung them up as well as a couple of framed pictures one of her time with her sister another was one of her and Simon on a date. That image made her smile.

"Well here ya go the last of tha load," Rogue said in her typical southern drawl as she put down a box of Wanda's stuff. She straightened up and there was a little of an awkward silence with the two of them seeing as how rocky they had started off lately they had kind of become friends. "So…well it was…nice havin' ya for a roommate for awhile but no offence…But ah'm glad you are gettin' your own room finally."

Wanda gave a small smile, "Yeah same here."

Rogue just shrugged, "Well at least ya weren't as annoyin' as Kitty was some of the tahme."

"How did you manage to live with her for over a year?" Wanda asked putting up another poster this one being of something that was Wiccan in origin on it. "I would have killed her in her sleep long ago."

Rogue had to smirk at that, "Yeah well that thought had occurred ta meh a few tahmes myself."

"So I take it that since your boyfriend is helping Piotr move out you two will have plenty of alone time now," She loved teasing Rogue about her relationship it was just so fun because not many people would be able to tease Rogue and get away with it. Rogue had this kind of tough girl rep that if you messed with her you were in trouble. Thing was so did Wanda.

"God we're not damn sex maniacs and so what if ah want to spend tahme with him?" She threw up her arms in exasperation about this.

"How about when Piotr was visiting his sister? He was gone for three days and you spent every night there in his room," Wanda smirked at Rogue's blushing face.

"I-i-it wasn't lahke that! We just kind of…cuddled up with each other for comfort…" Rogue hated it when this intimate stuff was brought up, she hadn't been able to tough for years and now she could so what if she wanted to sleep with her boyfriend together? He slept more peacefully at night because of it and so did she. It was nice to have his arms around her holding her in the night. Besides they only had sex on the first and third night anyway.

"Uh huh," Wanda said in a tone that clearly stated she didn't believe the other girl. "You two are the next Jean and Scott face it."

Rogue thought of a response to that, "Oh and what about you and Simon huh?" Now it was Wanda to turn a slight shade of her favourite color and Rogue didn't let up, "Ah've heard ya moan out his name a few tahmes already."

'Oh god Lorna was right…I do talk in my sleep at times,' Wanda was both pissed and embarrassed at that. She had hoped that had been a one night thing.

Rogue smiling that she had gotten her back turned to leave, "Well ah'll leave ya to unpack."

**-Jean's Room-**

Jean was getting double checking everything she had at the moment, she still couldn't believe that she was about to go to college to start her training. She was glad that he parents understood her decision to stay here while she learned not too far away. For starters with all the enemies out there against mutants let alone the X-Men she was sure that sooner or later she would be attacked and she didn't want her family to get in the crossfire.

Also was that she didn't want to be away from Scott, they had finally gotten together and during the summer they had gotten very close. In fact they were intimate now in their relationship and Scott was the one for her she just knew it. He was so kind to her and knew her better then anyone. She smiled as she reached to the ring she always wore on a chain around her neck a present from Scott as a show of his love. She remembered that day on the docks so well it was one of her most treasured memories.

It was times like this she felt horrible about all that time she had been with someone else and all the good times she missed out on with him. But now she could make up for all of that and she was glad for the chance. There was a knock on her door and called out to come in, she smiled as she saw Scott there, "Hey how's it going?"

"Pretty good," She stretched out and rolled her neck.

"Feeling a bit stressed?" Scott asked seeing her like that he knew her moods very well and not just from the link between them. He also knew her body language as well. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her neck and started to rub away at the muscles.

Jean leaned into it and sighed, she was surprised when she learned that Scott had such talent with his hands but was grateful for it. "Mmmmm, had another mental training session with Dani and Gale."

"How are they doing?"

"Pretty good, Dani's control is really improved and so has Gale's in fact she just started with being able to instil emotions into others or alter them in other people too."

"That could be handy in the future," He said and she had to smiled and shake her head he was always thinking ahead and of strategy. "Although I am worried about the team with the two of us at college we won't have as much time for what we usually do."

"That's true I think that maybe the adults were right in trying to find new secondary leaders for the X-Men and the New Mutants they all need to start learning to stand on their own." She let out a small grown as he worked out a knot in her muscles.

"Yeah maybe it is time while we work on our futures," He leaned down and kissed her neck and she smiled at the contact. "How about we go out for a bit? I think we could use all the time to ourselves that we can get."

"That's a nice idea, maybe we can catch an afternoon film at the Bayville mall Cineplex even."

He kissed her head, "Sounds like a plan to me besides we haven't had trouble with those Hellion guys lately and no evil mutant or human bent against mutants have attacked so far, I say we go while we can."

"Let me get my purse," She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, "And thanks for this Scott."

He just smiled back at her, "Hey what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you out now and again?"

She laughed and nodded, he was a great boyfriend he had actually on one date gone all out and given her flowers, took her to a fancy restaurant and then dancing. It had been the perfect night and also a memorable one since when he walked her to her door she had taken him by the hand and led him inside. It had been their first night being intimate with each other and a very special moment of her life with him. She link her arm with his as they made to Scott's car.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: CONFRONTING OLD FRIENDS**


	2. Confronting Old Friends

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 2: CONFRONTING OLD FRIENDS**

Amanda made it to the mall and at the moment she was nervous about this but she had to start facing people she knew from school sooner or later and to be honest she knew that as soon as word got out about her she would be considered an 'outcast' like the rest of her friends at the Institute but that didn't matter to her.

She had no problem with who she was her parents had taught her to never be other people make her feel ashamed because of who she was or let other put her down because of it. At the moment she was in her favourite orange shirt and a dark long hem skirt as she walked to the main water fountain. It was a common spot to sit down or meet others. She was wondering if she was either early or late but then she saw them both there.

Wendy had short brown hair split down the middle and brushed behind her ears with glasses on her face. She had on a light blue top and light blue jeans that were rolled up a bit to show off a bit of her lower ankle and leg. Next to her was Carmen, she had tanned skinned and her brown hair was tied up into spikes at the back of her head. Carmen wore most loose fitting clothing like cargo pants and an red T-shirt that was cut off at the mid section.

Carmen was the first to notice her, "Hey! Amanda come on over amiga!"

Amanda gave them a smile as she strolled over to them it was so good to see them again she had missed them all summer. "Hey guys how have you been?"

"Well Florida was cool, went to see a few relatives there and did the theme park thing, saw a few of the sites, went to the beach a few times and of course took tons of pictures." Wendy had a small tan on her as they could see.

"Man at least you had it good, my summer sucked!" Amanda couldn't help but think that whatever Carmen had gone through she would blow it out of the water, "I swear if I ever do that again shot me dead."

"That bad?" Amanda asked her.

"El error más grande de mi vida, yo juro que el dinero casi no era suficiente bueno para ese trabajo!" (**1**) She spouted off in Spanish, her mother had taught her since she had thought it was good for her daughter to know of her heritage. "Let me put it to you this way, they were little monsters. I swear I was never that bad as a child."

Wendy and Amanda had to giggle at their friend, it was kind of funny and it was thanks to her that they both had learned a bit of Spanish. Mainly just to figure out what she said when she slipped into that. Wendy looked at Amanda, "So what about you? What have you've been up to?"

"Yeah I called your home earlier but it said that number was no longer in service," Carmen had been worried about that to be honest and she couldn't help but wonder if something had been very wrong.

"Yeah…Well…That's kind of a long story…" She shifted a bit and the two girls looked at each other they both had known Amanda for years and they could tell something was up with her.

Wendy was the first to ask her, "Amanda what's going on? Last time we saw you so nervous was when you were thinking of asking Kurt to that dance."

"Yeah sit down and tell us what's going on?" Carmen added in and Amanda sat down with them. She took a breath and started to tell them everything. How she went to that science expo and was hit with that machine that activated her dormant X-gene, how her family was targeted by the FOH and her house burned down, her parents hurt. That now she had powers and was actually living at the mansion, being kidnapped by Trask, the Sentinels he was building and how Kurt had been kidnapped and she went to save him with the others.

It took a good hour for her to tell them all and both of them were so totally stunned that neither one of them could take for a few minutes and just looked at her in astonishment. It was making her nervous until Carmen spoke up, "Ah mi dios." (**2**)

"Uh…yeah…" Wendy commented trying to get through it all.

"Man and I thought my summer sucked," Carmen shook her head, "But damn girl…All that _really_ happened?" Amanda nodded to them it was a LOT to take in, "So…You teleport now, can look like other people and fire something from your hands?"

"Yeah basically that's what I can do now," She said a bit nervous.

"Wow…Hey uh…Just so I know that this isn't some type of mind job on me you think you can do something to show that this is all real?" Wendy asked her and Amanda looked around and showed her hands as they took on a white glow on them for a few seconds to make sure no one saw. "Okay that works for me, wow that's just…I don't think I can get a name for it."

"Well I can," Carmen stated, "I think it's awesome."

Amanda blinked a few times, "You…You do?"

"Of course what did you expect? For us to freak out and stuff and turn you away?"

By the look on her face both girls knew that she had been afraid of that so Wendy placed a hand on one of Amanda's, "Come on we've known each other for years. We're close friends through thick and thing."

"Exactly what she said," Carmen added.

Amanda smiled feeling much better about all of this, she was thankful for this and guess it was stupid of her to think otherwise but after everything she really needed something from her old life to remain the same, "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Hey no problem Amanda," Carmen said wrapped her up in an arm.

Amanda hugged both of her friends close, "Well at least now there are a few more people in Bayville that aren't against mutants."

"A few more?" Wendy asked and then Amanda filled them in on Pam Cranston, Amy and Joseph McKnight.

"So you won't be the only others at least…Say if you guys are okay with this then…You want to come over and see my new room and meet a few of the friends I made there?" Amanda asked them both hoping they were for it.

"Cool!" Carmen sat up, "I've always wondered just what that place looks like I mean you hear all the rumours but it would kick ass to see what it's really like."

"Yeah and I think I saw it earlier and it looked…Bigger I think," Wendy had lived near it and so when she returned she thought the place looked different.

"It is we're just finishing doing some additions to the mansion," Amanda admitted, "In fact if we leave and find a nice spot we could take a 'short cut' as it were."

"Uh…By short cut do you mean…" Wendy was a bit nervous if she was talking about teleportation. Something that was science fiction but then again by the excited look on Carmen's face she knew that she would be all for it. Most likely because Carmen had no idea what the kind of things teleportation can do, like take you apart at the molecular level and then reassembled elsewhere. There were times she hated being the egghead of the group, although on the other hand it would be kind of cool to do something that should be only theory or shown on science fiction.

"Then let's do it I can't wait to see this," Carmen smiled as Amanda led them to an area of outside that no one could see them. She linked her arms with both of them and noticed that Carmen was excited and Wendy was nervous. She smiled at them to assure them and concentrated, focusing on her room picturing it in her mind and 'felt' it with her mind. She 'reached out' with it with her mind and all three young women disappeared in a flash of white light.

**-A few minutes later-**

Jean and Scott had arrived at the mall arm in arm as they took time to look through the place. They knew that with college things wouldn't be easy between them and that there was no telling how much free time they would have but they wanted to enjoy the moments they did have. They looked over at a few things and looked at the movie listings. When they agreed on a movie they noticed they had an hour to kill so they went to the food court to sit down and talk.

Elsewhere in the food court there were two people who both Jean and Scott knew but hadn't talked to at all since the day mutants were exposed. They were Paul and Taryn, both of who were just walking in the mall. Ever since that day both of them had felt like their worlds had turned upside down. For Paul he had been both angry and hurt that Scott had never trusted him, that is after the shock wore off from that news report. He felt like he had never known the real Scott at all that his best friend had been lying to him their entire friendship and that after all those years he never knew Scott at all.

For Taryn, Jean had been one of her closest of friends until that day. She just didn't know how to handle it, and she knew that she had handled it badly when Scott looked at her that first day of school after they came back and she just turned away. At the time she just couldn't deal with it, she just needed space and time to think but the thing was the longer it took the harder it got to go up to them and just talk. She had seen the way some of the people treated them and even though she didn't like it, she never stepped in to stop it, she felt that was also a mistake but she was afraid.

Then one day she saw Paul sitting alone and looking down and so she went to talk to him. They soon found out that both of them had the same problem and issues. It seemed that they were the minority at the moment with how to treat mutants and so neither one had anyone to talk to about how they felt without fearing they would be considered outcasts for their views. Soon the two found a solid friendship with each other.

It was also on this day that the two of them were in the mall together just hanging out. That was then Paul just froze for a moment and she looked at him wondering what had caught his attention she was about to ask when she looked in the direction of where he was looking and she too froze. There they were, Jean and Scott. They both had gone over what to say to them so many times but for Taryn nothing just seemed appropriate. She looked at Paul he looked like he was concentrating and she just knew what was going to happen, "You're going to talk to them aren't you."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, if you're not ready."

That was the question was she ready for it? She had been thinking and now presented with the chance it just came to her. These were one of those things you were never truly ready for but you just had to bite the bullet and do it. "No…But I'm still going with you."

Scott and Jean were just talking when two presences came up to them. They both turned and neither one expected to see those two there. Paul shifted a bit, "Hey Scott...Look I know it's been a long time and you can tell me to take a hike but…can we talk?"

Scott blinked a few times and looked at Jean. He never expected to see Paul again, although truth was he had missed him, they had been friends since the first day of high school. This was a pretty big shock but on the other hand he had always meant to talk to him it's just that things always got in the way. He looked back to Paul and thought about it. "Yeah…Okay sure, Jean I'll be right back."

Jean nodded her head she knew how close Scott and Paul had been at first so she wanted them to hopefully patch things up. She watched Scott and Paul go over to a nearby table and sit down. Taryn looked at Jean for a moment both didn't know what to say to each other. "So…How have you've been?" She asked Jean.

"That's…Complicated but at the moment…I guess things are good," Jean had no idea what to say to her she used to be one of her best friends and now it was like they were just strangers. But there were a lot of things she wanted to say and now she wanted to get them out in the open, "Why are you doing this? After all this time why are you suddenly talking to me again?" She demanded.

Taryn was taken aback a bit but she sat down and gave her a serious face, "Because I think we need to settle a few things, or at least I do and this may be the only chance either one of us has left."

Jean thought about that, she had thought about all the things she wanted to say but then everything got so complicated and it just didn't seem important anymore. True was this might actually be the best if not the only opportunity to talk to her. "Okay…Then lets just start with why after all our years together you just ignored me?"

Taryn sighed she figured that would be up first, "Well I could also counter with why you lied to me and never trusted me for years but we'll get to that later. How was I supposed to take it? I find out one of my closest friends and the boy I was seeing were lying to me and it was like I had no idea who you two were anymore. I was so confused and I just didn't know what to think, I spent a month just in my room trying to make sense of it all."

Jean guessed the confusion part made some sense, every mutant went through that when their powers emerged, "But how come you never once tried to talk to us then? To try and understand?"

"Jean do you even remember what high school was like?" Taryn crossed her arms, "I mean anyone that was close to you guys were outcasts or those that spoke up for you or mutants in anyway." She sighed, "I didn't like how you guys were treated but…I was too scared to stand up against it. You used to be in the popular crowd and you know what that's like."

Jean lost a bit of her fire at that, she did know. She had done a few things she regretted back those days like ignoring her friends and taking Scott for granted. She was stupid back then she knew that now, it was like an addiction when you were popular. "Yeah…Okay that I can see…"

"But you could have called at least…"

She nodded her head, "Yeah…I know it's just that the longer it was the harder it got."

Jean was still angry with her and still a bit hurt but she could hear the pain in her voice and it was getting harder to stay that way. They were both silent for a moment and both girls had no idea what to say, so Taryn decided to speak up, "Well…At least you and Scott seem happy."

Jean nodded, "Yeah we really are."

"He's a great guy…you know I was always a bit jealous cause when we were together I had this feeling he was thinking of you when we were dating. I mean you have any idea how that hurts? I hoped that when we were together that he would get over you but he never did."

"I…I didn't know that, but no offence I'm glad that we're together now. When I saw you and Scott together I just got so jealous that he was with you. I thought he was totally into you then."

Taryn smiled and shook her head sadly, "No he wasn't no matter how much I tried…I guess it wasn't meant to be. Although given that you were with Duncan you should have either dropped him and gone to Scott or just let him go. It was kind of rotten to keep stringing him along like that."

Jean was shocked by that, "I did not!"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, you so did. He was like a puppy around you and you just ignored him for that jerk Duncan."

Jean's mouth opened and closed a few times trying to say something but she couldn't. It hurt to hear that but deep down she knew that she was right. Jean closed her eyes and took a breath, "You're…Right I know that now, believe me I regret that the most back then…"

Taryn sighed as well, "I'm sorry to bring that up, seeing you two together it does look like you two are the perfect couple at least. So…I can't fault you there," She grinned for a minute, "I bet you've never been happier."

Jean gave a weak smile back, "Yeah…I am. Have you seen anyone?"

Taryn just shrugged, "I've dated a few people here and there but nothing major."

Jean looked over to Paul and Scott, "Well what about…"

She laughed, "Don't even go there, he's the only true friend I got and I'm not ruining that one. No we're just friends since we were the only ones we could talk to about how we felt about everything. At least not without being judged by the other."

Jean and Taryn started to talk a bit more, but the atmosphere slowly started to lighten up again. Their friendship was in no way repaired there was a lot of damage on both sides that needed that to happen, but it was a start. Perhaps in time they could regain the friendship they lost as they started to slowly rebuild the trust and friendship they had between each other.

The talk between Scott and Paul was pretty much like that with Jean and Taryn a bit tensed at first since neither one knew what to say first so Paul just came out first. "You know you really hurt me Scott," Scott looked a bit confused at him, "I thought we were best friends and you lied to me our entire friendship when I saw you guys there on the TV I didn't want to believe it. I had thought that we were close and good buddies and that you would have trusted me with this."

"I know and believe me I wanted to but it wasn't just my secret to tell…" Scott did feel bad, all that time lying to him and everyone just weighed down on him for a long time. There were moments when mutants came out that he was actually relieved. It was like a weight lifted off, although it seemed only to be replaced by another one.

Paul guessed he made a point with that, but he still felt hurt about that, that Scott never asked if it was okay to let him in on the secret. He was sure he could have handled it but it was too late to do otherwise. There was a silence for a moment before Paul spoke up, "Just so you know…I hated all the crap I saw you guys go through."

Scott nodded his thanks, he didn't blame Paul for keeping his distance, after all the crap they had to take with Kelly and the students he didn't want anything else to get in the crossfire. He had seen and heard of some of the stuff Amanda had dealt with when she stayed with Kurt after mutants were exposed.

"I would have called but…Well I was just giving you space man. Plus I didn't want to get you involved with all the crap that was going on too."

"Thanks," Paul said, "But I still should have been there, I mean I still remember how we used to hang out all the time and stuff…I miss those days."

"Yeah so do I in some ways," Scott sighed and sent a hand through his hair, "Things were just so simple back then."

"Yeah they were," Paul nodded with a small smile remembering all the good times. "You know maybe now you can tell me something…" Scott looked up at him and Paul grinned, "What's really up with those shades dude?"

Scott gave a small smile and laugh, "Well the thing is this red stuff is the only thing keeping my powers in check without it I can't open my eyes."

Paul didn't expect that, he had seen Scott fire some red beam out but he didn't know that, "Jeez you serious?"

Scott's face got a bit more serious, "Yeah remember how I told you what happened to my parents?" Paul nodded remembering when Scott let him in on that painful day, "Well I got brain damage right to the part that controls it. So all I see is red, it's either that or I'm blind."

"Man," Paul leaned back in his chair thinking about that, and how much that had to suck. "I take it Alex knows all this?" He remembered when Scott had told him he had found his little brother that he had been told was dead.

Scott grinned, "Oh yeah and guess what?"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope he's a mutant too, in fact he's living at the mansion now."

Paul had to let out a laugh it was strange just how much you can miss out on a person's life, "Man that's got to be strange but nice for you."

"Yeah it is," Scott smiled as he felt a bit more at ease. The two of them started to catch up and Scott was surprised by what Paul said about Taryn and how they met and had become friends. He looked over and saw that Jean was starting to patch things up as well. It was nice to have their old friends back in their life or at least somewhat back. He wasn't kidding himself he knew that he and Paul would have to work on it but he missed this. Just him and Paul hanging out and talking like in the old days, sure he had friends at the mansion but with Paul he had a lot of history with him.

He wasn't so sure that maybe he and Jean should go to the movie at the moment. He got the idea that trying to repair some old friendships before it was too late was just a bit more important.

**NEXT UP: MEETINGS**

(1)Biggest mistake of my life, I swear the money almost wasn't good enough for that job.

(2) Oh my God


	3. Meetings

**AN: Just so they can fit the new Hellfire Club members will be given different ranks then in the comics.

* * *

**

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 3: MEETINGS**

Outside the mansion and a plain blue car pulled up to it. Out stepped a man in his mid to late forties, he had a small trim beard, slim but not too much with a smoking jacket and slight grey hair just touching his temples. He carried himself with a slight air of authority but it wasn't imposing. His name was Daniel Campbell, and he was the new principle of Bayville High school.

He looked at the large mansion and even though he had been told about it, it was still a sight to see. The man walked up to the front door and knocked on the glass double doors. He didn't have to wait long for a young Native American girl with her dark hair in two braids that came down over her shoulders. She opened the door for him, "Are you here to see Professor Xavier?"

He nodded politely to the young woman, it was odd this was the first mutant he had actually met and she seemed so normal that you'd never would have thought that she was something other then human. Personally he didn't feel strongly for or against mutants. "Yes I am, can you take me to him?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course, just follow me." He walked through the mansion looking impressed with everything. There were things here that would take a year's worth of pay to afford, at the moment he was a bit envious of all of this and just wondered how Xavier managed to afford all of this? He was led to a room with an open door, looking in he saw Xavier sitting behind a desk. He knew the man from TV appearances in Washington when Mutants were first exposed to the world.

His office was large and looked like that of a headmaster. He noticed that the girl was now gone and he stepped forward and nodded his head politely to Xavier. "Professor Xavier."

"Mr. Campbell, please have a seat," he gestured to a chair that he graciously took. Xavier was trying to figure this man out but was also keeping out of his mind, he didn't like to go in uninvited and even though he wanted to know what kind of man this was like it was best not to destroy any trust me might gain from him.

The new principle took a seat across from Xavier, "Well now I hope you don't mind me getting to the point, I still have to set up the new school year with a few things and I was lucky to fit this meeting in." He said respectfully to Xavier.

Professor X knew that he was a busy man and was thankful for this personal meeting. He had been talking to the school board as well as the governor of the state in order to have his students have the right to be able to go to school since they were guaranteed an education under the law. It had taken a month but he had managed to get his students back on a trial basis at least. "Well then I'm here because I wanted to meet you face to face and to ensure that we both have an understanding of the rules about your students."

"Of course and I appreciate the candour and personally seeing me."

Campbell nodded, "Very well as you know there will be no powers while school is on session inside the school especially anything destructive."

"Well you must know that some of their powers can't be just turned off and some are still learning to control them fully." Xavier linked his hands together as he thought about those students, "There is also that some of them have their emotions linked to their powers."

"I see," And he did he knew how teenagers were and controlling their emotions wasn't exactly high on their priority. "Well I won't tolerate any blatant and dangerous use of powers and if it results in property damage then you can be assured that I will not want them in my school. Anything else…Well we'll see how it is, it could be anything from being sent home, suspension, detention or expulsion in the worst case scenario."

"That is acceptable." Xavier nodded.

"Very well then now I read a few incidents with other students. Now I can read between the lines and know that for the most part your students were hassled so I will not tolerate that. Everyone deserves a decent education. But they are not to use their powers in fights, as I understand it a few could easily send others to the hospital."

"That is correct but I teach my students to try and avoid fights," What he didn't say was he also trained them to fight without powers just in case. Although he hoped it didn't come to that.

They continued on with a few things, about how they were to act at school and he made it clear that even though he wouldn't be as hard on them as Kelly had been he wouldn't play favourites either and would call it down the middle. He would be fair but impartial and he would make it clear to the teachers that they were to be the same as well if they wanted to keep their jobs. He had been all for civil rights movement back in his day and had been part of that million man march as well in his youth.

They hammered out a few last details and they said goodbye to each other. He had to admit Xavier seemed like a very cultured and caring man. He didn't envy him though, it had to be very hard to live in a world that feared and hated mutants not to mention to keep his students safe as well as give them a future.

As he left the mansion he got into his car and left for home. When he was a few blocks from the mansion his car phone went off, he sighed wondering who it could be. He touched the conference mode, he may not like the idea of phones in cars but as least this way he could focus more on the road and keep both hands on the wheel unlike those people with cell phones.

"Hello?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"_Mr. Campbell,"_ Said a cultured and smooth voice on the other end of the phone line.

He immediately went tense at the voice he knew who it was at least in part. All he knew was that he was a very powerful and influential person. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you sir."

"_No offence taken, I take it you just finished your meeting by now."_

"Yes I told him that I'm allowing his students there under certain conditions."

"_Just remember that I am paying you good money to not only allow mutants in that school of yours but to make sure they stay in there. We have plans for them and we can't have them being banned or anything else for our experiments and tests of Xavier's mutants."_

"Yes I understand it might not be easy with the PTA and other groups against this."

"_Leave that to me,"_ With that the line went dead and Campbell really didn't want to know how he was going to do that, he really didn't. When he took this job he thought it was just another job but then he was contacted by these people and he learned that there were people in this world with enough power to shake the planet to its core. He never felt so small in his life after that but they made him an offer that he literally couldn't refuse. It wasn't the money, it was the fact they threatened his family that made him do this.

Worst thing was he could tell no one and he only hoped that whatever they wanted with Xavier's people he hoped that it wasn't anything dangerous. At least that's what he told himself at night to sleep.

**-Hellion Boarding School-**

Their home in Bayville which had been built over the ruins of the old Brotherhood Boarding house was now complete. It had a large brick walls around it and the building itself was three stories and a mansion in its own right. It was in fact much like the X-Men's home except for design of the place. It help a state of the art security around the place as well as lavish rooms and all of it state of the art and very expensive. Each room was more like a hotel room them a dorm room. Below the surface however were training areas of various modes. This place unlike Xavier's was built to weed out the week and make sure that the strong survived.

The Hellions took evolution to its full meaning, that only the strong survive and only the strong made it in this world. At the moment they had just finished a training regiment and were now in a small auditorium that served as a briefing room. Here they watched old training footage to help them increase their skills and also to plan out their objectives.

In the front stood Emma Frost the leader of the Hellion squad. "Well we certainly have improved since last time, but we can still do better I don't know about the rest of you but we will not be as bad against the X-Men as last time."

"They just got lucky," Beef the large powerhouse of the Hellions said crossing his arms.

Emma gave him a cold stare, "Somehow I doubt that. Now I hope you all have been studying the files we have on Xavier's members. Also remember that when we see them in school no outright actions against them. Covert yes, but nothing that will cause problems like being expelled."

Bevatron just snorted, "Why should we care?"

"Because that are your orders," Came a new voice and out in an all black suit was the Black Queen herself Selene. "Now do we have any other people that want to complain about this?" There were none, since none of them were insane enough to say anything to piss off Selene. "Now then I want you to meet a few new people."

In walked in a woman in her thirties with short blond hair, "This is Reeva Payge, the White Knight. She's a mutant with a sonic ability that can destabilize the fluid in your ears, cause hallucinations or even brain damage," She grinned at them.

"So it will be wise for you children not to make me raise my voice as it were," She said coldly to them all.

Then a man in his mid forties walked in with a walking stick. He had on glasses, thick greying hair and a matching moustache. "Hello, I am Benedict Kine and I'll be one of your instructors. I'm also the Black Knight and I can control a person through their nervous system as well as either cause great pleasure…or pain." He stressed the last one out and they knew that he wouldn't be above using that for punishments.

"Well now we could use some more adults around here." Emma sighed with the new help, "But who is the last one?"

"Oh Emma did you have to ask?" Came a smooth voice from the door and Emma's eyes widened at that.

"No…You can't be serious." Emma looked at the door and glared as a tall, handsome man about her age with long dark hair and dark tailored suit walked in.

"Looking as lovely as ever Emma," He grinned at her with a superior look on his face.

She just scowled at him, "Don't 'lovely' me Shaw."

The other Hellions were taken aback by this. "Whoa that's Shaw? I'd thought he would have been older," King Bedlam to the others. They thought that the Black King himself would never show his face in this place.

"Yeah, but boy what a very handsome man," Roulette grinned at him measuring him up. The others rolled their eyes as she tried to view her next 'conquest'. There was a rumour that she had a list of all the guys she either dated or slept with and ranked them. That or that she had notches on her headboard either way no one would be surprised if it was true.

Emma picked up a few stray thoughts and decided to lay it down. "He's not Sebastian Shaw, this is Shinobi Shaw, his son." She said his name like it was poison.

"Man what is with you Frost," Beef sat back they had never seen her act this way. "You two dated or something?"

"As a matter of fact yes," Shinobi grinned, "I am the Black Prince heir to the Black King title. And I'm also here because of the reports my father felt that you needed a bit more help. So I'm here to co-lead the Hellions with Emma here."

Looking at her he could tell she was pissed at this. He gave her a knowing wink and he swore that he saw her reddened for a second in anger. He was glad to be part of this, he had read the profiles and there were a few interesting candidates that could be very useful. "Anyways I'm here to ensure that our mission here in this town works."

"What is our mission?" Catseye asked her tail twitching a bit. They all had been kept in the dark about that and she hoped along with the rest of them that they would finally know why they were here.

Shaw nodded, "Very well after all Emma will put in mental blocks so your thoughts about everything here will not leak out even with the psychic dampeners you will be given. But our main purpose is to test you all against the X-Men and the other there. You are to also get as mush information about them and push them and yourselves to your limits."

"You will also see if there is anyway any of them can be turned against Xavier and if we can then maybe bring them over to our side."

Empath tuned the rest of it out, at least now they knew what and he grinned as he could have fun messing with their emotions but there was something else. He opened his folder and saw a picture and file of Amara or Magma. When he had made her like kissing him he had to admit there was a thrill to it. He was the only one glad about going to Bayville High because now he could slowly work on her making her feel certain things. Making her to slowly like him and then when she was vulnerable he mess with her so much she would do anything he wanted.

He grinned as the thought of meeting that girl again and the things he would do to make her 'fall' for him too. It wouldn't hurt that if he could make one of them jump ship to help boost his standings in the Hellions and maybe even noticed by the Hellfire Club.

**-Amanda and Blink's Room-**

In a flash Wendy and Carmen found themselves in Amanda's new room. They looked around at the large room. "Jeez girl is this normal for this place?" Carmen asked looking around.

Amanda nodded a bit, "Pretty much yeah."

Wendy smiled and pointed to the bed with all the blue on it, "Let me guess that's your side of the room?" Amanda blushed a bit, even after all that she had been through she was still a bit shy at times. True with all the danger and training it made her feel like a much stronger person but some things were a bit harder to chance.

Carmen was looking around when the door opened up as Blink walked in going to change in some work clothing for some gardening work. She was also in her natural form and when she saw two strangers she suddenly gave a shocked outcry of surprise. Of course the other girls did the same more from shock at a lavender skinned girl just suddenly walk in while Amanda cringed. She knew that Blink still had a complex about her looks like Kurt did and this wouldn't help her out with that.

"Guys this is Clarice that I told you about," Amanda gave her roommate and friend an apologetic look. She had tried to prepare them for this but you just had to see it first hand. She had kind of freaked out for a bit with Kurt but she got over that.

"Oh sorry about that it's just kind of surprising," Wendy shuffled a bit looking at the floor. She felt a bit bad about freaking out like that after what Amanda told her.

"I-it's okay," Blink was a bit shy around new people and didn't know what to say next thankfully Carmen looked at her closely. Making Blink a little nervous with how close she was and with how she was looking at her.

"Man are those real?" Carmen asked pointing at the marking on her face.

"Y-yes."

"Damn they are cool, I think next time I go to a rave I'll use that! And love the hair I've been begging my mom to let my dye my hair pink for months."

"You really like it?" She asked her shyly.

"Hell yeah, and I love the length." Amanda just had to smile as Carmen got along with Blink. Wendy was still a bit nervous and Amanda hoped they didn't freak out especially Wendy when they saw Kurt and Mr. McCoy.

"So what's up Blink?" Amanda asked her.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I was just going to change I'm going to do some garden work with mom." Blink had only just started to refer to Ororo as 'mom' lately. At first she hadn't been sure but she had slowly started to get used to the idea. She remembered when she had first called Ororo that. It kind of just slipped out and she saw Ororo freeze up and she thought that maybe she had said the wrong thing. She tried to say that it was an accident but Ororo just smiled at her and then to her surprised hugged her. Blink just hugged her back as Ororo just said 'thank you my daughter' to her. Blink never felt so loved at that moment and actually had tears in her face. She loved that moment of her life.

"Nice, well I was just going to show them around," Amanda told her.

"Oh that's nice, especially with all the new stuff we just got but you're not taking them to…the lower levels right?" Blink asked.

"Yeah and have Logan give me five hours of extra Danger Room practice? I don't think so," They all knew that Logan threatened them with that after Ray had snuck in Pam to the lower levels and found them making out in the X-Jet simulator. Ray of course was grounded after that thing and a rule set up for no unauthorized people in the lower levels from then on.

"So how much stuff is there to see in this place?" Wendy asked them both not sure but after all Amanda did tell them about the lower levels and she wasn't looking forward to that actually. There were just some things that she didn't want to see and a room full of dangers and traps wasn't on the top of her list.

"Well lets see who else we can find and introduce you guys too." Amanda smiled at them as the friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure why not." Wendy shrugged.

As they left Carmen looked at Blink one last time, "Oh and nice meeting ya, hope to see you at school later on."

"O-okay." Blink smiled it would be nice to have some new friends at school, that was one thing she wasn't looking forward to. She kept on worrying that her image inducer would go on the fritz and other horrible things. She was actually thinking of staying with Wanda and Sarah and being home schooled but being here had given her a bit more personal strength and she knew that she had to face the world.

She wasn't alone anymore and maybe it was time to start being afraid of the world so much. She sighed to herself as she started to change she just hoped that things would work out. She just hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

**-Spears Industries-**

Guy Spears was in his office talking on the phone to another client, he was selling them the idea of this new sports line of power snack bar. He was in the sports business after all for the main part but there was a new 'product' he was working on for a new customer. After he finished his sale he got another call and this was one he had been expecting. He picked up the phone smiling knowing the money he would make off of this deal, "Well hello there Mr. Creed."

"Spears, I was checking on your work with that Toxin 8 of yours." Graydon Creed one of the major players in the Friends of Humanity. They had hired Spears to develop his Power8 drink into a toxin to be used against mutants and not just a poison that they had to drink. Over the last few months they had been working it into something that required touch and inhaling the fumes that were to be undetectable.

"Well I have some progress for you Mr. Creed," Spears leaned back in his executive chair. He was only in this for the money personally he didn't feel one way or the other about mutants or humans. He had a cousin that was an arms dealers and he had a motto. War is good for business because both sides need ways to kill the other. Ever since he got the offer from the FOH he finally saw what his cousin saw in war. But then way go with guns when biological weapons were even better. He already had an antidote just in case he could sell it off to certain mutant groups as well.

"We've managed to finally make it possible to blend the toxin in with water. It does delude its effect sadly but the effects over prolonged and repetitive exposure. Mixed with water the more the subject drinks and washes with it the more sick they'll get. Eventually the toxin will build up in their system slowly overtime." Spears had to admit his people in Research and Development out did themselves.

"Although the fumes that they give off when mixed with water is very mild, in enclosed areas like the sewers where the toxin will be dumped into will accumulate in the air especially with poor ventilation."

"Excellent," Creed was pleased with that sure it wasn't fatal in contact but they could always improve in time. "That will definitely take care of those rats in the sewers as well with a contaminated water supply Bayville will be cleaned up in no time."

Spears was pleased with that, if this worked out then he could keep selling the FOH the chemicals since he kept it nice and hidden. "Even as we speak the first shipment is already on its way to Bayville. The results should be seen very soon."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: FRIENDSHIPS AND LOVE PUT TO THE TEST**


	4. Friendships and Love put to test

**

* * *

AN: A friend of mine has made a fic based on the AGU series called Inner Demons by KaliAnn. Check it out if you want more AGU stuff and it's pretty good as it takes place soon after this timeline when school starts up.

* * *

**

**AN: Well I reworked this chapter, this time I hope people like this one better I hope although I'm still unsure about this chapter I tried my best people but sometimes you just can't get them to work right. It's hard to get all the chapters perfect and I try my best.

* * *

**

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 4: FRIENDSHIPS AND LOVE PUT TO THE TEST**

Vincent was in his room, he had gotten all this school stuff ready but at the moment he had just finished meditation or at least was trying to. He was nervous about this, going to a new school where everyone knew he was a mutant would be tough but then again he wasn't alone in that. He looked at the pictures he had on the shelf. A few old but a few new ones were of his life back in Toronto missed it there sometimes. He kept inn touch with Father Michaels, Master Kansuke and of course his two best friends Mary and Benny.

There were also a few shots of him and the others here at the mansion. One of him and Rogue which he liked since it was after she gained control of her powers so they were nice and close. Then his face dropped as he came to April's picture. He took a deep sigh as he would forever be reminded of that day she died and the unfairness of it all, how that monster Sinister screwed up the lives of so many people.

There was also a new one, it was of other survivors of Project Prodigy. They gave him the picture not too long ago, in it was Wes and Susan together and obviously a couple with a shy Clare next to them. Vincent sighed to himself and laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

He knew that his life was one of joy and yet at times a lot of suffering. There were times it was just hard to live with sometimes. He talked with the other survivors about it, and it was hard but they knew what he had been going through. There was a knock on his door as it opened up and he saw Rogue there looking in. "Hey Amanda brought some friends along and is showin' them the mansion. Ya up for a little greetin'?"

Vince sighed and thought about it, he wasn't really in the mood at the moment, "Maybe later."

She knew that tone of voice and his demeanour as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She knew that at times he had those days when he was weighed down by his past. She still had the memories in her mind although she locked them up along with all the others she had but she knew what he had been through and it was amazing anyone could still be a nice guy at times. "Rough day huh?"

"Yeah I had a rough night again." He said as he sat up. He didn't have to explain why, normally he usually only had a nightmare now and then but with April's death they had been coming more often at times. Thankfully he was starting to get over her death a bit although it still hurt like hell to think about her lifeless body in his arms. She sat down next to him holding his hand.

"Ya want ta talk about it?"

"Maybe later," he signed and got up as she frowned at him.

"Ya got ta learn ta talk about this. Ya can't keep it all bottled up lahke ya had for years." She told him as she got up as well.

Now he was just getting frustrated, everyone wanted him to talk about this. He had these sessions with Xavier to help him deal with this but why couldn't they understand? He didn't want to talk about it he just wanted it to go away. "I'm sick and tired of talking about this! I just want it all to go away, I'm sick of the nightmares or the memories I'm just sick of it all." His fists tightened up trying his best not to hit something and then break it. He had spent years trying to control himself when he got like this.

"Ah know ya do and ah don't blame ya," She said softly hugging him from behind. Normally she would have never done this but over time thanks to her ability to touch again and with the others trying to get her to open up more she felt a bit more comfortable like this. At least in private she was still a bit shy about public displays of affection. Vince felt her there and signed feeling a bit more calm now.

For a moment he just let her hold him, feeling her head resting against his shoulder and he could smell her hair. "I don't deserve you…" He said mainly to himself really.

She pulled her head up in surprise, "Now why would ya say somethin' stupid lahke that?"

He turned around to face her and looked into those green eyes for a moment, "Because you deserve someone that isn't messed up in the head. I mean did you know just how messed up I am? I had to take medication when I was a kid at the orphanage in order to just sleep some nights and my body chemistry it permanently messed up, some drugs don't work on me while others have other effects so I got to be careful of what I take sometimes."

"Ah know but ya know others are in just as much pain. Look at meh damn it. For years I couldn't touch and ya know how hard that was on meh?" She said a bit angrily.

"I know, I know I'm not the only one here that has issues and suffered from something. But you got over it, you got better but some of us never will." He said gently to her as she could see the pain in his eyes now.

"You've helped meh too you know, and tha others. Before I was so isolated and alone that ah was so lonely that it hurt, even before mah mutation kicked in." She remembered those years of her life. Growing up with no real friends with Irene raising her Irene had tried to make her life good but there were just a few things that Rogue didn't like to talk about. She wanted to leave that life behind her and start over that was why she never used her real name. She wanted a clean slate when she came here to forget her pain.

Vince saw this faraway look in her eyes, "How come you never really talk about it?" Now that got her attention as she looked at him, "You tell me that I need to talk about it but you barely talk about yourself. You got all my memories so you know all the main things about me and if you wanted you could just bring them up and know anything about me yet I still barely know you Rogue and you have any idea how much that hurts? That I don't know much about the past of the girl I'm in love with?"

"It doesn't matter," She shook her head, "Ah just wanted ta leave that in the past, besides ah can't just pull up memories it's hard for meh ta do cause ah could lose mahself if ah try too much."

"I just wish you'd open up to me more Rogue," he sighed to himself. "I know I said I wouldn't push and I haven't but after all this time I only learn a bit about you but nothing about your life. What was so horrible that you just decided to lock up from everyone?"

She closed her eyes not wanting to talk, she knew that she should but she wasn't ready. She didn't want to remember she had enough to deal with as it was. Over the past month she had been given new training as she was going to be put on reserve duty for leadership of the X-Men if Jean or Scott weren't around. Because of how she handled the Town X thing they were giving her a chance to lead but she wasn't sure she could take that kind of responsibility. Not only that since Jean and Scott were taking collage she would be the one responsible for the mutants in high school. All this pressure and now Vince wanting to her to open up was just too much at the moment.

"Look ah try okay but it's not easy for meh!" She said a bit angrily.

"Well then why?" He asked at bit more harshly.

"Because ah don't like ta think about it," She snapped at him. Sure Irene had been a great person to raise her but her life had been a lonely one. She was picked on a lot in her life and pretty much had no friends before coming here. And there was something else, some things that she never told anyone. She had a few memories of her life before Irene and those memories weren't things she wanted to dig up. She spent her life trying to burry those memories.

"Now you know how I feel," Vince told her.

"Is this what this is all about? This whole trust thing? When have I ever showed you any sings that ah couldn't beh trusted?"

"How about when you said you had feelings for Gambit and let him kiss you that one time?" He knew that was a mistake as soon as it left his mouth but he couldn't take it back now.

"When did you…" She remembered that moment, back when Gambit was still around. When she had said such things to him, that was when she had been confused on her feelings towards Remy and Vince and couldn't decided on who she liked more. "Where you spyin' on meh?"

"Yes-no! I…I just overheard is all."

She wasn't sure about that, she trusted him and now she had no idea if he had been spying or it was an accident. The last person she had truly trusted had been Risty so when she turned out to have been using her all alone and was in fact Mystique well that had been a nasty blow to her. Now she looked at him and felt mixed feelings.

First was the fact he had heard that, and she could only guess at the pain that caused. He never told her about this, so did that mean he didn't trust her anymore? She honestly didn't know what to think at the moment she was angry and so it made her a bit confused. Rogue also was hurt that he had spied on her and never once told her, never once thought she should know this. She just couldn't deal with this.

She was new to this whole relationship thing so she just turned and walked out before it got even worse. Rogue needed to think and cool off.

Vince watched her go then signed and sat down on his bed thinking about what just happened. He knew this wasn't the end of their relationship it was just a fight all couples did it. He had seen a few himself and they were never pretty but if he had been depressed before he really felt low now. He let his head fall down a bit looking at the ground and took a deep breath, "Vincent…You are an idiot…" He told himself and figured it might take a bit to repair this but he would.

**-Elsewhere in the Mansion-**

Amanda was showing Carmen and Wendy around the place they were pretty much blown away by the size of the place. "Man you got everything here," Carmen said looking around. "And indoor and outdoor pool too…You think you can invite us over for a swim inside when the weather turns cold?" She asked with a grin.

Amanda only laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah but you got to earn your keep here. I mean with the training we do not to mention just how much more crazy my life has gotten is kind of…well…insane at times."

"You don't really have a room called the Danger Room filled with deathtraps do you?" Wendy asked a bit nervous at that. Amanda shyly nodded her head she remembered how she had been when she had first tried it. Even with Kurt helping her she had been scared to death but after all she had been through she had learned to be a bit more confident and had done things she never thought she was capable of.

"Yeah we do, plus the outside there is a hidden training course with a whole bunch of things just like that." Amanda admitted to them as they looked shocked at her. Here was a girl they had known for years and she had been this nice regular girl. She was okay at sports and had been a bit on the shy side but now it seems that she had changed a bit.

She looked more confident now and it was as if her eyes had been open to a whole new world which both girls were thinking she had. After all that they had heard about what she and even her family had to endure. "So anyway…how did you get to talk your parents into all of this?" Carmen asked trying to change the subject.

"Well…It wasn't easy they would only let me do light training but after that whole thing with Trask they decided that with people like him out there they wanted me to be a bit more trained to take care of myself."

"Well at least they can see you anytime," Wendy told her thinking about it. "From what I know some of these people come from other countries."

Amanda nodded she was lucky with that, she would spend the weekend on her parents new house and would come over for dinner at times. Of course the invited Kurt to a few of those, she was glad that her parents finally accepted her relationship with Kurt, she even invited Blink a couple of times as they even slept over at her parents home in her new room. "Yes it is nice to be able to see them anytime I want sure living here is…well it's unlike anything but I still miss them."

"Yeah so I've got to ask," Carmen was grinning and both girls knew that wasn't a good thing, "Since you actually live with your boyfriend…how close have you two gotten?"

"Carmen!" Wendy asked as Amanda blushed at the comment.

"That's none of your business," Amanda told her still blushing at the question, "Besides not as far as you're thinking."

"Oh well I just had to ask, I mean how many people actually live with who they are dating?" The Latin girl asked them both as they walked on in the mansion. She had to admit the place was a palace, and she was beginning to wonder if being a mutant wouldn't be that bad. "So where is Kurt?"

That was something that Amanda had kind of skipped on her explanation. There were a few things she didn't tell them like how his biological mother was a mutant terrorist and was the old principle. How his biological father was part of some mutant group with those who were outcasts of society cause of their looks. She did tell them a few things like his power but not his physical thing and it was time to tell them the truth. She was just glad they hadn't noticed the picture of him in his natural from in her room.

"Guys there's a few details that I didn't tell you about…You see…" She wasn't sure where to start and she took a breath as her two friends were a looking at her with a bit of concern. "You saw Blink and well as you can see some mutants go through physical changes. She uses a holowatch that makes a hologram around her to make her look normal."

"You know I was kind of wondering how she got around looking like…well like that without getting hassled." Wendy thought out loud given that they knew Blink would be at school with them and she wondered how she would get around with everyone just staring at her.

"Well…you see Kurt wears one too," She told them and both girls stopped. They looked at her for a moment as they processed that.

"So what? He's purple too?" Carmen asked first.

Amanda shook her head, "No blue, and well…He's a but more…unique then Clarice."

"Just…How unique?" Wendy was starting to wonder if Kurt was some type of monster but she never saw Amanda going for a guy like that. They both had talked to Kurt a few times before and he seemed like a nice guy. Now knowing that the Kurt they knew was in fact looked like something else was kind of a shock.

Amanda tried to explain Kurt's looks to them and she even went on to tell them that Mr. McCoy their old teacher that had gone missing was actually at the mansion because his mutation had changed him too. She did her best to nicely describe their looks but from the looks of their faces she wasn't sure she was doing a good job.

"So…When did you find out about all of this?" Wendy asked.

"I found out before we dated actually," She admitted and told them how she had seen Kurt in his real form when his watch for a minute wasn't sure what she had seen for awhile. They listened in as she told them how she had wrestled with it and how she knew no one would believe her if she told them what she found out. Then how she had started to think about it and how she had already liked Kurt before and was interested to know what was going on with him then how she had told him she had known his secret.

"Wow…I mean that's just unbelievable," Carmen told her as Wendy had no idea what to say to all of that. "Well…we might as well meet him in the flesh for real this time, you know get it out of the way and out of our system."

Amanda was nervous about this but as she teleported around and asked a few people she found Kurt in the living room with a snack. She told him what was coming and even though he was always nervous about how people really saw him he knew that they had to get this over with. Amanda brought them to the entrance to the room and took a moment, "Now just remember that Kurt is a bit…sensitive about this so please try not to freak out."

"I-I'll try." Wendy said all of this was making her a bit tense. Carmen just shrugged, what happened would happen. They entered the room and then they saw sitting on a couch a blue devil looking boy with gold eyes and of a things an actual tail! Both girls just kind of froze looking at him with open mouths.

Kurt shifted a bit nervously, "Uh…hi." He said to them and waved a two fingered hand at them.

Both girls' eyes widened a bit at the voice. They knew that was Kurt's voice but this was just something totally unreal. "I…Think I need to sit down." Wendy said to herself and took a chair not taking her eyes off of Kurt.

Carmen was just shocked as she looked at him, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. But she knew she should say something, "Uh…hey Kurt."

Amanda sat down next to Kurt taking his hand in hers as her friends started to get used to the image of Kurt like this. It took them about five minutes to get over the initial shock but they were getting used to it.

"So…uh…Amanda you're parents know?" Wendy asked, Kurt was just kind of freaky looking to her, in fact he was kind of scary.

"Yeah but they eventually got over it," She looked at her friends who was sitting the farthest away."

"Maybe I should go?" Kurt asked her seeing the look he was getting. It reminded him of how Kitty was when she first showed up and truth was that really hurt.

"No," Amanda said and looked at Wendy," There is nothing wrong with him Wendy."

"Nothing wrong! He's…well…look at him!" Kurt cringed at that outburst. He was really thinking about leaving now.

"Wendy!" Carmen shouted out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She said softly placing her face in her hands. "This is just a lot to take in."

"Well you don't have to be rude about this!" Amanda said to her.

"Hold it girls," Carmen said stepping in before things got ugly. "Look you got to admit Kurt needs time to get used to, uh…No offence Kurt."

He sighed and nodded he was used to this kind of thing sadly enough, "No offence taken."

"But Wendy you got to get a grip, we've both knew Kurt before this so you know what kind of guy he was."

"We knew he was blue furry demon looking boy?" Wendy asked sarcastically.

Carmen pinched her nose, "Okay well you know what I mean. Kurt's a nice guy, sure the whole blue thing gets time to get used to…right?" She asked the other two.

"Ja, I know sometimes people need time," Kurt wished this was going better but sometimes he knew some people took longer to get used to it then others. This was why he didn't want to go out without his watch.

Wendy did feel bad seeing the hurt expression on his face. It was just hard to get over his looks at the moment, he looked like something she once had a nightmare about to be honest. But this was Amanda's boyfriend and part of her life so she guessed that she better put an effort into it if she didn't want to lose her as a friend. Plus she didn't want to put Carmen in the middle either.

"So then…Kurt what's it like living here?" Carmen asked to change the topic.

Kurt was just in the middle of a story about this prank he pulled on Rogue and her boyfriend, they were also surprised to find out that Rogue was his sister of all things but he said that was a long story and for another time. They both figured they had enough of those for one day. Kurt was reaching for a cookie when all of a sudden a small purple winged and scaled creature flew in and snatched it from Kurt's hand.

"Hey! Lockheed! Zhat vas mien!" Kurt said angrily at the small creature as he perched on top of a shelf and ate it. The Carmen jumped from her place when it flew by close to her and Wendy shrieked in her chair looking at the strange creature about two meters from her.

"Mi dios! What is that!" Carmen asked pointing at the small dragon.

"Uh…That's Kitty's pet…Dragon." Amanda told them not sure how you even start to explain _that_ to them.

"A Dragon?" Both girls cried out as Amanda thought that maybe they had enough shocks for one day.

**-Bayville-**

Ray was with his girlfriend Pamela 'Pam' Cranston as he was walking her home from where they had just had a date. Ray had to admit she was perfect girl for him, she didn't mind his hot headed nature in fact she sometimes got just like him a few times. She was this good looking girl his own age with short brown hair and eyes and an incredible set of legs. Ray had to admit he was lucky to find her and boy did they have fun together. She was kind of a wild girl in her punk rock look but he liked that kind of thing.

"I still can't believe those guys doing that stuff with the dirt bikes that was just so freaking cool!" She explained, as they had arrived from a nearby pit on the edge of town where a few guys were doing some tricks. "But man that one guy that wiped out trying to do a Superman in the air, now THAT had to hurt."

"No kidding I swear I saw his arm pop out and then back in when he bounced." Ray laughed. "You know if it weren't for the fact that mutants may not be let in, a few of use were thinking of entering that race coming up."

"Well I saw screw that and enter anyway. You know what I say; If they give you attitude then I say give it back." She grinned at him. They had been dating since the summer and normally Pam knew that she usually got bored and moved on after just one month but Ray was able to keep her interests. That was rare, because she really enjoyed hanging out with him too. Maybe that was her problem she only went out with good looking boys with nothing in common with them.

With Ray she found out that they shared a few common interests, like music, the same type of idea of what fun was. She smiled at that memory of them in that simulator. That had been fun before that Logan guy caught them. She was sure that if they had been just a bit older she was thinking that would have been neat version of the mile high club but they weren't ready for that, although they sure as hell made out very nicely.

They were at her apartment building and were going to the door when an older woman in her mid thirties was opening the door and walking out. She was jeans and a white blouse with shoulder length hair much like Pam's. "Pamela there you are."

Pam cringed a bit, "Mom…You know I hate it when people call me that." All the while Ray just mouthed the word 'mom' to himself. He had never met her mother, he knew that her dad took off when she was young one day and never came back but to be honest her mother was kind of hot. He knew that wasn't the type of thing you wanted to think about but it was true. He looked at his girlfriend and he saw a lot of her in her mother.

Sure the hair was different and they had different eyes but they there really was a strong family resemblance.

Her mother sighed, "Yes I know, sorry Pam. So…Who is this? Another boyfriend?"

"Mom," She warned her, she knew that her mother never liked how she kept on dating so many different boys. Pam knew her mother was just a bit worried about her and wanted her to find a nice stable relationship for once.

"Well then I'm Miss Fran Cranston," She said politely although the boy did have a odd hair cut he didn't seem too bad.

"Ray Crisp," He said nicely with a small smile.

"Well then I'm on the way to pick up some groceries so Pam I need you to water the plants for me and maybe ask your new boyfriend over sometime," Fran tried to have an active role in her daughter's life she just wanted to at least meet every boy she dated at least once. Some she liked others she hadn't so she wanted to meet this new one.

"Yeah but mom-" She tried to say but her mother was already in a hurry to get what she needed so dinner wouldn't be late. Pam sighed to herself, she always hated it when she brought her boyfriends over for dinner it wasn't that her mother was a pain to them. Actually she started of nice to them she just hated how she started to ask them a few questions about their future and stuff and their relationship to her.

Pam just figured it was her way of making sure she just didn't end up with a guy like her dad she guessed. At least that was what she figured it was. She looked at Ray, "So…want to come over some night for dinner?" She lamely asked him knowing her mother wouldn't stop until they set a date for this.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: MAKE UP AND FINAL PREPERATIONS**


	5. Make Up and Final Preperations

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 5: MAKE UP AND FINAL PREPERATIONS**

**-Garage-**

Logan was in one of the new expanded garages at the moment working on one of the new vehicles. With so many students they had needed to get two knew ones since Scott and Jean would be using his car for their collage that was nearby. He was glad they would be going somewhere close, with all the enemies they had out there now it just wasn't safe to be too far away from everyone if they were attacked.

With Magneto, The Hellions, Azazel and then there were the FOH and other like minded people it was just asking for trouble in his opinion. The world had become a dangerous place for mutants since they were exposed last year. He had seen reports on mutants and humans who had been though had been mutants had things happen to them. Some were beaten wither in their homes or right on the street, usually through gangs and allegedly FOH supporters.

There were stories of some people who had been suspected of being mutants just disappeared. Others had been murdered even. A few weeks ago a gang of drunks beat to death this poor teen to death who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then last week there had been that poor girl from a university in Florida who when her mutation kicked in got light blue skin, the story was how someone had raped her and she had dropped out of school.

Logan growled as he remembered some of the stories like persecution to mutants and their families from certain groups. It just really pissed him off to no end. At the moment he was working under one of the new vehicles they had gotten last month and had spent that time modifying them.

"Something wrong?" He looked to the side and saw his new daughter Sarah Logan also known as X23 working with him. It seemed they shared an interest in working with engines and vehicles and it found it oddly nice how they bonded over them like they had.

"Just thinkin' kid nothing important," He grinned when he heard the small grunt. He knew that she hated being called 'kid' but he still did. They also got the new vehicles to help the all the students go to school and also because they would need the new hardware for all the trouble they could get into.

The first new vehicle they got was a metallic painted H2 SUT Hummer. This was going to be a bit more modified, with all the new dangers and with who knows what type of dangers they got this to modify into an assault vehicle that could also go over rough terrain. It could seat seven and had an open truck like a truck at the back. There was a wrap brush guard in the front that was reinforced as well as new plating. There were many other modifications like lights on the top and of course the kind of modifications that you can't get legally.

Like the X-Van the Hummer or as the kids like to call it the HX, had more horse power, a new engine system by Forge that was actually a hybrid system he was working on to cut the gas the thing needed to use. And of course a few weapon systems and newer ones that couldn't be placed in the X-Van.

The next one was a green Ford SUV. This one while still could handle rugged terrain it was smaller and more manoeuvrable then the Hummer. This would be nice for when they This too can hold seven people but also have an interior trunk space for any equipment they might need. The SUV was also being modified to match the X-Van in a way, with all the 'special' modifications they were making.

They had been spending the last few hours just checking them over and making last minute adjustments. Both in coveralls and by now had grease and grim smeared over then as they worked. For Sarah this was actually relaxing to her. She loved learning about vehicles and then taking them apart, cleaning and repairing the parts. It was all in a very complex but stable order. It was kind took her mind of things as well, something that she could focus on other then the usual things the plagued her mind.

Either it was nightmares of her time in Hydra, trying to understand what it was to be free, human, friends and family. There was so much she didn't understand about life but she was learning. So far the studying and teaching sessions that she had with Wanda were nice, the two of them seemed to get along okay and they helped each other given that they both missed out on a lot of schooling so they had to catch up. But then again neither one of them really wanted to go to Bayville High, and Hank was a good teacher too.

Then there was the whole thing of learning that Dr. Deborah Risman, the woman in charge of the X23 Project in Hydra had been her mother, that she had used herself as an incubator. For the past couple of months she had been wrestling with that. One the one hand she had been Hydra, part of the group that had made her life al literal living hell for her entire life. But on the other she remembered little bits and pieces about her, how she had always been the more affectionate around her. Although it wasn't much, she guessed from what she remembered Deborah had to be careful.

Sarah still hadn't contacted her or even tried to but lately she had questions. Why did she do the things she had done? Why did she allow all those horrible things? There was so much she needed to know and over time they just grew and grew. There was one way; she didn't want to go through Logan since he knew Fury.

But there was Vincent, or even Wanda. Both knew members of SHIELD's new unit X-Force. And since Risman was now attached to them she could get a message to her to meet her somewhere neutral for a talk. But Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to. She kept on pushing it back, saying she could do it later that there was time. Sarah knew that sooner or later she would need to talk to her alone but she wasn't ready, not yet anyway.

"Well I think that's got it," Logan stated and pulled himself out from under the vehicle, she followed along with him. When they were out they heard a small laugh and saw Ororo there with two drinks most like for them. With all the motor oil and other garage smells it was hard to pick up her scent from in there.

Ororo put down the drinks feeling that she might drop them at the sight of the two of them. They were so alike that at times it was either scary or funny. And seeing them there wearing matching coveralls and matching stains it was a comical site for her.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked her wiping his hands from a dirty towel that he had in his hands.

It took her a moment to compose herself, "I am sorry Logan it's just that seeing you two like this. It's just so…Adorable," Both of them gave her matching glares and small growls telling her they were not amused. But it was the same exact look and sound and it only made her laugh even more at the sight of them.

She did stop laughing, mainly when a dirty rag hit her in the face and she gasped from the shock of it seeing that it left a mess on her shirt too. She glared daggers at Logan who was grinning at her, "Don't worry darlin' it will wash out."

"Logan," She threatened her eyes turning white as a small static electricity could be felt in the air. Sarah tried not to laugh and decided to go and clean up. Besides metal bones were a great conductor of electricity and even though unlike Logan she may only had metal claws in her, he was practically a giant walking lightning rod.

"Hey you asked for it Ro," Logan stated standing up not showing that he was afraid walking up to her.

She seemed to calm down, "Very well Logan perhaps I did, so what were you two doing?"

"Just a little tune up," He turned around to look at the Hummer, "we were tryin' to get this thing to be a bit smother wh-" He was cut off as he felt a cold liquid being poured on his head. His head whipped around and saw her giving him an impish grin with a now empty plastic cup over his head after just pouring in on him.

"You do realize…This means war," He said and went to grab the other cup.

"Logan," Ororo warned backing away with a slight smile on her face, "Don't you dare think of doing what I think you're doing."

He only smiled at her as he picked it up and made for her, she only backed away quickly and soon Logan was chasing her. She was shouting out warnings but also laughing a bit as well, even Logan had on a small smile on his face as he chased the woman.

X23 watched them as she was cleaning herself up with a liquid used to get rid of stain on the skin and shook her head. Sometimes she just didn't understand people and wondered if she ever would.

**-Vincent's Room-**

Vincent had spent the day pretty much brooding in his room. He tried meditation, drawing, reading nothing worked. He kept on thinking about that stupid argument and just how stupid he had been to bring up that Gambit thing. But damn it that really hurt when thinking back to that, she had been torn between him and another man and for someone like him that had been one of the worst moments of his life.

And given his life that was saying something, he kept on having these doubts like she was only with him because he had been the first to really try and get to know her and look past her powers. Was she staying with him because of some sense of loyalty? He knew he shouldn't be thinking this but she was a hard person to get to know. She knew how he felt because she had his memories at one point and knew him better then anyone. Yet he was still trying to know her.

He knew her personality, her quirks, and her likes and dislikes. But barely anything about her past before the X-Men, she only rarely talked about her old life and when she did it was only Irene she talked about and even that was vague. It was kind of frustrating at times.

Gale Hunter also known as Nightingale was walking the halls when she accidentally picked up on the emotions by accident. She had stronger mental shielding now so that she wasn't bombarded with them but she did pick them up now and then. She looked inside the room to see her fellow Canadian there and from what she guessed he wasn't in a good mood.

It was strange at times, how one moment he had this aura of calmness and good but then it could just switch at any moment. She guessed that was the price of living with his past. "Hey, you okay?"

Vince was a bit startled to see her there and just nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it."

He put on a smile and a very practiced face on, he had used this many times just so that others wouldn't worry about him but Gale saw through it in a second, "You can't lie to an empath so don't bother trying," She said sternly her blue eyes looking sternly at him.

Vince sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew that she was right but he wasn't sure if he should tell her, but then again what was there to lose? "Well you might want to take a seat this is a bit of a long story."

She gave a small smile and sat down, "I'm all ears."

She listened in as he filled her in on the story, "So the honeymoon period is over huh?"

"What?"

"You know when you first get together you're all into each other and just perfect," Gale started to explain to him, "Then after that period that's the make or break part of it. It's when you two have to really work at your relationship how. Personally I think you two can do it but now it's time for you both to start to open up to each other and trust each other."

Vincent just blinked a few times, "Uh…Okay don't take this the wrong way but wasn't your relationship with Amy…"

She sighed, Amy was still kind of a sore spot for her. Sure she could stand to be in the same room as her now but still it kind of hurt. But she wasn't going to hide from the world who she was, she was gay and proud of it. So if Amy wasn't comfortable with that part of her she couldn't blame her for that. "I had a relationship before her, my first one really. She was a girl in my school, kind of the bad girl really."

'That might explain why I was attracted to Jillian, she kind of reminded me of her.' Gale thought back to the blue winged woman who betrayed them all. "Anyway long story short she approached me, flirted very openly. I flirted back, we started to date and things got hot. Well…She wanted to take things a bit too far then me. We started to argue, and well…"

"Sorry to hear that," He said honestly she just shrugged.

"It's okay it wasn't all bad. But the point is now you can either just choose to walk away or suck it up and go for it."

Vince gave a small chuckle at how she put it. "I don't think I can walk away from this. I mean…I love her, I know I do."

She leaned forward and placed a hand on his, "Then fight for her, go to her and just…try."

Vince nodded he had to at least they, they had both been through too much together to just give up or let it start to fall apart, "Thanks Gale, for everything." She smiled at him and nodded her head watching him go off. She wished him luck.

**-Rogue's Room-**

Rogue just got back from a slight workout in the Danger Room, she was still sweating a bit and still slightly angry. 'Damn him. Why did he have to go and bring THAT up?' She thought to herself flopping down on her room. She knew that he also had made a few points about her opening up but it just wasn't easy for someone like her. She had been like this as long as she could remember and it was hard to change, sure she was more open now then she used to be but she never talked about her past.

'Damn thang is he would actually sympathise with some of it but ah don't want his sympathy,' She thought looking at the ceiling. It just wasn't fair sometimes. First she had that crush on Scott but she had no chance with him, then that thing with Gambit, so when she finally meets a boy that not only returned her feelings, wasn't and enemy and cared about her stuff like this happens.

She remembered back when Kurt had been taken and how she had been then. He had tried to sooth her and she had snapped at him. That had been all her fault but this time it wasn't, at least not all of it.

Kitty had been looking for Lockheed for over an hour, she wanted to see what he was up to but couldn't find him. So she started checking rooms, she phased into Rogue's room hoping he might be with her or one of the other girl's rooms. "Hey Rogue have you seen…What wrong?"

She saw how Rogue looked, normally when she was a bit pissed it was a bit known but she had looked like she just got out of a Danger Room session but they didn't have one today. She also looked a bit more darker then usual.

"It's nothin' Kitty," Rogue said to her not really in the mood to talk, "What do ya want?"

"I was just looking for Lockheed."

"Haven't seen him, sorry."

Kitty was about to leave when she thought better of it, "Rogue are you sure? I mean you look like something is really bothering you."

Rogue knew Kitty was just being a good friend but she honestly wasn't sure she should tell her. Then she just thought back to that argument about her not opening up and once again she felt the sting on his point with that. She knew what it was like to be lonely and alone in the world but maybe she should at least open up to Kitty.

After all they were close lately, in fact while living together it was like having an annoying little sister and after the Risty thing she started to look for company in the team a bit more. Kitty of course was always one to try and make friends with her and was one of the people Rogue found herself comfortable around. So she told her the entire ugly story.

Kitty was surprised at this but only for a moment, after all with her on and off relationship with Lance and the arguments they had had she guessed it was only a matter of time. "Rogue I'll say this, you both screwed up in that moment."

"Ah know, but ah'm not used to this relationship thang. Ah mean did you know he dated three times before he got ta eh? This is mah first real relationship." She had gotten a few flashes at times of other people memories and back when she visited Toronto with him after April's death she had got a few. None of them she knew had gotten anywhere and she knew the felt stronger about her then anyone else he had dated. But it was still a bit disconcerting for her that he had actually some experience.

"You like shouldn't let that bother you, I mean looks at Scott and Jean? They dated before they dated each other and you've seen them. Hell look at me and Piotr, but you know what? I learned from my relationship with Lance, we both just messed up too many times and we never learned from it." Kitty still felt a bit bad on how her first relationship had gone so horribly wrong by the end. They both should have tried to but more effort into just talking with each other and listening not to mention learning from past arguments but they hadn't and it had killed their relationship.

"Rogue, don't make the same mistakes," Kitty said to her gently, "Just try to learn from your relationship." Rogue thought about what she had said and if anyone knew about how bad things could get she knew Kitty would.

There was a knock on her door and Vince looked in, "Uh…Hey, can I talk to you Rogue?" then looked at Kitty and she knew she should be going.

"Well I like got to fine Lockheed but Rogue…Just remember what we talked about okay?" She gave her friend a supportive look and nodded to Vince as she left the room as she closed the door behind her leaving the couple in the room alone.

Vincent sat on her bed with her both not really looking at each other, "I'm sorry," They both began after the silence and then they both looked at each other, "Okay you first," once again it happened and it broke the ice and the tension a bit as both smiled.

"Okay ladies first," Vince told her first.

Rogue nodded and pulled her knees to her chest, "First ya know how ah hate being lied to, used, and spied on right?"

He did know, after the whole Mystique thing that he heard about, "I am sorry for listening in on that, I didn't mean to I just over heard you and him talking and when you said…"

She looked down knowing that she had hurt him with what she had told Gambit that she wasn't sure what she felt. That she felt an attraction to both of them. "Okay Ah guess…Ah do trust that it was an accident. But why didn't ya talk ta eh about it?"

He just shrugged, "I guess I was scared. I knew you wouldn't have liked it with me listening in even my accident and truth was…I was afraid that you liked him more then me…"

She saw the pain in his expression and reached out to his hand, "What Gambit and Ah had was mainly flirting and…well…there might have been something some day but that's in tha past."

He nodded his head, it was still a painful memory and seeing all those other realities with her with him hadn't made that any easier to bare either. Then Rogue thought about the other part of their argument, "And ah know that ah don't talk about it but let meh promise you this…When ah can get it out ah will, it's just that ah want to forget."

"I can relate to that and I guess I had no right to push."

She hesitated, "Well…Maybe you did a little…

"I guess if we want this to work we'll just have to work on our communication and be a bit more honest with each other," Vince said thinking about all of this.

Rogue nodded her head, "Yeah ah suppose we do…Ah do want this ta work Vince, ah really do. But…Just beh a bit more patient with meh, please?"

He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close, "I'll try, believe me I will try Marie," He whispered using her real name. She knew that he would only use that to her as his way to show her when he really meant something to her. She gave a small smile, since he and Kurt were the only ones that knew her real name other then Xavier. And she did trust him with her name, it took time for just that but she hoped that she could open up to him. But at the moment she just wanted to enjoy the quiet moment they had at this point.

**-Next Week-**

Over the next week everyone got ready for their first day back. Everyone was a bit on edge as well since this would be the moment of truth for them all. In Xavier's Office there was one last meeting for the adults there. Logan, Ororo, Hank and Xavier were there as they discussed a few things.

They had been discussing a few things and they were now on the subject of the teams, "I think we may need to do what we talked about," Logan said leaning with his back to the wall his arms crossed over his chest. "There are too many New Mutants and all of them are at different skill levels in the Danger Room."

"Yes, training is beginning to be a bit harsh one some and easier for others," Xavier nodded. He already knew that some of the students felt they were being held back while others felt like they weren't good enough. They needed to find a way to balance them out.

"So we are going to split the New Mutants into two different teams then," Hank surmised what they were going to plan. "Will it be more experienced members on one team and then lesser and new students in the second grouping?"

"I don't think that would work," Ororo had been thinking about this for a bit now herself, "It would be too uneven, we need to split them off to balance them out on both teams."

"Exactly, we need to balance out the teams with skill level, power and experience," Xavier told them and then it was time to bring up the next point, "And also we need to choose a team leader for each one. I believe it would help them to work better if they had some type of structure like the X-Men."

The other adults saw the logic in that, the New Mutants had never had a leader in their group so they didn't work together as well or as fluid as the X-Men did. It may be time to get them to start working together on a new level. "I think I got a few ideas but first we'll split up the teams and see who is on whose team," Logan commented.

"Yes and I believe a few training sessions designed to test leadership skills could be useful. I can even use a standardized test to help with that," Hank had a few psychological tests that he could have them try out to help give them a better mental profile of the students. He had been working on a basic one for some time now. It wasn't like he had a life outside the mansion. He tried not to show it but he tended to bury himself in his work because he missed the life he used to lead.

At least he still was able to teach with Wanda and Sarah, it wasn't much but he was doing what he loved in some way.

"Now then on the subject of leadership," Xavier began and already the others knew what they were thinking off. "With Jean and Scott with college they may have less time for the team especially while the others are in school."

"Yeah stripes has already shown that she may have what it takes," Logan commented and pretty much everyone had agreed that Rogue being one of the oldest, and most experienced member of the team had the right qualifications. Since Warren was also taking a business course in college with Jean and Scott he was out of the running, plus he didn't have as much team experience as the rest of them. He had done well in the training but so far no leadership qualities were shown.

They had discussed maybe Kitty, she had grown up a lot since she first got here for a secondary position and was just as experienced as Rogue. Only that she hadn't shown much leadership at the moment. Kurt was another possibility and as such they would need to see how he would do in a command position. The others like Bobby was too knew to the team and the youngest. Piotr although the oldest so far had little team experience even with his time on the Acolytes, but he had never felt like he was really part of that team, plus he showed no desire to lead. Vincent had the age and shown potential but he seemed that he wasn't comfortable in a leadership role and he preferred to follow.

"Well I guess only time will tell just who can be the secondary leaders just in case they are needed," Xavier sighed knowing this couldn't be fixed in a few hours of talking. "Well then anything else?"

Just then the phone rang in his office, it was his private line and only a few people had that number. He looked curious at it and picked up the phone, "Hello Charles Xavier speaking?" The others watched as a smile came up on his face as he seemed to know who it was. "Ah James, how are you doing? That's nice to hear I take it your wife Elizabeth is doing well?"

The others wondered who this James was although it seemed that Xavier knew him very well by the tone in his voice, "And how are the children and the twins? Oh?" Xavier's face became a bit more serious, "So…Her powers are growing are they? She's having that much trouble? I'm sorry old friend but unfortunately I don't think that would work if I used my powers to help her gain control…she'll need to figure it out on her own or with help…Yes I know I could help her but I can't go and leave my students every now and then and she'll need more supervision."

By now the other adults were wondering where this was going it was obvious there was a mutant with powers that were causing them trouble at that moment Xavier looked up at them, "If you all will excuse me I think this may take awhile."

"Are we getting a new student Charles?" Ororo asked the question everyone was wondering as they got up to excuse themselves.

"I don't know…We'll have to see," He told them as he went back to the phone call.

**UP NEXT CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST DAY**


	6. The First Day

**Just so you know I now have my own place in the Forum section if you ever wanted to ask me anything or run something by me. **

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST DAY**

Warren was just taking an early morning flight he liked to do that since living here, it was just nice to fly out in the skies. It was just like the song said, he felt free as a bird in the sky. He didn't have to worry about things like his family problems, the family business or anything else. Even though he had been working here with the others and had been training with the X-Men he felt like he wasn't pulling his weight around here at times.

Okay he did help pay with the new construction but so far in the few fights he had been in he hadn't done as much as he would have liked. Maybe it was just him brooding over the fact that he hadn't talk to his parents in over a month or the fact that he found himself in a bit of trouble trying to relate to the others. Only the thing was ever since his wings grew in he had always been a bit withdrawn and it was hard for him to open up to others. Especially since none of them came from the same background as himself, a lot were either orphaned, came from broken homes, and only a few had decent family lives or even normal ones.

He sighed to himself feeling the wing in his wings and hair as he stopped in the air and just looked down at the new mansion below him. He did admit that if he was to feel like he was doing something worthwhile this might be the place to do it. But at the moment he had other concerns, like college. He of course took a business major since he had hoped that one day he would take over his family's company although at the moment that seemed a bit of a long shot. But he might as well learn something and business was something he did know.

He flew back down to the mansion, usually he could catch a few of the other fliers out in the morning sometimes but today he had the skies all to himself. He landed in his room looking around he had done a little redecorating since his time here. Brought in a bigger bed because this room was now a single and his wings needed more room. A computer and work desk and a filing cabinet in one corner and a flat screen TV was there on the wall mainly for the news and for movies at times when he just wanted to be a bit more alone time.

He decided to get ready as he heard the chaos starting to mount up from outside with so many people running around. He shook his head wondering how this would be, for him high school had been a private boarding school and he had to wonder just how a public high school would be for them.

Everyone was hectic that day as people were running around trying to get everything they would need for the day and to find things like shoes, backpacks and try to get their breakfast. The new kitchen was nearly filled as a few of the students had taken it to the new dinner room to safe space but it was still nuts with all the students there.

Thankfully with all the new students they would either make their own breakfast and some would help the others with theirs as well. Ororo was glad for this because it helped her out as well, there were several Jamies running around making breakfast for not only him but apparently for Paige too trying to impress the young blond girl. Wanda was at one of the two fridges one of the few taking their time, she and Sarah Logan didn't need to rush and was glad she was home schooled if this was going to be a regular thing.

"Has anyone seen the orange juice?" Alex said looking around the place.

Ray held it up, "Yeah here it is man."

"Has anyone seen my shoes?"

"I think I saw them in the hall, but I lost my book bag I left it by the stairs."

"I have to move it out of the way, it's by the door now."

"Hey! Lockheed! Kitty didn't you feed him yet?"

"Oops, I knew there was like something I forgot, I'll fix you something up."

"No! I mean, uh, that's okay I can get it myself. Just make sure your dragon is fed."

Logan was thankful he was in the dinning room as it was quieter in here then what he heard in the kitchen. There were a few of the others there with him but he was just finishing up anyway and was glad for it. He saw Jean and Scott taking it a bit more easily since they had classes a bit later in the day which was good given the time to drive to their college would help in that. Although traveling and hour to New York might get tedious they wanted to still live at the mansion and help out. Jean was sitting down a bit nervous about all of this was her first day at college it was a chance for a fresh start with her and Scott that was for sure.

Plus there was also the Taryn and Paul thing that they had been working on, they were staying in the local area so they could see each other a bit more and to be honest it would help rebuilding those relationships. It would be nice to still have at least one friendship from her high school that wasn't from someone in the mansion. "So Scott is Forge riding with us or Warren?"

Since Forge's IQ was pretty much off the charts it had been easy for him to gain a GED over the summer and then allied to a college. It wasn't a surprise was going into engineering she knew Scott was thinking of taking a course that he could later use as a teacher by taking a major in electronics.

"Yeah he's going with Warren," Scott told her, "Personally I kind of asked him to, Warren's been a bit distant since he got here and I think if he opened up a bit more it couldn't help out."

"Well…he's had it rough," Jean admitted knowing how his parents had reacted badly like everyone else had.

Scott just muttered, "Yeah a lavish life style, real hard."

Although Jean did hear this, "Scott!" She said in a low but sharp tone to him.

He winced, "Look I'm sorry it's just that…He had the kind of life most people like me always dreamed off. I mean I know Vince and back me up with this being an orphan himself, but growing up people like us didn't have much. You know the kind of life I've had and I wasn't as depressed as he seems to be, he needs to get out of this mood of his."

Jean had known, they have learned a lot from each other. Besides her family and Xavier Scott was the only person she had been comfortable talking about the death of her childhood friend Annie Richardson. Scott had told her how tormented he was at the orphanage until he ran away trying to escape from that life. She guessed for Scott's point of view Warren had a nice life in comparison but it was still that wasn't a nice thing to say.

By the time most of them were ready it was now time for school but now people were arguing over who drove what. "Come on I can drive I got my learners permit," Bobby said trying to get the keys from Tabitha.

"Oh yeah after the second time," She said holding them up high as she was a bit taller then Bobby.

"Well why don't I drive?" Kitty asked and several people became nervous.

"Well someone just decide!" Paige said not wanting to be late for her first day of high school. "We're going ta be late at this point!"

By then Logan came into the room and grabbed the keys from the wall and from Boom Boom, "All right listen up cause I'm only sayin' this once. The senior members get to drive for school and no icecube that doesn't include you." He threw one set to Kurt, "Elf, take the Van, Tin man the HX," He threw the keys to Piotr.

"But I can drive that," Kitty pouted a bit so far she hadn't even drove it once since they got it. Sure it was big but she really wanted to test it out.

"Half-pint that thing is dangerous as it is on its own and I don't need you behind the wheel. Besides it's still new and I had to be the one that had to fix up the X-Van those times you drove it." Logan told her sternly not letting himself be swayed by her giving him a puppy dog look or anything else she tried. There were just certain things even she couldn't get him to do.

Kitty didn't like it at all, she had improved since she started so why did everyone just back away whenever she was driving?

Logan threw the last set to Rogue, "Okay Stripes you get the SUV. Now no back talkin' or nothin' and get your asses in gear and out the door." He ordered and no one said anything back to him as they left the mansion and headed to the larger garage on the right. The smaller one on the left was where Scott's, Warren's, Ororo's cars were as well as the limo and Logan's bike. On the way there Clarice was nervously looking at her watch, she really hadn't worn it on for a full day and was afraid it might glitch up or something. Dani noticed this and was a bit concerned for the girl, although while wearing the hologram she looked like a Caucasian girl with just long brown hair and eyes instead of her true form.

"Hey you okay?"

Blink was brought out of her thoughts by Danielle, "Oh right sorry I'm just really nervous about all of this. I mean what if my watch stops working?" She nervously bit her lower lip trying to think of her in class as it stopped and then all the kids freaking out at her looks.

"It will be okay, I'm sure it will be fine besides just teleport out to the mansion if things get nasty," Dani gently said to her. She knew that Blink was still learning to accept her new looks and even though she was more comfortable Dani had to wonder just what it was like as her. "But anyways it's been a long time for me. I haven't done anything in those two years underground."

She still had nightmares of being trapped back in there but thankfully after all the training she didn't project those nightmares to the others sometimes. She hated not having full control over this power since there were still a few accidents. But the others have been great to her especially her roommate Kitty.

"What was it like? You know in there?" Blink had never asked that of her before because she just couldn't imagine the horror herself.

"Well…it was like being trapped in a nightmare I had only brief moments of clarity…" Dani trailed off as she remember how cold she had been all the time, the darkness, the loneliness of it all, "Even though my powers somehow kept me alive it was still horrible. Even though like Forge I didn't age…I had two years taken from me. I should be eighteen now and in my senior year instead of still sixteen."

"I'm…I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

Dani just shook her head with a small smile, "No don't be I need to talk about this from time to time."

By now the mutants were all piling into the vehicles as Kurt was in the Van with Amanda next to him, Piotr was in the seat of the HX with a few of the others as Rogue took the dark green SUV. She looked around it, 'Well at least it ain't a mini-van.' She thought to herself plus she did like the color of it. Of course when they all pulled up they got mixed reactions from the students. Some where new here so they might still be neutral, the older ones from last year were gone too but there were still a few that reminded that would still harbour a few hard feelings for them.

"Oh great they are here," Roberto groaned as a limo pulled up and the Hellions got out, "As if high school wasn't hard enough with guys like them here."

"No kidding," Bobby agreed seeing them, "You get the feeling there here to just mess with us? I mean they got enough money for the best private teachers and stuff and I seriously doubt they would want to be here."

"Oh yeah…Still…those two Tarot and Roulette are hot," Roberto stated looking at the brunette and blond teen."

"Dude I thought you were seeing that M babe?" Bobby commented and then was glad Jubilee was with the other girls and out of ear shot. The last time he had said another woman was a babe she got a bit jealous and pissed at him.

Roberto just shrugged his shoulder, "Hey she was hot and all but damn that girl was too high maintenance for me. We always had to go to the most expensive places I wouldn't mind if she had chipped in a few times at least, plus all she did was talk about herself. Talk about ego."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Ray quietly snickered to Kai who had to nod. He had admitted that Roberto seemed a bit too sure of himself.

"What was that?" Sunspot asked hearing something from Ray.

He just looked him right in the face, "I said I hope we can pay them back, you know for all that they and that woman Selene did so far." Roberto looked at him a moment and shrugged it off. The students all gathered up in the gym for a speech from the new principle Daniel Campbell. Mostly it was the same type of things that you'd mostly expect as the class schedule was handed out as well as locker locations and combinations with a small booklet with a map of the school on the back and important things to know. For Rogue she had found her locker and looked at her schedule and sighed, it wasn't too bad but a few of the teachers on there were kind of boring. "Well if it isn't the Goth Queen herself," Came a peppy voice that was like fingernails on chalk board to her.

'Oh god of all the people I had to meet it's the damn cloners,' She thought and turned to face three girls that were the self proclaimed queens of Bayville. Vicky, Tracy and Stacy three blond girls that delighted in being popular and making others feeling worse. For Rogue these girls were just fashion sheep and followed the latest trends and were pretty much annoying.

She also guessed that they singled her out because she was one of the few Goths in Bayville, "What do y'all want this time?" She growled out at them.

"Oh we just were just walking by, I can't believe they allowed you people back in here," Stacy the so called 'leader' of the group said looking down on Rogue. Rogue was very tempted to just test her new found strength on her and the others since those three had gone out of their way to make all the mutants at Bayville lives miserable. "I also see you decided to show off more flesh now, what happened? Decided to try and entice any females this time around?"

Rogue gritted her teeth she wasn't sure but she had a guess they had started the rumour that she was gay. She didn't have anything against it, but most boys that had tried to ask her out in her first year she all turned down because of her powers. So then it was started that she was only interested in girls. Sure the guys stopped asking but then people looked at her strangely.

"Hey girls check out the new meat," Vicky said pointing and all saw a tall boy with short dark hair and a nice build in a dark grey shirt. "Oh looks like fresh student too."

"I think I'll handle this one girls," Tracy smiled and walked over. Rogue only grinned at this since it was Vincent they were looking at. A plan started to form in her mind that would stop those rumours and maybe show up those three clones as well. They watched the obvious one sided flirting with Vincent looking like he was trying to gently turn her down, she kept trying though. But soon she just stormed off and went to the two others.

"He's gay," Tracy said crossing her arms causing Rogue to laugh, "What? He is, who wouldn't want a girl like me."

Rogue picked her books and closed her locked with a smirk on her face, "You just got ta know how to talk to a guy." They watched as she walked over to them and saw them talking about something.

"Yeah right like _she_ will have a chance," Tracy snorted.

After a bit thought they could see Rogue getting nice and close and he didn't seem to mind. By the looks on it she was actually doing well, much better in fact and all three of there could just stare wondering when they had entered the Twilight Zone when all of a sudden the boy placed an arm around her waist and pulled her into a very long kiss with passion in it. There were a few whistles and cat calls but the three blondes could only just stand there in horror at what had just happened.

"That didn't just happen, tell me that didn't just happen," Stacy pleaded with the other two, "How the hell did she just do that? Who would want _her_?" The other two were just silent trying to process what had just happened.

Vince and Rogue were walking off together when he turned to her, "So…what was that all about?"

She just smirked to herself, "Ah'll tell ya later."

Meanwhile Clarice was walking the halls and was trying to find her first class. She was looking at the map or for one of her friends but she got separated from them while looking for her locker. The place was full of people and it was the also the most people she had been around since she got here. The mall hadn't been so bad but the halls were jammed with students and she was very careful to make sure nothing hit her watch and accidentally turned off her hologram. She was walking down the halls her arm with the watch to her chest holding her books as she was looking down on the map on the back of her book when she suddenly slammed her head into something and landed on her butt. "Ow!"

"Oh man I'm sorry are you okay?" A voice said to her as she looked to see a few of her things had fallen on the ground around her.

"Yeah I think so," She said picking up her stuff and noticed the person was helping her then she looked up and saw this very cute boy about her own age with green eyes and short spiked light brown hair. He wore a sports jacket and from the looks of it had to be on one of the school teams, "Uh…"

"Hey I'm really sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," he told her helping her up and she noticed he was a few inches taller then her.

"Uh…yeah…" She mentally smacked herself, this always happened someone nice looking comes up to her and her brain shuts down.

"So…You new here? I don't remember seeing you around," The boy asked her.

Blink tried to fight away the nervous sensation in the pit of her stomach, "Uh…Yeah I just moved this summer…"

He smiled at her and she felt her knees get a bit weak, "Well I'm Ryan, and you are?"

"I'm, uh…C-Clarice." She said shyly tucking some of her long hair behind one of her ears.

"So you lost or something? I was on my first day here a few years back," Ryan told her and she nodded she looked at her sheet and asked him where room E-3 was. He just smiled at her, "Hey I got the same class why don't I walk you there?"

If it wasn't for the image inducer she would have been blushing madly but thankfully it didn't pick up on that, "Yeah, that would be greant…Thanks."

"Anytime," He smiled at her as he led the way to their first class and it was then that Blink thought that maybe high school here wouldn't be so bad for her after all.

Amara found her first class easy enough but as soon as she saw someone she froze. There was that Spanish boy with brown hair named Empath. She felt her skin crawl with that boy and still remembered how he had used his powers on her making her want to kiss him and like it. She had felt dirty after that battle and took a nice long shower. So of course the gods seemed to be tormenting her with placing him in one of her classes.

If she figured out which names of her gods to curse or call upon to smite him she would have. He looked at her with this smug smile at her and winked at her. She felt her blood boil a bit at him. She chose to sit as far away from him as possible but she still felt his eyes on her.

'Gods this will be a long day. Why on Earth wouldn't I get the other Hellions? Why _this_ one?' She thought to herself. She was hoping that she would have a glass or two with Kai but he was the last person she would want. She sighed and tried to ignore him as best she could.

Empath grinned at seeing his own personal prey here, she was a very lovely and exotic girl. The fact that she was royal blue blood even from a place that was no better then a third world nation, still put her above the others. She was too good for Xavier and he vowed that one day he would try and make her his. But he wanted to savour this little game and would work on her slowly, after all it would make it all worth while later on.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: ONE LONG DAY**


	7. One Long Day

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 7: ONE LONG DAY**

**-NYU-**

Jean was just going to her first class it was a genetics course as she walked into the room. It was the usual type of class room with multiple levels with rows of seats. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt that most of the students didn't even know who she was.

She felt no fear, hatred or bigotry from anyone or any of the looks she got in Bayville. She nearly felt like crying at being just a normal student again. She felt a few curious looks and guessed that they might know who she was, when your face gets plastered on the news a few times people tended to notice.

She sat down at an empty seat and took out her books she didn't notice who was the teacher at the moment but she was looking forward to this. "Hey this seat taken?" Came a friendly voice and she looked up at a brown haired teen that seemed kind of familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Oh no, please have a seat," She said happily as he sat down next to her. 'Why does he seem so familiar?'

He noticed her looking at her, "What? I got something on my face?" The boy asked her with a smile.

"Oh sorry," She hadn't realized that she had been staring, "It's just that you seem kind of familiar."

He looked at her and then snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah. You and the others were at the science showing with Doc Connors." Then it was Jean's turn to remember that day. It was when Amanda got her powers, Rogue gained control, they met that new hero Spider-Man for the first time and Doc Connors had turned himself in that Lizard creature. Then she remembered this person there taking pictures, she remembered because he didn't seem to have a problem with mutants.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry but…What was your name again?" She felt a bit bad at not remembering.

He only laughed and smiled at her extending his hand for a handshake that she eagerly took, "Peter Parker."

"Jean Grey," She smiled back and shook his hand. "So do you know who we have for out teacher?"

Peter only smiled at her, "Oh I think you know him." She was puzzling over that when the teacher stepped in and her jaw dropped. It was Doc Connors, the same scientist that Amanda's parents knew and missing an arm.

'It figures that even out of high school my life wouldn't be normal,' Jean thought to herself. Having a professor that could turn into a rampaging lizard monster was definitely something she had not expected to happen. She was just glad that the only other person she met was normal at least. She wondered how the others were doing?

As for the others, Scott wasn't doing to bad in his first class. So far he got a few looks but that might be from his shades, plus a few girls might have just thought he was cute or something. It was just so odd for him to be considered a 'normal' guy again. It was kind of making him uneasy as she kept expecting the other shoe to drop. For Forge he was having a pretty good time, sure he was younger then everyone else there but he had been meeting a few people and when they got talking about science and technology he had finally found some people who were actually understanding what he was talking about for once.

Plus the fact that they seemed to take him as some genius kid (which he was) was kind of cool to have people respect his mind. Then there was something else, sure his old 'disco ways' as some of the others made people think he was slightly odd. But at least now he found some people that he could start to relate to a bit more. He already had plans to talk with a few of his classmates during lunch to talk about a few theories and stuff. Sufficient to say Forge had never been happier.

As for Warren he was learning the usual business stuff. Although he wished he didn't have to share classes with that Emma Frost woman. He had been extremely surprised to see her there from the when she walked into the room. He didn't start something but he would tell the others about this, he didn't trust this woman at all. Other then that he pretty much kept to himself a bit, he had a break during classes so he was walking around campus getting used to the place although his wings were getting a little cramped.

He had hidden them under clothing like usual after tying them down but it still bothered him, he couldn't wait to get back to the mansion and let them loose maybe go for a little flying during lunch or something just to loosen them up at least. He was too deep in thought to look where he was going that he nearly walked into a woman as she came out of a corner right in front of him. "Whoa, sorry." He said jerking back just in time.

"Hey no problem…Warren!" She asked him and Warren's eyes widened in surprise at the beautiful woman with long dark hair, in a nice skirt and blouse number.

He couldn't believe it was her, it was Candy Southern a girl he used to date at a private prep school before he was switched to another one. She had grown in those years and he swore she looked even better then ever and that she actually could recognize him, "Candy? Wow it's been a long time."

She smiled at him, this was certainly something she never expected to happen. "Yeah I'll say, you just kind of disappeared one day."

Warren felt bad about that, when his wings had started to grow it was getting harder and harder to hide them. So he had left and one of the things he regretted was never telling her he had just thought that it would be easier. He lowered his head a bit, "Yeah…sorry about that but…well…things kind of happened and…"

She cocked her head at him, she had never seen him like this before. It was obvious to her that something had changed him he seemed different, "Hey Warren are you okay?"

"Yeah, well kind of…it's complicated." He still couldn't believe it was her.

She linked her arms in his, "Well then you can at least make it up to me by telling me what you have been up to all this time."

He really did want to tell her, hell he missed her after all this time he still missed her. But he didn't know how much he should tell her and how she would react to him being a mutant. She could see him thinking things over, you didn't spend so much time with someone and not get to know them. "Hey come on, you know we were close and I thought we used to tell each other everything?"

He sighed, she always did know how to make a point. "I want to, and trust me it killed me not telling you what was going on…But I had some very personal thing to take care in my life. Even my parents didn't take the news to well when I told them."

Candy looked at him strangely, "Oh god you're gay aren't you?"

"What?"

"I never knew why I didn't see it, I mean the sighs were all there."

"What signs?" Then he saw her smirking and even he had to laugh, "Damn it, I hate it when you do that you have too good a poker face until the end."

She laughed at him and he had to admit it was nice hearing that laugh again. "Well come on, we can talk and you don't have to tell me at least not now. Then later on you can buy me lunch."

"Buy you lunch?" He asked amused at her.

She rose and eyebrow, "Well you better. I was first worried sick and then pissed at you for months when you just left like that. No word, no forward address, so you better start making it up to me."

"So buying you lunch will make you forgive me."

"Hell no," She told him but then gave him a small smile, "But it's a start."

**-Bayville-**

Paige so far was finding high school a bit intimidating but given all that she had been through in the past few months this wasn't so bad. So far she shared at least a few classes with Jamie so they sat together in it. Although she did try and make some friends it wasn't easy, she put her stuff away in her locker as she went for the lunch break. She checked her jeans for some cash for the cafeteria and made her way there.

While walking the halls she saw Jamie there walking the sides trying to avoid al the people. She smiled seeing him and also felt a bit bad how he had to keep avoiding people in case he hit them too hard. Sure his powers were fun but it was at times like this seeing how hard he was working in not hitting anything hard with she saw just how hard a time he had with it sometimes.

She walked up to him, "Hey Jamie," she said smiling at him.

Jamie smiled broadly seeing her. So far he had worse days but this hadn't been that good either. A few teachers he didn't like and of course some hit him with a spit ball making him split in class. Thankfully he pulled himself together for the teacher saw him when his back was turned. But seeing her again really helped. He still couldn't believe he had a girlfriend and a cute one at that, she was really fun too.

"Hey, how was the day so far with you?" He asked her and heard her sigh, "Ah, sounds like my day too."

"Well then let's get some lunch at least." She told him and gently took his hand. He blushed a bit but held it back. They were just nearly on their way there when a large person with short red hair got in their way.

"Well look here, the runts of the litter," Beef of the Hellions said with crossed arms and grinning at them.

"What do ya want?" Paige asked him harshly knowing that with him it wouldn't be something good.

"Spunky little one ain't ya?" He said to her as he towered over the two of them, "Well how about your lunch money and I won't pound ya both into next week?"

"You wouldn't dare use your powers," Jamie said standing up to him.

He just laughed, "Have you two seen yourselves? I don't need my powers unlike you two runts."

Paige went to grip her arm but Jamie stopped her and shook his head. He knew she was going to make her arm into something hard but he really didn't want to get in trouble on the first day like this. Beef made a move to them when he stopped a bit and looked curious at them. "Ah who the hell cares, this isn't much of a challenge anyway."

He walked away leaving them stunned and then they saw someone else walking up to them. They saw Gale there and wondered if the blue haired empathic healer had done something to him. Gale had seen Beef there but no one else was around. She didn't want there to be any trouble and she knew that powers in school weren't allowed but this was a special case.

Since her empathic powers weren't noticeable she had to try it. So she sent as much sensations in his head to make him just really bored with bullying those two. It gave her a bit of a headache to try it though. Xavier and Jean had been telling her that over time her powers could get stronger and more refined. Even though she was just starting to know how to mess with the emotions of others, it was still a major strain for her.

"Hey you two okay?" She asked them feeling the pain in her brain start to go away already.

"Oh yeah," Jamie spoke up first, "Did you do something to him?"

She just shrugged, "Just made him a bit bored is all."

"That is so cool," Paige smiled at her. Gale smiled a bit, she preferred the more peaceful ways anyway. Even though she was learning to use self-defence she preferred to use violence as a last resort. Also she had started a few training regiment now with fighting sticks by Vince and Kai since those two were helping with the martial arts training now.

She didn't like to cause pain in others but she knew how to be practical too, that didn't mean she liked it. Gale wanted to help people and not harm them. "Well let's go and meet the others for lunch, what do you two say?"

They didn't have a problem for it. Along the way thought Gale noticed someone else, the familiar blond hair of Amy McKnight. She felt a little pain seeing her talking to a few other girls but was thankful that she didn't notice her. They had been kind of giving each other their own space since Amy wasn't up to coming out as gay.

It sill kind of hurt but not so much as the last relationship Gale had ended thankfully. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, "Hey you okay?" Paige asked seeing her do that.

Gale nodded her head as she composed herself, "I'm okay…Just…felt a bit of pressure on my mental walls. Haven't been in a building with so many people for so long and it's just kind of building a pressure up in my head."

"Oh, is it bad?" Jamie had seen from the past that mutants with mental powers had a hard time. He remembered seeing Jean with headaches now and then through the years.

Gale sighed, "Not too bad…Other then I pick up a few of the more nastier emotions around here."

All three mutants walked on in silence as both Paige and Jamie felt a bit bad for her. They could see it when someone was scared of them, hated them or just didn't care. But for Gale to actually feel it had to be even worst since it had to be much more personal. They couldn't even begin to imagine what it had to be like for her at times like this.

Gale tried not to feel what they were feeling but being so close didn't help. She wasn't sure what she hated feeling more from people, their hated or their pity.

**-NYU-**

Later that day Jean was on her way to meet Scott for lunch in the quad, she was alone in a small path to it when she saw a couple of guys moving towards her. From the negative thoughts they were projecting she knew there was trouble. "Hey there red, me and my buddies here herd you were a mutant, tell me that true?" The one in the middle asked as and the look and creepy smile on his face made Jean's face darken.

She was tempted to just throw them aside but she had to restrain herself she couldn't bring too much attention to herself. Besides all that hand to hand training Logan put them through was for a reason as she shifted her weight. "That's none of your business, now let be through."

"Oh yeah she's one of them all right," The one on the left with an Anarchy T-shirt on. "Now why would they let mutie trash like you in here is beyond me."

"Maybe we should send her the message that we don't want her kind here?" The other in a jacket said and then they started to move on her.

"I'm warning you, keep away from me," She figured she had to give them one warning but she also wasn't going to be intimidated by people like this for the rest of her life. One of them grabbed her arm an she quickly kneed him in the groin knowing that would keep him down for a bit.

"Get her!" The middleman shouted and one of them managed to grab the ring on the chain she kept on her. It broke off and she saw him take it, the ruby ring that Scott had given to her. She felt her anger rise up and went to take it back when the last one came up from behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Let me go!" She shouted out struggling and was about to use her powers when the one that grabbed her ring necklace was turned around and then hit across the jaw by a new comer. Both Jean and the man holding her froze a moment when they saw a handsome man with long dark hair and very fine dark clothing had just knocked the man out with a single punch.

Jean realized that the one holding her was stunned and then stomped on his foot. He yelled out as she managed to get a arm free and then elbowed him in the gut. He fell to his knees grabbing his gut as he started coughing. The man that had come to help her gently took her arm, "I believe we should leave now."

Jean didn't want anymore trouble and quickly gathered her things but it was a moment before she remember something, "Oh god my ring, I have to go back for it."

The stranger stopped her gently and smiled at her, "No worries I have it, I figured it had to be yours." He opened his hand and she was happy to see it there. He gave it back to her and Jean was very relived to have it back. "That must mean a lot to you."

Jean nodded her head, the chain was broken but she could get another one, "Yes it does. Thank you for everything."

He nodded his head like a gentleman towards her, "It was duty…and my pleasure, miss…"

"Oh Jean, Jean Grey…and you are?"

He gave a small bow with a hand over his stomach, "Shinobi Shaw," He introduced himself and took her free hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "And I am just glad that you are unhurt. Men like that give the rest of us a bad name and I hope on behave of my gender you accept my apology."

His voice was silky smooth and his movements were so refined. Jean actually found herself blushing a bit from him kissing her hand a bit but composed herself. She looked into his eyes and features and found that he was a very handsome man indeed and a gentleman too. She quickly pushed such thoughts aside her heart belonged to another. But there was something about this man that held an allure that much she would admit.

"Well anyway thank you again and don't worry I'm well aware that not all men are like that," She smiled as they walked on.

Shinobi smiled at her with his best one, "Ah I take it there is a man in your life then? Well if so he is very lucky. I can tell you are no ordinary woman, with beauty and brains."

She looked at him confused, "How could you know that?"

He pointed at her books, "Not everyone takes medicine as their major." Jean blushed feeling a bit of a fool not thinking of that. "So tell me about yourself miss Grey, I'm new to the area had I wish to get to know a few other people."

For a minute Jean considered this but he had helped her out and he seemed like a very nice man. And truth was she could use more friends outside of the Institute as her friendship with Taryn was still rebuilding. So Jean decided to give this strange man a chance. Little did she know that under that pleasant face and his under his strong mental shielding, he was grinning to himself.

He had paid those fools to attack her, he made it worth their wild to get a little roughed up so they wouldn't go to the authorities. He just needed an opening with her and he got it. He had to admit this was very fun and she was a very beautiful woman. Perhaps she could eventually drive her away from that boy Emma seemed infatuated with and to him? He wouldn't be opposed to having a woman like her in his life that was for sure, plus it was always good to get a foot in the door of your enemy's home as well.

Scott was sitting in the quad waiting for Jean, he wanted to hear her day was going when he felt someone near him. "Well out here alone are we darling? Where is that so called girlfriend of yours?" He knew that voice it was Emma Frost his own personal stalked it seemed.

"I prefer predator then stalker," She told him and he scowled at her. She was of course dressed to kill and all in white as usual.

"Stay out of my head," Scott threatened her.

She just smiled and leaned down a bit showing a bit more cleavage then he was comfortable with, "Oh don't be like that I just want to be friends with you Mr. Summers."

He somehow thought that her definition of 'friend' might be different then his own. "Yeah like those little attacks of yours?"

"Okay I'd admit that was over the top but they weren't my call," She told him with a serious expression, "The people that fund us and that Selene woman wanted to test the Hellions against some of the best and that's you. I must admit you people really did a lot better then I'd thought. I underestimated you and I must admit you are one very good leader."

Scott wasn't sure if he should be flattered or not by this. With Lance he had known where they had stood, they didn't like each other and that was it but with Emma it was much more complicated. "And Selene took it upon herself and just between you and me…I never liked that woman. I really wish someone else had been put in charge but you can't pick who you work for there." She sighed and sat down next to him, "I'm not such a bad person you know. I too don't like what's happening out there with mutants now, I'm sure you've seen some of the news."

Scott nodded he had and some of it sickened him, "But we fight for peaceful coexistence with humans and mutants."

She gave him a pity smile that you'd use for children who just didn't get the truth of something, "That's a nice dream it really is but that's all it is. A dream, I'm a realist Scott and I just want to make sure we survive the twenty first century. I want to stop innocent mutants getting murdered in the streets and I will stop it Scott. Now we have different points of views and ways of going about it but we both fight for mutants."

"I don't work for some single man trying to conquer the world under an iron fist like Magneto. We're just doing what you can't or won't do. I know how that sounds but there have to be two sides to everything, the world isn't black and white…there is a LOT of grey area out there," Emma looked past Scott and smiled.

"Well speaking of Grey…Looks like your 'girlfriend' there has met a new man in her life."

Scott whipped his head around and saw Jean being pretty friendly with this other man. He didn't really like how close he was to her and when Jean laughed at something he felt a bit of jealously at that moment. Emma grinned as she gently 'pushed' a few emotions in Scott nothing major just a little and very lightly. Especially the ones that he was already feeling at the moment.

"Well now isn't he a very handsome fellow, careful darling or someone else may come in a sweep her off her feet." Emma grinned as she left him alone. She noticed Shaw made his excuse to leave and Jean actually looked a bit sorry to see him go. She knew that the red head would, Shinobi was very good at charming women but he always just used them and even when you thought you meant something to him then you find out you didn't.

'Well no matter, while he works on her I'll work on Scott and I'd say this was a very nice start.' Emma thought as she walked away from it all.

**-Outside of Bayville-**

Later that day in the middle of the night several tanker trucks were going through Bayville and no one really noticed them at all. No one would seeing as they were just ordinary trucks and the only markings were of Spears Inc. It was the same company that Guy Spears owned and operated.

At the moment they were heading towards the Bayville water treatment center, it was the main part of the city's water system. It was used to clean and filter water from the sewers as well as pressure measurement. The trucks were lead through the main gate as they headed towards the facility.

They followed the lead truck as it headed to a main water line on the far edge of the place. They trucks stopped and the men got out of it. They wore the simple uniforms of Spears Inc.

"Hey what are in these things anyway?" One of them asked taking out the connecting hose as he attached it to the tanker and his partner helped him carry the heavy hose to the main line to the sewer system.

"I have no idea, all they said was that we were treating the water with a new solution."

"You mean like how the government spikes water supplies with stuff to help keep people healthy?" The first one asked as he started to open the security seal on the pipe.

"You mean like fluoridation?"

"Huh?"

"It's kind of what we're doing."

The other one just shrugged, "Hell if I know, all I know is that we're getting paid overtime for this and that's all I need to know." They continued working as another truck went to pump their contents into the clean water being pushed out into the city. None of them knew exactly what they were pumping but no one really cared. They were just being paid for a job and thought nothing of it.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: TROUBLE IN BAYVILLE**


	8. Trouble in Bayville

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 8: TROUBLE IN BAYVILLE**

**-Bayville Sewers-**

Under the town and inside of the Bayville sewer system there were areas of the old pipes and drains where a small community of mutants lived. They were the kind that couldn't pass for human, so they fled the surface. In the beginning it was just random people who when they changed and didn't know what they were. Then soon they began to find others and started to group together.

One of the first was Callisto, she had once been a young woman but then one day she had noticed the change. The world had suddenly seemed much more sharp and clear to her, all her senses seemed to be enhanced. She remembered hearing the noises of the outside world giving her headaches all the time from the loud sounds. All the new smells and sensations were also hard. So she took to being alone most of the time, then she had stumbled across a few others that were physically deformed.

They had also been being hassled by a group of punks. So she had stepped in, her reflexes and speed were better then a normal humans and she pretty much defeated them easily. She never liked it when people ganged up on those that were different. And seeing those she had saved she guessed that she too was different in a way. So she decided to take care of them.

Over time they first stayed in an old abandoned building with her bringing them food and supplies. But soon more and more people like them were found. They also had to hide when street gangs started to move into the area and it was a fight over the area. So they had to move where no one would come for them. They moved into the sewers, they found areas that could be lived in and started a community.

When they got enough members they all wanted to have a leader, someone that could help with things. Callisto was the favourite but there had been one other. There was a threat to a civil war as it were with two factions but they decided to end it with a duel. Callisto remembered that day, she and her opponent that was becoming a long forgotten memory.

She had been nineteen then with the other woman and they had fought. Callisto had lost her eye in that battle, a knife grazed it and there were no healers among them at that time. But she used her own knife and plunged it into the heart of her opponent. That was the first time she killed and it took a long time to get over it. That was also the day when the ruler of the Morlocks would be declared through combat, she had defended her leadership many times, usually against new member who thought they were better.

But she never once killed again after that, she had come close but she didn't want to spill anymore blood unless she had to.

Now in her mid twenties, her dark hair now hung down to her shoulders and her body was very trim and built body from years of trying to survive. She was still a good looking woman even with the eye patch covering her ruined eye and held a commanding presence. At the moment she was looking at two people in a training exercise.

One of them was their newest member Evan Daniels better known as Spyke. He had bone plates all over his upper body like some type or armour. He had once been an X-Man but when his powers grew out of control he decided he belonged down here. He was battling against one of their more veteran members Marrow.

She had short purple hair and also had bones coming out of her body. Callisto had taken her in years ago and had seen the young woman as like a little sister since she was about sixteen now. She also noticed as the two were sparring that there was a look between them. She knew that the two were seeing each other but let it go. Spyke may have been a little hot headed and kind of a rogue but he did help out and pull his own weight.

"Face it you can't beat me this time," Spyke grunted as he used a spear of bone to block the other woman's thrust with a knife like jagged bone.

"You can talk big but you still have a lot to learn," She grinned at him and quickly with a leg sweep took his feet out from under him. He hit the stone and motor but rolled with it and was in a sitting guard position. "Ah I see you can learn then."

"Hey what can I say?" He grinned with a shrug, "At least with you I got motivation to learn unlike Wolverine."

Spyke then thrust out a hand throwing many small spikes at her. Marrow side a side flip and threw her bone daggers in mid air at the other mutant. Evan used his bone spear to deflect the two larger bone based weapons. Morrow landed and gripped the bones sticking out of her knees, she grunted with the pain that always would come with this. It always hurt to pull out her bones but over time she got used to it. With the help of Callisto she learned to control her pain, to push it aside.

Then with a mighty yell she yanked out two new bone daggers, the gapping holes in her body quickly filled up with more bone. When Spyke had first scene that it was a shock like for everyone else but over this year he had gotten used to it. In fact he got more then used to it, there had just been something about her that drew him to her.

It had taken six months to get past that tough outer shell of hers but he had and he had found out who she really was underneath it all. As the two continued to go at it Callisto hear someone walking up behind her, she looked to see Caliban. He was a tall willowy pale mutant with no body hair and a neutral expression on his face at all times.

He could find pretty much any mutant in the world and it was with his help they found more mutants like themselves to hide from those that would harm them. "More have fallen sick," He plainly said and she narrowed her one eye.

Normally people tended to get sick now and then, it was one of the prices you paid for living in a sewer system but lately more and more people were getting the same illness. First came headaches, then weakness, then they no longer seemed to be able to use their powers in some cases. Then they started to run a fever, the worst ones so far were bed ridden, pale and coughing. It was like they were being poisoned but so far nothing could explain it.

None of the gas pipes were leaking and they double checked all their sterilization of all their tapped water supplies. They had to be very careful how they handled things down here since they had very little in what way of medical supplies. At first it had just been five mutants, then in two days it was thirteen, by now it was over thirty. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't see what it was.

Callisto threw a look to Spyke and Marrow, "I'm going to check something out, I trust you two not to kill each other while I'm gone."

"No promises," Marrow said with a playful grin on her face.

Spyke just looked back at her with an arrogant smirk on his face, "Oh bring it on girl, cause you know I got the moves to put you down."

Callisto just shook her head, those two were just too alike. She walked down the tunnel with Caliban, "Some thing isn't right I want you to organize the scouts. Trace all the water sources and anything else back to something suspicious. There is something going on and we need answers."

He was silent a moment and she looked at him knowing that he had something on his mind, "We need help."

"We can handle ourselves, we have for years." She told him. "We didn't join that Mutant Underground faction because this is our home."

"That is true, but we still need more medical supplies…some are close to dying and we need a cure for this." He told her. She thought about it, Morlocks prided themselves on being self reliant but even though she wouldn't admit it out loud she didn't want any of her people to die.

"We have no idea if the Underground have the resources for that, besides you know it takes days to contact them."

He nodded his head, "That is true but Caliban was thinking, maybe we could ask another group that does have the resources."

Callisto stopped knowing what he was getting at, "No. I will not ask them for help. They live in luxary while we live here under the ground like rats." There was a slight bitterness to her words but she figured she had a right. She could have lived in the upside world if she wanted to, but she chose to remain here.

"We may not have a choice, if this keeps up…there will BE no more Morlocks." He told her point blank. It was one of the reasons she listened to Caliban, he always got to the point.

Callisto didn't answer him she just walked on in silence deep in thought.

**-Xavier Mansion-**

It had been a long week and many were looking forward to the first time Friday was over. Many students were now making their breakfast for the day and talking. Piotr and Kai were comparing notes on how different school was in America for them, they both found it different that was for sure but they were growing accustomed to it.

Kurt was sitting with Amanda joking with her making her smile as usual as Blink was talking to the girls about that boy Ryan she met. Rogue walked into the room with a bit of a slightly sunny mood, normally she wasn't a morning person but a few times she looked a bit more upbeat. She sat down across from Kurt and started into her own lunch.

Kurt noticed her smile on her face and groaned, "What?" Rogue asked him narrowing her eyes.

"I know zhat smile," He said shaking his head and Amanda took a closer look. She knew Kurt enough to know what he was hinting at and blushed a bit. "Zhat's ze smile you usually have on now and zhen and I just know how you get it."

Rogue's eyes widened a bit at what he was getting at. "Hey! Ah'm allowed mah own life Kurt."

"I know, I know!" He said quickly raising his hands, "But vould you like it if you knew vhen Amanda and me were…intimate…" He gulped as Amanda blushed a bit.

Rogue looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow, but from the looks she guessed they still weren't that far in their relationship. She could see his point, but damn it she deserved to be happy now and then. For a few years she had accepted that she would never touch, never have a family or anything. But now that she had that change she took it for all it was worth.

"Okay I get you're meanin' but you know ah can't help it. Ah'm just glad you finally lightened up about it," She shrugged.

Kurt scratched the back of his head, the thought of her in bed with another guy wasn't one he wanted. He at least liked the guy she was seeing at least. "Vell…could be vorse..."

"True she could be seeing someone else like Gambit or worse someone like Pietro," Amanda smiled.

Rogue looked at her in horror, "Don't even joke about that! God that is just more messed up then mah family tree." Even Kurt had to admit their family tree wasn't the healthiest one.

They waited a bit to see Scott come into the room and sit next to Rogue, "Hey guys."

"Hey Scott vhere is Jean?" Kurt asked him, usually the red head was here with him at breakfast.

"She wasn't feeling well," Scott told him, Jean had been complaining about headaches and being a bit tired. He was thinking that since she didn't have a busy day that she might want to skip today and stay in bed. That was just fine with him, he didn't like how that Shinobi guy was around her at times. He didn't say anything since Jean could make her own friends.

But there was just something about him that he didn't like. How he looked at Jean for one, it was like seeing Duncan Mathews only to the tenth power. Rogue nodded her head, "Yeah ah think somethin' is going around. I mean I saw Kitty and Dani not looking so well and even Jamie too."

'Too bad the adult don't use Gale all the time, but then again it over strains her to use her healing powers too much,' Scott thought to himself.

"Hey Scott are we still on for that squash game?" Rogue asked him, they usually had a game every few weeks.

"Uh, sorry I think I want to keep an eye on Jean," He apologized.

Rogue's face fell a bit, but she tried to cover it up. Scott had been her first friend here and they had been kind of close. Okay so she had a crush on him at first too, but she got over that. But ever since he started seeing Jean their friendship had seemed to be put off a bit. She missed those games and other things they kind of did together.

Vince didn't know how to play, and a few of the others didn't either. Those that did couldn't play as well and only Scott gave her a challenge. It wasn't just that, she missed the closeness she used to have with him. Sure she was a bit more open now but Scott was the person to first see the good in her to really care about her.

She missed having him there, she didn't hate Jean for this thought it wasn't her fault. Rogue was just frustrated with Scott seemingly pushing her aside more and more, "Yeah well ah'm done anyway, see you later."

As she left rather harshly Scott's brow furrowed wondering what was wrong with her. But then again Rogue had always been a bit of a mystery and wasn't easy to get past that tough girl exterior at times.

Upstairs Ororo was in her bed just resting. For the past few days she had a headache and it only seemed to be getting worse. At the moment she just felt tired and decided to rest up this morning. Her head was throbbing and she felt a bit warmer then normal. Hank had been in and gave her something for the headaches and it did help but it was still kind of there.

Her room was a very peaceful one, she had a few potted plants that gave it a nice fragrance and also helped her to sleep sometimes. It helped to remind her of her home village back in Africa with a few special flowers from there. She only had her robe around her nightgown not feeling like dressing at the moment.

She had her arm over her eyes when she hear a light knock on the door, "Come in."

Ororo moved her arm and saw Logan looking in, "Hey there, I was just checking in on ya before Wanda and Sarah start their lessons with Hank."

She gave a small smile, "Thank you Logan that was nice of you. I think I just need to rest up, I know Clarice will take care of the plants but see if she needs help now and then okay?"

He smiled and nodded back to her, "You got it 'Ro, I'll check back on ya in a few hours." She nodded once more and he left her. She rolled onto her side trying to get comfortable, although it was kind of hard. But she just tried to relax having the smells carry her thoughts back to Africa and the beauty of nature that was there. She even thought of maybe going back one day to show Clarice since she would appreciate the beauty as well.

That was a thought that brought a smile to her face, them together overlooking the land. It was an image that she kept on seeing in her dream as she started to fall asleep.

**-Later at Bayville High-**

At school even the Hellions weren't all at top form. Catseye who thanks to her necklace that worked much like the X-Men holowatches allowed her to hide her cat like appearance. Although at the moment she wasn't feeling any better. It was lunch and she wasn't that hungry, sometimes she liked to hunt for food in her animal form but she just wasn't hungry today.

"Hey, you going to eat that?" Beef asked her, she just shook her head and he greedily took it.

"What's wrong?" Tarot asked the younger girl seeing something wasn't right.

Next to her Roulette groaned, "Well whatever it is it must be going around. I've felt like crap all day long."

"Yeah, anyone else feeling a bit strange lately?" Bevatron, usually the most energetic of the team wasn't his usual self. He looked like hell and was slumped down in his seat.

A bald African American teen that was King Bedlam just shrugged, he didn't feel anything. Tarot didn't seem that different. Beef was too busy eating to say much of anything at the moment. Empath wasn't too sure himself at the moment either. "Great…Well I'm just going to go and see if I can catch a nap or something," Bevatron stood up and took a few steps his lunch untouched.

He took only a few steps when the world started to shift. He tried to get his footing but the world kept on shifting. One moment he was trying to keep his balance the next he saw the ground rushing over to his face. The others saw this and ran to their friend as other students started to take notice of this as well.

"Hey man come one you okay?" Beef asked the younger mutant. He was the only guy that liked to fight as much as he did and they were pretty good friends. At the moment he didn't like this at all.

"We should get him back, something is not right here," King Bedlam said as Beef picked up their fellow mutant. Bevatron was groaning as his mind was spinning still and he had trouble focusing.

"Guys!" Tarot called out as they turned to see Sharon also slumped down at the bench. Tarot was there with her shaking her gently and trying to get her to wake up. She had just fallen all of a sudden scaring the older girl. Now at the moment more and more people were coming over to look at the sight. Tarot with the help of Bedlam helped to pick the girl up as Roulette went through her purse.

She pulled out a cell phone and dialed up their mansion. They all moved to the parking lot as they hurried through the students sometimes pushing them out of the way. She heard a few rings before a male voice said in her phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Kine, Sharon and Bevatron just fell. We need you to send a car for us and get a doctor. Something is serious wrong with them." The French mutant quickly said into her phone. She started to revert back to her native tongue of French until he stopped her.

"Slow down, now I've sent the limo for you now I want you to tell me all their symptoms," He said in a calm and rational voice. She took a breath and told him everything she knew. He took it all down on paper and then told her to keep calm.

He took the paper and then did a speed dial for their own personal doctor that they had. He had no idea but there was no way that two of their students just fall ill like that at the same time. He knew something was going on and when those two were in the best of care he would order full physicals for them all.

He winced a bit feeling a pain in his head as he moved his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, 'No, something isn't right at all, I just know it isn't.' He thought to himself as he then heard the other line pick up.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: EPIDEMIC **


	9. Epidemic

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 9: EPIDEMIC **

It had been a few days and things weren't getting any better at the mansion. More of the students had gotten a bit more sick, a few of the students had a few fainting spells. Hank was already looking through the blood work as Gale helped out when she had free time. A few of them were getting a bit more sick, and even the Hellions had gone missing the last day.

Something was up and currently Hank was meeting with Xavier and Logan, Ororo was still in her bed at the moment feeling very tired. "Tell us Hank just what is going on here?" Logan growled out not liking any of what was going on.

Hank sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm not sure but something is attacking the immune system of those that are sick. I haven't isolated much of anything yet but whatever it is, it seems to attack the white blood cells but without knowing how it's spreading that will just make it harder to figure out where it comes into the body as well. It also seems to degrade rapidly in the body that's why it's so hard to find any traces of it."

Xavier sighed this wasn't good at all, if there was a growing epidemic on their hands then things were not going well here. He was already expecting a new student as soon as her parents talked her into it but maybe it would be best to keep her away until this was resolved. "So what's the number of students affected?"

Hank sighed, "They all are to some degree, I've found trace amounts of something in their system and all have varied lower levels of white blood cell count…even you and I have shown signs." Xavier hadn't expected that. Hank had relentlessly been working to solve this but to no avail so far. "Only Logan and Sarah so far have been immune to this but that is no surprise. Rahne seems to be doing well thanks to her accelerated healing as well but only just."

"We need to know what the hell is going on!" Logan was close to shredding the place at the moment. "I mean what is this, a plague or what?"

"I wish I knew I really did," Hank snapped at him and sighed, "My apologies my friend I'm…I haven't been sleeping well…I think I just need help with this."

"Yeah well I understand Hank, sorry it's just that I'm the best at tarring things apart and so far we got nothing to go on." He sighed as he sat down in a chair, "I don't like knowin' there ain't anything for me to do and I hate sittin' on my behind like this."

"I know Logan…Hank perhaps we can collaborate with Moira McTaggart?" Xavier asked him, referring to Rahne's adopted mother and a close friend of his. Since she worked on Muir Island a research center to help mutants she did have some of the best facilities do deal with this."

Beast thought about it, "I can send her data and blood samples but at the moment I'm afraid on contamination. If this is just effecting the mutant population she would be safe but what of her own children there, the ones seeking medical attention?"

Xavier gave a small smile, "Knowing that woman, she would have already thought of such things. Trust me she would want to help out with this. If this is a new plague or disease attacking the mutant population only we could be faced with our own version of the Black Plague."

There was a moment of silence there as they thought of that. Something like that would be catastrophic to the mutant population of the world. "I'll make a few calls…There are certain people who should be made away of this." Xavier said after a moment. First up was Moira so she would be on the alert for any signs in her area of the world. Then there was also the new line to the council of Town-X. They may have to close their boarders if things got worse.

But then there was still one more group. SHIELD needed to know, they had mutants of their own and he knew they would want to know of anything like this. Although he wouldn't be surprised if some people had already known by the time he managed to contact them. But there were still a few other people he needed to contact, a few that could help shed some light on the details.

Upstairs Blink was looking after her adopted mother Ororo. She looked a bit worn at the moment and to Blink she was worried sick inside but didn't want to show it. Ororo had been one of the best things to happen to her, when she first got here she was so afraid and she took her in. She gave her the warmth and love that she craved all her life and it tore her heart to see her like this.

Ororo was on her bed resting, as she was feeling weaker lately. Blink was putting a cold wet cloth on her head to help with the fever and she got a few pills to give her and a glass of water to wash them down. Ororo was running a bit of a fever as she had taken her temperature. "Clarice?" Ororo's voice said opening her eyes.

Blink looked at her and held her hand, "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Better," Although it was a lie she didn't want to worry her. "So how are things at school?"

Blink shrugged, "Okay, it wouldn't as bad as I think. Since I know a lot of people there and even though only a few people know I'm a mutant cause I hang out with everyone here, it's still okay."

Ororo smiled glad to hear about that, "So…What about this Ryan person I keep hearing about?"

Blink was startled by that, "H-h-how did you know about that?"

"A mother knows, and when I was up earlier for something from the kitchen I over heard a few of the girls talking about it." Ororo told her smiling.

Blink just blushed at this. She never had any kind of talks about boys with her biological mother there hadn't been much need since she still had never even kissed a boy yet. "Well…he's really nice to me…although he doesn't know I'm a mutant so I don't know how he'd react to that…"

Ororo gave a small smiled and held her hand, "Trust me, if he's worth it he'll like you no matter what. You're a lovely girl with a beautiful spirit. Blink's smiled and felt her eyes tear up a bit, she had never gotten any kind of encouragement like this in her old life.

"I hope so…" She whispered out. She had never had any luck in life in the romance department.

Ororo sat herself against her headboard and made herself comfortable. "So…Why don't you tell me about this Ryan boy?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course dear, I want to know all about what's going on in your life."

"Well…Okay then," Blink took a moment before breaking into a large smile, "He's like so cute! I mean he really is, he's one of the football players and he's got this very cute smile and he's just so cool."

Ororo nearly laughed at her adopted daughter's enthusiasm over all of this. 'Ah what it's like to be young again.' She thought to herself as she continued to listen to Blink.

**-Hellion Boarding School-**

In the meeting room of the Hellion mansion was like the rest of it, large, lavish and expensive. Silk drapes were over the large windows, fine rugs and carpets, many items of worth and paintings on the wall. There was a fireplace in the wall and all the older members of the household were present sitting in a semi-circle around that fireplace.

Selene, the dark haired sorceress was in a black robe. There were also Emma and Shinobi although Emma made sure to sit as far from him as she could. Reeva was there as well with a glass of brandy, she had been looking into things on her end. She had been checking to see if there were any secret bio logical spills that were being kept under the rug.

Benedict was there with his cane next to his chair feeling a headache coming on. He had been taking medication for it and it did help at first but lately it was just getting worse. He had been looking into the kids and the medical side of things. They had the best doctors and equipment money could buy and yet nothing so far was showing up. They had only made small progress and by now three of the Hellions were in medical beds.

"Have we learned anything so far?" Emma asked them.

"So far there is nothing on any chemical spills or any industrial accidents being covered up in the area," Reeva reported, "I'm still trying to gain access to any military programs either on or off the shelf that will be of any help. There is also a few corporations that we know of that deal in black market bio technology that I'm also looking into."

"It's not mystical in origin either," Selene said scowling, she had spent the better part of an entire day looking and it had left her feeling a bit drained.

Shinobi looked like he was in deep thought, "My father is looking with his own contacts. I'm also trying to see if our agents in groups like the FOH, I'll know more later when they all report in." He knew that it was good to have agents in there. It was always best to keep an eye on your enemy, especially from the inside. 'The things what some humans would do for money,' He mused to himself.

Now it was Benedict's time to report in, "So far the doctors are running every tests they can at the moment, and they haven't found much. I'm ordering more tests and if they have to they'll keep doing it."

"Should we keep the Hellions at the manor?" Emma asked him. She didn't want to have anyone else on her team to get sick. She was the leader of these kids and she didn't want anything to happen to them. Emma knew she came off as cold at times but she did care for them, they were under her care and guidance. She had to be cold on the outside because she learned a long time ago that you had to have the appearance of strength in order for people to take you seriously.

But despite her cold outside on the inside she was worried sick about what was going on with her team. She was also wondering just how wide spread this was.

Benedict took off his spectacles and cleaned them, "They doctors say that it might not matter, whatever is effecting them it had to be in a way to be distributed over an area like it was air born. If that's the case then they are already infected which the doctors said they most likely are…as am I."

He saw the looks of the others, "In fact all our blood test with the exception of Selene, show a reduced number of white blood cells."

They all took in that information silently as each and everyone of them were wondering what to do. Selene as the highest ranking member decided to take action, "Well then the Hellions that are able should continue on like normal. We need to know if any of Xavier's people are not there at school, if so then we know some of them are affected as well."

"Continue on with each of your lines of investigation, I have a feeling that this is an attack. The most well known population of mutants suddenly all get sick? It's too much of a coincidence."

"I have to agree this all reeks of some sinister type of action against mutants," Reeva nodded her head, "So when we do find out who it was what exactly do we do?"

"Oh I was thinking of the usual sort of thing that the Hellfire Club does to those that get in our way," Selene grinned wickedly. It was a chilling sight even for them to see that look on her face.

"Actually we should think ahead Selene," Emma told her, "Whoever is behind this we might want to see if they have an antidote to this and how they are spreading whatever it is."

Shinobi nodded, "I have to agree I know that my father would agree with her assessment. And if there is a mutant virus or toxin that we can gain it could prove useful in the future." He gave Emma a small smile. Although her face was neutral she was scowling under it.

'_Don't think just because of this we're friends again Shaw,'_ She sent to his mind.

He only grinned back at her, 'Please Emma let go of the past already. We had our fun and it ended.'

'_Yes…with you sleeping with that bimbo in OUR bed.'_ Emma sent back to him. She had thought she had been the only woman for him and then she came to heir room one day to find him in bed with a servant no less. That had both been humiliating that he would chose a low class worker over her and how blind she had been.

'She meant nothing and you know it,' He thought back.

Truth was she did know it, but what that also meant to her was that she also didn't mean much to him. That's what really hurt her the most, the first man she opened her heart to in years and he just stomped all over it like it was nothing. Well she learned her lesson from that maybe that was why she was attracted to Scott. He was everything she wanted in a man, good looking, commanding, intelligent. He was the perfect match to her.

The only major problem was that Jean woman. She was more sexy, beautiful and intelligent then that red head and yet she could sense the bond between Scott and Jean. How she hated that woman for having that, she must have had it so easy and here she was with a man who felt such things. It made Emma jealous having never known such a thing in her life.

'Well then…with luck she's sick and won't survive this.' She thought as the others went on with the meeting. 'Yes, poor Scott would be all broken up and who will be there to pick up the pieces? Why me of course, it would be so much easier to help turn him to our cause.'

She had hoped that Scott would turn they could use a man like him to help build a future. And not that pipe dream of Xavier's. You can't expect humans to accept mutants especially when they couldn't even get alone with their own kind. History proved that, no what they would do would be to rule them but not a dictatorship like Magneto.

More like a Republic like the United States was only with those worthy to lead in charge. The Hellfire Club already had major influence in the entire world but maybe it was time for mutants to start to be moved into key positions. They had their own schools for mutants where they would be trained for the future and to help ensure that mutants would be the dominant species.

And if any mutant groups opposed them? Well this little sickness could be very helpful into making them more 'complacent' to things to come such as Magneto. That arrogant fool would most likely let his people die then submit to another's rule. Luckily they already had their own spy or two with in his ranks. They knew all about the Savage Land and what he was basically doing. Although she personally didn't know who the they were she was sure that Magneto didn't know either.

**-Bayville Sewers-**

Things were getting worse in the sewers, and Callisto was trying to figure out what to do. They were a proud people and didn't like to ask for help from anyone but with so many sick it was getting harder and harder to keep to that value. She was in her personal space, it wasn't much since there was limited room but as leader they felt that she deserved her own little corner.

It was mainly just a small old utility room with a cot, a sink and what passed for a bathtub. Mainly just a makeshift one honestly and she hadn't had time for that. Besides even though they tapped into clean water lines and they had strict methods to purify water she only used it now and then. Just to help save up on water. They took a page from the Romans and had kind of a public baths as it were.

When you lived in such close quarters, limited spacing the first thing to go was modesty. At the moment she was just leaning against her wall sitting on her bed thinking. Her eye was closed as she tried to think of her options. Since she and only a select few could pass for human it meant a limited number of people could go topside. It also meant they had to scavenge for things they could pawn off for money to buy food and medicine.

They did have a couple of healers but even they had limited use in them. So far none of the usual stuff was working either, the healers healed until they were exhausted but still people were getting sick. One of her options was to use the tunnels to get into the lower levels of a hospital and break into the store room and try to get some more medicine.

The only major problem with that was the fact that they had no one with any real medical training so they couldn't know how much to give. Medicine could be just as affected as any poison if you give too much to someone.

Her thoughts were broken as there was a knock on her door, she gave a deep sigh before telling whoever it was to come in. She wasn't surprised to see Spyke and Marrow. "Hey you got a sec?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure why not," Callisto said sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well it's no secret why we're here," Evan told her, "You know as well as anyone something is going down here. And me and Marrow are sick of waiting around and doing nothing."

"He's right, we need action."

"And what would you have us do exactly?" Callisto asked her.

She thought about it for a moment, "Okay I say we raid someplace for some more medical supplies. Our healers are getting tired and we don't have enough. Some of our people are in really bad shape."

"I know that," Their leader sighed and shook her head, "But with the way things are now if we start robbing people from the surface then they'll come down here. They only leave us alone because we're out of sight and cause no problems. It's like we don't exist down here but if we start doing that we'll have a war down here."

If there was one thing Callisto was she wasn't afraid to fight, she made sure the Morlocks could defend themselves. She knew that eventually someone would come done here to cause trouble but she would be ready for them. But if you could put off that battle even longer well that was just fine with her. They had children here and she didn't want them to get in the crossfire of a fight she could have avoided.

Marrow was silent, truth was if there was a fight she'd be ready for it. Living down here all her life had toughened her up a lot over the years and she would defend her home with her life. And if she had to spill the blood of those that would harm the safety of this place then so be it.

Spyke however wanted to do something but he had another idea, "Well…there are those at Xavier's…"

"You mean those that live in luxury that you left," Callisto said with some bitterness in her voice. It was hard for her, hell for most of them to think of how well off the X-Men were. They had it all and they had to struggle to get by. "We take care of our own Evan, I let you go off with them because they needed you. But I don't like the idea of hand outs. We work hard to get just what we have."

"I know, I know and I like that. I mean we all work hard to just get by and we do it on our terms and no one else's," he told her. He had a lot of respect for Callisto and what she had done. Even though at times he wanted to do more. He hated how they had to hide from the world although last time he had done something about it had caused a lot of trouble. Callisto had given him one hell of a talking to after that thing with Duncan and his boys shooting up Bayville.

"But what choice do we have?" Evan sighed.

Callisto was about to tell him when there was a knock on the door. "What is it?" She called out. Caliban opened the door and he looked even looked to have a bit more sorrow on his face then normal.

He looked at them all and then just at Callisto, "We've had our first fatality. A young boy, his body gave out just five minutes ago. They expect a few more not to make it to the next day."

It was dead silent in that room, the only sound was from the pipes and a small dripping sound. Callisto closed her eye shut. She failed, she couldn't get anywhere with this problem and now one her people had died. Now there were several more that would most likely die.

She looked up at Evan, "Fine…Get them Evan, but we run the show here."

"On it," Evan said as he made his way out of the room. He was already thinking of the nearest opening to the surface to get to the surface. Callisto sat back, as she thought about all of this. Marrow pulled Caliban with her knowing when she wanted to be alone to her thoughts. Although like all Morlocks she didn't like the idea of outsiders but they needed it.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 10: EVEN MORE PROBLEMS ON THE RISE**


	10. Even More Problems on the Rise

**AN: Mason Eckhart and the GSA came from Mutant X and are not mine.

* * *

**

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 10: EVEN MORE PROBLEMS ON THE RISE**

**-Xavier's Mansion-**

Things weren't going well at the mansion a few of the students were getting even sicker. Havok and Roberto were running a fever and were in their bedroom trying to fight it off. Amanda was getting a bit worried at this. Her parents were already getting very worried and had wanted her to stay with them for a bit after she told them what was going on.

She had explained that it was most likely already too late for that but she promised if things got worse she could call them. After all that had happened over the summer her parents were still worried about her but they also knew that they had to start letting her make her own decisions. At the moment though she was scared, things weren't getting better and Beast was working himself sick in the lab.

Training of course had been cancelled, that was mostly good since not everyone was up for DR sessions or outdoor training. The tension was really something in the mansion, as everyone was a bit more quiet, she herself had talked to Wendy and Carmen a few times and both of them had been thankfully supportive. She had seen Bobby trying to lighten the mood of course as he had pulled off a few pranks.

Amanda though wasn't sure what to think, she hadn't been this scared since in that room trapped by Trask. She had a few nightmares of that place but she had come out stronger for it, they all had to some degree. She walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing Kurt there. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Oh just the usual," He said but she noticed how he looked tired, he wasn't his usual energetic self. When he sat down to eat his sandwich and placed a hand on his forehead, he jerked back but she had felt it long enough.

"Kurt! You're burning up!"

"I'm fine," He said, he really didn't want to worry her. He knew he wasn't feeling well but he didn't think it was that bad. There was no need for anyone to worry, "It's nothing."

"Kurt if you were any warmer my hand would have been burned."

"It's just mien fur makes me warmer," he shrugged. Normally he'd like the attention but not this time, his mood wasn't that great because of a nasty headache that wouldn't go away and he felt weak all the time. Even after eating usually his energy goes up but only a bit now.

She didn't know what to do, she was getting worried but there wasn't much that they could do at this time. Kurt went up to get some milk and she noticed him looking like he was losing his balance. First he just kind of swayed the next he hit the ground hard. "Kurt!" She ran over to him and shook him but he didn't respond. He was breathing a bit hard and the skin under his fur was really warm. She grabbed hold of him as she teleported them to the medical ward.

Elsewhere in the mansion Vincent had finished with his homework. So far school hadn't been too bad, there were of course the usual looks and jokes that he had heard from back home when he was exposed. And of course a few times in Bayville but he had learned to take it a bit more, it really helped that he wasn't alone in this anymore.

"Ah crap," He muttered as he felt a sharp pain hit his brain, "God this sucks…" He went up to go to the bathroom to get some pain pills. He had a few bills actually mainly because he could only tolerate certain kinds of medicine and he felt it best to keep that handy just in case. Over the years he had learned that his body couldn't tolerate and since coming her he learned that once again his problems stemmed back to those damn experiments done to him.

His blood chemistry was permanently messed up to say the least. Certain medicine wouldn't really effect him while others could be lethal to make him sick like he was having an allergic reaction to it. He was thankful for a photographic memory for that, the last thing he needed was to kill himself because he didn't know the damn cough medicine was lethal.

He just entered the small personal bathroom when he felt a strange taste in his mouth, like his saliva changed, then his head swam and he bolted to the toilet. He immediately started to empty his stomach, he just kept on going until he was dry heaving. He hated it when this happen when he caught the flu, the dry heaving hurt like hell.

He flushed and noticed he had broken out in a cold sweat, he just laid on the floor not being able to move as he gasped for air trying to ignore the vile taste in his mouth. He just closed his eyes feeling too weak to move.

Some time later Piotr came to check in on his old roommate. He knocked once and then entered, "Vincent you in here?" He looked around, he wanted to ask him a favour to help him look after Kitty who was sick and he had been taking care of her and Dani. He wanted to go out and get a few things for them and wanted his friend too look after them while he was gone.

He looked around, there were his school books opened and there was no real sigh of him. He was going to leave when he heard a small moan. It was coming from the bathroom and looked in, he was shocked to see the Canadian boy there almost in curled up into a ball on the floor. "My friend what is wrong?" He saw the sweat and felt his forehead.

It was burning up, he knew he had to pick him up and get him to Mr. McCoy and fast.

**-Washington DC-**

In a facility in Washington DC there were a few men and women walking in the metal halls of the complex. They were a mix of military officials and political ones as well as they were taking the tour of the new place. One of them was the newly elected Senator Kelly who won thanks to his anti-mutant stance. Kelly shifted his glasses as he looked over the impressive construction.

There was another government official there, he was slim, short red hair cut with glasses in a suit. His name was Henry Peter Gyrich, he worked with the National Security Agency but now he was part of the newly made Commission on Superhuman Activities. It was a new commission that was made to over see any and all superhuman and of course mutant threats and activities.

"You know I have to wonder about this, I mean who is this Director Eckhart?" Kelly asked no one in particular.

"He came highly recommended since he does have experience in dealing with mutants," A General in a US Army uniform.

"And what experience is that?" Kelly asked him, he hadn't been briefed on anything in fact the file he was given since his appointment to the Committee on Superhuman Activities wasn't finalized yet. Mainly it was because he was new but the fact that he had first hand dealings with mutants and his proposal for a Mutant Registry Act was starting to gain some attention.

"I'm sorry but that's highly classified," Gyrich told him, it wouldn't do to have a civilian know just some of the black projects and programs that just the US government had been involved in would not be smart. Kelly and the other civilians need to be slowly drawn into the more dark aspects over time.

They continued to be led through the facility as other people in black and red uniforms went through the place doing keeping to their work. They came up to a door into a reception area; a young woman at the desk who had been waiting for them buzzed them in. Through the double doors they came into a very large and somewhat stale room.

It was as clean as a clinic and just as stale, there weren't many personal objects other then a few paintings behind thick glass, a few pieces of abstract art but the grey metal room was pretty Spartan. There was a large desk with a computer set up, a large screen was behind the desk. There were a few doors on either side of the walls but they were closed shut.

There standing behind his desk was Director Mason Eckhart. He wore a dark and finely made black suit, he had on black leather gloves there were cut to end above the wrists as underneath he had on surgical gloves. His skin was deathly pale he had a lean face and pure white hair on his head. Behind black glasses his cold dark eyes spoke of both intelligence and deadly. He had a presence about him, he stood like a man with perfect poise a man of high education but one of power as well.

"Gentlemen," He said in a refined voice and nodded his head to them. "Welcome to the Genetic Security Agency."

He looked them over as he recalled them from the files he had been given. Most he could tolerate but there were others he just knew would be problems. Sticking their noses into his business and trying to offer 'opinions' on how to run things. He knew how to take care of those types at least but this was the price for working with the government.

He just hoped that they weren't incompetent if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was that. Of course now he had to play the nice guy and play to the bureaucrats. He wanted this over quickly so he could get to work.

"Yes well before we announce the official formation of this place I believe that a final inspection is in order," Gyrich told him. This of course was just one of many different projects going on to deal with the mutant threat.

"Yes, well as you know the public even though misguided is somewhat diverse on the subject of mutants." He moved away from his desk and picked up a remote. Images of the day when mutants showed up battling the first Sentinel was on the screen. "As you know the Sentinels may be our only weapon against mutants at the time. But as you see they are large, expensive and are almost a danger to the civilian population as the mutants themselves."

"Yes I never liked that, you take the man out of the equation and you only run into problems," An Air Force General spoke up. He had never really liked the idea of machines taking the place of thinking and feeling humans.

Eckhart nodded once more, "I agree which is why we need an agency that will be trained to handle mutants." He clicked the remote as a training area was shown with men in green armoured combat suits and strange weapons were there. "We've taken men and women from the Marines, Navy SEALs, Delta Force, Rangers, special forces and many others from this nation's military arms. All of them are being trained in anti-mutant tactics."

"You do know that the President and the Joint Chiefs came to the decision that only mutants that are a threat to this country are to be targeted?" One of the civilian members asked.

"Of course, they may be military but they are above all else to be used for sanctioned 'police actions'." Then the Director put up images of Apocalypse, Magneto and his forces, "But not all mutants are willing to live peacefully and that is why this agency exists. We will fight and capture any and all mutants that break the law and remove them from the public."

That got a few nods from everyone there, "Yes it is a good start. But what exactly do we do with these mutants?" Kelly asked him and the pale man looked slightly amused but only slightly.

"Why we detain them in specially designed holding cells," Images of specialized cells were shown although empty. "We have different types for different types of powers we come in contact with. Most are using a new experiment device that our people assure me that will nullify their powers."

"But what do you plan to do with them when you capture them?" Gyrich asked him that was another good question that needed to be talked about. He didn't want to see this nation's resources used to keep these mutants locked up for the rest of their lives. It would be just a drain on the people to feed and cloth these abnormalities.

"We plan to…re-educate them, if we can make them serve the government instead well then that would be better. I plan to use converted mutants as agents that will help, fight fire with fire as a man once said." Eckhart explained to them the procedure that would be used, mainly psychological tactics as well and prying on any weakness that they have. If they were trouble because of lack of money or they need an outlet for their more violent urges then a job that would offer both would appeal to them.

"But then again this is all speculation until we are officially up and running. But I have an aid outside that will take you on a tour of the facility and you can make your own judgements." He watched them leave and sat down at his desk and gave a deep frustrated sigh. Perhaps now he could get some work done, as they were taken on a tour. Not all of the facility of course, such as the experiment labs that would be used to study mutants and their abilities.

Mutants were dangerous but he knew first hand that their powers if control, could be harnessed for the advantage of the human race. There was no telling what secrets you could gain from certain mutants. He accessed his personal computer and started to look into the new profiles of certain mutants that had come to his attention. He would need his own mutant agents soon, with civilian groups like X-Men, SHIELD's new team, and forces like Magneto he would need to level the playing field.

He was busy looking through the data when his main door opened he was very annoyed since his secretary had instructions that he was to be left alone. He looked up angrily but then froze as who was walking in. A man that looked in his late thirties although he knew that man was much older. He wore a simple black suit similar to him, with short dark hair and a small goatee.

"Ah, it's always nice to see old colleges, you are doing quite well Mason," The man said with a grin.

Eckhart leaned back in his chair regarding the man a little coldly, "Dr. Nathaniel Essex, it's been a long time. Nearly ten years and yet you haven't aged a day."

Essex smiled and nodded, "I am long lived as you very well know."

"I must say you are either insane or very foolish to just walk into a place like this given what you are…Sinister." Mason leaned forward, he knew full well what he was and just how dangerous the man before him was. But then again Mason himself was a dangerous man only he didn't have the advantage of any kind of powers. "Last reports I had placed you working for that Magneto."

Essex's face lost its good humour to it and turned a bit colder, "With him, I work with him. As you well know I only work for myself and my own interests in the end. And he serves my purposes for the time being."

Mason nodded in understanding, "Yes I suppose in the end we all serve ourselves. So I take it this isn't a social call." It wasn't a question, for ten years he had never heard of this man and now he suddenly shows up out of nowhere just as he was given command of this place. He didn't believe in coincidence especially when this man was involved.

"Right then, to business," He sat down in a chair and reached into his top and pulled out a few items. One was of a CD Rom disk the other was a small metal container. Mason took the container and opened it seeing several small injector devices.

"These hold a substance known as Booster. A chemical compound that has its origins back in the old Project Prodigy days," He began as Eckhart thought back to that, he had been much younger then, he wasn't pale and his hair wasn't white. He had been healthy and was part of cutting edge research into mutants. It was a pity that the facility had been attacked by SHIELD.

"It will temporarily increase the powers of any mutant agents that you will have, all the information in on the disk," He continued and Mason raised and eyebrow, that would certainly give his people an edge.

"So you give me this little gift and for what in return to I give you?" He asked him knowing that everything this man gave came with strings attached.

Essex grinned at him, "Why any and all research data you get over mutants of course."

"I think not, you will need a lot more then this to get that from me," Mason said in distain and threw the container on his desk.

"Well then how about this…I will share any data I have as well as we share certain specimens and to top it all off…I'll help you solve that little problem of yours." He smiled as Mason stiffened a bit.

Mason knew that the man in front of him was a genius in the field of science. Back at Prodigy he had found out that Dr. Essex had not been totally human, it took him years but not only did he find that but tried to synthesize the man's DNA. He knew that Essex also known as Sinister, was practically immortal and had tried to bond that gift to himself.

It backfired to say the least, instead he was weaker now his immune system nearly totally collapsed. That was why he now wore the gloves, the sterile environment he needed and also the second skin. It was a special plastic that he designed that allowed the skin to breath but also helped to keep out any germs. He had to constantly replace it and for ten years he had tried to find a cure.

"You do realize that none of this can be found out." Eckhart finally said, he needed that cure above all else. It was one of the things he hoped experimenting on mutants would result in.

Sinister smiled at the man, knowing that he couldn't resist that offer. It was always nice to have friends in other places, with Magneto and Eckhart he would have even greater access to mutants and to any DNA specimens that he would need. Also any information on the little experiments here that Magneto wouldn't allow in the Savage Land would be another bonus. "Of course men like us know how to keep secrets Mason. I believe that this will prove to be a very…interesting alliance."

**-Bayville-**

Night had just fallen in Bayville and it was the perfect time for Evan to reach the surface. He hated how he and the others couldn't just walk around like everyone else could. It really burned him up how they had to live and it was times like that he just thought that Xavier's dream was just that. The world was a lot harsher then he ever thought it was when he was an X-Man, and his eyes had been opened.

But the fact was that he needed their help, they had the equipment and the brains to help figure out what is wrong. He made his way to the woods where he could slip in to the mansion's property. He moved through the woods trying to remember where it was, he rarely went in here unless it was to sneak out for some skating.

It was also hard to see and when he tripped over a root and swore he was temped to pull out a fire bone but he didn't want to set fire to the place around him. He would have used the front gate but he wasn't in the mood for people to start throwing things at him or call the cops just cause of his looks. He most likely would have fired a few bones just to prove his point too.

When he finally managed to get through the forest he was shocked by what he saw. "What the hell?" He saw the mansion but it didn't look like the mansion he knew. For a minute there he thought he got the wrong place but he noticed a few familiar things like the central area, that fountain and a few other things. "When did they do this?"

He just shrugged and moved on, he made it halfway through the lawn when he heard a buzzing sound. He turned to see a familiar device shoot up from the ground. 'Damn it, they must have changed the security sensors too!' He thought before jumping out of the way of a razor blade. He countered with his bone weapons jamming them into the device.

He knew he had to keep moving and hoping someone would turn off the security system. He ran but ever since his mutation 'evolved' he had been slower thanks to all the extra mass. He quickly found that he had to work harder to be able to keep up, and those sparing matches with Marrow sure kept him motivated. That girl would hurt you if she thought you weren't putting all your effort into it.

He saw another device shoot up from the ground but this was a bit different then anything he remembered. Then a pair of bolos came out at him, he quickly fired a single sliver of bone in the center of its path. It wrapped around it and he saw sparks from an electrical discharge. "Great they added new things, why do I get the feeling I can thank Logan for this." He muttered as he went on.

He ran hard dodging and counter attacking along the way. He just made it to the front door and looked around, not seeing anything else there. He was about to go in when he was tackled by someone who came out of nowhere.

Evan rolled and came up surprised to see some Japanese kid in dark clothing. "Hey what's the big idea Bruce Lee?"

That irritated Kai, when the alarm went off he traveled through into the shadow world to see where it was coming from to see this gaijin insult him. He really hated it when people called him something other then Japanese. He formed a shadow katana as his enemy created a spear like weapon out of bone with a flaming tip.

Kai blocked a high strike and kicked out, the other person's chest being solid bone hurt and took most of the power of his kick. He went into a defensive stance, thankfully it was night and that was his element. His powers and skills worked the best in the dark.

When Evan leaped forward to attack it was like the guy just melted into the shadows. He looked around trying to see him. He listened for him like Callisto taught but when the blow to the back of his knee hit sending him to his knees he never heard it coming.

"Why you, I'm gonna-" Evan was stopped short as the feel of a blade on his neck was felt.

"Now you will explain to me why you tried to infiltrate this place and who you are working for," Kai said to him, with all the enemies they had for all he knew this was an agent sent after the X-Men.

'_That is enough, please stop.'_ The telepathic call from Xavier entered their minds. _'Kai this is Evan a former student. Evan this is Kai he is our newest member.'_

Kai immediately let the other teen up and his weapon vanished, "My apologies I thought you were an enemy."

Evan glared at the guy for a bit and just shrugged, "Yeah whatever you're just lucky he stopped us before you got hurt." He just walked into the mansion as Kai wondered if that was Western humour or just bravado. He put is aside for now, he already felt a bit foolish in attacking an friend and he didn't want to make it worse. Although the other boy it seemed to have as they said here 'a chip on his shoulder'. He just silently went back inside wondering what all this would lead to.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: MEET THE MORLOCKS**


	11. Meet the Morlocks

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 11: MEET THE MORLOCKS**

So far Evan's day hadn't been going like he planned. First was the new security system, then getting jumped by some shadow powered mutant and now he had to be led around like a newbie cause the placed had been upgraded since he left. He was led by the new guy that had jumped him, they pretty much kept to the silent treatment. Of course he was led to Xavier's office, which seemed to be a bit bigger with a few new things in it.

Evan entered the room as the Japanese kid left them alone, "Evan it is nice to see you but if you plan on visiting in the future please try to give us a little warning." Xavier said a bit amused smiled on his head.

"Yeah well I'll keep that in mind," He told him. "Well looks like the place has done well, what's with all the new upgrades and why all the new hardware out there?"

"We've had many more students join us lately and we needed to expand for more room. As for the upgrade in the security…well we've had some unwelcome guests here and we didn't want anymore showing up," Xavier told him. So far Mystique had infiltrated once more not to mention Selene, Kurt's father, so Xavier had gone with updating the security as well.

"Yeah well I wish this was a social visit but the Morlocks are having some trouble," Evan said seriously. He told him all about how they were getting sick and how one was already dead and most likely that more would be dead by morning. Xavier didn't like this at all, he had been afraid of something like this happening but he didn't know why the Morlocks seemed to be further along.

He also told Evan of their own that were sick. Evan had been afraid that it wasn't just with the Morlocks.

"I will gather a team together to help with matters Evan," He told the young man in front of him.

Evan nodded feeling a bit better at the moment, "Since I'm here you don't mind me seeing Auntie O do you? I…haven't kept in touch as much as I should have." Xavier nodded his head and Evan waited for a moment wondering what would happen when a black portal opened up. A lavender skinned girl with pinkish hair came about of it.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Blink asked after hearing his mental summons. Then the was surprised to see the bone covered mutant in the room.

"Yes Clarice this is Evan, Ororo's nephew," Xavier told her, Evan didn't notice the surprise in her face. "Can you take him to Ororo?"

"Uh, yeah sure," She said a bit nervously, she hadn't known what to do when she met him to be honest. How do you tell someone that their aunt adopted you? She just opened a portal and gently took his hand leading him into the portal.

They came out into her room, Ororo sat up seeing the portal but seeing Evan step out was a much better surprise. "Evan! Well it is good to finally see you."

"Hey Auntie O, sorry for not showing up sooner," By the looks of things she looked sick and his heart sank a bit. He never thought that she would be one of them that were sick. Then he turned to Blink, "Hey thanks but could you kind of leave us alone? Kind of want to be alone with my family."

"Actually," Ororo broke in, "She can stay. Evan a few things have changed…One of them is that Clarice, is my adopted daughter."

Evan's eyes widened at that, "What?" He turned to the shy girl that his aunt apparently took in.

"Uh…Hey…I guess that means…We're cousins," Blink said feeling his eyes on her and her nervousness was growing as well.

Evan just started at the girl for a moment only blinking before turning back to Ororo, "Okay…first I think I need to sit down and secondly…Can you fill me in on just what has been going on here?"

Elsewhere in the infirmary Hank was looking over the latest results as Gale was helping out the others. Her healing powers could heal lots of things but she was still learning to use it. So far she could help the others fight off sickness but whatever it was that was attacking their immune system was nasty. She could help them gain more white blood cells and that helped but they later on seemed to lose them slowly over time. Although Kurt and Vincent were the worst cases so far, although for different reasons, when she healed a person she kind of got an image in her mind and a feeling about the type of injury. But with those two it was different. Kurt's was more advanced but Vince's sickness was different.

She looked to Hank as the others in there Jamie, Dani, Kitty, as well as Roberto who had complained of dizziness had been brought in as well. Each one had different things wrong with them as their immune systems weren't fighting as hard as normal.

Gale a bit tired brushed some of her shoulder length blue hair out of her face. She had let it grow since she first got here a few months back so it was a little longer now. She looked to Mr. McCoy who she had come to think of as a mentor for herself. He was so kind and compassionate man, with great intelligence and a need to help. Beast kind of reminder her of her father back home, although maybe a bit smarter and of course furrier.

"Have you found anything?" Gale asked him when he came back into the room looking thoughtful.

"I believe so my dear," Hank looked at Kurt and Vincent. "Kurt's level of sickness I believe we can attest to his higher metabolism. Whatever entered his system was worked through it faster then the others. But Vincent gave me the much needed clue as to what I am looking for."

She looked confused as she looked at the sleeping dark haired boy. He was a bit pale and in his arm was an IV, his body was so weak that they found they could easily get it in without the device Forge came up for him. Basically it was a small gun-like device that fired a small and local EMP discharge weakening parts of his body. "How so?"

"His reaction wasn't like the others, in fact it was more of an allergic reaction." He looked over his notes on the young man. His blood work was strange as there were still trace amounts of chemicals bonded to his blood even today. This also had negative reactions to certain other chemicals that came in contact with him. "From his reaction I believe I may have been looking at this the wrong way."

"I thought this was a virus or something else like that but from his reaction…I believe it's more chemical in nature. More like a toxin to be exact."

Gale looked horrified as he put it all together. "Are you telling me someone is poisoning us?" She was abhorred to such a thought.

"I believe so but I'm not sure how much work I can get done here. I don't have all the equipment or an expert in this field," He sighed rubbing his tired eyes.

"But you're like the smartest guy I know." She told him.

She smiled at her, "I am intelligent but I do have my limits. I know many things but I am no expert in this field unfortunately. That is why we will have to gather up all the research and send it to a friend of Xavier's who is."

At that moment Rogue walked into the room looking a little warn out. She had spent the last hour just trying to reassure Amanda that things were alright. All the while trying to assure herself as well, she looked over at Hank and Gale. "Tha Professor wants ta meet ya in his office. He wants ta set up a team ta go to the Morlocks. Gale, he wants ya to help with this one, there are a lot of sick people down there that need help."

"Of course," Hank nodded rising up.

"Can…Can ah see them for a moment?" the goth asked him and he nodded his head. Gale went to help get some supplies as well to leave them alone. She walked up to the two beds were the two most important men in her life lay. Her brother and her love, and it broke her heart seeing them lay there unmoving.

She didn't want to cry because she didn't want to succumb to the fact that one or both may die from this thing. They both looked sick and despite her wanting to wake them she didn't want to, they would need all their strength. It just wasn't fair, why were their lives so hard? Why had there to be so much pain in life? It seemed that no matter what happened she always had something in her life happen.

First her powers, a crush on a boy she could never have, being used, her mother…It was all too much at times, how sometimes she just wanted to be alone and shut out the world so she couldn't get hurt. But Kurt gave her something she never had before. A sense of family, he kept on reaching out to her and now that she accepted him as her brother here he was sick. Then in the bed next to him was a boy that looked past her skin, past her tough exterior to see the woman she was beneath. They both had suffered in life for so long, both knowing what it means to be truly alone in the world.

He had opened up her heart and for the first time her feelings were given back to her. Now she may lose this as well. She felt the anger in her rising but fought it off, punching a hole in the wall wouldn't help matters. She just gave each of them a squeeze with her hand before leaving silently.

Back with Evan he was sitting down trying to absorb everything that has happened since he was gone. "Okay…let me get this straight," He sighed trying to put it all together. "The Brotherhood place is gone and these Hellions guys are here, while they joined up with Magneto. There is some town where humans and mutants live together in secret, Colossus, Gambit, and Wanda left. Colossus has a younger sister learning to control her _magic_ abilities of all things, and Kitty has a pet…I can't even say it!"

Evan threw his hands up at all the insanity that had happened since he was gone. Magic, dragons, evil immortal mad scientists, and a lot of other stuff was just a bit much. Plus the fact he had a new family member as well. It was just a LOT to take in at the moment.

Blink looked over at Ororo, "Should we tell him about Vivian?"

"What about my mom?" He asked them both as each one wasn't sure what to say to him. "Oh come on, what else has happened?"

Ororo decided to break it to him, "Evan…Vivian is pregnant."

Evan's jaw just dropped and hung there in the air. He felt like he was just kicked in the chest by a horse, "My mom…She's going to have anther kid…I'm…Going to have a kid brother or sister?"

"Yes that is correct," Ororo told him. Evan just sat there totally blown away by this, how long was she into it? Did they know the sex? There were so many questions and it was then that he finally felt a bit ashamed at not keeping in touch. It was something that he would have to change, but now he just wanted to make sure that the Morlocks would survive.

It was an hour later that Xavier called together certain individuals together in his office. Evan was there with Logan and Hank. So far the X-Men there were still up and walking were Scott, Rogue, Wanda, Warren, Bobby, and Colossus. The others were too sick to attend.

So to help round out the team Xavier had called up those that had been showing some real promise in the Danger Room lately. Since he had been thinking of splitting the team up he had been choosing those that had shown leadership skills and talent. So far Sam AKA Cannonball was one such person, lately he had shown that he tried to look after his team mates as well as well as a great improvement in his skills.

Oddly enough Alex Summers was also part of it. Lately he had shown to be very adapt at leadership exercise and Logan once commented that maybe it was something in the family. He was more laid back and relaxed then Scott but he did have some talent. This would help to determine if they truly were going to be the new team leaders or if they had to pick a few others.

Ray was also there as he was known to the Morlocks, as well as Sarah Logan and Rahne given that they're healing abilities would be useful in this mission as well since they were immune, Gale after giving Kurt and Vincent a boost to their immune system would also go to help out. Xavier had laid out the plan, Evan would lead them to the quickest route to get to the Morlocks while they took stock of things there.

They were bringing some equipment along to help out as well as a few supplies they could spare to them as well. "Well now that that's all set up how about we go?" Evan asked a little impatient to get back to the others. The sooner they got back there the more of a chance they had to save some of them.

"We will Evan we just have to load up the HX." Scott told him since that would have the most room for them all and what they needed to take with them.

"The…what?" Evan asked him.

"You'll find out when we get there," Bobby said to him grinning knowing that seeing the new Hummer they got would be cool. Evan just shrugged, he still couldn't believe that they gave Bobby his spot on the team.

Logan before he left wanted to check on someone, he silently made his way to the room and opened the door. He walked in silently to Ororo's bed and looked down at her, she was sleeping soundly and he sighed. Why did seeing her like this seem to turn him inside and out on the inside? Sure she was his friend for the past few years, someone that he found that he could spend the time with. Her calming aura had even helped him a few times and her words of wisdom over the years as well.

But he just didn't know what was going on with him lately. Whenever he was around her things just seemed to get so mixed up in his head. He usually was a very simple man but with her around she just fogged everything up. He kept on having conflicting thoughts and emotions and he didn't like it, he didn't know how to act on them. "Stay strong darlin'," He said to her gently as he left her alone in her room. Whatever was going on he would figure it out later.

**-Bayville Sewers-**

"Oh god this stinks," Gale said from the smell of the sewers. She had tried breathing through her mouth but it wasn't working. She swore that even holding her breath she could still smell the place. They were all in their uniforms. She in her all black one, although she was wishing that her arms were covered. At least she had on gloves and she was carrying her new weapons.

She had been learning stick fighting techniques lately, since it was non-lethal and she could use them to take down most enemies. Mainly they were just foot long sticks. They looked kind of like a short version of the police nightstick only it was straight and a bit shorter. One was strapped to a holder in each of the side of her thighs.

"Try havin' enhance sense o' smell." Rahne cringed at the smells she was getting. From the looks of Logan and X23 they too weren't too pleased.

"You get used to it," Ray said over his shoulder in his new uniform. An all black one with the arms exposed with blue lighting pattern on the upper torso. "After awhile you tend to just ignore it."

"Oh god I don't even want to know what I just stepped in!" Wanda hissed as she tried not to look down. She wished that she hadn't wore her coat with her uniform, she guessed that the bottom would pick up all kind of things from brushing up against the ground. "When you guys said I could join the X-Men you did NOT mention going to places like this!"

She really hated places like this, dark and confining. It just reminded her of those god damn cells they would put her in at the asylum. Colossus who was carrying a large bulk of the gear was thankful that in his metal form he didn't breath, although he could still see a few things that he wished he hadn't. Even though working on a farm gave him a strong stomach in certain things some things he saw gave him the urge to fight off his stomach contents coming back up.

"I can't believe y'all got to live down here," Rogue muttered also chosen for 'pack mule' duty.

"Not like we got many places to go," Evan told her, he had been surprised to see her lift so much then they explained a few of the things that Blink and Ororo forgot to mention. Sure it was cool she could touch but the fact she could bench press a bus made her even scarier then she had been before to him.

Just then out of the shadows came the form of Caliban as he had sensed them coming. "Hey man, I brought them like I said I would." Spyke said to him and the pale mutant just nodded as he led the way.

"Not much of a talker isn't he?" Cyclops stated who was next to Evan.

The younger mutant just shrugged, "Yeah well he's okay, just the quiet type."

They followed them deeper into the sewer system as they walked on. Then they came to some type of old metal door that looked like it was big enough to drive a small van through. It had to be have been from some type of old storage gate. Caliban entered through a smaller metal door and in a few seconds a grinding sounded as it was raised up.

The mutants enter into a large area with a jury-rigged lights on the ceiling. There were shanty looking shakes made out of various things. It looked a lot like some type of underground shanty town. There were kids and adults in the area in clothing that looked like it was from the Salvation Army and some that looked like they were well worn.

It was a sight for many of them that they hadn't seen before. Ray had remembered what it was like but to the others it was shocking to see the conditions they had to live in down here. Scott thought back to even how awful the orphanage was where he was and wondered who had the better childhood in a place like this.

Warren knew that some people had to life in conditions like this, his family made many charities but not once did they ever get their hands dirty and actually go to the places where they helped. Seeing all of this made him realize just how well off he had been all his life. It didn't seem fair that he had been born into wealth and the children he saw had to live in a place like this.

Even though the area looked like it was cleaned up somewhat it was far from totally clean. Colossus who his motherland was in economic decline knew how hard life could be sometime. His heart went out to these people who were forced to live under the ground just because of how they looked.

"So the X-Men huh?" Marrow said walking over to them. She looked them all up and down, although she did take a moment to look at Angel. She as well as a few of the other Morlocks looked at the man in the red and black costume with the beautiful wings and golden hair. She wondered what he looked like under that mask. Evan noticed how hard she was looking at him and didn't like it at all.

"Come on let's go meet Callisto." He said taking the girl by the arm that told them that they were together. That snapped Marrow out of her thoughts and to the matter at hand. They were led through the community into a room with a long table, it looked like a meeting room and at the head of the table was the woman Callisto.

"Callisto," Scott nodded to her.

She looked at them with her one eye and sighed mentally. She knew that they needed help and she hoped this would be worth setting aside their pride for this. They had already lost two more to this sickness and she feared for her people. "Well I do thank you for coming, but we got a lot of sick and dying people. So I think it best that we get to work right away." She told them standing up.

"Of course if someone would lead Gale and myself to where you are keeping your sick we can deal with them." Hank asked of her.

She nodded and looked to Marrow, "You take them to where the hospital is. Evan take them to where they can place all that other stuff." Both of her Morlocks nodded as they started to split off leaving a few of the X-Men behind with her.

Scott took a step forward, "I think we need to compare notes, other mutants other then the Morlocks are sick and we all need to know where this is coming from."

Callisto hadn't known that and even though the Morlocks took priority with her, the thought of even more mutants going through this wasn't appealing at all. "I guess we do have something to talk about after all."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 12: GETTING TO THE BOTTOM OF THINGS**


	12. Getting to the Bottom of Things

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 12: GETTING TO THE BOTTOM OF THINGS**

Hank and Gale were walking through to the 'hospital' area or at least the space that was used as it. It was a large open area with small army cots or just ripped up pieces of blankets to sleep on. Helping her dad in a clinic she had helped him take care of those less fortunate at times so she had some experience with this. She saw many mutants there lying down, some were trying to help other looked as though they held the hands of loved ones.

She saw one little girl hugging what was most likely her mother who looked very sick. Gale tried to shut out all the emotions but it was so hard. The place was filled with grief, fear, and sadness. It was so overwhelming and she had to use all the training she had to shut it all out. They immediately went to work, they found a few of the healers there and Gale used her own powers to help as best she could.

Hank had an easy time, most likely since because of how he looked he was more accepted as one of them. They worked tirelessly with them, Hank drew blood samples as well as gave them shots of antibiotics and several other things. He looked to see that they were all suffering differently, if their immune system was dropping then a common flu or cold could cause much damage if their bodies didn't or couldn't fight it off.

He looked over to see a sheet being thrown over one of them and sighed. 'Who could be heartless to do something like this? Most likely the most cowardly lot those that will order the deaths of thousands but never see the faces of their victims.' He only wished that he could do more for these people, no one deserved this, to live like this. Shunned from the world and isolated because of how you looked.

That he knew all too well just how it felt. At least he was living in a nice place, these people were forced to live in barbaric conditions and the injustice of it all made a part of him angry. But he didn't let it fester inside of himself, he had work to take care of and these people and those at the mansion were counting on him.

Gale was starting to feel the drain from all the healing but she kept on going. At the moment she was between a teen boy and girl almost her own age, the boy had black skin and the girl was as pale as a ghost. She had already healed the girl a little and was on the boy. She touched that warm feeling inside of her when she used her healing powers and in her mind saw his body. She increased his immune system but down here she could see some of what was killing them. It was small and she knew it wasn't part of the body.

Back at the mansion she only had these faded shapes to work with, whatever attacked the white blood cells soon dissolved but not before doing whatever damage it could to the body first, but down here it was different.

'It's more concentrated down here…More potent…That has to be why it's still in their system,' She thought to herself as she healed his body up. Whatever attacked them at the mansion hadn't affected them as much that was for sure, the Morlocks had more sick people down here then they did and they are also in much worse shape. They even had a few fatalities from this stuff as well, 'What's different here? What do they have more of then we do?'

She stopped her thinking as she finished healing him. The boy grown and looked up at her, his eyes were all red and he smiled. "So I guess you're an angel to great me into heaven huh?"

She gave a small laugh, "No, sorry you're still alive."

"Figures, I was wondering why heaven smelled like a sewer," He looked at her and smile a bit more warmly, "Well you're a pretty new face, tell me you the new nurse? Cause I wouldn't mind that at all."

Gale grinned back at him, "Sorry and don't get your hopes up with me either."

"What you don't like guys that look like me?"

"I don't like guys…Period." His face fell a bit as he figured out what she meant.

The pale girl next to them laughed and Gale noticed for the first time she had the same eyes, "Just you're luck brother."

"Bite me sis."

"Twins?" Gale asked given they were the same age and the eyes. Plus there were a few similar features like in the chin and cheek area and similar build as well.

"Yep," The girl said and looked up at her although still lying down on her cot, "I'm Spirit and that's Wraith. Nice to see a new face although from the getup you're not one of us are you." From her uniform and the fact that her skin wasn't pale from living below sunlight was a major clue for the pale girl. That and she looked 'normal' very few Morlocks could pass for people up top and those that did she knew.

Gale shook her head, "No I'm with the X-Men we're here to help out down here." She looked over her shoulder at all the others, "It looks really bad down here."

Wraith sighed and closed his eyes trying to rest, "It's bound to get worse I just know it."

"Pessimist." His sister said.

"Delusional." He said back but both were smiling. Gale sensed no malice in fact she sensed only love for the other and worry for the other as well. They two kept on going back and forth and she had to stop herself from giggling at their antics. Even in the darkest moment they were trying to lift each other's spirits in their own unique way. She couldn't help but take a liking to them, they were unique people to say the least.

**-Meeting Room-**

Callisto and Scott had been talking about everything that had gone on. Exchanging dates when the first ones started to get sick. They noticed that the Morlocks were sick first and that they were in worst shape. Scott wanted to wait for Hank to get back although there could be a few reasons why this was. Maybe because they didn't live in such a clean environment to malnutrition, but he wanted to hear what Beast had to say first.

"So far Beast thinks that it's a poison that's causing the sickness." Scott told her.

Callisto's eye narrowed a bit as her jaw clenched. She remembered the last time this had happened with the illegal dumping but if this was deliberate then heads would roll. "Are you serious?

"We think so, have there been anything dumped here?" Scott asked her.

"We usually send out patrols to look for illegal dumping and then…take care of them."

Scott didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean by that?"

Callisto just crossed her arms, "It means we protect our own."

"Ya mean lahke last time?" Rogue asked remembering how they attacked that factory of Spears when he was sending some of the by-product from his energy drinks into the sewers. That had been a very messy and also was when Evan left them.

"We take care of our own, besides it's not like they'll go to the authorities. Then they would have to explain the illegal dumping they were doing and they can't risk that." Callisto then brought out a map and placed it on the table. "I've had every since factory checked out and they're all clean. No one had been using storm drains either and any other place they dump doesn't lead here but out to the bay."

Scott wanted to comment on her attacking people and how that would only be bad for mutants but now wasn't the time. He could sense they were on shaky ground as it was with them and didn't want to push too hard with this woman. He looked at the map although it looked old and there were drawings on it that seemed to be their way of making it more up to date. "What about other places?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…If someone is dumping a poison down here or pumping it in if it's air born then where would those places be?"

Callisto thought about that, if it was air there were a few shafts that led to the surface that could work but if it was water based then they could place it in a number of areas. "There are several main spots and a lot more other places…That's a lot of ground to cover."

"Then maybe we should send out teams to check it out." Warren stated, "If we try to find places that are out of the way we should find something to tell us where it's either coming from or maybe where they are using the poison."

Scott nodded, "Sounds good to me, Callisto would you object to some of us helping? It would cut the time down to find this and we'll leave some here to help with things as well."

Callisto nodded, the faster they found these people the sooner they would pay for this. Scott looked to Warren, "Think you can handle things from here?"

"Sure shouldn't be a problem," Warren guessed that he was to stay because his wings weren't much use in the small tunnels and his age would make him the most responsible one here. He didn't notice Callisto smirk at this as she eyes the tall mutant.

"Well then I'll have some Morlocks show you around and be your guides," The powerful woman said and then looked at Warren and this time he did noticed that look. He had seen it a few times from women and knew he was in trouble how. He was still working things out with Candy Southern. Okay despite the missing eye and the scar line across her face he did admit that Callisto wasn't too bad looking.

He preferred the strong willed women but then again there was something else about her, maybe cause she looked at him like a piece of meat or maybe the fact she had this aura of power and he knew that she could really hurt him if she wanted to. At the moment he wasn't sure if this was such a good idea but he would go through with it. He just hoped he was wrong about it or this could get very complicated.

They all left the small meeting room as Callisto called out several names and a group of Morlocks showed up of all various ages, sizes and in some cases shapes. They easily planned out who would go with who and who would lead who where. Warren had to be impressed with her leadership to say the least of her. She seemed to command them all like a general but they all seemed to highly respect this woman as well.

Warren was beginning to wonder what kind of life she had lived to make her like this? It couldn't have been an easy one and she seemed to truly care about these people. He could see it in her as she looked at a few of them that were showing signs of sickness. This would defiantly be an interesting experience to say the least.

**-Later-**

Scott and Rogue were left with moving to where one of the sources of water for the sewers came from. They had been led part of the way by a few Morlocks but then they split up in order to hurry and find anything out of the ordinary. They were looking for anything out of the ordinary and Scott was glad that they backed a few of those luminous flairs. The glow stick looking things that you just crack and they light up, although given some of the things they were seeing he kind of preferred the darkness. The smell (which he was disturbed to find that he was getting used to it) was bad enough and he really didn't care to see where the smells came from.

He did notice that Rogue was giving him the silent treatment again, 'Man what did I do to piss her off?' Cyclops thought trying to think of something. 'Times like this I wish I had Jean's power, it would make this so much easier.'

After a bit more he really didn't like the silence, "How were they doing when you were in the infirmary?" He figured when she went to get Hank and Gale that she'd go an see Vince and Kurt, he would have.

"They're doin' okay ah guess," She said simply and then just clammed up. It was like when she first got to the Institute all over again. He didn't know what was going on, they used to be a lot more open then this for the last year so why was she acting so cold to him?

He took her arm then, "Okay what's going on? You've been ignoring me for awhile now."

"Now ya know how it feels," She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothin'"

"Rogue I want to know what's going on," He pleaded with her as he let go of her arm, "Come on we're friends aren't we?"

She rolled her eyes, Rogue guessed that he wouldn't let it go and it was just the two of them. Maybe she should just let him have it? Vince said she needed to be more open well were was a good change for that. "Are we still friends?" She asked him crossing her arms looking at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Scott before ya started ta date Jean we used ta beh good friends. We hung out a lot and now…Now we hardly even talk anymore outside of a Danger Room settin'." It was also true that she had a huge crush on him at first, thankfully she grew out of it and found her own love life that she was more then happy with. "Ah mean sure ah'm finally in a relationship but ah make time ta beh with my friends."

Scott didn't know what to say about that. Had he been pushing the others aside? "Rogue I…I didn't mean to make you feel like I was pushing you away or anything."

"Yeah well…could have fooled meh," She said sadly turning away from him. "Scott…Ya were mah first friend…and ah mean ever. Ya never gave up on meh even when ah was with tha Brotherhood."

"That's because I knew deep down you were a good person." He said softly to her and his words did give her a hint of a smile. "I guess I should have seen what I was doing but you got to understand. I've been in love with Jean for years, it killed me seeing her with Duncan all that time and still trying to be her friend. There were days I wanted to scream my head off at it all."

Rogue could relate that was exactly how she felt when she used to see Scott with Jean all the time. But now she was happy for them, they did deserve each other.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rogue I'm sorry I mean it. I never wanted to hurt you or anyone else. It's just that I dreamed of being with Jean for so long…"

Rogue nodded her heard she knew exactly how he felt. She had taken his memories and when Jean's powers had gone out of control and they used her to reach Jean. She never told anyone but she had felt the connection they had, she had felt how much they cared for each other. It was then that she realized she would never have Scott and when she tried to move on. "Ah guess ah can understand that at least…"

"I guess with college, Jean and everything that I have been a little out of it lately."

"A little?" She asked getting a little humour back into her voice.

"Okay maybe more then a little," He said with a lopsided grin, "But you got to tell me these things. Unlike Jean or Xavier I'm not a mind reader." She sighed and nodded not saying anything, "But I don't want to loose you're friendship Rogue, so here's the deal. If I ever start to do something like that again, smack me upside the head."

She smiled at that and looked at him, "Ya realize ah could literally take your head off now right?"

He just shrugged, "Guess that means I have better incentive then."

Scott was glad to see her smile a little, he really hadn't noticed what he had been doing lately. With everything and trying to restore his friendship with Paul it had been kind of hectic. He was glad that he wouldn't lose her friendship but he'd have to be more careful about this from now on. He really didn't want to become one of those people who when they start dating someone knew they just blew off all their friends.

He might have to talk with Jean later about this, he didn't want her to fall into the same trap at he had. They continued on for ten more minutes and he was hoping for something to show up. Everyone was getting sick, Morlocks were starting to die, and then there were the others. His team mates and friends were sick, Jean was sick and there was no way he would let her die.

When Scott had seen a few of the bodies of those that had died his mind flashed to Jean and what would happen if it was her. He felt like his soul would be shredded if that happened, and if she had died then whoever was poisoning the water supply he feared what he would do to them.

Eventually they started to hear a lot of rushing water and guessed they were nearly some type of plant or something. The sound got very loud like a rushing river was near them when they came up to a ladder. Scott looked up to see a hatch there.

"Ah wonder if it's locked?" Rogue asked him seeing the hatch up there.

"I could blast it," He offered then noticed her rolling her eyes, "Or…you could just fly up there and easily break it open."

She agreed with the second choice and floated on up, the hatch had been locked but with her new level of strength all she had to do was push it. The metal easily gave way as the locks snapped and she pushed it back. She saw clear night sky and flew on out. She looked around while Scott was climbing up, it looked like something to do with the water supply of the town. She wasn't sure what they did here since she had no clue how the water system worked.

"Y'all know what this place is?" She asked him when he arrived.

Cyclops scanned the area and looked around, "I…Think it's one of the places that purity the town's water supply."

Nothing seemed to be out of the order at the moment but then they both saw a few headlights behind the large fence around the facility. They saw a gate open up and both of had to hide. There was a small squared building that was a pumping control station that Rogue easily broke open the simple lock door and both hid inside of it.

The place was totally dark with only one window and a flight of cement stairs to a pumping machine with controls. It was a bit loud but it would mask any noise they made. They kept the door open a crack to watch as several tanker trucks moved into the area. "What's goin' on? They don't look lahke what ah would expect ta beh here."

"I don't know, let's wait and watch." He said as the two mutants looked on. The trucks stopped and men in work clothing started to pile out and get hoses off the tankers. They started to connect them to the trucks and then to other pipes as well. It was soon obvious that they were pumping something into the water supply. Unfortunately from the noise they couldn't hear anything what they were saying.

It was then Rogue noticed what was on the side of the truck, "Hey that logo…Isn't that tha company Spears owns?"

Scott looked and saw it and something clicked in his head. They all remembered Spears and his Power8 drink that was poisonous to mutants. Seeing the logo and what they were doing and now mutants being sick? It was too much of a coincidence. He wanted to stop them but with just the two of them he didn't like the odds. They could be armed and he had to get the word out about this. "As soon as they go we get back and warn them all about this."

Rogue looked at him, she wanted to stop this, "We don't know what they're doing Rogue, we can't prove anything and if we just attack then it will make mutants look bad. Trust me I hate this too…But we can't act, at least not for now." Scott also knew that the Morlocks wouldn't be pleased with this at all, they already had one ugly meeting with Spears and this time he just knew things would get worse.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 13: INVESTIGATION**


	13. Investigation

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 13: INVESTIGATION**

Warren was impressed with how Callisto ran things down here, they had walked through to oversee the distribution of the supplies they had brought with them. Things seemed to be going smoothly as well which was good. Although he kept on getting looks from all the Morlocks, some looked at him with a sense of awe or something. It was kind of uncomfortable but he chose not to let it show, at least he thought he had until Callisto looked at him.

"Come on, let's get you away from the crowd," She smirked at him and wondered if he had been showing too much or she was just really perceptive.

He was led through the place, seeing a few of the others. Sam was getting along with a group of kids looking like he was entertaining them a bit. Bobby and Spyke were seen arguing about something, but it didn't look too bad. Besides he saw Alex go in and calm them down before it got too serious. He seemed to have a knack with people.

He followed the woman into small living quarters, it wasn't much but it looked like a bit better then the rest had to live in. It was more personal too and lived in. "These are my private chambers, not much but being leader has it's perks," she told him as she reached inside of a patched up cub board.

He looked and saw her walk to a small table and set down two cups and a bottle. "Not used to having people look at you like that I take it."

Warren sighed and sat down, "Not really, it's just weird how some people look at me like I'm the second coming some days."

She nodded her head and she pour something into the two glasses, "So why the mask? I've been wondering about that. Is it that your face is scarred up?"

"Huh? Oh no," He pulled if back showing his handsome face, "It's just that I wear it so less people know who I am in the field. My family…well…let's just say I'm trying not to put too much exposure on them."

Although he and his parents hadn't had the best talks the last time they met he didn't want to ruin everything their family built because of what he was doing. He could tell that when word got out that he was mutant things might go to well with the stocks. He knew it would come out sooner or later but the more he put it off the better.

Callisto looked at him he sure was a very handsome man. You didn't see many people up there like him and impossible down here. Oh yes he was very fine and to tell the truth it had been awhile for her. Warren took a little experimental sip with the cup just to be polite. Whatever it was had one hell of a kick, and he nearly coughed at what that was.

"We call if Morlock moonshine and it's also good for stripping paint," She grinned downing the whole thing in one go. She winced and let out a cough, "Takes some getting used to."

"Yeah so I see," He coughed once more. He put it aside not really wanting to taste it again.

Callisto got up and walked next to him, she gently stroked his wings. It was strange sensation for him since no one really had touched in like that. Caressing his wings like that, "You know they really are lovely. I bet there isn't a mutant down here that wouldn't mind having wings like yours. Even if they can't fly down here beauty like this is a rare thing."

Warren had no idea what to say to her about that, and then she surprised him by sitting on his lap. She noticed his reaction, "Tell me do you find me repulsive?"

"Uh…no not really," He did admit despite the single line scar on her face and the eye patch she wasn't that bad looking.

She smiled at him and it was crossed between a sweet smile and that of a predator, "Good."

The next thing he knew she kissed him, hard on the lips. He really didn't know what to do at this point, sure he was single but he really wasn't looking to get into anything here. Plus it was kind of an uncomfortable position and he knew that he had to make a choice to kiss back soon or offend her. Thankfully there came a knock on the door and he sighed in relief when that happened.

"What is it?" Callisto snapped at the door.

"The teams sent out have found something," Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

She got off him, "I'm coming, have them sent to the meeting room." Then she looked back to Angel with a strange small smile, "We'll have to take a rain check."

He sat there watching her leave and he made a mental note that he would ask not to be sent down here. His life was complicated enough as it was and Callisto would just make things even worst. Plus he really didn't feel much of anything for her and that would lead only to disaster. He sighed to himself getting up, 'It's never easy.' He thought.

The meeting hadn't taken so long as Scott and Rogue fill them in on what they found. Callisto was needless to say livid. "That damn bastard! I knew we should have taken care of him last time!" She said angrily punching the wooden table. "Last time he got off too easy now he's a dead man!"

"Hold it," Scott said sternly to her, "We just saw people in Spears' trucks dumping something. It could just be a coincidence. Mutants can't just go start attacking people at random for what looks like no good reason. It's bad enough out there for mutants and if you attack them like the factory it will only get worst."

"Coincidence?" Callisto scoffed at him, "I may only have one eye, but even I can see more clearly then you! He made that poison killing us last time, and there have already been a total of three deaths. No more of my people will die from that bastard."

"Look I know it seems like he's responsible and to tell the truth I think so too," Cyclops said to her in a calmer voice. He really didn't need things to get out of hand. "But we need both the evidence to put him away and also to know just what is it that he's using. We need a cure more then his hide pinned to the wall."

"Oh I think I can get him to talk," Marrow grinned at him, "Then I'll pin his hide to the wall after I make him spill his guts." No one asked if that last part was figurative or literal since with her it was hard to tell sometimes. Even for Evan although he had to admit he wouldn't lose any sleep if Spears ended up dead, he had known one of the Morlocks had had died recently.

Callisto looked at them and stood up, "I thank you for what you did, and if you get the cure I hope you share it with us…But we have our own ways of dealing with things and I can't promise you anything but I'll see what I can do. But I believe it's time for you all to leave."

Scott didn't want to leave it at that but it wasn't like he could give orders to her or tell them what to do. If he tried then this growing wedge would get even larger. The Morlocks weren't easy people to open a dialogue with since they were kind of isolationist. So far they had managed to open up a little trust between them but he could sense that it was at a point where all that would be gone if things went the wrong way.

"Come one guys let's pack up." Scott said as they left the room. He didn't like leaving it like this and sighed, "That…could have gone better."

Rogue gave him a sympathetic look, "Hey ya did you're best and ah can't see any way that could have gone better."

"Thanks," Scott nodded to her. He just knew this might not end well.

**-The Next Day-**

The next day wasn't too easy on them either, they still had to go to school and those that had gotten back from the Morlocks had gotten back late and didn't get that much sleep. Scott was thankful he only had afternoon classes that day and slept in.

The others weren't so lucky, with the exception of Wanda and Sarah since they were schooled at the mansion. The others though were tired and nearly fell asleep in glass. Thankfully the new Principle seemed to be giving them a little slack when a few got sent to the office for falling asleep. He didn't know what was going on but from how tired they look he did give them to option of going home.

None of them took it since they were also there to cover for those out sick. They were just lucky school was just starting up if this had happened in the middle of the school year they would never get caught up.

Amanda however even though she hadn't been with the team hadn't slept well either. With so many sick and seeing Kurt in that bed had really put a scare into her. The thought of losing Kurt to something like this was just horrifying and not to mention who else would they lose?

After being kidnapped by Trask, Kurt's father, the Hellions and all the training in the Danger Room had helped her gain a new found sense of courage. This was just too scary, this was something that she couldn't fight and she felt so helpless.

She hadn't felt like this since her parents place was burned down and Kurt had been there to help rescue her and her parents. Only now she couldn't do the same for him, it was maddening at times to have these powers and yet not being able to do anything at all. It was lunch and she was sitting in the cafeteria just on autopilot at the moment. She didn't even notice what she had picked up or where she sat down.

Her mind didn't even register the food when she put it into her mouth. "Hey Amanda!"

She jumped being brought out of her thoughts to see both Wendy and Carmen. She didn't even notice them sitting down let alone how long Carmen had been trying to get her attention. "Damn chica, what's going on? You look like hell and you're like a total zombie."

"Yeah this isn't like you," Wendy agreed with her. There were some dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a little unkempt.

Amanda sighed not sure how much to tell them honestly. "Kurt and a few of the others are really sick."

"Yeah we heard something about that," Wendy agreed she was still a little uneasy around Kurt in his true form but she did admit that he was a nice guy. Better then the last two jerks that Amanda had dated before him.

"It's worse then you think," Amanda paused and leaned forward to speak to them in a hushed tone. "You see…someone is poisoning the water supply it looks like with something deadly to just mutants."

Both girls' eyes got as wide as saucers at this revelation. Wendy looked a bit pale her mouth was slightly open as she looked at her friend wondering if she was sick as well with this. Carmen after the shook looked livid and started speaking in rapid fire Spanish. Amanda noticed a few words and not all of them kind ones.

"I can't believe this…I mean I've heard of this type of stuff in the Middle East and other third world regions…but this," Carmen clenched her hands tightly, "It's genocide for God's sake!"

"Carmen, keep it down," Wendy told her seeing a few faces looking towards them. "Look I hate this as much as you do," In fact she was getting sick to her stomach at the thought of this. "But we can't just case a panic."

Carmen took a few breaths and looked at Amanda, "So what's the plan with you guys?"

"We're going to stake out that water treatment plant and get a sample of what they're dumping. Hopefully Mr. McCoy things with a pure sample they can start working on an antidote to it."

"God this is just so scary," Carmen said looking at her closest friend. She couldn't imagine how she must be feeling at the moment. Amanda just nodded her head she saw a few of the others in the cafeteria as well looking just as sullen as she was. At one table she noticed Pam and Ray with her hand on his looking like she was giving him some support. Amanda guessed that Ray told her what was going on there were a few others with them as well.

She noticed Alex was talking with that Anne girl in one corner away from prying eyes. She noticed Rogue wasn't there most likely alone outside, as well as a few others the others might be as well. Amanda knew that moral was pretty low now, it wasn't the best time they were having that was for sure. She really honestly didn't know what would happen now but they just had to find a cure for this, because she didn't want to think of the consequences if they didn't.

Meanwhile at the Hellion mansion there was a current meeting with the heads of the little school. They were gathered in the meeting room in the heart of the mansion. It was shielded for any listening devices and sound, it looked like a fancy boardroom. But then again the Hellfire Club was all about putting on a pretty face to hide their true intensions.

They had been gathering all the information they could get in order to see what was going on. The Medical people had identified a certain element in the water supply but it was breaking down too fast to get a decent sampling when in the water.

This left the adults a little frustrated at that of course but they went on. Benedict wasn't in particular since he was in charge of the medical angle. Selene in her all black business suit however had a bit more to add to the meeting, "Well Shaw just send us some information on his spy network. It seems that one of the spies in the FOH had heard an unconfirmed rumour about Spears."

Reeva got interesting in that as she leaned forward a bit onto the oak wood table. "Spears? As in Guy Spears? The man that was responsible for that Power 8 thing that turned out to be harmful to mutants?"

"Now that is certainly interesting," Benedict nodded as he thought about it. "Is there any confirmation on this?"

"Unfortunately no, not at the moment but it is a place to start looking." Selene added.

"I'll get into looking into the company," Reeva said as she started to think about what she could do. "I'll have my people take a closer look at their funding, business associates, meetings that Spears has, tape his phone lines and record his actions. Maybe even dig up any skeletons he has in his past for leverage."

It never paid to go into a fight without knowing the enemy, and Reeva would make sure they knew more about him then even Spears knew about himself. If there was any link at all she and her people would find it. Even if it took anything from bribes to industrial espionage if there was a link to Spears and the FOH she'd find it.

"I think we should have Emma pay him a visit as well," Benedict offered an idea on the table. "Have her pose as a possible business investor and she can go into his mind and see first hand what's going on with his company."

Selene liked that idea, although she would prefer her own type of way of getting him to talk. But this would have to be more covert actions. At least for the time being, but she hoped she would get her to do her own brand of 'interrogation' with Spears at some point.

**-Two Days Later-**

They had set up shifts in small teams to stake out the water treatment centre. Over the past few days Hank and Forge had been doing their best, Forge had been trying to create a few new devices that would help in the analysis of the chemicals. Hank had sent all his research to Moira MacTaggert, a trusted friend of Xavier's and fellow scientist that specialized in mutants. Although sending samples to her would be useless because the half-life of the substance proved that by the time it got there nothing would most likely be left.

Thankfully since they learned it was the water, everyone was cutting back on water use. The mutants that had been sick thanks to Gale were starting to do better now. Although they were still weak but their bodies were fighting off illness better now. But the thing was without an antidote or stopping the supply of this they wouldn't be able to keep this up.

They had to use rain water that Storm managed to make to use when they did. It wasn't easy but it was safer to use that then tap water at the moment.

The current shift had Sam, Bobby, Kai, Jubilee and led by Rogue. Although at the moment she was doing a bit better since Kurt and Vincent had woken up. Thankfully things were going well at the moment as she looked around. She was back in that pumping room that she and Scott hid in while the others were elsewhere. Kai was…well truth was no one could tell where he was, when that boy went to hide he really hid.

Bobby was on a roof of a small building, Sam was across from him on a generator building that wasn't very big. He was in his New Mutant uniform what was all black except a brown jacket, gloves and boots. He also wore some goggles on his head that he found out helped him to see while in high speeds.

Jubilee had to hide behind one of the buildings because she didn't want to take off her yellow jacket. She said it was for luck so Rogue placed her there. Even though the rest of her uniform was black, the yellow jacket and gloves she wore would be too easily seen.

So far things were pretty boring, it was getting close to midnight and at this rate they may have to call it in early. That it until the same trucks that Rogue had seen earlier had arrived. They were the same silver tanker trucks as they just coasted into the place like they owned it.

Rogue was about to signal Xavier through a comm unit when the men in work clothes suddenly were attacked. It literally came out of no where as several forms came out of the darkness attacking the people there. Originally they were supposed to steal a sample of what they were dumping, Sam had been taking images with e digital camera for possible evidence but then when this happened she had to change it up.

From the looks of the ragged clothing and their appearance it was certain it was the Morlocks. 'Damn, looks like they had the same idea as us.'

"Everyone get in there, we got ta stop this!" Rogue ordered over her communicator.

"What side are we are?" Bobby asked her going into ice form. "I mean if they are poisoning mutants…"

"Just…Just try to keep each other from killing one another at the moment," Rogue told him as she broke her cover. She ran out a few steps and took to the air so to get there faster.

Marrow was one of the people in the Morlocks attacking the humans. Callisto had been thinking it over and had decided that at the moment the humans needed to be sent a message. So she, Spyke and a few others with combat experience went with her. They used a Morlock named Phantom for this, mainly because of the phantom of the opera style mask he wore over his face. His powers were also a shroud ability that could hide those in the dark.

She went on the offensive as soon as she had seen them trying to hook up the hoses all those that had died went though her mind in that moment that night. Callisto said to just scare them but she wanted to make an example of them. Marrow ran toward one man and duck under a sloppy punch and hammered her fist into his gut. He bent over with a grunt and so she took one arm and with a sickening snap broke it.

The man howled in pain and suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, she spun and lashed out with her fist with bones sticking out of the knuckles only to have them break against the body of someone. Marrow swore and was surprised to see that goth X-man with the white and brown hair. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"At tha moment stoppin' ya from making a big mistake." Rogue told her. Marrow only snarled and pounced onto the surprised girl.

Spyke had nailed one worked against the truck and brought out one of his fire tipped spears, "So you think you can just murder us and get away with it?" He asked the guy there.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"This crap you're putting into the water is poison, you've already killed several of us with this stuff!"

"I-I didn't know, I swear it! Please I got a family."

Spyke clenched his jaw remembering the faces of those that died. One of them had been a little girl they had found abandoned on the street. Another was of a boy crying over a dead parent, "So did some of those you murdered."

Before he had decided on what to do with this man his bone weapon was encased in ice. Evan looked to see Bobby in his X-Man uniform only all iced up you couldn't tell it was a blue and white mixed coloring. "I suggest you chill out Evan."

Evan threw the weapon aside and made a new one, "Man I can't believe they let you on the team."

Bobby just grinned at him, "Hey they let you on the team didn't they?"

Spyke charged forward to attack Iceman for that but was surprised by how Bobby dodged it. He rolled out of the way and came back up only to create a wall of ice blocking him off from both Bobby and the man he pinned. 'Damn it, I should have known if he was on the X-Men he'd have the better training then New Mutants.'

Elsewhere the X-Men had to try and keep the Morlocks and human from killing each other and of course the X-Men being in the middle didn't help matters for them. Jubilee pulled down some large and thick shades she got for her powers a week ago. This way her powers wouldn't blind her so much when she used it and it helped to increase her accuracy.

The managed to stun one man that was trying to hit a Morlock from behind with a tool then she had to stun the Morlock by blinding her with her powers right after when she tried to attack the human. 'This is just nuts, who am I trying to save and who am I trying to fight here?'

Thankfully the battle didn't last too much longer after that as the X-Men managed to separate the two groups. It wasn't easy though at the moment either since the Morlocks were ready to go through the X-Men to get at the humans that had been sending poison down into the tunnels.

Rogue walked over to Evan to hope and try to reason with him.

"Look we need ta get a sample of this crap so we can make an antidote ta this thing," Rogue said to Spyke with the kind of voice she had seen Scott and Jean used sometimes to carry authority. At least she hoped it sounded like that.

Marrow dug out one of her bone blades and threw it into the side of a tanker spilling the liquid contents, "There, get your sample then."

Rogue nodded to Jubilee since she had the gloves on and she carefully used a container to get as much as she could without touching it. She was nervous about touching this stuff given that in its pure form she bet it was even nastier stuff.

Then Spyke drew his bone spear and pointed it at the neck of one of the crew workers, "You tell Spears that we're on to him and we're not through with him either. And we'll be watching everywhere for his trucks now. If we so much as see you people in this town then you won't leave it. You got it?"

"S-sure, whatever you say." The man said going a bit pale. He had no idea what was going on but he wasn't being paid enough for this kind of crap. He looked at his co-workers and he could see them having the same thoughts. The few there were injured would most likely quit after this and he didn't blame them.

The X-Men made sure that the workers left and then it was just them and the Morlocks. Marrow stepped up to Rogue, "We don't like you interfering in our affairs X-Man. Our people are dying down there thanks to that man and we won't sit by and do nothing."

"Look, ah was down there. Ah know what's goin' on and none of us like Spears. Ah nearly lost mah brother and someone ah love. If ah had lost them…Well ah most likely would be with ya on this." That was a scary thought to her. Because she knew she was capable of murder, she had tried to kill what she had thought was Mystique with that statue. That even still haunted her, the others may have left it go but the fact she had just so easily done that was something she would never forget.

"Well almost isn't the same as actually losing someone," Spyke said to her in a dark tone. He had seen too much death already and he was sick of it. "You handle this your way…And the Morlocks will handle it our way."

With that the Morlocks left for the sewers. Rogue sighed to herself, she wasn't sure if this was a success or not but she just knew that things would most likely not get easier as time went on. She also dreaded telling Xavier about what happened.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 14: CALLING IN FAVORS**


	14. Calling in Favors

**AN: Alan Hunt is a character I made up and you'll see more of him in the future.**

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 14: CALLING IN FAVORS**

Guy Spears was not a happy man, not at all. He had already gotten a report on what happened with the trucks. Personally he had hoped they wouldn't catch on but not only did they, they got some of the purified Toxin-8. Right now they would be able to analyse it, although the factory itself was safely under a shell company that wasn't linked to his company.

He was sitting in his office thinking of what to do. His office was in a high rise in Manhattan with windows on two walls. It was large and spacious, being part of a major company that he made from the ground up sure helped. His building wasn't as big as the types of places like Stark or Trump, but it was a nice squared one with two taller sections on either side.

His office of course had all black thick carpeting and grey walls. There was a bar a meeting area in front of his desk and a wall with a flat screen TV. Everything was always neat and polished as well, he liked to give an impression when people walked in, like the wall with all the more famous products on display.

But now he had one other product on his mind, the mutants would most likely be already working on a cure for the toxin. Although it would take some time that wasn't what worried him, the fact that they eventually would get one that's what worried him. It took months to get that formula working, and it would take them weeks to alter it again.

Add to the fact those other mutants in the sewers wouldn't let this go unchallenged. He still remembered all the damage they did to the Bayville facility and he had to shut that down because of them. He lost a lot of profits in that. He just knew they'd be back but the question was when?

He needed help that was for sure, if the mutants got a hold of the antidote that he made in secret let alone if the FOH found out he made one, or if anyone managed to get hard evidence well his life would be a lot more dangerous.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed this had all been such a good idea at the time. Use the Power 8 as a blueprint and use it to create a deadly toxin that you could sell to one side and the cure to the other. He could have made a large amount of money with this, but now all that and a lot more were in jeopardy.

He picked up his phone and dialled in a number that only he knew of. He waited a few moments before he heard a voice on the other line. "Mr. Creed we have a problem."

Graydon Creed one of the heads of the Friends of Humanity in this part of the country was not pleased to hear that. Ever since the fiasco with Trask he didn't want any more slip-ups like that. And right now in he didn't like this at all. He was in a car being driven to a political candidate that they were hoping to back, with him in office and under their agenda it would be one more politician in their pocket to use against mutants.

"What is it?" He listened in as Spears told him the whole story. "I fail to see how this is my problem, from the reports I got from our people in Bayville several of the mutants haven't been seen. It looks like it does work but slowly."

"Yes but if they come after me then you got a problem," Guy Spears said in a cold tone. "If they kill me then the secret dies with me. Plus if they try to take any evidence about this that takes me down you people will come down with me. I wasn't stupid enough to make a biological weapon for you people without making sure my ass was covered."

Graydon wanted nothing more then to rig the man's neck, but he did make two points. His toxin was a weapon they still needed. Add that to the fact that they couldn't afford the political fallout if it got out that the FOH was behind making biological weapons. He already knew SHIELD was keeping on eye on them with the Trask and his new Sentinels.

He thought it over, at the moment Spears was too valuable to let go of or to eliminate him. Their group was already doing too much at the moment. "Fine I'll send you some people that can help with the security of your building and assign a body guard that should help keep you calm."

"Thank you, I knew we could find a reasonable course of action." There was a click and Creed turned off his phone and thought about throwing it in a fit of anger but didn't. "Damn fool is becoming a major pain in my ass."

He knew that after this Spears may be needed to be dealt with if things kept going at this rate. But now he had other matters to attend to. He was looking over a few files on a few of the other programs that they had in place. Mainly things that were designed to turn the public against mutants, even on a subconscious level were already in effect.

They would manipulate events and thus manipulate the perception of the nation as a whole. They had already slowly started this process by laying the ground work. Suck as seeing that mutants who commit crimes are put on the news or in the papers. They also targeted those that would help mutants as well they were traitors to their race anyway and got what they deserved.

Taking away those that helped mutants would make them more desperate and act out in more violent ways. Either for retaliation for those crimes or just because of the hate put into them by the events would spawn these violent out burst. It was a subtle game that was sure but if done correctly then things would go their way.

By cutting off the life lines to them, and making mutants act out in more dangerous manners as well as making sure that those events were brought to the attention to the public would help ensure that public views on mutants would go their way.

It wasn't easy socially engineering the collective perception of the nation but all they needed was the majority. Some people seeing how most of the people thought would instinctually go with that group simply because humans were creatures that thrived in communities. The bigger the community and the closer it was with its members the safer an individual felt.

Only people with strong views or minds could make up their own uniformed opinions, they were the key people to persuade. It was people like that, who became leaders and who the masses would follow.

Another thing was to take down all those mutants looked up to, you take away their role models and you take away things like joy, faith and hope. There were already two such individuals under current observation. The first was the musician Allison "Dazzler" Blaire, she was a talented musician who started up in the early 90s. She was currently working in her home on a new album but there were hints that she may be a mutant.

If exposed and ruined in disgrace then it would only help them, human fans would be repulsed by her and maybe some in mutants in general, while her mutant fans would feel the loss of one of their idols. It was a pity though if she was a mutant, her music was very good.

There was also a very talented artist by the name of Alan Hunt, he was a sculpture that made incredible works of art in many different styles and elements. Some didn't know how he managed to make such flawless things but his people were suspicious of him. Creed had once seen a metal sculpture by him himself once and it was flawless, with no seams or anything. It looked like one giant piece of metal somehow formed then created.

If he was a mutant it would explain that and yet another idol would fall as well.

"Mr. Creed sir we've arrived," The driver told him and he nodded his head and put the files away. It was time to work on the political front the social front could wait a little longer.

**-Classified Location-**

Clare Smith wasn't your average girl, although she looked average enough. Not very tall at seventeen years of age with glasses and the only thing to really stand out was her light red hair that she always kept in a ponytail. However she was walking through the secret base that her team X-Force under SHIELD used for their HQ.

She was part of the mutant team, mainly her being support role. She was never really good with the combat stuff so she was put in a position that was better for her talents. With her genius level IQ and her power to see the future it made her one of the best mission operators around. She like her two friends Wes Johnson and Susan Masters had been part of the Prodigy experiments. So far with only two other living survivors one a psychotic the other with the X-Men.

They had been raised by people inside of SHIELD, her own adopted parents were lab techs and she had a lot of fun with them. Ever since their powers manifested they were being trained to use them and now they were part of a full team.

Currently she was in her X-Force uniform; it was a loose jumpsuit that was green with SHIELD X-Force patch on the shoulders. She had a jacket on as well mainly for any tools that she liked to bring on the few times she was needed in the field. But now she was headed to the Core now.

She walked by the metal walls that she had grown accustomed to, living with SHEILD her entire life made her used to such things. She noticed a few of the soldiers and people around as well that helped out around the place.

Clare came up to a large security door and pressed her hand against a palm reader. It glowed green and it opened, she smiled as she entered the room she helped to design and build with her adopted parents, hell they were her real parents to her and she loved doing things like this with them. She still remembered when she was eleven and helped them out in the labs.

The Core was a complete mission control center for the team with all the latest gear and then some. There were three chairs there were in the center of the room with computer equipment and helmet devices that she created for certain uses.

"Hey just in time," Said the dark skinned and haired fifteen year old Claudia St. Croix. Next to her was her twin sister Nicole. The two were the younger sisters of Monet and were telepaths.

"Yep we better get to work then girls," Clare said as she took the central chair that had more equipment connected to it and facing a large screen against one of the walls. She sat down and control panels moved into place on either side of her. The helmet moved down to fit her head as a HUD moved down over her eyes.

The M Twins took their own places although their chairs faced away from her to two smaller screens and not as complex controls. They were there to help her and the helmets would amplify their telepathic powers to help keep in contact with the team.

Her powers and skills would help keep the team not only linked but informed. "Okay girls the team is at the damn and this is a rescue mission with the priority to keep casualties to as close to zero as possible."

"We know, we know." Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we didn't sleep through the briefing on this," Nicole added in.

"Sorry," Clare said shyly, even though technically she was in charge in the support group she was always a shy and somewhat timid girl.

**-Dam in the USA-**

It was close to night as the sun was falling onto the damn that a group of terrorist were holding the workers there hostage. It had been going on for seven hours and now X-Force was going in, they had all the detailed information that they could get for this mission. They had the blueprints on the damn, satellite recon of the area and thermal images of as far inside the damn as possible.

Unfortunate some areas were shielded by thermals with all the metal in the way. But they were already moving on with their plans. There were two members going for an aqua assault, one in a black and purple combat suit was the team leader Domino. She was the oldest of them at twenty one and with her pale skin, dark hair and single black spot over one eye she stood out. With her in a similar suit only in navy blue and black was the second in command Susan Master AKA Aqua.

Susan was only seventeen, well nearly eighteen actually and with her powers to manipulate water she was perfect for this. Also since her eyes had an extra lens so she could see underwater and her lungs were altered in a way to take oxygen out of the water she didn't need any scuba gear.

Both of them made their way to opposite ends of the facility until they came to dam's wall. They both took out devices on their belts and placed them over their hands. They were specially designed devices that the SHIELD people had made up. It stuck to nearly every surface so both of them started on climbing to the top. Aqua had to take a moment the cough out all the water in her lungs first, she had gotten used to it but it was damn annoying to expel the water every time.

'Some times I wish I had gills instead,' She thought to herself as the two started their climb.

In the air were the two of the three flyers. Polaris was there in her black and green body suit with M in her dark red suit. They were waiting for their team mates to get into position, the other flyer on the team the Irish girl Theresa Cassidy AKA Siryn wasn't with them since in order to fly she had to use that high pitch wail of hers.

'_I really wish they'd hurry up_,' Monet said telepathically to Polaris suddenly causing the other girl to jump. She hated it when M just sends something like that without warning.

'_We're almost there_,' Susan's exasperated voice was heard in M's head most likely being carried to her by one of her little sisters. This little 'battle meld' they had come up with allowed the team to operate almost with one mind at times.

Sometimes it was a little confusing on who was thinking/feeling what, so they tried to keep it more low key. '_Fine just hurry up, you know all this humidity it killing my hair_," The beautiful young woman said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I really wish you'd cut out the prima donna act," Polaris said rather then thought at her.

Monet looked at the green haired girl, "What act? This is how I really am."

The others were already waiting on either side of the damn as well. On one side was Kevin Sidney the young man who was a shape shifter. He preferred to wear a yellow and blue uniform but it didn't matter anyway. He was with Guido Carsosella AKA Strong Guy, mainly due to the fact that his upper body was very large and his strength was just as impressive.

"So Morph how are we going to get some of those guards attention?" He asked the younger man as he shifted in the wooded area they were hiding in. He shifted the small circular shades on his face as he looked out there. Thankfully his all black uniform helped to hide his massive form.

Morph just grinned at the big man, "Oh trust me I got something planned."

On the other side Simon Williams AKA Wonder Man and Ben Russel AKA Shatterstar waited as well. Although in Simon's case he was a bit bored. Ben wasn't much of when it came to conversations, but then again he was grown in a lab as some type of super soldier and when SHIELD rescued him from the lab they put him on the team. He was already a combat master and enhanced physical skills to match.

He was in all white with lots of weapons, two swords, daggers, and other things. It was a sharp contrast to his own uniform that was mainly just black with a red W on it. On a near by hill were the last members of the team Wes Johnson AKA Granite and Siryn.

By now Domino and Aqua managed to climb to the top of the damn and made a stealthy move to the two towers there. Each would give them a decent view of things as well as key sniper points. They both carried in water proof plastic a new weapon SHIELD was experimenting with. It was a modified small powered rail gun rifle. It fired projectiles through magnetism then chemical reaction like other fire arms.

The 'slugs' they fired were also different, they were a non-lethal round that when they hit a person sends an electrical current through them like a tazer. It was theorized that even people in body armour would be affected by them. But still to be sure a shot to the head was best.

There were only one guard in each tower and both were knocked out, and tied up before they knew what hit them. Both women un-slung their gear and got the riffles ready as they stayed in the shadows. _Domino here, five by five.'_

'_Aqua, dido.'_

'_Roger that'_ One of the M Twins stated to everyone.

'_Okay people it looks like this is the best time, you know the plan,'_ Oracle told them as she was working with lightning speed at her controls. _'I've isolated the frequency they are using and preparing to set up a local jamming field. All radios will be shut out so we'll have to use the BMS for this_.'

The BMS or Battle Meld System wasn't fool proof and if they needed would cut the dampening field but only if they needed it.

Back at the damn two of the guards were just doing their patrol when their radios got a sudden burst of static. They didn't know what was going on and one of them were about to try their radio but was interrupted. "Hey boys," Came a feminine and sultry voice.

Both men looked to see a very beautiful teen woman there in the tiniest bikini they had ever seen. The Woman that looked like Monet swayed her hits as she walked up to them, "Hey do you know where the beach is? I'm lose and it's so cold out here with this tiny thing. See I'm getting goose bumps."

She thrust out her chest as both took a look taken aback by this. Although that was enough for Strong Guy to pick them up by their heads and smash them together knocking them both out cold. "You know Morph is Monet ever finds out about this it won't be funny."

"Oh please I've done worst. I mean when I found out how to control my powers I spent an hour just as every woman I ever seen…naked looking in the mirror mind you." The boy said changing back into his normal form.

"That's kind of disturbing man."

"Oh please like you wouldn't be doing it."

The larger man thought about it, "Okay maybe…Hey what is it like to…well you know have breasts?"

"Kind of weird I mean they moved all over the place and adds this weight to your front," Morph said honestly as they took up new positions. "How women put up with them I'll never know."

On the other side Simon was about to ask his partner what the plan was when the man just ran out to the guards before he knew it. 'Damn son of a…could he have at least waited for me?' He thought to himself as he ran after the red headed warrior.

Shatterstar wasted no time and as the two guards pointed their guns at him he threw two daggers that jammed into the nozzles of the weapons. When he got close to them then he went into unarmed combat with them. He did a split kick to knock away the guns then a knife thrust to the throats to cause them to start chocking for air. He heard Wonder man coming up and threw one of them to him while he hammered a fist to the gut of the last one and finished him off with an elbow to the back of his head.

Simon only had to do a clothesline to take out the last one since to the guard it was like getting hit by a brick wall. He looked at Ben and shook his head, "We really need to work on your ability to communicate."

The other man just shrugged, "This was just faster," was the only response he gave him and went on.

By now Domino and Aqua were taking noiseless shots thanks to the fact that the rifles were more silent then a regular rifle, at those terrorist that were in their line of sight as the other teams moved in. Oracle was helping them out by telling them where targets were, or would be coming from. Most likely they knew that she was getting this information from either from thermals or from her own powers to see the future.

M and Polaris came in and helped out, M being invulnerable didn't worry about getting shot in fact the bullets that hit her just bounced off and she wasn't even phased at all by them. Monet just went in and with her strength threw men aside like rag dolls and ripped apart weapons with her bare hands. Polaris used her magnetic powers to stop any bullets that came at her or at any team mates and also crushed any weapons she saw.

A high pitch wail was that Siryn was on her way with Wes in her arms, Wes was just glad that he put in the ear plugs, how this girl didn't go def was beyond him.

By the time they were joined by the others it was time for an infiltration since the gun shots would alert the others. Oracle was typing furiously when a vision hit her, she saw a few terrorist aiming AK-47s at several hostages. She saw the location and locked it in, _'Siryn change of plans I need you to drop Granite through the ground at the location I'm sending to you.'_ She thought and sent a mental image as the Twins helped her out.

'…_You sure?'_ She asked her not sure if she had heard right about that.

'_Yes, Wes just go into your rock mode before you hit.'_

'_Okay, I trus ya girl,_' He thought back to her. Oracle had never steered her wrong and if she wanted him to do this he knew there had to be a reason for it. So when Siryn was at the spot that she had seen in her mind she let him fall and he turned into his rock hide mode before he hit.

His black skin turned grey and rocky as he grew a foot and his mass increased. He slammed into the ground and through it into two lower levels until the terrorist about to shoot a few of the hostages that tried to escape suddenly had the roof fall in on them. They jumped out of the way to see the hulking mass that was Granite.

He grinned at the two surprised armed men on the ground, "Oh yeah this is going to be fun."

As the mutants moved through the structure they took down terrorist and made sure that all the hostages were safe. They worked together as they were trained to and made sure to cover each other's backs. The entire operation took them a total of fifteen minutes to clean up the area and make sure all objectives were met. When they had taken out the final resistance that's when a buzzer sounded that everyone heard.

At that moment the simulation ended and the world around them dissolved. They were in a giant metal sphere where they were training. That was one of the simulations that they were running at the moment. Up in the control room there were several technicians working on the many computers used to run the training room.

One of them was a blond woman in a lab coat, she was Dr. Deborah Risman and she was the medical expert for the team down there.

"Yes they are improving although I would have preferred to have a few older candidates for this team," said the woman next to her. She was about 5'11, her long blond hair was tied up in military style behind her head. She was a tall statuesque woman in a military uniform with the skirt unlike the pants worn by the male members.

"Well Colonel Danvers they are the best we could get," She told the other woman. She just nodded, she didn't know much about this Carol Danvers only that she had been in the Air Force and after that the CIA, she had been transferred to help train the X-Force team given her years of experience and skills.

The door opened and both saw Fury enter into the room, he wore his usual trench coat plus the hardened face of a man that had seen so much action and the loss of one of his eyes always gave him this presence about him. Even now the tech people were trying to look like they were working a bit harder when he entered the room.

"So how did they do?" Fury asked seeing the kids down there talking and playing around.

"Pretty well," Danvers told him, "But I think they could do better."

Fury just nodded, "I just got a call from an old friend. Looks like there's trouble and I may need to deploy them for a mission soon. This is a very delicate operation and we may also use this as the perfect way to announce this team to the world."

"Are you sure they're ready for this?" Carol asked him not sure about this, they could use another month at least to work things out.

"Sorry but this is pretty serious and it's bound to get worse," Fury wasn't in a good mood at all. When Logan gave him a call about this he could just see the political disaster this would have. SHIELD would have to step in and take care of this quietly he hoped but if not then he would have to let X-Force into the light and show that mutants were a force for good as well.

He just hoped this didn't blow up in his face.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 15: SLOW RECOVERY**


	15. Slow Recovery

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 15: SLOW RECOVERY**

It had been a couple of days since the night with the tankers and so far none of Spears trucks or any other ones had been seen in the town. They had set up a few devices covertly to monitor the area there the water could be spiked again. So far nothing was happening and the Morlocks had been quiet. Although Logan being the pessimist that he was only commented that this was just the calm before the storm. Beast was still hard at work studying part of the sample they got as another was sent off to Muir Island.

Also the other mutants affected were slowly starting to get stronger. With no more poison being put into the water that meant no more of the toxin was building up in their system. Their bodies were slowly starting to recover especially thanks to Gale's healing powers.

A few were actually going back to school although not as strong as they were. At the moment Jean was in her room trying to get through a large amount of homework she was working on. She had a lot to deal with and she was finally strong enough to do it.

She sighed to herself as she looked at the notes that came along with it. She had asked Scott to find Peter and see if he could help since they had a few of the same classes. He apparently was very helpful and ever gave her copies of his notes. Thankfully the photocopies of his handwriting were well done she would have to thank him for this personally when she got the chance.

She was sitting at her desk finishing studying part of what she had to read from her textbook. She had just finished when she felt the aches in her body and stopped to stretch. 'Oh god I need a break from all of this.'

There was a silent knock and then Scott poked his head in, "Hey how are you doing?"

"Physically or mentally?" She said slightly exasperated. Then she pinched the bridged of her nose. "Sorry…just feeling a little tired and exhausted from catching up."

Scott was worried that she was pushing herself Jean always pushed herself to be the best. She worked hard on her grades and in the sports she played, even with her own powers sometimes. There were times he thought she was pushing herself too hard and would burn herself out. He never really got why she felt the need to keep pushing herself but he never asked.

Maybe some time when it got worst but now he just walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He stared to gently work at the tension he felt there and she seemed to start to relax. Jean didn't fight what was Scott was doing, he had done this a few times but more so ever since they started dating.

Truth was Scott had learned how to really know how to relieve stress from her body like this, Jean was sure she wouldn't be able to relax as much without him. She felt the tension in her shoulders start to melt away and she rested her head against him. Her eyes closed just enjoying this, god how she needed this at the moment.

She opened up their link and felt the warmth that always flowed out of it.

She truly loved this and Scott, she had never known that you could feel this way about another person. She felt like he was a part of her, he touched her in ways that didn't seem real and she felt them. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Sure they were still young, not ever twenty yet but she knew the truth.

That deep in her heart she knew, that she had found true love, her other half, her soul mate. Scott had been there for her since childhood and she had tried to be there for him as well. She failed in that in the last few years but she was making up for it. "That feels wonderful."

"Glad it works, you're really tense," Scott said as he moved some of her long beautiful hair out of the way and kissed her neck. She giggled a bit feeling his lips there.

"Well being poisoned and missing school isn't exactly the best thing for us," Jean sighed losing the good mood she had been in. She just couldn't believe what Spears had done, the deaths from it and nearly dying herself and the others. She had never been so appalled or angry in her life about something. She actually wanted to hurt Spears, she knew she shouldn't think such things but this was not only an attack on mutants. It was an attack on her friends on her extended family.

Scott stopped and leaned down to hug her. He felt the same way and he felt her lean into the hug as he gave it. "The Professor is calling a few people, he's trying to get evidence that Spears was illegally dumping at the moment as well as other things."

"Will it be enough?" Jean said her voice slightly strained, "I mean he should be in jail! It's not fair Scott we didn't do anything and yet because the only proof we have are his truck dumping something in the water with no real proof of what it's just…" She felt like wanting to break something anything at the moment.

When a shatter sound was heard they both jumped and she saw that a picture of her family that she kept on her desk the glass had shattered. Jean's anger turned to fear as she realized she lost control. She quickly pulled up all her mental barriers and defences scared of what else might happen.

"Jean, we will get this guy I promise you," Scott told her. He worried about her when she got like this, Jean have to blow off steam gradually at times and normally in the Danger Room because things like that happened. Hell he was thinking of going a few rounds himself to work off the aggravation he was feeling as well.

"No matter what Spears will not get away with this," He assured her.

Jean sighed she really hoped they did, the thought of him getting away with this was just something she or anyone else in the mansion couldn't stand to see happen. But then another knock on her door was heard, "Yes?"

Both mutants were surprised to see a certain familiar face, "Hey boy am I glad I found the right room this place is bigger then I remembered."

"Taryn?" Jean said pleasantly surprised to see her. They had been talking and getting back into their friendship lately and it was nice to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired girl just shrugged, "Well I was visiting my parents for the weekend it being Friday and all. Plus I get to do my laundry over the weekend here and I can get away from the dorm for a few days."

"Those guys next door again?" Jean winced remembering a few things she had said of the people in the dorm next to hers. Mainly due to the fact one of the girls liked to listen to loud music all the time.

"Yeah I swear I'm thinking of looking into sharing an apartment or something," She sighed and looked at Jean. She was a little pale and there were some fading darkness under her eyes. "God Jean…You don't look so good."

Jean and Scott started to explain the events of the last week. How Jean had been 'sick' as it were as well as what they had found out about the cause of it. By the end of it Taryn looked a little pale and had a horrified look on her face.

She was actually fighting the urge to throw up because of how sick to her stomach this made her. She knew people would hate others that were different but to this extend. It made her physically ill thinking of someone poisoning the water supply and to learn there were already some fatalities. You never heard of stuff like this on the news at least not in this country and from how they explained the Morlocks she knew no one would learn of their deaths.

At least not right away.

The thought of people just being murdered and no one outside of the mutant community not caring or knowing was a total shock to her. She never once thought things would get that bad for mutants in the world.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked seeing her like this.

"I…God this is horrible…why can't you tell the world about this? I mean people should know about it!"

"We want to trust me we're doing all we can to bring Spears down," Jean told her in a tone she had never heard the red head use before. It was more hardened then she had ever heard Jean speak before but after all of this Taryn could guess why.

"Unfortunately we want evidence, because we don't want him to get away from it. We don't want the world to think we're making this up or some other crap like that," Scott fumed since everyone knew that a mutant's word against a 'respected' business man would be laughed at.

Taryn didn't know what to think, it just seemed like the world was too full of injustice these days. Plus what really hurt was that mutants had no allies. No one to speak up for them or to help them it seemed to her. She suddenly felt extremely bad about how she had pushed them away when they had been exposed.

She couldn't imagine what it was like to be so alone against the world. 'Some say that mutants are monsters but looking at them…I don't see monsters. I see friends and people who have suffered under humans. God…who are the true monsters here? They have every right to hate humans for this but they only look at the single man responsible.'

She had that thought in the back of her mind as she talked with the two of them catching up. Although in her mind she was thinking and planning of something else. Something that may help redeem herself in her eyes and to help those that could use it.

**-Kitty and Danielle's room-**

Kitty and Danielle both were feeling better although Dani a bit more so. Kitty hadn't been up for school although she wanted to go, she hated missing her school work but thankfully Dani managed to get her homework for her. She also hated being in her bed most of the day but whenever she tried to walk she kept getting dizzy.

So she was stuck on her bed with her lap top. At least she was able to write in her journal and look up a few other things as well. Not to mention a little computer research as well and anything to keep her mind busy. Lockheed also helped with that as well. Well mainly it was her trying to hack into Spears' company computers, after all she and her friends were nearly killed by this guy.

She knew it wasn't 'ethical' but then neither was making a deadly poison against mutants. So far she hadn't gotten anything interesting and was taking a break from that today. Now she was busy with her homework trying to catch up, and helping Dani out as well.

Kitty eventually sighed and threw her books away, she may be an A student but she still didn't like all the homework that piled up, "I am so glad it's the beginning of school and not in the middle. I'd would totally never be done in time."

"Yeah well at least the Principle was giving us some slack." Dani admitted.

"Totally, he's a step up from Kelly that's for sure."

"Although those Hellion creeps are still getting in our faces as well as the others jerks," Dani sighed as she closed her own book mentally tired. And with her powers that might not be smart to accidentally give people nightmares because her mental barriers on her gift were too weak.

"Yeah that's the one thing I didn't miss about that," Kitty said to her.

It was then that their door opened and Kitty's face lit up to see the tall dark haired Russian boyfriend of hers. And with two trays of food with him that he was carefully balancing. "Hello I thought you two may not be up for dinner so I had thought to bring you some."

"Awwww, that's so sweet of you," Kitty smiled at him touched by his act. She was happy to see a vegetarian mean all ready for her. Dani's was a nice steak with potatoes the tray was on her lap at it had small legs on it were she put her own legs under it.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" Piotr asked the both of them.

Dani looked at Kitty, "Okay I finally admit it, you're right. He is the sweetest guy on the planet." She joked as both girls giggled when the tall Russian young man's cheeks went slightly red. "You wouldn't happen to have a brother would you?"

Although it was meant in good fun his face did drop a bit from that. "I did once he was my older brother Mikhail."

Both girls heard him use the past tense and Dani immediately regretted saying anything. "Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything like that." She knew all too well how hard it was when you lost family. She lost her own parents to a bear attack even to this day she was scared to death of bears.

"It is alright it happened years ago, Illyana was only a baby at the time." He spoke in a soft voice but his eyes held the pain in them. She spoke on and both girls could hear the love in his voice when he spoke of his family. "I looked up to him, I try to be the brother I am to my sister as he was to me. I idolized my older brother and my family had been proud of him."

Neither girl knew what to say about this, even Kitty hadn't know that he once had a brother. He rarely talked about his family other then his sister and she guessed some wounds were just too deep to talk about. She also wanted to go over to him and put her arms around him, so far he had lost everyone but his little sister in his family.

Piotr shook off the sadness at that point though, not wanting to dwell on the past to much, "So if there is nothing else?"

"Well can you take Lockheed to the kitchen for his meal?" Kitty eventually asked him thinking she'd get to talking to him about that another time.

"Of course Katya."

"Okay then," She looked to her little purple pet dragon, "Go on Lockheed he'll give you something to eat." The little dragon looked at her for a moment then to her own food. There was no meat and so he wasn't interested in that. So he flew off and landed on Piotr shoulder making Kitty giggle a bit at the site.

**-Later-**

Kurt was bone dead tired he already was finally eating again although not as much. His stomach was a little unsettled as it were and so he had to eat gradually. So of course he wasn't getting enough energy to his system.

He had just gotten out of the shower and it did make him feel a bit better to wash his fur. He looked into the mirror at his reflection and although he never once thought himself on par with people like Johnny Deep or Brad Pitt he sure didn't look any better then he normally did.

His eye were a bit tired, his fur seemed to be a bit duller in color and no more lustre to it. He signed to himself thinking about turning it in early or something. It was getting a bit late and he thought if he wanted to go back to classes tomorrow he might as well get well rested.

He brushed his teeth, and cleaned off his fur. He also took a hairbrush to it as well, thankfully his fur wasn't that thick but it still had to be managed a few times. 'If girls complain about zheir hair zhey should try a full body of hair.' He joked to himself.

He put on some boxers and pants with a nice hole in the back for his tail of course and a tank top shirt. He only wore light clothing to bed anyway given how hot it got for him with all the fur over his body. He had just pulled back the covers and was about to take a nice long sleep when there was a knock on his door.

He muttered a few German curses, something he only did alone given that his mother never liked to hear that kind of language out of his mouth. He sighed debating if he should ignore it or not, but eventually he pushed himself up and went to open the door.

"Oh hey sis," He managed a smile at seeing Rogue. She was still dressed and she looked a little tired. 'Most likely from worrying so much, I just hope she doesn't get anymore white in her hair because of it.'

Rogue smiled just seeing her brother, by the looks he was getting ready for bed so she wouldn't keep him up. She just wanted to see him up and around one last time, the past few days had been hard on her as with everyone. But having her close friend sick, her brother and boyfriend with the role of added responsibility since Jean had been out had taken a toll on her.

The only good thing was that her friendship with Scott was slowly getting put back together.

"Hey ya little brotha, just seein' how y'all are doin'," She said to him in her familiar Mississippi accent.

He gave her a warm smile, they had come a long way. At first enemies, then allies, then as friends and now family. They had taken a large hit to their relationship with that shattering of the stone Mystique, it had nearly been completely destroyed. But they had eventually made up and now they were closer then ever now.

"I'm doing vell, just tired. You should get some rest as vell sis, you look so very tired."

That brought a small smile to her face, Kurt was always thinking of others no matter what. "Yeah ah will, ah just wanted to see ya before I did." She paused for a moment trying to think of how to say what she wanted to say. She had never been good with talking about her emotions but now she just needed to tell him.

"Kurt…ah just…well…when y'all were sick…I was just really scared, ah mean ah thought that…" She trailed off not sure how to go on, she wasn't even looking at him anymore in the eyes.

Kurt saw this and went in closer placing his hands on her arms rubbing them, "Hey it's okay, I know you vere vorried, but I knew zhat as long as zhere vere those that cared about me I vould be okay."

She looked at him then not sure what to say to that. Kurt just smiled and gently pulled her into a hug, she didn't do anything at first but she did hug him back. It just felt comforted like this and it was something she just needed. She pulled away feeling a little silly about this, "Well…ah'll let ya get some sleep, ah'll see ya in the morning okay?"

"Sure thing sis." He said and watched her leave. He had to admit having Rogue for a sister was certainly interesting for his life. He closed the door hoping that she felt better and once more had just reached his bed when a knock came. She sighed and hung his head and then looked to the heavens, 'This is some type of test on patience isn't it?'

He opened the door and any frustration left as he saw Amanda there. He should have known since when he woke up she had barely left his side not that he minded. "Hey Kurt…can I come to talk?"

"Yeah, sure." He gestured for her to walk in. They both sat on his bed as she looked like something was bothering her. "Amanda vhat's wrong?"

She felt his hand on hers but she didn't look into his golden eyes, "I'm scared."

"Scared?"

She nodded her head. "Yes scared, Kurt I…everything is so difficult now. I mean sure I think I've grown as a person while here. But…I nearly lost you…I…Kurt I love you so much and the thought of you dying...it tore me up inside."

He saw a few tears running down her cheek and he wiped them off. He pulled her close to him and she just buried her face into his chest holding him like if she let go she would never be able to hold him again. He just held her until she had composed herself. "I'm sorry Kurt…it's just that everything had been so chaotic…I miss the days when we didn't have to worry about stuff like this. Back before mutants were exposed…is that wrong of me?"

Kurt had thoughts like that as well, things were so simpler back then. He and Amanda had dated out in the open without anyone given them any problems and things were simpler. But he guess that was the price of growing up. "It's okay, I zhink everyvone zhinks that at vone time or anozher."

She sighed just resting her head against him. Things sure were complicated and seemed to only get worst some days. When Kurt had first gotten sick she had been so worried, she had cried her heart out in her room. Thankfully Claire had found her and held her through it.

"I just hope whatever is going to happen to Spears happens soon. I'm still worried about the water in this town."

Kurt nodded his head stroking her long hair. He rested his head on hers and he had to admit that they all could use time off. Although what really sucked was that the school year just started. He just hoped he could survive this year.

Amanda was feeling better in Kurt's arms and enjoying the silence. "Kurt just promise me something…that things will be okay? I need to hear that from at least someone." There was silence then and she got a little confused to his hesitation. "Kurt?"

She pulled out and found he had fallen asleep. She smiled as she helped him into bed and tucked him in. He was mumbling something in German although she wasn't sure what. After that she just sat on his bed stoking the side of his face watching him sleep. He looked very cute when she was asleep.

Amanda was actually considering just curling up next to him but even though that was very tempting she would have to save it for later. She just kissed him on the lips lightly seeing a small smile grow on his face. She smiled back as she teleported back to her own room for the night.

While those two were together Rogue made one last trip for the night, she got to his door and opened it a bit. She walked in seeing Vincent there on his bed just resting it looked like. He saw her and waved her in with a smile. She closed the door behind her and sat on his bed as he sat with her, "So feeling better? Ah just saw Kurt and he's doin' well only tired."

Vince nodded his head, "Yeah sounds like me, it's strange feeling so drained all day. But I think a good nights rest will help with that." He smiled at her then he looked a bit more seriously, "How are you holding up?"

"Fahne," She shrugged but he didn't buy it. She looked like hell and she wasn't looking at him. He knew the signs when she lied, mainly because she wasn't good at it.

"Rogue," He said to her in a tone that she could tell he wasn't buying it.

"It's just…God all the pressure and everything is just gettin' ta eh…" She exasperated shaking her head. "Ah mean when ah saw you all in those beds…And ah thought that ah'd lose one or even all of ya…" She didn't finished as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

It was just a scary thought, she hadn't felt like this since when they thought Xavier and Ororo had been 'killed' by Apocalypse. Combined with the fact that April had actually died on the lawn and she had seen her die…It just drove it home that they weren't immortal or unbeatable. They cold be beaten and they could be killed and it scared her to death.

She felt his arms wrap around her and she just lost herself in his comforting embrace. "I know," He said almost as if reading her mind, "Trust me I know. But just remember that we aren't alone in this, that you're not alone anymore. Together we all will get through this."

His words made her feel a bit better but words can only do so much. She needed his love as well as his understanding.

She looked up into those light blue eyes and moved closer to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling in as close as she could. He responded by wrapping his own around her waist. Both of them kissed passionately for a minute. Rogue had never known such feelings until she could touch was slowly realizing she had a passionate side to her that he brought out.

She kind of liked this new side of her that had been buried for so long that was slowly being drawn out of her. They eventually they stopped a little flushed as they just stared into each others eyes. He ran a hand over her cheek as she moved her head rubbing against it, relishing the contact. When she looked back he noticed a look in her eyes.

There was a longing there, a need for something anything to help push the pain aside that she was in now. "Please…can ah stay here tonight?" She asked him nearly pleading with him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her gently, he got his answer with a kiss to his mouth.

Later that night Vince was on his back under the covers of his bed with Rogue sleeping on him using his shoulder as a pillow. He was very tired now but Rogue needed comfort and something to help and he didn't mind. Hey he was a guy after all although he would admit it wasn't as great given how tired they both had been but it had still been good.

He listened to her breathing from it he knew she was asleep. He just looked at her face as one of his hands lightly went up and down the skin of her back. He just wanted to watch her sleep and make sure she was sleeping well before he himself just dropped.

Vince hated how he had worried her like that if it had been her sick he knew that he would be the same way. It just didn't seem fair, why did the world seem to pick on mutants and them in particular? Both of them had it kind of rough and some times he wondered if the x-gene came with a target on it.

He looked at her face, she seemed a bit more at ease now at least. He had to admit that he wished he could take all her pain and fears away he wanted to do that since she had helped him with his own as well. But he guessed the best they could do was just be there for each other, to lend each other their strength and support and hope it was enough.

He knew she was a very strong woman but everyone had weak moments. She just only showed those moments to those she truly trusted in life. He felt honoured that she considered him one of them. He looked at her wondering how things would work out, they were all healing physically but mentally and emotionally everyone was still shaken by this.

No one really said anything but you could tell. No one was drinking water except out of bottles now and people were still using the rain water just to be safe. Everyone was feeling a little vulnerable at the moment. Vincent knew they'd heal from this but it would be a moment to remember for them all, another of life's lessons in how hard life can be on you.

He sighed to himself thinking about how depressing he could be when he started to brood about things like this. Here he was in bed with a beautiful woman who he just made love to sleeping like a baby and what was all he could think about? The horrors of life and people and running through every single bad thing that could happen.

'God I need a new hobby then thinking of the worst case scenario,' He shook his head at this. There wasn't much he could do at the moment so might as well just enjoy this moment instead of wasting it. He kissed her goodnight as he just watched her sleep. It was strangely calming and soon found himself falling asleep.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 16: ACTIONS**

**I was thinking of putting a Blink/Ororo/Logan scene in here but it was running long if I did. I'll see if I can put it in somewhere else.**


	16. Actions

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 16: ACTIONS**

In the sub basement complex of the mansion Kitty was in the large computer room that they had built with the new reconstruction of the mansion. It was an upgraded facility with state of the art Cray computer system. The room was large about ten meters by ten meters and of course it had to be kept cool. There was a work station in the center with a few work stations build into it as well as the walls lined with computers banks and other equipment.

The opposite end of the door, which required a pass code to enter of course, was a large monitor with a control station. After recent events Xavier felt they needed to be more prepared for the future so with Hank, Forge and Kitty helping to set it up it was finally working.

Kitty loved computers and spending the last of summer hooking this up had been amazing. They just now managed to get this place up and running and right now she was putting it to work. Hank was using the extra processing power to help him in the lab but right now she was doing something not exactly legal.

But then neither is what Spears was doing.

That was why she was down here anyway, she was trying to hack into the Spears database for any evidence and she couldn't with her own computer. This of course was done with Xavier knowing, he needed to know what was going on and if it had to be from covert means then it looked like he was being pushed in that direction.

Kitty was a bit surprised but then again after everything that had happened maybe they needed to take a step up. They had more enemies then ever it seemed and they needed to keep ahead of them. So with this computer system they were going to be able to get linked to many different things that could help them out. News feeds that would be red flagged by certain words, abnormal things like in the weather or magnetic fields.

Right now she was at one of the work stations beating her head against the wall. Well she was close to actually doing it, this was proving to be a lot tougher then it should have been. But she could do this, computers were her specialty after all and she was determined to start picking up the slack a bit on the team. Ever since Rogue got those new powers she now felt like the weak link on the team, not that she wasn't happy for Rogue but she felt like being left behind.

Well now she was going to prove her new usefulness with her computer skills, after all it was a high tech world now and they had to move with the times. The door opened and she saw Vincent walk in with a tray of snack food. He was helping out since he had some experience with computers as well.

"Here you go Kitty," He smiled and handed her a small bag of chips and a soda, he pretty much had the same with him and he sat across from her at the other station. "So anything new while I was gone?"

Kitty sighed and rested her head against the table. "Oh, that bad huh?" He said seeing her like that.

"God this guy must be like the most totally paranoid person on the planet," Kitty groaned, "I just wish we had better access to his systems."

"Yeah that would help," Vince was working on the background of Spears' company, seeing if there were any new contracts or business ventures that seemed fishy for a sports company. But so far it was all coming up dry. He sighed and pick as the bag of chips, Xavier was trying to find any help with his own connections who they were no one really knew.

He then noticed that Kitty seemed to be spacing out a little. "So I said that we should maybe just go all paramilitary and load up with an armory."

"Uh huh," Kitty nodded not paying attention.

"Oh and did you know that Rogue's pregnant? We just found out and we're eloping," He added with a smirk.

"That's nice," Then Kitty shook her head, "Wait-what?"

"Okay what's up? You're usually one of the more focused ones on the team," Vincent asked her leaning forward a bit.

Kitty bit her lip a bit not sure what to tell him. She had been thinking about Piotr and his brother, it seemed like he really admired the guy but something had happened. Also it was strange to learn that he even had a brother, either him or Illyana had said anything about that.

"It's…nothing really…" She trailed off.

Vince frowned at her, "Kitty…How come we never talk anymore?"

"What do you mean? We talk all the time."

"No not like that…I mean when we were just on-line chatters we talked all the time about everything but now…not that much. I miss that, I mean I still remember how you told me about what happened on that date with that Mike characters-"

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" Kitty said shocked as he brought up that nightmare. Mike had been a boy she had this huge crush on and when she had finally got the nerve to tell him at lunch she tripped and spilled hr food all over him. She had been so mortified that she couldn't face him again, so then by the time she got over it he was out with some blond. Kitty had been so depressed after that had happened.

"I'm not, you know me I'm a vault with this kind of stuff and that's what I mean. We used to talk all the time so why the change?" He honestly asked her.

Kitty thought about it, she did used to talk on-line to her friends all the time to help escape her life and to talk to those that could give her honest opinions. "I have no idea…I mean maybe it was because you were like this faceless guy that I could just go to and not have to worry about anything I said having consequences in my life."

Vince had to admit that did make some sense, "So…What then? I mean I kind of miss those talks."

Kitty also missed those talks Vince was a guy who listened to you and tried to help you out. "Yeah…I guess it's just that with you actually here I guess you might not have been as objective…"

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me," He smiled at her, "Come on talk to me, you're my friend Kitty and if you ever want to talk just let me know okay?"

She thought about it and nodded and smiled at him, "Sure I like think maybe you can help with this." She knew that dealing with people who didn't open up like with Rogue or dealing with painful things from the past he knew all about those. So she explained everything to him and he listened in not interrupting her.

"So that's where I'm as," She sighed finishing up, "I want to help and to understand but I like don't want to push him if he's not ready."

Vince nodded, "Yeah that's a very good idea for not pushing. Personally I think if you really want him to open up just go to him about this, and tell him that if he ever wants to talk to you then he can. But stress that only when he's ready. I think that's the only thing you can do is just listen to when they are ready and that you'll be there for them."

To Kitty that made sense she hoped that Piotr would open up to her she didn't want this relationship to deteriorate like it did with Lance. They hadn't been too open and they paid for it, so now she wanted to try something else and hoped she didn't push him away. "You know…I was wrong, talking to friends do help. Sorry about you know, just the whole distancing myself thing."

Vince shrugged, "We've both been kind of busy lately but I don't want to lose your friendship Kitty."

She smiled at him reassuringly, "Same here, now let's see if we can nail Spears' hide to the wall shall we?"

"Totally," Vince grinned as they got back to work on the computer systems.

**-New York-**

Spears was in his office waiting for a new investor to show up. He had been a little on edge lately and even though there was supposed to be someone watching out for him he didn't see anyone yet. He hoped that whoever this person was arrived soon. But now he had a business meeting for a new investor, so he pushed all this aside and went on with business.

His intercom buzzed as his secretary told him that the person for his meeting was here, "Very well send them in please."

He waited at the door opened and he was surprised to see a young woman come in, she was in a business suit, stockings and heels. She wore slim glasses and her blond hair was in a high bun, "Ah Mr. Spears thank you for meeting me."

He stood up from his desk to walk around it to meet her and shake her hand, "The pleasure is all mine miss…"

"December," She told him shaking his hand politely. "I represent my clients who are expressing an interest in your company."

"Well then please let's sit down and you can fill me in on everything," Spears smiled and led her to a couch with a table on it. Miss December placed her suitcase on the table and pulled out several files. Spears noticed her legs that looked very nice but he put that aside. She was a bit too young for his taste most likely early twenties and probably an intern or something while in college.

"Well Mr. Spears my clients have seen how much profit you made so far and we are interested in getting on board," She told him handing him a folder. As he opened it he saw the usually stuff, business projections, business plans and other such things to help show the research they did into his company and the projected possibilities of what the investing could do.

He looked through it briefly as she talked about her company and it's interests, "We are also aware of how you dealt with that little…Problem in Bayville last year as well."

That got his attention as he had hoped that little incident had been forgotten about but he planned to put a nice spin on things, "Well that was an unfortunate incident with some people."

"Yes if I recall it was a bunch of mutants that attacked your factory there," December said in a calm tone of voice. "So tell me what is your stance on mutants?"

"Do you want my honest or public view on things?"

She gave him a thoughtful look for a moment, "Oh why bore ourselves with the PC bull?" She waved her hand dismissing it.

"Very well then, personally I don't feel one way or the other off them. If I can make money off of them then I don't see the difference." He smiled as it sounded like he valued them as customers…well if they wanted that cure he had then he supposed then that was true. "After all in business you can't ignore any way to make money."

"No…I suppose you can't," She seemed a little put off by that but not much. They then went into a nice meeting. The usual stuff was said and he had to admit she was very intelligent girl he can see why someone so young managed to get such a position.

They talked for about and hour and so far it looked like he might get some new investors, which was nice since he had a few plans on expanding his business with that now. By the end of it she packed up her stuff into her briefcase, "Well Mr. Spears thank you for seeing me, it has been most…informative." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, "The pleasure was all mine miss December. Will I hear back from your associates later?"

"Oh believe me I doubt we are done here and you can expect my associates to get in contact with you again later," She grinned at him. He showed her out the door it had been a very good meeting.

"Damn I thought she'd never leave!"

Spears jumped and turned to see a man there in a red and black full body suit with more weapons then a person needed strapped to him. "Who the hell are you, how did you get in here?"

He just waved his hand to him to calm down, "Relax, Creed sent me."

"…You're the protection?"

"Yep call me Deadpool," The man grinned behind his mask and put and arm around the man, "Oh we're going to be real good friends, hell we'll go everywhere together. I can crash at your place, you got a big screen TV right? Well anyway I got paid a lot of money to baby sit your ass and I hope this is a nice soft gig. I could use the relaxation being a full time mercenary you would not believe the stress."

"Better then the last one, oh sure hanging that guy upside down over that cage filled with vicious attack dogs to get him to spill his guts was fun. But man when they piss themselves that's just nasty I mean blood I can handle since it's easy for it to match the red on my suit after all."

Spears listened in on the man ramble on about stuff that just seemed to come out of his mouth and he quickly got the idea that this man was quit insane. He talked about killing like it was a hobby and he never seemed to shut up.

"But seriously I was looking through this office for over an hour across the other building and boy was that boring." Deadpool sighed to himself. It had been pretty boring across the street watching 'Mr. fancy pants' here talking to the cute young blond. "Although I did keep myself busy, did you know from over there I got a nice view of her skirt? It took me fifteen minutes for her to cross her legs so I can tell what she was wearing under that."

He sighed remembering that, "You got to love a woman who likes to wear a white thong."

Spears was suddenly wondering if he was better off with the mutants after him then with this nut job protecting him, he made a mental note to give Creed a good talking to about his choices for hiring people.

Down at street level the woman who had seen Spears walked to a black limo and got in. She wasn't alone in the seats there were Selene and Shinobi Shaw. "Well Emma what did you find out?"

Emma Frost started to get out of her 'December' persona, loosening her hair, taking off the glasses and unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons on her blouse. "Just as we thought, he was hired by the FOH to make this little toxin of his."

Shinobi grinned at her skill, "You always were good at getting into a person's mind."

Emma ignored the comment, "He's got a cure for it and he's willing to sell it to the highest bidder locked in his safe. I also got his private passwords, the location of where he's making it and a few other skeletons in his closet we can use against him."

"Excellent," Selene grinned at Emma she may not like the young woman but she did have skills. "Now we can just take what we want and deal with this pathetic little man."

"We may not need to be so…ruthless," Emma told her sitting back and relaxing, "He's only in this for the money we can make an offer and he'll go for it."

"So he's going to double cross the FOH then," Shinobi stated thinking about this. And idea hit him and he grinned, those that knew him well enough knew he had a plan forming in his mind. "Well then I say we do make an offer…but we make sure that we can keep him under our thumb. He could be more useful to us alive and especially if he's with us to keep him safe."

Selene raised an eyebrow as she was getting where this was going, "A man like this would have a lot of enemies if certain information got out wouldn't it?"

Now Emma got where this was going, "If the population knew the mutants would not be pleased with him and if any FOH involvement was shown then that group would also be after him. He'd have mutants after him, the FOH, the government since biological weapons like his are illegal…He'd have no one to turn to."

"Except us," Shinobi smiled as he crossed his arms. "He'd get it all, only offering him protection and when he'd out lived his usefulness to us…" He turned to Selene who got a gleam in her eye at that possibility.

**-Sewer System-**

Callisto was in the meeting room with the most trusted and influential Morlocks there, since they had stopped the dumping of the chemicals they had slowly had been getting better but a few were still too weak for even the healers to help. With all the dead there was a lot of anger among her people and she was one of them.

Her people had suffered and even though they stopped Spears this time there was no guarantee that he wouldn't be back or others would take his place. They had been long and very heated arguments on what to do about all of this. One faction wanted to move to New York system, since they constantly sent out scouts to look for other locations as well as mutants in hiding, last month they had discovered a new lair there that would be of great use to them.

This faction felt that moving to a new secret location would be safer then staying in an area where people knew where they roughly were.

Another faction didn't want to move and to bolster their defences to make their home a safer place but this group however was in the minority. With what happened to them many of them didn't feel 'safe' anymore in this place.

The other major group were the ones that wanted to take this fight to Spears and punish him, the logic being that destroying the last facility had an effect so if they attacked him again then it would cause another effect in stopping Spears.

Callisto had to play to each group in certain ways, since being leader of a people meant that you had to seem like you were doing your job. She could only defend her right to lead so many times and if enough of them thought she wasn't up to it then they would remove her by force in overwhelming numbers. That wasn't likely to happen but that was the difference with how things worked down here. It was more brutal living in many different ways.

Two of the members there were a young woman in her early twenties named Feral, she was like her name suggested a feral type of mutant but with brown fur over her body, large orange hair with two white streaks in it, long claw-like nails and tail with her cat-like appearance. She was one of more vocal about taking the fight to Spears, close to her was her younger seventeen year old sister Thornn. She looked a lot like her older sister since they shared the same mutation.

Her sister wasn't actually for that plan to attack but she was loyal to her sister even if she didn't believe in what she talked about. But this plan to attack Spears was gaining momentum as many of those that recovered wanted revenge and those that lost friends or loved ones.

"We can't let this go on Callisto!" Feral said angrily slamming her hand down onto the table. "How many more of us have to die before something is done?"

There were a few agreements to that sentiment among those there. Next Spyke spoke up, "Well as I hate to agree with her but she does have a point." Evan and Feral never really got along, mainly due that Feral had her sites on leadership of the Morlocks and since Evan was close to both Marrow and Callisto that made him an enemy in he eyes.

"I too think something has to be done before the next time we're attacked," Marrow said in a cold voice. She had watched too many people die from humans and she wanted to send a message up to them, that you don't mess with the Morlocks.

Callisto knew that if things got bad that it might isolate her people even more from the topside but damn it her people were poisoned. Even she had to agree that something had to be done, she sighed as she stood up and everyone took notice of her as she looked around the room.

"I have to agree that something has to be done…Too many lives have been taken for us to let this go. They killed our people with poison and nothing gets done. Xavier promised us action and where is it? Has there been any news about this, any justice done?"

"What do you expect from the humans? It was a human who did this to us do you really think they'd punish him for it?" A voice in the back called out and that got the others talking again. Callisto held up her hand as the room fell silent again.

"We have been patience but our patience is gone, there needs to be a price to be paid and Spears will pay for it." Callisto said to them all and all saw the anger and the rage in her eye. "We will strike at Spears again but this time we'll do more then just scrap a factory…we'll take his company apart bit by bit until we find him and make him suffer!"

There were a chorus of shouts as everyone worked up into a frenzy. Callisto knew that there would be a reaction to this from the top side but damn it she had waited too long. Xavier moved too slow and they needed to show the world that you can't just kill mutants when you feel like it. She would send teams to attack different facilities, she would make sure that they would not kill.

They would have vengeance but she wanted to do this smart, killing more humans would only have them send in troops into the sewers but if just the factories were taken out of commission then it would hurt Spears where is hurt him the most, in his wallet. Then when he was isolated they would strike and take him down as an example. She knew that the X-Men might get involved well then she wouldn't let that stop her, she didn't like mutants against mutants but in this case she would make an exception.

No one would get in their way and the Morlocks will have their revenge for the monstrous atrocities committed against them, because she doubted the surface world would give them justice so they would just have to do it themselves.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 17: WHEN THINGS GO WRONG**


	17. When Things Go Wrong

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 17: WHEN THINGS GO WRONG**

It was late at night as the X-Van was parked outside of the Spears building. Inside of it were Logan as well as Sarah Logan AKA X-23 and Kai Fujitaka also known as Shadow. Logan was in his black uniform as were the others. Kai wore instead of his X-Man uniform wore his old Ninja clothing. X23 was in her old uniform that she wore before joining the X-Men.

Logan didn't like sending just them in but in all honestly they had planned this out. 'I still can't believe Chuck is stepping up to the plate with this.' He thought to himself as the two teens in the back got ready. Charles had pretty much hit a wall on his end so he was left with one other option.

Kitty hadn't been able to hack into the more sensitive information since most of it had to be in secure locations or weren't connected to the net in closed off systems. But there was a way around that as Kitty had told them that the only way to get access to those files was to somehow get a direct link to those closed off systems.

Xavier then had Forge come up with a few wireless transmitters as Hank, Kitty, Vince and Forge were in the computer room waiting to get into those systems and find any data that would prove what Spears was up too. Plus any and all information on the toxin to help prevent this thing from happening again was also a top priority.

They had to be careful though even though the X-Men were technically a vigilante team so far Xavier had tired to keep them out of the public eye as much as possible especially when mutants were exposed but now it seemed that they would have to take more proactive measures for the future. Apocalypse had taught them that much that they would have to get involved on a more global scale at times.

So now the plan called for Shadow and X23 to do what they did best. They were the only ones with the training to get this done just right, the plan called for them to infiltrate the place at night when most of the staff was gone and only a few workers and security were there. Logan looked back at the two of them, they weren't in anything that would give them away as X-Men even Sarah had on the full mask to hide her face.

"Okay you two know the plan?"

"Yes we went through it enough times," X23 said a little irritated this was what she trained for, Kai just nodded his head.

Logan nodded his head to the two of them, "Good well get going you two." With that Kai enveloped them into shadows and they melted away into them. Logan just sat back if the worst happened he would go in there and hopefully bail them out.

Little did anyone know that they weren't the only ones as on the roof two figures flew and landed onto the top of the building, one was a tall statuesque young woman with long raven hair and deeply tanned skin in her red and black combat suit with a young brown haired boy. "Damn that was cool M," Morph told her.

The two members of X-Force were there to infiltrate the place, M with her abilities could get to the roof silently and with her powers could easily get through the place with her telepathy to warn her. Also Morph was there to take the form of anyone including Spears himself to get around.

"I just hope our backup is ready," M said to him and she looked at the lock on the door leading inside. Across the building both Siryn and Wonder Man waited to back them up but at the moment Monet was going through her tool belt for her lock picks. 'The things you learn while working for the government.'

By this time thanks to the floor plan that they managed to get Shadow had teleported himself and Sarah into the main computer room. "Okay now what?" Shadow asked, he was wearing a camera with a communicator that Forge whipped up for this. Kitty and the others were looking through it as he slowly turned around the room.

"Okay stop I like think that's the one, third from the left," Kitty's voice said from the communicator.

Both of them went to the large computer bank and then tried to get behind it, it was a tight fit and it took a few minutes to find the right port to place one of the devices for a remote uplink. "Okay…Looks like the link is up and running," Hank said through it, "We have Vince looking through all the data now since he can look through it the fastest."

"Got it, we'll move to the next area," X23 said as the two made their way through the halls. Kai could have teleported but it wasn't far and teleportation took energy that he might need. The two of them made their way through the dark corridors avoiding cameras and security guards with pretty much ease. This was their element after all and both had trained to enter places a lot harder then this.

In another part of the complex the same thing was happening a security guard was walking the halls but then he stopped dead surprised to see Mr. Spears and someone that looked like a secretary following him. "Mr. Spears what are you doing in this part of the building at this late an hour sir?"

"Just looking through things down here with my secretary my good man," Spears grinned.

"Sir?"

The woman stepped up, "Just accept what he said and move on and then forget all about this." She told him and he got a blank look on his face as he nodded and walked on. Her imaged was just a telepathic overlap as M used her telepathy to wipe his mind.

"Hey you didn't have to go all Jedi mind trick on him I could have handled it M," Said Morph still looking like Spears.

"Doubtful, that was the only thing you could come up with?" Monet asked him as they walked on.

"Hey I thought it was good," He said slightly annoyed, Monet just rolled her eyes as they walked on and continued their mission. Spears' office was pretty close now and they could find what they needed there plus their intelligence said that Spears was seen leaving the building so it should be empty.

Too bad it was wrong, Spears had been getting paranoid that day so when he went into that limo he had Deadpool use his person teleporter to get him out of there, he had been in his office and he wasn't doing so well. His coat was thrown over a chair and his shirt was unbuttoned from the top few buttons and was drinking for two reasons.

First was the calm his nerves the second was to hopefully drown out that lunatic Deadpool. Said mercenary was sitting on a couch watching late night TV. "Oh yeah shake it baby!" Deadpool shouted out watching and editor's cut of Showgirls. "God I love this movie, it's defiantly a classic in my view that's for sure."

Spears just took another shot of bourbon at that point he really was thinking that mutants after his hide would be more preferable to this. He decided to get some work done at least and went to log into the private section of his network. Only the strange thing was no one should have been on the network at this time and there was an unknown person logged in.

This was a bit strange and so he tried to access the user account but all he got was an error message. He continued on and tried to see where in the building this was but after five minutes it was apparent that there was no active terminals with users logged in that could access it. It didn't make sense given that the only way to get into these files then would be to…

"Deadpool we got someone hacking into the computers!" He shouted out startling the red and black clad figure.

"Oh man come on, the pool sex scene is up next can't this wait?"

Spears glared at the man, "The only way this person is getting access is through a data link to my computers, someone is in the building now go and find them!"

The man sighed picking up his guns, "Fine I got the DVD anyway."

In another of the main computer banks there weren't connected to the net the two people of Xavier's were just finishing up when X23 caught a scent, "Someone is coming." Shadow turned off the lights and they hide themselves in the shadows. On the other side Morph and M were trying to gain access to the computer room they were going to access and place a device of their own.

By the time they by passed the security lock M felt something wrong with her telepathy, "Morph look out!" She said but it was too late two figures in black came out of nowhere in the room attacking Morph. Monet lunched herself into the fight taking a smaller looking one. She was stronger then most people so she was confident that she could easily subdue the smaller one, but the figure was more quick and agile then she had thought.

One moment she thought she had the person the next she was flipped into a computer bank breaking the large machine piece. Morph was doing his best against the ninja like guy, "Hey pal come on here do we really have to do this."

"For your actions Spears you should be punished." The ninja said to him and Morph forgot who he looked like. When the ninja attacked Morph jumped out of the way and turned into Shatterstar complete with weapons the only problem was he may look like his buddy but he sure as hell didn't have his skill or powers.

It was too dark to really see but X23's hood had night vision lenses and it was only now that their smell got through her mask. "Wait a minute…Aren't you those X-Force guys?"

"What? Who are you people?" Monet demanded of them seeing as how X-Force was still classified.

"We're from Xavier's, Shadow hold it!" X23 said to Kai as he stopped fighting with Morph. "What are you doing here?"

"What about you guys? We're from the government you're just vigilantes!" Monet said at them.

"Hey! We had to do something you were the ones getting sick!" The younger girl shot back at her.

"You know as much as I enjoy watching you chicks fight this is getting dull," They all turned to see Deadpool with a weapon pointed at them, "But blowing the snot out you all is a lot more fun!"

"Get down!" Shadow yelled as Deadpool launched a grenade into the room. Morph was lucky, Shadow turned into his shadow form to take the force but M had to take most of the damage her uniform trashed but her invulnerability saved her, X23 however wasn't as lucky. She was hurt but she would live and heal fast.

The explosion pretty much busted up the computer room as the place filled up with smoke and broken bits all over the place. Deadpool looked into the smoking area, "Damn I love a good explosion now I just got to wait for the smoke to clear and then finish what's left. That was a bit too easy, maybe next time I'll just use the pistols it's so much more fun to shot them in the kneecaps."

"You talk too much you know that," Monet said as she flew out of the smoke to punch him in the chest. Deadpool flew through the air and through a door into a large meeting room. The Merc hacked and coughed a bit as he tried to get up.

"Oh goodie play time," He looked up at the young woman, "Well a little on the young side but damn girl those real?" M didn't know weather to be repulsed or just get the creeps from this guy. "Well looks like you busted up one of my ribs at least girlie."

"I can fit that by giving you a few more," Monet threatened as she came closer only to have the mercenary pull out a SMG and fire at her. M covered her face on instinct but they just bounced off her skin harmlessly.

"Nice baby, here's a present for ya!" Deadpool tossed a grenade at her she only saw it as it blew up in front of her sending her through a wall. By now the other three were entering the room. Morph went to Monet's side while the two students of Xavier's decided it was their turn.

"Hey I'm the only one who wears the full body suits in this place you two," He said to them since they were in full bodysuits like he was so he threw a few more grenades as he took cover. The two of them saw this and jumped back through the door as more explosions happened. "Come and get me kiddies!" He said as he jumped into the new hole in the ground.

"How is she?" Shadow asked Morph but he say M getting up with a pretty pissed off look on her face. "Okay never mind then." He jumped down the hole as X23 followed him wordlessly.

Monet did the same as she wanted to pound that maniac's face in. Morph just sighed to himself and called on Wonder Man and Siryn, "Guys…I think we're going to need some backup."

In the level below them they ended up in a sea of cubicles there were multiple places where he could be hiding. "Can you smell him?" Shadow asked Sarah but all the gun smoke and explosions were messing with her sense of smell.

"Forget this I'll find him," Monet said reaching out with her mind she sensed him and decided to pry a look into that mind of his. The next thing they knew she was screaming and on the ground as Shadow went to the young woman.

"What happened?"

"Oh god…he really _is_ insane…" Monet moaned out she had only been in his mind a few moments and it was unbearable for her. The images that flooded her mind were just too intense.

"Ya got that right sister! I'm a grade A nut job!" He yelled out at her but that was enough for Sarah to get a lock on his position and roared out jumping on top the small cubicles and leaping to where he was. Deadpool jumped out to the side firing and X23 did her best to dodge the shots this man was good and it was time to see who was better.

She unleashed her claws and cut up his guns, "Whoa there…metal claws…Hey you any relations to a certain burly Canadian aren't you? Cause you fight like him, move like him," he dodge an attack and punched her in the face, "But you don't get the metal skeleton that's for sure."

Sarah roared as she again leaped at him and tackled him to the ground, he gripped both wrists as both blades were close to his face, "Oh wait…I know you know. You're Logan's 'Mini Me' are you? Ha! A little Logan in pink that's just priceless!"

He then flipped her off of him and jumped up and dodged a katana to his body, "Oh goodie the ninja boy is here. Come on little grasshopper let me see what you got!"

Shadow tried to attack his foe but he was fast and he was good, too good in fact. When he brought the blade in an arc to attack the man with just the flats of his hands caught the blade. Then Deadpool kicked him in the stomach and took the blade from him. "Oh nice and pointy just the way I like them." He examined the weapon.

He was about to get ready when a high piercing scream was heard it was so bad everyone there had to cover their ears as this wail only got stronger. It was so strong that the glass shattered in all the windows on that area of the building. When it stopped they all saw a red headed young woman and a largely build young man with shades.

"Now what's seems to be the problem here?" Siryn said in her Irish voice.

"Oh Irish red heads, ya know I love those," Deadpool smirked at her behind his mask but then looked to see both that Monet had recovered but Morph was with them now. "Oh some on this is hardly fair…But then again since when do I care about fair?"

It was then that police sirens started to be heard and Monet heard Fury himself in her communications, "_X-Force the mission is scrubbed get the hell out of there before the police see you or worst the press."_

M gritted her teeth she wanted to make this lunatic pay for making a fool of her but she had to follow orders. She wordlessly grabbed Morph and flew off out the window pissed off, only Wonder Man and Siryn didn't want to leave either and stayed behind at the moment.

"Well looks like the party is over, see ya!" Deadpool vanished as he hit his teleportation device. Only then did the last two members of X-Force leave.

Kai took back his Katana and took hold of X23, "Logan-san will NOT like this at all." He said and she had to agree with that her dad was going to be pissed that things got so messed up. Kai took them into the shadows just as security guards entered the work area that looked like a war zone.

**-Back at the Mansion-**

It was all over and the mood in the mansion wasn't good at all. So far Logan had just got back from a meeting with Fury who was extremely pissed off at the X-Men getting in the way of one of his operations. Then Logan countered with how he should have warned him about SHIELD's own operation. It pretty much had gone back and forth and both men only came away angry and frustrated.

In the living room many of the mutants were gathered around the TV watching the News and it wasn't very good either. On it was a man from the local NY news, "Reports are coming in on the recent attacks on company owned by Guy Spears. This building behind me at this company head quarters was the site of an attack. Sources aren't sure but mutants have been suspected this video that we found shows the attackers."

"Oh great," Scott moaned knowing what was going to happened, "How much would you like to bet that this will be edited?"

On the footage it showed only X23 and Shadow fighting but there was no sign of either Deadpool, of the X-Force members. "What the hell…I thought at least the X-Force guys would be on this as well." Bobby said at the screen.

"I bet Fury pulled some strings," Jean said looking at the edited footage. "Although I bet he isn't happy he had to."

"I'm just glad that they couldn't be identified," Alex said as he watched on, "I mean can you imagine the backlash against this place if the public knew just who those two were?"

That was something they didn't want to think about as it then went back to the reporter again, "This was just one of many different attacks against Spears, several factories were also attacked during the night and witnesses have stated that mutants were also involved."

"What? You mean more attacks but who did that?" Amanda looked at the other who were just as surprised as she was.

"Oh no…" Scott suddenly thought of the Morlocks and how their sentiment would be. It wasn't the first time this would have happened either with them. "I just got the feeling this all went as bad as it could get."

The scene then cut to the studio as Trish Tilby was now sitting behind her news desk, "Also this reporter has just learned that these attacks were not random violence. It's apparent that Spears was illegally creating a toxin to use against mutants. Federal and Government agencies are already looking into this."

There was some stunned silence for a moment, "What the hell…We didn't get anything from there did we Kitty?" Scott looked at the young woman sitting on the ground.

"No we didn't all the damage shut down all the power to the building we didn't get anything." Kitty said surprised as Trish went on and showed files and evidence of the crimes Spears did.

"But zhen…How…I mean did X-Force get it?" Kurt who was sitting with Amanda asked unsure about any of this.

"I doubt it," Kitty said thinking about it, "If the power was out there is like no way they could get anything as well."

"Then how did she get that stuff?" Alex asked confused about all of this he was also a little bumped considering it was pretty much impossible to get in touch with Lorna. Even Wanda had asked him if he had any luck and he guessed she was having trouble as well. At least the e-mails were working but she couldn't talk much about what was going on in the last e-mail.

"Well this should help us out then shouldn't it?" Sam asked Scott hoping that the oldest student and leader of the X-Men would know any answers. "Ah mean this means that means Spears will get in trouble right?"

Scott thought about it, it wasn't good that mutants were attacking Spears but now with what Spears was doing out in the open he sure hoped so.

Elsewhere in the mansion up in her room Ororo was relaxing as her adoptive daughter Clarice was helping out with things while she was recovering. Although Ororo felt much better Clarice was still worried about her and was holding a note pad going over all the things. "Okay I got the garden taken care of and the green house, I had a few help me out with some of the cleaning, and thankfully the cooking. I also want to know what to do with some of the things that are piling up in the laundry. I'm kind of confused about-"

"Clarice please stop," Ororo said gently to her sitting up and taking the young girl's hands. "You don't have to do all of this you know. I am glad that you are trying to help me out but all this is a bit much I don't want you to get too tired for your own life."

"I-I know it's just that well I just wanted to help you," She said a little shyly to the woman looking down, "I mean…You did so much for me and…I just wanted to help you in return."

Ororo smiled and lifted her chin so she could see into her eyes, "Clarice I do appreciate this and it's very sweet of you but you don't have to worry about it. I don't want you overworking yourself dear."

"Okay…It's just that…When you got sick I was so scared…" Blink could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Ororo was the kindest person in her life and she loved the older woman like a real mother. "I thought I would lose you and I would be alone again."

Ororo saw how much that hurt the young girl and pulled her to her chest, Clarice hugged her tightly almost afraid that if she let go she would lose her. All the pent up fear that she had just kind of came out of her, all her fears of losing her and losing her family again. Ororo held her close rocking the young girl trying to sooth her and help her through.

Ororo knew that Blink had been deeply emotionally scared in her life and losing another family would most likely kill her on the inside. "It's okay child I will never leave you, you will never lose me I promise you."

Storm hated how much fear she must have caused in the young girl that was her daughter. She knew what it was like to lose parents but to lose them twice was unthinkable to her. Clarice didn't want to cry like a little girl but she just couldn't help it. She felt weak and stupid about this but she couldn't stop, Clarice was just happy to have her back. After a few more minutes of crying she pulled away wiping her face away feeling a little embarrassed now.

"Sorry…"

Ororo caressed her cheek, "It's okay Clarice it's good to show your emotions."

"I just feel so stupid just crying like that…" Blink wasn't looking at her again as she now sat next to the dark skinned lady.

Ororo put an arm around her and hugged her gently, "Don't worry about it dear, it's perfectly understandable and I'm sorry too. You must have been so worried about me, but I'm better now."

Clarice leaned into her shoulder feeling much better now, Ororo smiled as she stoked the young girl long pinkish hair. "So then how are things at school? Is that Ryan boy still got your eye?"

"Mom!" Clarice said embarrassed her cheeks flushing a bit.

"What? It's not a crime to have a crush you know, I'm just glad that you are getting more involved in life."

"I know…It's just that…I really like him, he's cute and all and…well it's just that I don't know how he'll take that I'm a mutant. I mean I haven't told him and I'm afraid." She still had nightmares about how her own parents reacted to the fact that she was a mutant she didn't want this to happen again. She was very sensitive about her looks.

"I know it's tough for you to open up but just try small steps, try talking to him and then slowly going from there. If he really gets to know the real you inside then he will like you no matter what," Ororo told her doing her best to be the mother in this relationship. Thankfully she had gone to Vivian for advice now and then. "You are a wonderful person never forget that and anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives."

Blink smiled it was nice to have someone in her life that was so caring, understanding and also made her feel better. "Thanks, but I better go and help with dinner I think Kitty wanted to try and help this time."

"Oh Goddess," Ororo sighed while Blink giggled, sure Kitty had slightly improved but it was still a struggle with her sometimes. Just as Clarice was leaving the room she nearly walked into Logan.

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Logan."

"Where's the fire She-Elf?" Logan asked her seeing the rush she was in.

"Kitty wants to cook."

That was enough for Logan, "Go on and hurry up then."

Blink was off and Logan shook his head this had not been an easy day and having the Half-Pint cook wouldn't make it any better. He loved the girl like a daughter but she was a disaster in the kitchen but he entered into Ororo's room. He had to smile a little seeing her up and around, she was still a little weak but was a strong woman.

"Hey 'Ro how are ya feelin' today?"

The former weather goddess stretched herself, "Much better now, still a little weak and a little sore from being in bed for so long but that will go away. How are things going with you? You look like how I feel."

Logan gave a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, "Honestly? It's a totally screw up, Fury is pissed, Spears being attacked and then having people find out why is really messing things up as well." Ororo closed her eyes knowing what he was talking about, Clarice had filled her in and she just wished Evan and the others hadn't done that. It would only complicate things.

"Come, sit with me will you." She asked him and for a moment he didn't but he walked over and sat down. "I know things aren't too promising now but I have to believe that things will get better Logan."

"Yeah I hope so, at this rate I'm just not sure what will happen." Logan wasn't too sure about the future and there was this silence there between them. He hated those silences like this he had no idea what to say to her so he just said the first thing that came to him, "I'm glad to see you feeling better…"

Ororo had to smile she knew that Logan wasn't the best at letting his emotions out but she knew that he had a good heart in him. She placed her hand gently on his and he looked surprised at her warm and caring face, "I know and thank you Logan."

"Yeah well…With you gone this place wouldn't be the same too."

"Yes and I know you couldn't handle this place without me either," She smirked at him.

"Ya got that right there is no way I'm dealin' with all these kids with just Chuck and Hank. Espeically when the girls come cryin' to me about something. God I can't stand to see that and what the hell do I do about that? I'm just lucky Sarah isn't like that."

Ororo was tempted to laugh at that Logan wasn't very good with personal problems of the kids especially the girls. "Besides…I'd miss ya too…" That surprised her the most that he said that. Logan was a very old and dear friend that meant a lot to her.

"Logan…"

"Anyways I better get goin' and make sure things are settled down." He said quickly trying to get out of the room. But she took his hand before he got up and he looked at her and for a moment they just looked. Then it was his turn to be surprised as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Logan…For everything."

"No problem," He said softly and got up this time and left her room.

**-New York-**

In an office building of Shaw Enterprises there was a little meeting going on in the luxury penthouse. In there was the dark haired leader of the Hellfire club Sebastian Shaw as he was in his chair looking at the man across from him. The man was looking through a brief case full of money as he was humming a tune to himself.

"You know Shaw baby you really got class," Deadpool said happily closing the suitcase full of cash. "I mean at this rate I'll be ranking it in with this little Spears thing."

"Yes playing both sides as you are I don't doubt it," He said to the mercenary. "Although isn't that a conflict in your contract with Spears and the FOH?"

"Oh hell no," The Merc with a Mouth said sitting with his feet up on his table which annoyed Shaw a lot. "See professions like me can't go against our contracts it's bad for business. But I was only hired to protect Spears, you just hired me to steal all those files and stuff when he wasn't looking. Thanks by the way for all the codes and stuff that sure saved me blowing up the safe although I'm a little disappointed. I do so love a good explosion."

"Yes, well then can I count on your services in the future then?" Shaw asked him.

"Oh yeah just keep me supplied with these green backs and I'm all yours." Deadpool said happily getting up and taking his money with him. "Oh by the way think maybe next time I can meet Selene again? That is one hot woman there."

"You do know that she's a killer and a sociopath?" Shaw was surprised given that most people kept their distance from the Black Queen.

"Hey so am I, and not like what she can do to me will last anyway. Well anyway toodles chuckles and you know my number just make sure she knows it too." He touched a device on his belt that was his personal teleportation device and vanished.

Shaw was just glad to be rid of the moron, at least now with Spears out in the open things would get more interesting. There were certain things there weren't in the files they found and gave copies to the press. Spears held certain parts of the formula in his mind that Emma didn't get, wasn't her fault she was just looking for information not complex formula.

There was already mounting pressure onto Spears and then he would offer him a helping hand. A lawyer for his defence of course and slowly become the man's friend until he was so entrenched in Shaw's clutches there would be no way out for him.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 18: FUBAR**

For those that don't know this military acronym means…well…the polite version is Fouled Up Beyond All Recognition. But there is another F-word you can use.


	18. FUBAR

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 18: FUBAR**

The mutants were back at Bayville High and so far things weren't going too well. With this whole Spears' thing on the news for the past few days things had been pretty messed up. The students around Bayville were in confusion as well. Some were actually shocked that someone had been putting something in their water supply.

There were a few adults that weren't even sure that only mutants would be affected by it. The bottled water market in town had never been doing so well at least. Other students flat out didn't want to believe this for various reasons such as they didn't believe that anyone would do such a thing to it being a mutant plot to frame a human.

Others didn't know what to think, while a small group were actually starting to be a bit more sympathetic to mutants given what was going on. But of course there were those that actually didn't have a problem with what happened.

So throughout the day things like students doing the usual ignoring of them was now mixed with a bit more hostility but actually some sympathy. It was a nice change that was for sure although it didn't lighten up on their day that much. At the moment three mutants were between classes, the blond younger brother of Scott, Alex was there. With Blink in her hologram and Rahne as well, it was the lunch hour by then so they were walking together.

"Man this day is just so long to get over," Alex sighed as they walked along the way. For the past few days things were a little strange. Also the fact that it seems that from the e-mails he did managed to get from Lorna said that things weren't better on their end as well.

"Aye tis strange," Rahne agreed as they walked the halls.

"Hey!" They all turned and Rahne smiled as she saw the nice looking blood boy with dark brown eyes walk up to them. "Mind if I join you guys?" Joseph McKnight asked, he was one of the few humans that was actually friends with them also the fact that Rahne was smiling more so was that they had started to date.

He was a deep caring boy and she liked him. "Oh I think we don't mind at all do we Rahne?" Alex teased the younger girl. He got a small glare from her but when she saw Joseph smile she forgot all about it. They walked on with Rhane and Joseph hand in hand, but he wasn't the only one to join them.

They also ran into Annie Ghazikhanian, the girl Alex had met in Bayville who was new to the area. She had learned that Alex was a mutant and it was a shock but after finding out who he was first before that she managed to look past it. Also the fact that Alex was seeing her they weren't 'officially' a couple since he was also seeing Polaris of X-Force.

It wasn't easy on the one hand he didn't get to see Lorna that often like now so it made their relationship not that easy. But Annie's dad was really anti-mutant so they couldn't 'officially' date in case he found out, it was too bad since she was a nice girl deep inside. 'Man since when has my dating life ended up like this?'

Normally most guys wouldn't mind having two girls but things made it difficult for him to find a normal relationship but then again his life was anything but normal. "So how have you been?" He was brought out of his thoughts when Annie asked him that, "I mean with all you guys sick and all."

He smiled seeing the little worry in her eyes, "Yeah we're fine now. Thanks to stopping the tampering with the water and Gale's healing powers to help us get on our feet sure helped to smooth things along."

She visibly relaxed at that, "That's nice to hear. I just can't believe something so…inhuman was done." She crossed her arms over her chest, she wanted to go into medicine and help people. But someone doing something like this was just abhorrent to her.

Clarice looked at the two couples and kind of felt out of place. She stayed quiet hoping to kind of just stay in the background as the two couples were together. She fought back the urge to sigh at this lately she had kind of been wanting something like that. Living in a mansion full of couples kind of made you realize how lonely you got at times.

Sometimes she, Danielle, Gale would get together mainly just to hang out without anyone who was attached just so they weren't reminded of that at times. Well they hit the cafeteria which was busy as usual. She saw the Hellions in their usual corner everyone around them pretty much left them alone.

There were various members of the mansion around as well but they all took a seat together then join any of the others. Blink and the others who had sampled the kind of food that made Clarice think about making a portal and heading back home for her lunches. It just wasn't up to what they were used to eating at the mansion.

"Hey this seat taken?" Clarice nearly had a heart attack at the voice. She knew it all too well. She looked up shyly to see Ryan there. The same boy she had been crushing on lately asking to sit next to her of all people. She was fidgeting wondering what to do, she was trying to say something but her mouth wouldn't work.

Thankfully Rahne noticed this and stepped in, "Aye, please sit down. I think Clarice would like that," She smiled at the other girl although Blink was torn between thanking her and killing her for this. She was so nervous that she was toying with her long hair.

Ryan sat down next to them he was a bit new to the town lately as his family got a few jobs here. Although he made some friends on the football team, he had tried out and so far he was in. He was built for the game but he also knew that it wasn't likely that he'd do it for the rest of his life so he studied too. He smiled at Clarice and she shyly smiled back. There was something about her that he found interesting and he wondered what this mystery she seemed to have about her was all about.

In fact he had just finally started to get her to talking when a few member of his team saw him, "Hey Ryan what are you doing with the muties?"

At that all conversation at their table and a few around them just died at that moment. Clarice felt her heart just drop at this point seeing them there and what they said. A few people knew she was from Xavier's but she hadn't told Ryan this yet. When his friends pointed her out as a mutant she saw the surprise on his face.

She was crushed, seeing his look like he didn't know what to think. Her throat tightened up, it was all going so well and now she was outed already before she had the chance to explain. Clarice didn't know what to do, but all of a sudden whatever appetite she has left was gone. She couldn't face him so she mumbled an excuse and left as fast as she could without actually running.

She heard a few people call out to her but she didn't pay attention she just needed to go and hopefully keep her distance from Ryan. She just knew that he wouldn't like her now, he would hate her. Why did it seem she had to suffer so much? All she wanted was to be loved in life and every time something happened to screw it up for her.

**-NYU-**

Jean was walking through the halls heading to the courtyard as the school day was nearly over with. She was going to meet up with Scott while he was between classes. She was done for the day and so was Forge so after a quick visit with him, she'd meet up with Forge and take her back in her white SUV she got a in her senior year thanks to Xavier.

She was on her way when she met up with one of the few friends she had on campus, Peter Parker although he seemed to be favouring his leg for some reason. Years of Danger Room practice made a few of them experts in seeing someone with an injury. 'Maybe he plays a sport or something?' She wondered.

He smiled seeing her, "Hey Jean how's it going?"

"Better thanks, and also thank you so much for helping with the notes." Jean was sure she would still be behind if not for his help.

He just smiled at her with a shrug, "Oh it wasn't much, and it's just nice to help a friend out you know?"

Jean had to admit that Peter was a very nice guy, the kind that any girl would love to have in fact. Although he didn't seem to have someone in his life at the moment Jean was thinking if Taryn might be interested. Although before she started to get the idea of setting up her friends for a blind date another red head was coming up behind Peter.

Oddly enough she looked kind of like Jean herself if somewhat different. She seemed to be moving towards Peter a little cautiously as if not sure about talking to him. Jean looked at her, "Can we help you?"

Peter turned around and the look of surprise on his face was like someone had just slapped him, "MJ? I thought you were in LA trying to get your modeling career off?" He remembered how she had gotten an offer and had left. He had been depressed after that for over a month.

"Hey Peter," She said a little shyly she had been debating how to approach him. But seeing him talk to the girl that looked so much like her she wasn't sure what to think. Was he going out with this woman because of her resemblance to her? She didn't think Peter was the type. "I…well it didn't turn out too good…I did get an offer for some part time work in New York…So I figured I'd work and study and well…"

Jean saw that these two had some issues to talk about she would have to ask him later for the full story. "Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late to meet my boyfriend. I'll talk to you later Peter," Jean noticed how there was a happier look on the other girl's face when she mentioned her boyfriend.

She left for the two to talk things out wondering what would happen. Either Peter got a new or maybe old girlfriend back given how they were acting or if it didn't work out she could still set up Taryn. She made it outside but what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

There in the center of the plaza on some tables there looked to be a rally. Although from the guy with the megaphone and the signs she could tell what it was. She noticed anti-mutant slogans there as well as a few people with FOH armbands. Jean got a very cold feeling in her stomach seeing those it was the FOH that hired spears for his toxin.

She felt her anger at these people, all she and most mutants wanted was just to live like normal people but then all these people wanted was to wipe them out al because of a single gene. How people could think like they did even a telepath like she didn't know.

She felt a presence walking up next to her, "Pathetic isn't it?" She turned to see Shinobi Shaw there with his hands in his jacket looking with contempt at them. "They refuse to accept the future, the mutant birth rate is climbing and here they are trying to stop the future. One day only mutants will be left on this planet and they feel it."

"They're afraid of us not because of what we can do but because of what we represent. They know their time is limited and that we will replace them eventually. They know they are a dying breed and so they hold on trying to do whatever they can to comfort themselves and to prevent them from being nothing more then a footnote in history."

Jean looked at them seeing the angry faces, how they acted more like primitive savages with the things they were saying that no civilized person would ever say. It made her sick to her stomach about certain things, "Xavier says that we can one day live with them peacefully…" Although seeing this it was actually hard for her to think so in that moment. She knew there were good humans, she knew them but seeing this made her question if she would ever live to see that day.

"Perhaps but even if we one day do it will be short lived," Shaw said still looking at them. "History has a grim way of repeating itself and this planet was once home to two species. Humans and Neanderthals, but only one survived."

Jean knew about that it wasn't clear how humans were the only survivors against a race that was bigger and physically stronger then humans.

"And now we're seeing it again only now humans are facing another species, but it's their fate like the Neanderthals? To be swept aside by another species? This is what they fear and I know that one day we'll eventually replace them…That is, if someone doesn't make a plague to wipe us out in the mean time."

Those last words really hit Jean the hardest in that moment.

Across from them on the other side of the protesters Scott was walking and he scowled seeing this. His thoughts were a lot like Jean's at the moment seeing them like this. He sighed to himself until he heard some footsteps and looked and then groaned, 'Great why of all her.'

"Because you're just lucky," Emma Frost smiled at him.

Scott glared at her, "I'm not in the mood for you and keep out of my head." He said in a flat tone. Why this woman kept on bothering him he never knew.

"I wasn't you were projecting Scott darling," She crossed her arms seeing the scene, "God this sickens me…"

Although he didn't say anything it was one thing they could agree on. He listened in on the foul crap that the main guy was spouting off. "Mutants are the enemy! They aren't even human so why should we treat them as such? Do you want a mutant dating your sister? Do you want mutants to contaminate your family gene pool? They are dangerous freaks, mistakes of nature and they have to be dealt with…And then we can focus on the Jews and the Blacks…"

At that point the crowd and even the FOH members looked at the speaker like he just went nuts. The crowd didn't know what to think some now were even protesting the protesters as the man who spoke that looked just as freaked out that he said that.

Scott was trying to figure out what had just happened when he heard a small laugh and looked to Emma. "You did that didn't you?"

"Of course don't tell me you don't think that was funny," Emma flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "Besides if they think of them like other hate groups maybe it will remind them that they could be next after us."

"Still you shouldn't use your powers like that Emma," Scott said to her although there was a part of him that liked seeing the FOH trying to talk their way out of this one. Yes he knew two wrongs don't make a right but still…

"Actually he was thinking it I just make him voice it," Emma told him with an amused voice as the FOH were starting to fight back the crowd. At this rate there might be a small riot and that would help go to hurting the FOH's popularity in the area.

Emma looked over across the courtyard and smirked, "Oh looks like Jean is hanging out with the tall, dark, handsome stranger again." She smiled seeing Scott's head look in that direction quickly and at the jealous that she was sensing as well. A little push here and there and there would be trouble in paradise soon enough for the love birds.

**-Back at the Mansion-**

After school things didn't seem to get much better. Most of the students were just relaxing after another Danger Room session. In the living room Vincent was sitting on the couch with Rogue cuddled up against him. She was getting used to showing her emotions and she was a bit more at ease with him.

Kitty was there while Piotr was on the phone with his sister as she was sitting back looking through the channels. Kurt and Amanda were on the floor together his tail around her waist as she played with the tip lightly. Bobby was flipping through channels looking for something interesting to watch form his chair.

Danielle was working on some homework on her stomach with her homework in front of her. It was kind of boring but the TV helped her to keep her mind from glazing over. Bobby sighed as he flicked through the stations until he found one about one of those Jerry Springer like shows, the title at the bottom said 'My lover is a Mutant' on it.

"Oh brother," Bobby groaned seeing some guy with what looked like scales and this girl what was in love with him arguing with her family apparently.

"Am ah the only one here that is only surprised that this didn't happen sooner?" Rogue asked with a sigh at what was going on. By now a fight was breaking out between them with the crowd goading them on.

"I'm totally with you," Kitty groaned seeing this display on the TV, "Bobby can you please change it?"

"But it's just getting good," He whined but then saw the others look at him so he caved in and turned it.

It then turned to the news and Bobby stopped as an image of Spears showed up on the screen, _"The trail for Guy Spears is set soon into the allegations of him creating an illegal biological weapon on US soil."_

"Allegations?" Vince said through a clenched jaw, "Yeah right. You know, I kind of wish we could testify as to what happened to us to give out our side of that." Others nodded with him, after all many of them had gotten sick and nearly died as well. The Morlocks had already a few fatalities as well and it wasn't right that they were killed and no one knew of it.

"_In other news newly elected Senator Kelly made an announcement today,"_ The reporter stated to them and the entire room groaned.

They just knew that this wouldn't be good the scene turned to a press conference with Kelly there, _"Ladies and gentlemen in light of the resent mutant attacks a new organization has been given the green light to start operations by the end of the month."_

"Oh man this isn't going to be good at all I just know it," Bobby said as everyone silently agreed with him as it went on.

"_We are implementing a new agency that will help deal with mutant criminal called the Genetic Security Agency,"_ Kelly explained to the press, _"This new agency will deal with mutant threats as they are part of the Homeland Security, they will deal with all domestic mutant issues."_

"_They will be mainly used by the GRSO troops that are being trained to handle mutants but also there will be mutant agents trained to back them up as well." _It went on from there about the organization but everyone there wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh no…I hope they are more like X-Force," Amanda said a little softly, she had remembered how Trask had kidnapped her and a few of the others and put them in that cell. The thought of something like that only with government backing wasn't pleasant. She felt Kurt behind her hugging her and she was thankful for it.

Rogue didn't say anything but she doubted that theses guys would be like X-Force and from the looks of the others she guessed they were thinking the same. She sighed as if things were bad enough now there was going to be this goon squad out there and she just knew that the Morlocks would be number one on their hit list after those attacks.

"_After this statement Senator Miles Brickman had this to say about this,"_ The reporter then showed a man with some grey hair on the sides of his head but still a youthful look to him with glasses. He had a calm and warm personality to himself.

"_I do agree that violence needs to be taken care of but there is no reason why we must treat these people like animals as if they weren't human. Because they are human, if one of my family members was a mutant, say if my little girl becomes a mutant I would love them just as much." _

"_We can't let ourselves be ruled by hate and fear, we're living in a historical age with all of this happening and I don't want the mistakes of the past to happen all over again."_

"Okay if he runs for president I'm so voting for him," Danielle said taking an interest in this since it wasn't often that politicians were on their side. It was a little easier knowing that the entire government wasn't against mutants and gave her a bit of hope.

"Ja same here…vell if I vas a citizen zhat is," Kurt shrugged to himself with a smile on his lips.

"Ditto dude," Vince nodded it was nice to finally see someone in the government on the side of mutants for a change. Rogue however was looking at him with a strange feeling of déjà vu, like she knew this man. At least she had a feeling about him like she had seen him somewhere before then. But she just shook her head thinking nothing of it maybe it was just another remnant memory floating around from another personality.

She got those now and then, feelings of familiarity about something that she knew she hadn't seen or heard before. It was one of the few annoying things about having absorbed all those minds over the years.

'_Can everyone free come to the front door to welcome a new guest,'_ Xavier voice rang out in all their heads. A few people jumped ever after years that was still a little unnerving to happen now and then. Bobby turned off the TV since they weren't sure they even wanted to know how it was going to end.

By the time they got to the main entrance they saw Xavier and the adult as well as the few students that had been close enough to meet them. "Ah good well I suppose I should inform you that we are getting a new student." Xavier explained to them all.

"Are you sure that's a good idea with all that's going on?" Gale asked given all that was going on was it really safe to have a new student around here.

"I'll have to agree with Patch here," Logan said although Gale didn't like her nickname of 'Patch' just because of her healing powers, she gave a small glare at the big man who wasn't fazed by it.

Xavier nodded he knew that the current climate wasn't exactly stable, "Yes but she's the daughter of an old friend and her powers are getting hard for her to control. In order to help her I need to be with her and since I can't leave my responsibilities here her parents wanted to help her so they sent her here."

"So who is she?" Hank asked as he was interested in the new student.

"Her name is Elizabeth Braddock, I haven't seen her or her brother since she was ten years old but apparently she's a telepath," He had actually sensed her in town with Cerebro as she was taking a taxi to the mansion. He even managed to talk to her with her mind and helped to put her a bit more at ease.

She didn't like leaving her home but on the other hand her powers were causing problems for her much like when Jean's power manifested. Although her powers had developed at a slower pace then Jean, they only just recently got very bad for her at times causing her pain in her head.

A car was heard being pulled up, "Ah that should be here now. So please everyone try to keep it civil and welcome her in."

"Yeah of course," Kitty smiled wondering what the new girl would be like.

A young girl that looked about seventeen or maybe eighteen took out a few suitcases from the taxi and looked at the mansion. It was a very big place about the same size as her family home, so she figured she might feel a bit at home here. Although she just wanted to get her powers under control for once, they were starting to get really annoying.

She paid the driver and carried her cases into the mansion it would be kind of nice to see Xavier again. She still remembered how nice a man he was and how he and his parents were old friends. She used to call him 'Uncle Charley' when she was younger and that memory brought a small smile to her face.

The others watched as Gale opened the door to help the girl in, "Hi, I'm Gale welcome to Xavier's."

"Thanks luv," She said in a British voice as she walked through the open door. She had purple dyed hair and wore kind of a punk look. Baggy black pants but with an orange top that showed off her stomach and had on jewellery like a few bracelets, rings, ear rings but nothing too much.

She was a pretty girl but she stopped seeing the surprised looks on most of them, a few just looked confused as to the reactions of the others but it was Rogue that was hit the hardest. She was so pale at that moment on seeing the other girl it was like she was seeing a ghost in a way.

Rogue finally managed to whisper out one thing the name of the girl that this Elizabeth girl looked like. Rogue felt like her entire world has just been turned upside down as she spoke, "…R…Risty?"

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 19: JUST WHEN YOU THINK YOU KNOW SOMEONE**


	19. Just When You Think You Know Someone

**AN: Sorry I had to repost this chapter because the site screwed up on me and it wouldn't show up. **

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 19: JUST WHEN YOU THINK YOU KNOW SOMEONE**

Everyone there was pretty much in shock with of course the exception of those that hadn't been around when Mystique was using the Risty persona but the girl in front of them was a dead ringer for the girl. Although she herself was perplexed at all the looks she was getting and wondering just what was going on.

She was confused as well as she was picking up on the emotions and thoughts that were going around the room. She looked to Xavier, "What's going on?"

Xavier was surprised by theses events, he hadn't seen her in years and apparently Mystique must have somehow met her at one point because Elizabeth looked exactly just like Risty only maybe a year older then the last time Mystique has used that persona. He could feel the young girl's mind and he knew that this wasn't Mystique since her mind was shielded from telepaths.

Finally Rogue snapped out of her shock, "What the hell is going on there?" She yelled out and all the pain was coming back now all the betrayal she had felt when Risty had turned out to have been Mystique all along was slamming back now. "You can't beh serious about this?" She looked at Xavier.

"Rogue I know this is difficult but this isn't 'Risty'," Xavier calmly started to explain. "I don't know how Mystique got her image to use but this is Elizabeth I've already did a surface scan and as you know Mystique blocks my telepathy."

"Can somebody clue me in?" The purpled haired teen asked everyone there, "Who is Mystique and Risty?"

"Actually they're the same person," Ray said to her, "Mystique is a shape shifter and she had this persona of Risty and…well it was you basically."

"Wha-me? What do you mean me?" She was totally confused now as to what was going on nothing made sense only that someone who could look like other people looked like her or something like that.

"Enough of this!" Rogue then took off out of the room she couldn't stand to be in the same room as that girl. It just brought back too many memories for her, too much hurt in the biggest betrayal of her life. Kitty, Vince and Kurt had wanted to go after her.

"Let her go," Logan said to them seeing what they were thinking of doing. "Let her have some time to herself to work some of this out." He didn't like to see the girl like this, she had gone through enough crap as it was on life something that he could relate to and just when things seemed to be going well for her something had to come up.

"I think he's right I also think that we need to fill Elizabeth in on everything," Xavier said turning to the young woman.

"That would be nice can we go somewhere more private?" She asked him rubbing her temples. All the thoughts and feelings that they were putting out were really starting to strain her mind as the throbbing was starting to hurt.

"We can go to my office," Xavier nodded his head, "Can someone take her things to one of the spare rooms please? Hank I think she may need something for a headache too. The rest of you please go about your business. I think this may take some time."

Rogue had gone for a long flight mainly up into the clouds when she was alone she just screamed out all her anger. By the end of it her voice was a bit hoarse but she felt a bit better, she went back to the mansion and got a drink then changed into her sweat pants and tank-top to go into the workout room.

She just spent the rest of her aggravation out on the punching bag as she just kept on hitting it. Why did this have to happen? She asked herself, why did the life have to go and screw with her mind again? Mystique wasn't even here anymore and still she was making her life miserable. A part of her mind knew that this girl wasn't really Risty/Mystique but it was just too hard.

Risty had been closer to her, Rogue had let down all her defences and for a time Risty had been her best friend, someone that could understand her and be her friend. She had thought that she had found someone outside of the whole Mutant and X-Men thing, just someone to make her feel like a normal teen again.

Tears were falling down as her jaw was clenched shut her anger and pain all coming up to the surface. Then that day when Risty had turned out to have been Mystique she had never felt so hurt in her life. Every time she had opened her self up she had been hurt so badly.

Her feelings for Scott had been crushed that day when Jean's power went out of control and she knew that he would never love her. Then just when Gambit seemed to have been a sympathetic person for her to lean on in her darkest moment he had just been using her. But Risty hurt the most out of all of them.

She didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks or noticed how hard she was letting her punches go, all she was feeling was the anger and hatred. When it was shown that everything she had with Risty had been a lie that she had been used all this time that hurt the most because it was the most personal. Scott never tried to hurt her intently, and Remy had just been after to save his family plus she hadn't been with him long.

But Risty had been close, and it had been in tensional. "ARRRGH!" Rogue yelled out and threw a punch that ripped the punching bag off the chain. She stood there panting heavily as the bag was laying on the ground five feet away.

"If you're goin' to take your aggression out do it in the Danger Room, it's less expensive that way," She turned around to see Logan there leaning against the wall.

"What do ya want?" She said sharply turning away from him.

Logan walked over to her, "Just making sure ya got that temper of yours under control." He paused a moment as he let her calm down. "It's not her you know, not her scent and Chuck said that her mind was open too."

"I know that!"

"Do ya Stripes?" He asked her, he hated seeing her like this. He had to wonder if Sarah would ever go through crap like this? He hoped not but then again both her and Rogue were strong girls.

Rogue was still breathing hard trying to think of a come back but nothing came to mind, she just felt drained. Rogue fell down to the floor on her butt just resting as she wiped the salty tears form her eyes. "She was mah friend Logan…Mah best friend…"

He sighed kneeling down to the girl and put an arm around her shoulders, "Yeah it's tough and this ain't going to be easy for you. But just don't blame the girl for your mother's mistakes. She seems to have her own issues at the moment."

"Ah'll try…" She said although she was planning on avoiding the new girl as long as she could. She just wasn't ready to face her, not yet anyway.

Back in Xavier's office he had been filling Elizabeth in on everything. He explained things like who Mystique was and the whole story behind Risty. The young purple haired telepath listened in on everything and she now had a full understanding of the freaked out expressions everyone had.

"Okay let me get all this straight," She said to him after his story was over, "This woman Mystique a blue skinned shape shifter who is not only your enemy but mother to that Rogue girl and the blue boy Kurt. But somehow managed to use my image to get close to Rogue but had been using her the entire time?"

"Essentially yes," He nodded his head as she slumped into her chair, "Elizabeth do you have any idea how she could have gotten your image?"

"First off Uncle Charley please call me Betsy, Elizabeth makes me sound so old, dull and…Proper," She told him and then shrugged, "And I have no bloody idea how the witch got my looks. But the only way I would have known by what you told me is if she was in her true form. And I would have remembered a tall blue redheaded woman."

"Very well then Betsy but I also hope that you'll refrain from calling me that among the other students," Xavier said with a light hearted tone. He didn't mind in private but that was really something he didn't want to other students to get wind off.

"Awww, but I liked calling you that," She gave him a teasing pout but then smiled seeing him get a bit uncomfortable. "Well okay…But are the others going to have a problem with this?"

"Well…it will take time for them to get used to the idea but trust me once they get to know you I believe things will get along a bit smoothly." He got out from behind his desk and moved over next to her. "Now why don't I show you to your room then?"

"Now that sounds like a good idea, I'm still a bit messed up from the different time zone and could use a bit of time to rest up and get used to the time change." She stood up it had been a long flight and she needed time to think on things. This would definitely be a bit odd for her but she just hoped that there weren't too many problems with this.

Although what worried her the most were all those strong emotions from that goth girl, there was a lot of negative emotions directed at her, she could understand it but she might as well give the girl some space.

**-Later-**

Clarice was in her room trying to do her homework at her desk but she just couldn't concentrate. She was still thinking about Ryan and how things had totally spun downhill. She sighed and flipped the book close and slumped onto her desk feeling depressed. Sometimes she got the feeling she was cursed or something. She had just been a shy normal girl then the next day she her life had changed and would never be the same again.

She did like her new life she loved Ororo, she was so open and free spirited and encouraged her and made her feel loved and special. She loved all her friends as well, Amanda was her closest friend and the other girls were just great. She had never really had her own circle of friends like this but then again there were downsides to everything.

All the danger and all the hate towards her because of what she was. She had to hide her true self from the world and at times wondered how others like Kurt and Mr. McCoy managed to live with that?

There was a small knock on her door and turned around in her chair as Amanda walked in. Since they still shared the room so she didn't know why the knocking unless it was just to be polite. "Hey Clarice there's someone here to see you."

"Who? If this is Ray asking again to explain that homework…"

"No I mean there's someone from outside the mansion to see you," Amanda said hinting that this person wasn't a mutant from the school. Clarice's eyes widened as she couldn't know who it was, "He said his name is Ryan."

Clarice made a small 'eek' sound as she scrambled to find her watch. She couldn't let him see her like this, "Give me a few minutes then let him up okay?" She asked looking for the damn watch. She finally found it and quickly put it on and turned on the hologram a few seconds before Ryan gently walked into the room.

"Uh…Hey," Ryan said and mentally kicked himself for how lame that sounded.

"Yeah…hey," Blink tried to not be nervous she couldn't tell why he was here of all places. "N-not that I don't mind…But why are you here?"

Ryan scratched the back of his neck, "Well…To be honest I've been thinking about things. I honestly don't know what to think on mutants I mean I agree when they came out I was freaked out. But, well after seeing you guys in school I saw how, well normal you guys are."

'If he only knew just how wrong he is about me being 'normal',' She mentally sighed as he went on.

He moved a bit closer to her, "But I got to know you and well, I started to like you. I mean you're not like other girls, you just have this innocence about you. I guess I got a thing for the shy types as well." She chuckled a bit nervously and she smiled at him a little.

"Truth is I found you interesting and I still want to get to know you."

Blink frowned a bit, "You may not like what you find…"

"I'll believe that when I see it," He said adamantly crossing his arms.

She sighed figuring that he may soon change his tune, "Fine, but maybe you'll want to start with how I really look. This is all just a fake image that you see this is how I used to look before…Before I changed."

She hit the control button on the watch and the image dissolved, Ryan was of course surprised to see her skin turn lavender with hair that was kind of pink, with elf-like ears, pure white eyes and triangular marks on her face. He took a step back not prepared for this Claire saw this and turned away holding herself.

"Oh man, sorry it's just that you kind of surprised me," Ryan said seeing her reaction although it was something bit to just spring on a guy.

"You think I'm a freak don't you?" She said her voice stringing, "Just like what my parents said…Like the guards said…" She felt her eyes starting to sting with tears but held them back. Then she jumped feeling a pair of warm hands on her shoulders.

"Clarice I don't think you're a freak…Okay so you may look a bit different," She turned a bit to look at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, "Okay not a bit but still…"

He looked at her really looked and it was different but in a strange way she had this…Exotic look to her. Ryan never mentioned this but before he started working out he had been a scrawny kid that got picked on a lot. Then one day he had had enough and started working out, now he was on the football team, but before he had always loved things like Fantasy and Sci-fi because they took him away.

He always had liked those very strange and exotic looking girls, maybe it was the 'geek' in him that he had buried but he wasn't really repulsed by what he saw. She was different and he had always been attracted to what was different. Maybe in his own way he was a 'freak' himself but he didn't care about that. He remembered what it had been like to have been an outcast and 'different' from everyone.

He smiled at her and ran his thumb over her lower mark under her eyes, "Plus…I think the triangles look kind of…cute."

He saw her cheeks turn a slightly darker shade and guessed she was blushing. "You…You really think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"W-well what about your friends on the team? Won't they give you a hard time if you're seen around me and stuff?"

Ryan just shrugged, "Well they'll give me a hard time that's for sure but hey, it won't be for long. I've dealt with worst things before and in time it will blow over. That is if you still want me to get to know you more."

Blink's heart rate was going up, here she was alone in her room with a boy that she knew she was crushing on and he wasn't put off by her looks and wanted to get to know her. She wasn't sure what to do she was kind of confused since this was unknown territory she never had something like this happen to her. "Y-yeah I mean if you want to then I don't mind."

He sat down on her bed, "So…Tell me about you."

She nervously sat next to him, "Well…Only if you tell me about yourself in return…" She said shyly to him.

Outside Amanda was pressed up against the door trying to listen in, from what she could make out, things seem to be fine. She pulled away from the door with a sigh, she was glad for this. Blink had a rough life and it was about time things for her started to turn around a bit more. She grinned as she walked away she could give them their privacy but later tonight she wanted to know all the juicy gossip.

**-New York-**

Warren needed a break from the mansion from everything going on plus he really wanted to talk with Candy Southern again. He had been thinking about it lately, they had been spending lunch together talking about things again and it was just nice. It was familiar and he hadn't realized how much he missed being around her.

He also knew that he was going to have to tell her the whole truth, every time things got too close to his mutation or relating to it he changed the subject or avoided it. She wasn't thrilled about that he could tell and she deserved the truth. Well that was why he was in New York to meet with her and tell her.

They were meeting up in a nice coffee shop that they had used to hang out when they dated. It was a nice place, wood floors and bar where the smell of fresh coffee and pastries filled the air. He drove up and managed to find a parking spot not too far from the place. While walking there he was thinking about what to say to her and how to go about telling her about this.

By the time he got there she was sitting right there in a blouse and kakis sipping on a coffee, he stood there for a moment. She really was a beautiful woman that was for sure and he wished things hadn't gotten in the way with her. 'Well…Maybe this is my chance to change things.' He silently hoped.

He walked over to her and she noticed someone, so she looked up and smiled seeing him walk over to her. "Hey there, so what's up? You sounded like you really wanted to talk to me over the phone."

He nodded as he sat down, "I do…I owe you a lot of explanations."

She was hoping that he would have gotten around to this she had been getting a bit worried as to what he had been keeping from her. "I had hoped that you would finally come around to this, I was really starting to worry about you Warren. This isn't like you to keep things bottled up like this," She reached out and took one of his hands on the table.

Warren smiled a bit at the contact and took a breath, "This…Isn't easy given how my parents reacted. You see something happened to me, something changed. At first I didn't know what it meant in fact I was pretty scared and freaking out."

It was true how do you cope with angel like wings growing out of your back? He had been nearly going insane with worry about it. He had closed himself off from the world not knowing who to trust or who to go to help with this. After awhile he came to accept it and in a strange way when he had met Scott and Rogue at that Christmas time he had been relieved to know not only what he was but that he wasn't totally alone in the world.

Candy gripped his hand a bit tighter, "Warren whatever it is you can tell me."

He really hoped so, he truly did. "I found out that I was…A mutant." He looked up to see the surprise in her face but he noticed how she was still holding his hands. "At first I didn't know what I was or what was happening to my body but eventually I found out what I was."

"Wow…that's…wow." Candy didn't know what to say to that, she did admit that this was nothing like how she thought what was going on. She had thought maybe his family was in some kind of business trouble.

"So…What kind of changes where they?" She looked at him a bit harder trying to see anything out of the ordinary. "I don't see anything different."

"It's…Under my shirt, you see I actually grew well wings out of my back."

"Really, you serious?" She looked at the jacket and she had noticed how his shoulders had seemed a bit broader then the last time but she had just guessed that maybe he had filled out a bit more. But taking a really closer look she was wonder if he was hiding wings under there. "Can I, well, can I see them?"

"You want to?" He asked her a bit glad at how she was taking it honestly. She nodded her head and he felt a small smile touch his lips. "Okay but not here."

"I got a place close by we can go to my apartment for a bit more privacy," She dug into her purse to pay the bill. They drove back to her apartment complex thankfully it had an underground parking lot sure it made the place more expensive but her parents were flipping the bill, sometimes being the 'rich brat' paid off. Although while Warren followed her there in his car her mind was thinking back on it all, 'Wow, wings huh? Warren never could be the type of guy to conform.' She joked and shook her head in amusement.

When Warren got to her apartment as she let them in, he took a quick look around. It was a very nice place, thick carpeting, the walls had wood coverings on it, very nice and comfortable furniture. He knew that the style reflected on her upbringing as did his own. A few paintings here and there on the walls but nothing major or new age, her tastes were a bit simpler.

Candy walked them to the middle of the room and turned around throwing her purse on a chair, "Okay then we're alone. Can you show me now?"

Warren nodded and took off his jacket. She then saw a bit of white on the shoulders and then she watched as he went to undo the straps. He explained they helped to keep his wings hidden and Candy thought that he didn't too comfortable with them on. When ht got them off she sighed in relieve and his wings expanded.

Candy stared at the wings, they were marvellous looking. She moved in for a closer inspection, "Can I…Touch them?" He nodded to her question and he gently ran her hands over the feathers they were very soft. "Wow…Warren their…Beautiful…Oh my god I just realized you look like an angel," She laughed a bit.

Then she stopped remembering something that had happened, "Warren…That 'angel' that was seen during that one Christmas was that you?"

"Yeah it was, I was so sick of staying in my apartment and I needed to get out." He explained to her and her touch felt kind of nice on his wings too, "I figured I was given wings for a reasons and so…Well I guess you could say I went out to play hero. Silly I know but I felt I had to do something."

She smiled at him hearing this, "You always were a good guy at heart. So what's it like? To fly that is I mean I assume you can."

"It's wonderful actually, I was scared at first and it took me a couple of weeks to get it down but I love flying. Sometimes I just go up into the sky for hours at a time, I feel totally free up there." He spoke about it with a type of passion she hadn't heard in his voice before. He made it seem so wonderful.

"That sounds so nice."

He had a thought as he took one of her hands, "Would you like to try it?"

"I can?" She said a bit scared but also very thrilled at the idea.

Warren nodded his head and she let him to a French door to a small patio. He literally swept her off her feet and the next thing she knew she was hugging his neck tightly as they jumped out the window. She was thankful she stopped herself from a scream but soon she found them flying over the streets.

She looked down as they rose higher and higher to the tallest buildings. She had never seen New York like this from the sky, the wind in her hair and against her skin. She loosened her grip a bit and a smile got onto her face. She started to see why Warren liked to fly it did have a sense of total freedom.

They flew around the city with her huddled up against him and to the both of them they enjoyed it. Warren liked showing her one of his new loves in life and together they flew though the skies for a couple of hours. By the time they got back to her place Candy had never remembered such a moment in her life it had been like something out of a dream.

"Warren that was simply amazing. Thank you so much for that." She said as she was against him her arms still around his neck looking into that pretty boy face with is golden hair and blue eyes.

He hadn't noticed that his hands had moved to her hips as he looked back into her beautiful face, "It was my pleasure Candy." Then before either of them knew it they slowly leaned into a small kiss. It felt familiar to them, and it strangely felt right as well. It had been so long since they had held each other and tasted each other's lips but it was like falling back into familiar and welcoming territory.

Warren slowly pulled back registering what had happened. "Candy, I-"

She placed her fingers onto his lips, "Don't Warren…Don't say anything. I missed you so much and I know you missed me." He nodded his head taking her hand and kissing it making her smile, "So let's not confused the subject with words."

They leaned in for another kiss as they both silently agreed to let things work out for themselves and to see where this would lead to.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 20: DARK INTENTIONS**


	20. Dark Intentions

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 20: DARK INTENTIONS**

Magneto was in his personal sanctuary in the citadel of his city in the Savage Land, it was covered in metal with various pieces twisted into fine works of modern art. There were a few paintings around the place from more classical tastes as well. There was a large bed in one area where he slept as well as a computer unit that he used for his work.

One of the walls was nothing but glass for him to look out on his people. He had discovered this area many years ago by stumbling upon references from and old explorer. It had interested him and when he found this hidden land he had found much more then he thought. There were even a small population of mutants here it turned out.

He found that the weather of the Savage Land was actually controlled by giant generators that were far older then humans. In fact he had already guessed they were alien in origin as was this city. He had found this city abandoned and in ruin and it was the perfect place to build a home for mutants. The reconstruction of the city was still going but it was working well as more and more mutants joined him.

At the moment though he wasn't too happy as he was drabbed in a very extravagant chair looking at a screen on the wall that was tapping into a satellite that was hacking into other ones this was from a news feed. He had been following the Spears event and he wasn't pleased at all, he never expected them to say he was guilty of course this was just all a show.

His helmet was sitting next to him on a small stand since this room was telepath proof he could walk around without worrying about it plus it was nice to get that thing off now and again.

"_Sources say that since the information on Spears was not legally obtained the evidence might be thrown out of court,"_ The reporter stated as she was reading off her report to the viewers. _"Also with other mutants attacking other facilities there were said to have made this were damaged any evidence can't be linked."_

Magneto grew angry at this people were turning a blind eye to genocide once more. Even today there were those that refused to believe that the Holocaust existed but he knew he had lived through it. Well no more people like this needed to be taught that there will be repercussions for their actions. He would go to that trail himself as well as his most trusted Acolytes and they would show the world that if you tried to start a war with mutants, then mutants will finish that war.

He turned off the screen and put on his helmet as he strode out into the corridor. He walked to the main room. It had high ceilings with smooth pillars, large red banners along the walls as well. There were many mutants now working on restoring the Citadel as well as other parts of the city but they were building up this audience chamber for later.

He saw one of this newest Acolytes a red haired young man named Fabian Cortez, his mutant ability was to increase or decrease another mutant's powers. Not the most useful at times but he was very committed and loyal as far as he could tell.

"Hurry up with that, we are behind schedule as it is and this place must reflect the glory of our leader and of his dream of us mutants as the superior species." Cortez said now dressed in his Acolyte suit it was all black with a red V over the chest and gold coloured shoulder plates with a cape.

"Cortez," Magneto simply said gaining his attention.

The young man turned around and bowed his head, "Lord Magneto what do you need?"

He had to admit that the young man's attitude was a bit over the top at times but at least he was more trustworthy then some of the others. Mainly Sinister, his lap was very well protected and he spent a lot time in there as did his new assistance the once human Morbius. He was worried that Sinister might be planning to bring more mutants into his own fold.

He wasn't completely sure what his motives were but he knew that Sinister only did what was best for him. So far he was a very powerful ally the Seeker they built from stolen plans of Cerebro had helped them locate many new mutants since it became fully functional.

But he was up to something, Magneto was no fool and he would fine out. He knew that he left the Savage Land many times through a teleportation device. Sinister most likely thought that device was well hidden but thanks to a mutant genius named Brainchild in this place he had accidentally stumbled across that kind of energy signature.

He would give Sinister a little more rope but he would hang him from that when the time came but there were more important matters now. He looked at Cortez, "I want you to call a meeting all Acolytes for later today, meet us in the War Room we are going to make our presence known to the entire world very soon."

The joy on the young man's face was as clear as day as he bowed again, "Of course my lord whatever you wish."

**-Elsewhere in Sanctuary-**

Pietro was alone for the moment in the city, Lance was off with that Static girl again although to be fair he liked her a lot more then Kitty so he didn't mind. Although how Toad of all people got a hottie like Leash was beyond him, hell the guy was even bathing more regularly that is when he wasn't hanging out with the Amphibius that frog looking mutant. Fred was doing well also fitting in with a few of the other mutants and there was the fact that Lupa didn't mind him either.

All in all life was pretty sweet here, no school, no humans giving them crap. They even started up their own economy here and thanks to being Acolytes they got a good deal of cash. Of course he also used his position to get a few dates. In fact girls were lining up his doorstep sometimes, who cared if they were there because he was Magneto's son or was one of the chosen few?

So why wasn't he happy?

He was just in his normal clothing jeans and a T-shirt, leaning on a railing that overlooked part of the city and the jungle outside of it. He sighed and knew what it was, it was Wanda.

He still hated how things left off between them, it wasn't like he liked lying to her about her memories but she seemed happier so what was the point? He really hated how things were going well, they were back on speaking terms and everything then she had to go and get her memories back and it all fell. Now she was with the X-geeks of all people.

"Well aren't you looking depressed." Came a female voice as Pietro turned around to see that girl Crystal again. He had been chasing this girl ever since he saw her and he was barely any closer. He never had this much trouble with a girl but then maybe that was part of the reason he wanted her. He loved challenges and she was proving to be the ultimate one.

Didn't help she was beautiful in snug jeans that showed off her figure and a yellow top. Her long strawberry blonde hair with two tied off sections over her shoulders.

He immediately went to cover up what he was feeling with that usual cocky smile of this, "Hey why should I be depressed?"

Crystal looked at him hard for a moment and Pietro felt like she was looking right through him. She signed and leaned on the railing, "Look Speedy I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to be all 'macho' on me and put up a front like that. So either drop it or I walk."

He leaned on the railing with her, "Oh you can walk but what if I chose to follow? Not like you can run faster then me."

He looked at him and then at the ground seeing the rock and granite that made up the ground and focused. Pietro looked down surprised when his feet suddenly sank into the ground and then he was stuck. "Hey! What the hell is this?" He asked trying to pull his feet free.

"I can control all four elements now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go," She gave him a small wink, "Don't worry I'm sure someone will come who can get you out eventually."

"Okay! Okay you win alright!" He shouted at her and sighed. She went back and with her powers let him out. "Why do you care anyway?"

Crystal just shrugged, "Don't know but you're not always what you seem to be, I can see that you put up this façade at times and it got me wondering just what kind of person you really are. So then what's the problem?"

Pietro leaned up on the railing and signed hanging his head, "It's Wanda…My sister…" He went into the entire sordid history. How when they were kids everything was good then all of a sudden her powers manifested and they just grew uncontrollable. He had to watch as they took her away crying and asking for help.

He had cried himself to sleep for a few months after that, then how one day his 'loving' father was too busy for him and pretty much dumped him off for awhile. That had really hurt him but he tried not to show it, even after everything that his father did he still couldn't bring himself to hate the man.

Then when Wanda finally came he had hoped to patch things up with, then when her memories got altered things got easier and he found that he could be with his sister more easily. He knew it was selfish but he had really missed her all these years and just wanted her back. Then he told her all about how she had left them for the X-Men.

Crystal listened in not interrupting him the entire time. She bet no one really saw this side of him, the side that was just some hurt child wanting affection from his only parent and his sister but never really got it. She felt bad for him and she guessed that he must be absolutely alone. "Is that why you act out the way you do? All cocky and smart-alecky all the time, to keep people from getting too close so you'll be hurt again?"

"No!" He said turning away from her he couldn't look at her face and see pity there.

"If it makes you feel any better I can't remember ever being loved either."

He looked at her now as she was looking over the valley with a sad look on her face. "How can that be?"

She gave a shrug, "Simply being I have no memories. You see I woke up with a major injury to my head here. They said I was being attacked by a mob because I used my powers and a few mutants there that I was defending said so. I got hit on the head pretty hard, apparently I was in a coma for two weeks as well."

Pietro never would have guessed this but then again he didn't know much about her but then neither did she, that had to be freaky not knowing who you were.

"Anyways I only had this bracelet on that said Crystal on it so I guess that was my name. Other then living here I have no real memories." She always wondered who she was and where she had lived. Did she have any family or did they throw her out?

"Well sorry to say this but that really sucks." He said flat out to her.

She only laughed a little and nodded, "Yeah doesn't? A boy with a crappy past and a girl with no past boy what a pair we make huh?"

That actually got him to smile a little, "Oh yeah but look on the bright side. We're both totally hot so at least we got that going for us."

Crystal just burst out laughing she wasn't sure why it wasn't that funny but in a way it was maybe. "That does take a bit of an edge off at least." She smiled and then looked at him and she really looked at him not at the surface but under it.

Pietro felt this and for a moment he did the same, sure she was really hot but there was more to her. He wasn't sure what but this girl was different and not just for seeing through him or actually ignoring his advances in a playful manner. Sure there was that bit of sadness in her in not knowing who she was but there had to be more too.

And strangely he wanted to know more about her, from the first time he met her there had just been something about her. She was unique and unlike any girl he had met. "So…Now that we did the whole boring baring our souls part and the depression that goes with it. How about you finally let me take you on a date?"

He made a thoughtful expression, "Well what do I get out of that?"

"You get to be with a stud like me of course."

She snorted although she did admit he was really cute but that ego of his needed to be taken down a bit. Although that whole side of him that he had shown her kind of made her see him in a new light. "Well how about only and only if you drop that 'act' of yours."

His face fell at that, "Oh come on, I can't go all touchy feeling around others I do have a reputation to keep up…Plus I really don't need the guys ribbing me about this for the next six months."

"Tell you what then, we go on one date and just one I'm not promising anything else mind you." She wanted to make clear of that point she really didn't want him bothering her for another since she wasn't totally sure about him yet.

"But when we're alone then you let the walls down, I think I can suffer through the 'jerk act' of yours but not all the time." She crossed her arms and kind of hoped that he would agree to this she wanted to know the real him not the mask that he wore.

Pietro gave it a lot of thought but given how fast his mind worked that wasn't too long for anyone else. "Okay fine…But if you have a good time you have to go out with me again." He smiled at her.

"You really think you can impress me enough on a first date for another?" She teased him.

He grinned back at her, "Oh trust me I love challenges and let me tell you…I think you're the best challenge I came across and I really hope to find out more about you and I don't mean just the whole past part."

She smiled warmly at him that had earned him a couple of points there. "Well okay then, then I'll see you later tonight then."

"Oh you can count on it," he smiled at her and he was looking forward to it. He just hoped the waiting didn't drive him nuts but he got the feeling it would be so worth that and being more honest around her at least when they were alone.

**-New York Area-**

Graydon Creed was not happy at all, he had just got back from a meeting from those higher up on the food chain in the FOH then he was. What was worse was how disappointed they were that the Spears project had leaked out like it did.

Not only that but the fact that the FOH were behind this was hurting them, already recruitment had dropped as well as several politicians had stopped taking calls from any FOH official. Then of course there were the investigations as well so everything had to be put on the back burner and hidden away in case the Feds stumbled upon something else.

This was a major set back and what was worse was that they were no longer in touch with Spears. Creed was going to offer him a lawyer as not only a sign of 'friendship' but also to make sure he kept his mouth shut. So far the evidence wasn't too concrete so he could get off but out of nowhere he already had gained more high price lawyers then he had seen at the OJ Simpson trail.

He looked into those lawyers and they had pretty steep prices so far whoever was founding Spears was well connected and had deep pockets and this worried him more then ever. He didn't know who was behind the curtain and that really bothered him.

He was in his office taking a nice steep drink before he decided to think of a new course of action. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought. Things weren't going well at all at the moment and Spears had become a liability. He would have to be dealt with but how to do it without people knowing it was the FOH?

What they needed was someone to take responsibility or at least take the blame. If they could get a mutant to kill Spears like in front of the court house with witnesses that would help a lot. It would take care of Spears and also paint mutants as evil a bit more as well. The only problem was who to get to do this?

He couldn't force a mutant to do this those Morlocks had gone quiet at the moment most likely hiding out after the attacks for things to cool down a bit more. Maybe he could hire someone for this there were a lot of mercenaries out there and some had to be mutant or at least pass for mutant. They didn't have to be totally mutant just some guy with powers might be enough.

But the question was still who? Deadpool was an option but that lunatic hadn't done a great job with those mutants, after all somehow he let them escape with the data. Gauntlet was another choice although he might be unreachable at the moment. Bullseye wasn't reachable lately so he was out but then again he might not be enough.

He would have to make some inquiries but his bosses made it clear that they can't afford to have Spears implicate them in anything during the trail. It would be very damaging and Graydon was going to have it handled.

There were rumours of others like that Mr. 47 but he might be just a myth. There were other rumours he could look into but he needed to act fast. Either he had to get a mutant or someone mutant like to deal with this and soon or his ass would be next and he just knew that his bosses would make an example out of him. It was just a good thing that no one knew of his parentage, he hated mutants with a passion and his parents were proof of that.

Graydon finished his drink and went to his desk to his computer he had a lot of work ahead of him and had no time to waste.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 21: DAY IN COURT**


	21. Day in Court

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 21: DAY IN COURT**

In a darkened room filled with the smells of gunpowder, cleaning fluids, there was a tall broad man with dark hair looking at the news with interest. On the low table in front of him there was an assortment of weapons in various states. Some of the weapons were nearly complete and others were stripped down to their essentials.

A few of the weapons had been customized to his preferences, sometimes he had to make his own unique types of modifications as well. At the moment there was an M4 carbine that looked a lot like the old M16 model only it was shorter and a much better weapon. He was attaching a hand grip to the stock of it for more precise shooting.

Across from him was an old beat up TV set that was currently playing the news. There was the usual stuff, traffic, a fluff piece to help brighten the day then it got to the more hardcore stuff. A place that was thought to be a mob hangout was shot up with an untold dead.

The man didn't need to know after all he had been the one to clean the place out. Then the news got to that Spears guy, and how he had been trying to poison mutants under the FOH or at least that's what the evidence said. He had managed to get a copy of that from the news people in his own unique way.

From what he read this guy was a real piece of work, trying to make a weapon that killed certain people and not others. Personally he didn't have anything against mutants unless they got to be trouble and then he would take them out without thinking twice about it.

It didn't matter to him what race, faith, color or whatever. You were a problem and he would go and take care of it.

The news was once again saying how the evidence might be thrown out of court. The man in the shadows gave a disgusted small laugh at how impendent the 'law' was these days. A man tried to commit genocide and what happens? He gets a fancy lawyer and gets to walk on a technicality.

Maybe he should have to get involved in this after all maybe it was time for Spears to truly get punished for his crimes.

**-Xavier's Office-**

The Professor was in his office at the moment thinking on matters as he had just been given a call. It had been the lead prosecutor of the Spears trial. Although he was sure of it he knew that this call was a last call for the woman who was trying to send Spears to jail.

Apparently the evidence that was leaked might be put into question. They had actually contacted Xavier given his stance in the mutant community for any information. After a very long talk on what had happened thanks to Spears he was willing to give any and all data they had compiled on when everyone was sick.

Unfortunately this may not be enough and he was left with a choice. He was asked to testify to the effects of this as well as any important witnesses to this. Xavier did wanted to have some justice done as well as have this trail send a message that mutants had rights but he hadn't wanted to have his students be exposed to the media like this either. It had taken this long for things to just settle down as they had with the Sentinel that they fought on the news.

He already knew that Hank had to go given his experience but he would also have to pick a few more, and those that he could trust not to lose their temper on the stand. Some would most likely want to go to support the others and he saw no problem with that.

He sat back in his chair as his thoughts turned to Betsy, she was starting to settle in. In fact she was doing her first Danger Room session today as well as the little experiment as well with splitting up the teams. He already was trying to schedule in lessons that would help her with her mental powers. Thankfully Jean had agreed to help with those as well. He assume it was because Jean knew what Betsy was going through with her powers as well and having another telepathic woman around close to her own age to bond with.

So far the students have been a bit awkward around her but they were slowly coming around he didn't expect it to be easy although Rogue was completely shut off with Betsy around. He knew that Rogue still carried emotional scars from Risty and this would have to be either deepening those issues or finally getting some healing from them depending on how she dealt with it.

He would keep an eye on Rogue and try to help her out she had been doing so well as well. She was happier then he could remember seeing her but this may set her back a bit. He sighed sometimes he felt that all of his students were like his children and he hated seeing them like this.

He just hoped that things would get better soon.

**-Danger Room-**

Betsy meanwhile was only in third day here and they were already putting her through the training. She was thankful that she would learn her powers although she admitted that she hadn't thought when they told her they trained in a giant metal room with death traps they had been serious.

She was in a standard 'Recruit' uniform that had used to be the New Mutants original suits but since they all got their own now they used those for the new arrivals. They said once she managed to make her own and had earned it she could wear something else. It wasn't that bad it was very limber and it showed off her figure nicely given a few stolen looks she got. Not to mention a few mental impressions, she tried not to think about those although it was a bit flattering given how her reception when she got here started out.

The first team had been led by Sam with Roberto, Ray, Tabitha, Clarice, Paige, Jubilee and Gale. She was now in her own team with Alex leading them. She noticed that he had on an all black uniform with a strange white circle pattern symbol on his chest with some type of special looking gloves and a belt with the X sign on it. They said it was Forge's latest thing that would help Alex with his powers and the gloves were to help ease the tension in his hands with his powers slightly.

Amanda was there in her all black outfit that had a large red X on her chest as the tips touched her hips and shoulders they merged with the mirrored X on her back and a red line went down her arms and legs. Her hands were gloved too with short shoes.

Rahne was there in her navy blue uniform with yellow on it. There was an X-symbol over her heart and her arms were bare along with the legs of her uniform ended at her thighs this was designed for her were-wolf form mainly.

Amara was next in another all black only on hers the arms ended at the elbows and her midsection was showing. She had on a yellow x-men belt with matching combat boots as well. She didn't wear gloves as they sometimes got in the way of her powers.

Jamie was there in a black and grey uniform that also Forge helped to make. There was this padding along the arms and outside of the legs with boots and gloves and a high collar. He had this large grey X on the front and back.

Danielle Moonstar was also there in her new uniform. It was black and red; she wore a red headband with a matching top that had a black X over it and no arms. Black pants with boots with a red line running down the sides. She carried a special bow and arrow set Forge had come up with her.

The final two members were Kai in a black ninja looking uniform with white X's on clothing covering his mouth. Forge was also here in a navy blue and yellow uniform as well. He wore a jacket with the arms cut off that had a small X-Men logo on the front and a larger one on the back.

"Okay team two, the first team just went through and it's your turn," Logan's voice came from the top of the control room as he was watching them. He was putting them through one of the final tests to see if these two teams could work together and if they did these might end up being how the two new teams would be made up with. But they didn't know that and didn't need to know that.

"You got to match them, surpass them or get pretty close to either to impress me. You have to get to the entire team over to the other side and Daytripper and Shadow. Just like with Blink you can only teleport one person at a time and you got a limit of five teleports in this." He saw both nod their heads. "Good now get going!"

A buzzer sounded and they were off. It was a large obstacle course for this one with many different ways to get to the end. Alex told them to split up as they each ran in pairs to different parts, first they would hide behind walls put in place for cover as drones and traps were activated.

Jamie started to make clones of himself and they made themselves into stepping plate form for Dani and Forge to get over the top of the wall. The original was just on the edge and while Dani covered them by taking out a couple of drones Jamie reabsorbed his clones and then fell down for Forge to catch him.

Betsy had to admit these people had teamwork she was behind cover with more sphere drones coming down onto them. Havok and Daytripper were using their powers to shoot them down. "Betsy we need someone to cover us while we move up, can you get in touch with Magma and Shadow?"

Betsy had to remind herself who they were given trying to keep all the code names straight after only just leaning about them. "Yeah just hold them off a sec." The purple haired telepath closed her eyes trying to concentrate. It took her a few tries before she found the rights ones, although if they got the message she wasn't so sure.

She looked up just in time to see fireballs and something that looked like daggers made out of a black substance flew from the left attacking the drones. "Good one," Alex said smiling to her, "Okay move on up."

It was slow going at times as they had to leapfrog their way ahead each grouping covering the other while one moved forward then covering them. Rahne was in her wolf form now as they were moving through a small maze trying to use her senses to make sure they didn't get lost. With her were Mirage and Magma, since they had to switch members at one point.

"You think we're close yet?" Magma asked Dani given Rahne couldn't talk in her form.

"I hope so," Dani said as a drone flew over head but didn't attack them. It had to be one of the ones Forge managed to reprogram. During the fight with Shadow's help they managed to let Forge get close enough to reprogram a few onto their side. The drone saw them and was acting strange, "Is it me or is it doing a Lassie type of thing?"

Rahne let out a small growl at that, "Rahne don't be so sensitive," Amara rolled her eyes in her fire form. "But I think you're right you think Forge is using them to lead us out?"

"One way to find out," Dani said as they followed the drone.

By now the teams were through the small maze and in a wide open area with the finish line in sight. "Guys there it is!" Alex called out and pointed but he just knew it wouldn't be this easy. "Okay Betsy, Daytripper and Wolfsbane cover our backside I don't want any sneak attacks."

Alex was glad that he had watched his big brother in action sometimes, he learned a lot watching how Scott was in the field. At first he just wanted to see what his brother did but then when he saw how well he made the X-Men move he had to admit it was impressive.

So he had watched the X-Men train a few times here and there when he could swing it that is, now he was putting all of that to the test.

As they moved forward that was when a few of the traps kicked in, pitfalls and paint turrets that shot out paintballs. It wasn't like the lasers that hurt a bit when they hit you but paintballs sting like hell when you get hit. Immediately the team moved on forward covering each other the best they could Alex had those with no ranged abilities to get them across first.

Betsy was rushing forward the adrenaline pumping through her, it was both terrifying and exhilarating being in this thing. She would decide about this later, she jumped forward to avoid a few paintballs and gut up running. There were many Jamies running around causing distractions while the others took out the turrets.

She hadn't been paying attention and nearly fell into a pit that suddenly opened up. "Oh bugger!" She shouted trying to gain her balance on the edge and fell onto her butt. She was starting to rub it when a turret popped up out of the ground. It aimed at her and through instinct thrust out her hand in defence.

She couldn't tell but there was a strange purple light that came over her forehead, it didn't last long but she suddenly felt this energy building up in her mind at super speed. The next thing she knew it felt like a river had rushed through her mind and there was this purple energy that just slammed into the turret snapping it off the metal arm holding it.

Betsy was completely stunned not sure just what had happened, if one of the others had done that to save her although she was sure they didn't have any powers like that.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Amanda, then there was this flash of white light and feeling like her whole body was shifting. When it was gone Betsy was at the goal with all the others. There was a buzzard as the simulation ended and she realized they had all made it. "Thanks luv," Betsy said as Amanda helped her up.

"Sure thing but what was that you used back there?" She asked her and Betsy couldn't answer. Mainly because she had no idea what that had been, or how she had done it. That had never happened before so she just shrugged. Although she was starting to think what else she could do that she hadn't known she could do before.

**-GSA HQ-**

Director Eckhart was strolling through the busy halls of the GSA, since they had been publicly announced his forces were already on the move subduing any mutant disrupted mutant activities. Already four of the special GRSO units had captured ten different mutants. Most of them were being kept in the prison facility until transfer to a better one.

Although three of them were very interesting, one of them had no known family and wouldn't be missed so that one was to go to the lab techs in one of the secure areas that didn't officially exist for further study. The other two looked to have the profile needed to be decent agents from them. He was on his saw to meet with one of them.

In the halls were the usual lab techs and security guards and the occasional GRSO unit in the green combat armour were seen although everyone gave him his space. He valued his 'personal space' given his condition and everyone knew better then to get too close.

Strapped down onto a metal chair was a man in his mid twenties. His name was Joshua and he was a mutant although he had grown up Detroit in the not too pleasant part of town. He had found out he was a mutant with the ability to repel anything that came at him no matter what and send it right back with more force.

It was because of this power that the gang he joined as a teen, he had moved on up to be top dog. For the last few years his crew were nearly unstoppable even the cops didn't know what to do but then the guys in the green armour came.

They came directly for him too, well their weapons had been mostly useless as he had sent everything they shot at him right back in their faces. But then they went and used some kind of knockout gas, the next thing he knew he woke up in this strange room.

There was this green glow in the place and the room looked like some type of reinforced metal but he couldn't get a good look. He spent the last half hour shouting out to be let out but by now his voice was getting worn out so he just waited to see what would happen next.

When the door opened he looked at the man there, some really pale looking guy with white hair and a suit that cost more money the he saw in a lifetime walked in. "Hey what the hell is up with this? Who the hell are you guys anyway?"

Mason looked at the young man his powers were useful for him but he hoped to get rid of that attitude soon. "I am the director of the GSA and you have been a very bad mutant."

"Hey I do what I do to survive with me and my crew."

"How…quaint," He said in a mock tone as he walked around him as a subtle hint that he was the prisoner here. "Well now it seems you're at a crossroads. You see I could use a man of your…Talents in the GSA."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you end up in a mutant prison that is nearly finished and will most likely never see daylight again…That is if you're lucky," The cold tone of his voice and the look in the eyes made Joshua know that this man wasn't kidding at all.

He had seen some nasty guys in his life but this man was just off the scale creepy as hell and he just knew that he was capable of all types of nasty things. This made him pause for a moment, "So why should I other then no prison sentence?" He wasn't stupid he knew he already had a record from before and the cops were already after him as it was.

Mason gave a small smile but with him even a smile was kind of creepy. "You get paid a very generous sum of money, your previous record will be erased and you'll get to use your powers against others. You'll be a big man, bigger then any street thug and you will be able to have things that you would never have had in your old life."

Mason had tailored this little speak to the psychological profile that they were able to get on him on the last minute. Each and everything he had said was exactly what this person wanted to hear although it didn't hurt to throw in some truth now and then as well.

Joshua thought it over he knew that had to be more too it but at this point they had him by the balls and there really wasn't much of a choice. He might as well pick the one that got him out of jail, "Fine, sign me up then."

He knew that he would fight other mutants but then when has any mutant did anything for him? He was out for number one.

Mason wasn't surprised at all by this and then took a device from behind him, "Very good although I will have to place in a Governor."

"A what?" He didn't like the sound of that as a high pitch whine was hear and then a stabbing pain in his neck making him cry out in pain. "Hey what the hell man!"

"I only implanted a small device it will track you with GPS, as well as other functions." Eckhart left unsaid that the device also carried an electrical charge for a punishment setting and a small nerve toxin that would knock a mutant out for a few hours.

"It's one of the conditions all GSA agents will have," He turned off the green field that was a special containment field designed to nullify mutant powers. Now it was time for business, "I suggest you get a suit since I plan on using you soon in the field."

After a small button was pressed the restraints were opened up. Joshua reached up behind his neck feeling a small metallic device there. He was tempted to kick this guy's ass but he got the feeling he shouldn't. But if he ever got the change he would that he promised himself. "So what's the job then?" He asked his anger about the device evident.

Eckhart could care less about how he felt and ignored his tone for now at least. "I have been informed by a…personal source that Magneto is going to try and be at a certain trail taking place. I want you to be there and try and apprehend any mutants that are under him."

What he didn't say was that he had been informed by this from Sinister. He had no idea what that man had up his sleeve, maybe it was a chance to be rid of Magneto? He didn't know nor did he care but if his GRSO unit was there to stop him then it would be good PR for his department. And in the game of politics he knew how good it was to keep a noble appearance to the masses.

And the more good press they had the more people would allow him and his people to do whatever he wanted without someone looking over his shoulder.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 22: JUDGE, JURY AND EXECUTIONER**


	22. Judge, Jury And Executioner

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 22: JUDGE, JURY AND EXECUTIONER**

Xavier was in the garage as he was being lifted into his limo, it had been decided to they would have to testify after all. He had Hank there with all the copies of the evidence they had given others to the police as well as the lawyers. So far this would hopefully prove that Spears had indeed killed several mutants with this chemical they dumped.

Photos of Spears' trucks dumping something into the sewers late at night that was illegal in itself but now they would have to proof the effects of the chemicals. Scott had opted to go, as well as Jean even though she had a larger pile of homework they felt they had to come.

Xavier also brought along Gale Hunter given that she had a type of innocence about her and she had been there with the Morlocks. Logan was going because he wanted to be sure things went off well, Kitty was picked to go too although if she would or wouldn't have to go up he wasn't sure. She had been one of the ones that had gotten sick though. Colossus was also there mainly for moral support in case Kitty had to. Plus Xavier expected that with how much of a powder keg this issue was it might be safe to have someone with them of his abilities just in case.

All of them left the mansion Friday evening right after school. He was thankful for the time of the trail so he could have his students with him for this he didn't want them to miss any classes although this was important.

Xavier had a feeling that this could be a very important moment in mutant history with the outcome of this trial. It could either be a step forward or back for mutant rights and he hoped that things would turn out that would show the world they were just as human as they were and should have all the rights they did.

While on the ride he could feel the nervous tension on everyone. Kitty's leg was nervously twitching she never thought she would have to do something like this. When she felt a strong arm move around her shoulder she looked over to see Piotr's kind face looking down at her. "It will be all right Katya I know you will do great and we are all there for each other."

She gave him back a small smile glad to have him here, she leaned her head into him as she just wanted to take comfort in him. He could be like a rock at times to sturdy and calming. And that's what she needed as well. Scott and Jean were in their own little world as they were holding hands both of them deep in their link. The closer they got the deeper this link seemed to go and so far they had been talking the entire time with just the link.

And not just talking they were sharing their feelings and emotions supporting the other and trying to assure the other one as well. Gale kind of wished she had someone else and her thoughts turned to Amy and she sighed. What was it with her and relationships? But she closed her eyes as she went to practice on her mental shielding.

Gale, Dani and now the new girl Betsy took special training sessions with either Xavier and/or Jean to help them with their mental powers. So far her control was going well and it was nice to have another girl in the group as well. She smiled to herself at how all the mutants with mental powers on the teams were girls.

Logan was driving while Hank was going through his notes, "Jeez Hank ya mind calming down a bit? I got enough nervousness in the air with the kids."

"Yes well then perhaps you would like to go up there and explain the effects of mutant physiology to a jury then?" He grinned at him as Logan made a gruff grunt noise.

"No thanks but just be sure not to use too many big words then." He said and Hank nodded his head smiling. This would be his first major public appearance since when he and Ororo had gone to Washington to appeal for mutants. He had been scared given his looks but he couldn't hide from the world and Ororo had been very helpful in that as well.

They rode their way to New York and through the busy streets until they came to a courthouse. It was one of those usual older ones with the stone pillars that most court houses seemed to have been built in. Outside there was many people the usual news vans with reporters, police keeping things clam were there and they needed to be.

When they got out of the limo they noticed there seemed to be a few different groups there was the usual anti-mutant group with sighs like 'Free Spears' and 'For Mutants it's not murder'. Scott noticed a few of the black armbands of the FOH in the crowd. But there were also other protesters there that ranged from condemning Spears for pollution to actually pro-mutant. It was a bit uplifting to see that there were some people in this world that were for them.

When they went to the courthouse they were many shouting people, reporters trying to get interviews it was all too much. So they quickly made their way inside as fast as they could. A man in a dark suit with a fading hairline came up to them. "Professor Xavier, I'm District Attorney Chapel I'm glad you could come although given how his lawyers are doing it's hard to say how much this will work."

"But how can he get off?" Jean asked him she just couldn't get how someone was using a biological weapon could get away with it.

"It's not as cut and dry as that, as you heard the means by which this information is coming under question. I'm hoping that your testimony will help our case. But we really should get going it's about to start soon." He led them into the court room there where they took their seats.

They already saw Spears with several high price lawyers with him as the DA took his spot with an assistant there next to him. It took a few minutes and then the judge came in as the jury was walked in as well. For the first part there was testimony on certain evidence of the trail and then Hank was called to the stand.

Henry was in the clothing he had worn for when he met those in Congress as he was sworn in. First up was the DA. "Now Mr. McCoy you have given evidence for what was making mutants sick in the area is that correct?"

"Yes it was."

"Can you describe what the effects where?"

Hank nodded his head, "It was a toxin that was in the water supply, at first I didn't know this until much later. But it would seek out the mutant gene and then attack the body by destroying the white blood cells. Because it was diluted in water it took time for the effects to accumulate in the body. When that happened that's when the first signs would show up."

"The people infected would get headaches, getting more and more tired. Then they would collapse at times as well as run a fever. In some cases with a mutant group such as the Morlocks they had several fatalities."

"And you found this in a sample you collected from the images of the trucks shown in exhibit 12A?" The DA asked Hank and he told him so. There were a few more questions and then it was the defence's turn at Beast.

"Now then you claim that is was this chemical that was doing this that killed these Morlocks. Well how come there have been no reports of this?" The lawyers asked Hank. He explained how the Morlocks had been treated and were mistrustful of humans and had been forced to live underground.

"So then if they live in the sewers how do you know it wasn't just because of their living conditions? That can't be a healthy place to live and that could have easily been caused by that."

Hank sighed to himself that he had to be honest, "It's true that their living conditions made them more susceptible and put more strain on their health but-"

He was cut off by the defence lawyer. "So it could be possible they were just sick from living in the filth of sewers then." He stated it wasn't a question and he didn't let Hank expand on that at all. By the end he felt like he could have done better then that.

Kitty didn't have any better of a time as he told everyone how sick she had gotten and how everyone around her was getting sicker and sicker. Of course the lawyer did his thing once more and Kitty felt sick at how the man had pretty much tried to insult her. Even by saying how thing she was he was amazed she could even stand. The judge didn't like that one but that had hurt still.

The lawyer for the defence made cases such as how the Morlocks were a pack of terrorist and nothing from them could be trusted and he didn't say it but he did imply that the X-Men being linked to them were also the same as them. He tried to say how they had a person issue with Spears and this was all just a public attack n a legitimate business man.

The rest of the trail was like this, when they went up to tell their side of things Spears' lawyers tried to tare them to pieces. Jean had to restrain herself as when she was pretty much verbally attacked she came close to launching him across the room.

Gale didn't do so well either when she was put she told about the sick she saw both at the mansion then at the Morlocks and once again the defence lawyer pretty much tried his best to tare through her testimony.

At this point Xavier wasn't sure how well this was going but then he sensed something it was on the edge of his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to see what he was sensing, then his eyes opened up. It was then that rattling noises. Then the whole side of the wall was just ripped out, as people started to panic through the wall there was Magneto along with a few of his Acolytes there.

Magneto floated down as a couple of bailiffs drew their weapons but with a gesture they were torn from their grips and crushed. Magneto looked across the room noticing the cameras this would be a perfect time for the world to know what it would deal with when they harmed mutants.

"Magneto!" A voice called out and he wasn't surprised to see Xavier there with a few of his students.

"Charles, why am I not surprised for you to show up?"

Xavier looked at him as the X-Men formed around their mentor, "Eric what do you think you are doing here?"

"For there to be justice here today Charles," He looked at Spears who was trying to get away but used the metal on his belt, tie, watch and buttons to pull him back. "You, you poisoned my kind, killed my people and yet why am I not surprised that you wouldn't be punished for this?"

"That's why he's here to get what he deserves," Xavier told him and he only looked at Charles like you would at a naïve child.

"Please you think they will actually punish one of their own in this farce of a trial? The guilty go free all the time, no Charles there is only one way to deal with this. Pyro." He commanded as the orange suited maniac from Australia came forward grinning like a madman.

"Oh goodie a get to barbeque me some mutie haters, I love my job!" He tossed some fire to Spears and pretty much anyone close to him. Jean quickly held her hands up as a force bubble of mental energy went up around him. "Hey! The Sheila is ruining my fun!"

"And here's another," Scott said taking careful ain and pulling up his shades to send an optic blast at Pyro knocking him down. By then the Acolytes came forward and so did the X-Men as others went to flee. It was total chaos at the moment.

Gale found herself fighting off this young man with what looked like rocklike skin. He was a new addition to the Acolytes in fact it was his first real mission and test. He was just a grey skinned man with tough skin but he was a good fighter and it was how he dealt with humans that were hurting mutants that had gotten Magneto's attention.

This new mutant who liked to call himself Rocky was a bit of a slow mover. Gale dodge out of the way as he threw a punch that smashed through the desks being used by the DA at the time. Logan made for Sabertooth but stopped to a halt as he looked at Magneto.

He saw the man holding out his hand as it felt like his bones were trying to break out of his skin. "Not today Wolverine," The mater of magnetism said before flinging him over the people through a wall on the other side. Most of the people had fled with the exception of a few camera crews that were ordered to keep shooting the battle.

Sabertooth rushed forward with his usual roar but was blocked by Piotr as he armoured up. He grabbed the feral mutant by each wrist holding him back with his strength. "You know I never liked you."

"Feeling is mutual ya never had the stomach for our kind of work," He larger man sneered as he tried to wrench himself free. Piotr let go of one arm only to use that now free arm of his to send a powerful blow to the chest sending him flying back.

Suddenly Colossus was the one sent to the ground as he couldn't move. He struggled and remembered that last time this happened. He saw his old 'boss' Magneto glaring at him and he just glared back. This was the man that had forced him to work all the while he had his own sister who he had been loking for locked up. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move.

"Peter!" Kitty called out seeing this she phased her way through Toad and grabbed him and quickly phased his legs into the floor.

"Hey! That ain't fair Pryde! Let me out of this!" Todd yelled at her trying to get his legs free.

"Peter are you okay?" She asked getting close but Todd wasn't out yet and whipped out his tongue to snag a leg and pulled hard. Causing Kitty to fall onto the floor hard. Piotr called out to her seeing her fall but she was okay a little winded but okay.

Toad was grinning as he pulled back his tongue and tried to get himself out, "Yo Rocko over here I need a hand!"

"It's Rocky not Rocko!" The grey mutant said to him as he marched over.

Beast was already fending himself off against a blond young woman named Scanner who had the ability to apparently turn invisible and intangible at the same time. He was also battling another young teen with short brown hair named Gianna AKA Static the woman that had been getting close to Lance lately.

The two of them were putting his agility up to the real test as Scanner kept disappearing and reappearing and Static he had to avoid her touch as her powers were like getting hit with a stun gun.

Suddenly a canister hit the area and there was a loud sonic noise as everyone covered their ears from the high pitch and painful sound. "What the hell was that?" Toad yelled out and like everyone feeling like his head was used as a cat scratch post.

"Everyone hold where you are!" A loud booming voice called out and by the large opening there was a tall black man with a shaved hear with a thick moustache that ran to the corners of his mouth then all the way down. He wore dark shades with a matching suit and gloves. But flanking him were men that looked like soldiers.

All in green and black combat armour with masked helmets and pointed very advanced weapons at them all. The man spoke again, "I'm agent Joshua of the Genetic Security Agency, and you're all under arrest. Surrender now or…ah hell with it you ain't going to do that so let's just get this started them huh?"

Magneto turned to face this new man as his eyes narrowed. He had heard of this GSA well then so be it, this country seemed to be making it's own version of the SS just like Germany had. He remembered those storm troopers there came to his home. The uniforms could change but he could still see them for what they were.

He floated up and gave a look at them daring them to attack him, "So be it then, let us show you why we are the superior species then."

Meanwhile not too far away, Spears was running for his life. He should have known something would happen. The deal with the FOH had seemed too good to be true and now he knew that they would want to shut him up sooner or later. Then this group from that Hellfire Club a club he had tried to enter had just walked up to him offering him membership and the best lawyers.

Things were going well but then that Magneto guy had to show up and now here he was running for his life. He took a turn down an alleyway as the sounds of fighting could still be heard. His heart was hammering his ears as his legs and lugs burned as he pushed himself to keep going.

He looked behind himself and was glad to see no one chasing him. He had thought he had gotten away when he felt someone from the font hit him hard. He landed and looked up seeing a man in a trench coat there. He was tall and broad shouldered with short dark hair. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days and his features were set into a cold scowl.

"Well now I was thinking of placing a bomb in your car or a sniper rifle set up across the street but you've made this all too easy Spears." He said to him in a cold deep voice.

Spears backed away on hands backing up. "What do you want?"

"Easy…I'm here to kill you."

"Whatever the FOH is paying you I'll double no triple it, we can make a deal can't we?" He asked him there had to be a way out of this.

"I don't work for the FOH," he said and pulled open his coat to reveal that he was strapped with several weapons but that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the large white skull on his shirt, he knew all about this man. He had recently made a name for himself and Spears' hoped died just then as this man pulled out a large .45 calibre side arm.

"I'm the Punisher and I'm here to see that you are punished for what you did," He said to him as he levelled the gun at Spears' face.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 23: THE VERDICT IS IN**


	23. The Verdict is In

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 23: THE VERDICT IS IN**

It was a war zone within the court room as the GSA and the Acolytes butted heads with the X-Men caught in the middle. Unfortunately the fighting soon spilled outside and into the crowd of people there. This of course led to panicking in the streets as people tried to get out of the way.

"Professor we got to do something I mean this is just way out of hand," Kitty said seeing how people were getting trampled by others or injured from the fighting going on.

Xavier closed his eyes concentration in order to calm everyone down but the GSA troopers weren't there, it was like they had on a negative space where they should have been and he recognized it as the same thing with Magneto. Most likely their helmets protected them from telepathy, but he moved away from them and went right to the public trying to install calm and reasoning to help keep people from getting hurt.

But there was too much for him too many thoughts and he couldn't shut them down because of all the strain. "I…I can't get through there is just too many of them." He was getting drained from this there wasn't much he felt he could do.

"Okay then we need a plan." Scott took charge and then looked to Kitty and Gale. "Kitty I want you to phase in to any injured people and get them out of there and set them up with Gale and the Professor. The rest of us will have to go in there and try to stop this from getting too bad."

"I'm with one-eye on this one." Logan growled out coming back his clothing torn up and there were still parts that were healing up. Plus the wild look in his eye and fury in them told he was going into that fight no matter what.

Xavier saw this and he knew that they had to do something to help the people there, "Very well but be careful."

The Acolytes were fighting off the GSA with full force, Magneto tried to move the man in the combat armour but there seemed to be little metal at all in them. 'They obviously were prepared for this,' He thought to himself narrowing his eyes. He didn't like that but he would think of this later, they seemed to be firing non-lethal rounds at the moment. He was hit by several plastic bullets the kind that are used in Israel.

They hurt like hell when they hit but they weren't lethal, Magneto with his powers had the car doors of a nearby vehicle cover him like a shield. He concentrated and found that one of them hadn't removed all the metal one of the grenade he had on still had a metal tag. He grinned as he pulled it out, a few seconds later the soldiers and those near him were thrown from the concussive force of the stun grenade.

Their armour helped but the one soldier wasn't getting up with his ribs broken and others in various injuries. At this point Joshua started to step up to him, "I'll handle this one get the others." He ordered the troops and they went without hesitation.

He grinned to himself this was pretty fun being the main man in charge. He could definitely get used to this, "Okay Magneto you're going to have to do a lot better then that with me."

Magneto threw a piece of metal at him but it stopped, Joshua threw out a hand as it controlling it. His mutant energy field was invisible to the naked eye but he could feel it. He turned the metal to Magneto and then threw it back at him twice as hard. Magneto tore it in two letting the pieces fly past him, "A mutant…You would betray your own kind?"

"Hey, no mutant never did me no favours I went from street punk to Government agent in a day. Got me a nice suit, big cash and I get to kick ass and it's totally legal. What's not to like?" The GSA agent grinned walking forward. "So let's do this old man, because anything you throw at me I can throw back with some extra."

Pyro and Sabertooth were having the time of their lives at the moment. Sabertooth was moving through the troops throwing them around like rag dolls. He leaped onto one GRSO soldier then took his leg threw him into several people as they landed into civilians.

Pyro was making large flame monsters laughing like a mad man, "Oh this is a great day! So many flammable things and to kick the arses of so many, I love my job!"

The GRSO uniforms were designed to resist many different environments and heat was one of them. Although they did get pretty warm and too much exposure would get through the suits eventually. Pyro was making giant flammable fists when and was going to cover the troops when he was knocked off his feet.

He landed a few feet away skipping a moment and shook his head. "Ow…What hit me?" He looked up hearing a large thumping sound seeing Colossus' form looking over him. "Oh hell…Come on mate you wouldn't harm an old buddy huh?"

"We were never 'friends' and I can't let you harm any more people," He gripped the flame throwers on his wrists and crushed them. Pyro yelled out several colourful obscenities at that more for the loss of his precious flame throwers then anything else.

Static and Scanner were moving through the GRSO soldiers, Scanner with her abilities bent light around her to make her invisible when she got up close she grabbed one and sent an electrical surge through that suit. The suit was insulated but the soldier still felt part of the voltage.

Static was trying to do the same but she wasn't as fast and got a kick to her stomach. She went down to her knees and was about to get a rifle butt to the head he was taken down by Rocky. "Get up and fight girl!" he shouted and ran full on into the troops.

By now more of the X-Men were getting involved in the fight Kitty was phasing into the crowds and was able to help someone that looked like they had a broken arm to Gale and went back for more. Jean and Scott were working together given that Scott had to be careful with no real control without his visor.

So far he was trying to aim for Toad but he was hard to hit when he have to close his eyes for a few seconds. "Jean a little help here." He asked and she held out her hand stopping him in mid air, Toad tried to move but couldn't. The next moment he was hit with an optic blast sending him through the air.

"Hold it right here mutant!" A few GRSO pointed their weapons as the two young adults.

"Hey we're not the bad guys here!" Scott tried to reason with them but they didn't seem to want to listen they only took aim with their rifles.

"I don't think they're going to listen to us Scott," Jean told him sending out a TK wave knocking them back. The fight was even more interesting now as GRSO soldiers would mainly focus on the Acolytes but some of them would go for X-Men at times as well. Kitty was nearly hit with tasers but phased herself out of harms way.

Beast picked up those two and tossed them aside, "Sorry gentlemen but you are targeting the wrong mutants at this time. May I suggest you redirect your efforts to those currently not helping the civilians or attacking them?"

The two GRSO got up and took a cylinder device and with a swing they extended into foot long weapons with a few sparks from an electrical discharge. Beast guessed they weren't the reasoning type as both ran forward.

He kept on dodging their attacks not wanting to see how powerful those stun batons were. He jumped over their heads and twisted in mid air landing behind them. He jumped a bit and grabbed them both by the back of their uniforms as he landed on his back. "Sorry about this but you leave me precious little choice in the matter."

Beast kicked out launching the two soldiers out of harms way.

Logan was going at it with Sabertooth as the two old enemies were fighting like they usually did, in a no holds bare street brawl. The Acolyte Rocky was fighting a group but what he didn't know was that he was being lured into a trap before he knew it he had several troops surrounding him.

He made a break for it but one of them caught him in the ribs with a stun baton. It stung like hell but thanks to his rock like skin it didn't drop him. Unfortunately for him it didn't end with just one attack, the others charged in like sharks smelling fresh blood.

More and more times he was hit with the weapons and the stinging started to turn into a more painful sensation as more and more electrical currents were sent into his system. He tried to fight back swinging wildly and managed to hit one trooper in the helmet.

The helmet broke as the man fell to the ground out cold, but it wasn't enough he was sent to his knees and yet they still pressed on. He eventually blacked out from pain and fell to the ground.

Magneto was impressed with this mutant's power he obviously could throw back any physical attack. 'Well then let's see if you got a weight limit,' He thought and saw a bus near by picking it up with his powers he brought it over and threw it at the GSA man.

Joshua froze for a moment he had never tried to reflect anything that large before. He threw up his hands feeling his power strain from it. He buckled a bit and it was slowing down but not stopping. He reflected it thought it passed over him.

He didn't care where it landed although it was landing to several police and civilian group. They ran in vain but it was obvious it was going to hit. But it stopped in mid air leaving those stunned as to what stopped it. A news camera man who was taping this looked around and pointed his camera to Jean. He was there arms wide out with a heavy strain on her face as she was slowly moving the bus aside.

Magneto could see that Joshua had tired from that and grinned knowing the other had limits after all. He looked for another object but he noticed that his Acolytes weren't fairing well in fact one of them were down and with the GRSO and X-Men they had more then they could handle.

He frowned at the scene this was supposed to have been an easy mission so he hadn't used more of his experienced members. Magneto hated to do this but he had to call it in if he wanted to save any more of his mutants. "Acolytes I believe our point has been made regroup!"

The Acolytes wasted no time in regrouping as Magneto called down his spheres. "Let this be remembered that mutants will not stand by and be willingly be slaughtered. We can and will fight back this I promise you all." He proclaimed to the crowd making a makeshift barrier of various metal from the surrounding area.

With the cover in place they stepped into the spheres except for Rocky who they would have to leave behind. There was nothing they could do they were overwhelmed this time but Magneto made planes to deal with this GSA at one point and he wouldn't be caught off guard a second time.

When Magneto left now it was just the GSA and the X-Men, Joshua walked up to them. "Alright all of ya are coming in with us!"

"What!" Gale asked as she was healing up a stranger on the ground. "We were helping for crying out loud! And you guys attacked us for no reason!"

"Doesn't matter, the GSA handles mutant problems this not a vigilante team. Now you can come in quietly or we can do this the fun way." He grinned at them as they looked ready to fight. He hoped so then he could legally take them in a bit more and he knew his boss would love to have these guys. He knew that the Director didn't like mutants but he liked ones like the X-Men even more so given their public image.

Bringing them in would make the pale man happy or as happy as he got.

There was a tense moment with everyone there even the crowd had mixed reactions. This whole thing had been tapped by news cameras and even now the X-Men were on center stage again. Some like the FOH were demanding the mutants be locked up for the safety of everyone there others were too scared and didn't know what to think. Other had seen the X-Men helping out injured people and a few of them were speaking up as well.

It was a very tense situation and Xavier could see this and closed his eyes and bowed his head. If they fought this then they would show that all mutants know it violence and even though he didn't like this GSA they were a legal part of the Government. Plus there could be violent means to all of this as well if they fought and people would just get hurt.

He put a hand on Scott's arm and his oldest student looked at him in surprise knowing he was asking him to stand down. "We'll comply for now,"

"What?" Logan roared out, he didn't like the looks of these guys or what they would do.

"There has been enough violence today and more people would just get hurt." He told them all and he put his authority behind it. The X-Men reluctantly stood down they wouldn't put up a fight at least not this time.

Joshua grinned as he turned to the GRSO troops, "Okay put a collar on that one," He pointed to Rocky who was still unconscious and then he pointed to the X-Men. "And don't forget them as well."

People watched on as the troops put on a collar to the grey mutant and hauled him away. Then as other troops came to them with collars people could see how some of them were putting on brave faces but others weren't so lucky. Kitty was holding Piotr's hand tightly as the soldiers came forward.

'_Scott do we have to do this?'_ Jean asked as a trooper was opening a collar.

Scott sighed not liking this at all, _'The Professor had a point we can't go up against them not like this. We do and the public will view us as criminals. I just hope we can get out of this.'_

Thankfully everyone was stopped as a few black helicopters came overhead. One of them opened up and several figures jumped out but as they got closer people could see that several of these people were wearing uniforms and one of them was carrying a man with an eye patch.

Logan grinned seeing Fury and it seemed it brought along some back-up with X-Force members as well. Joshua had been briefed on certain things and SHIELD had been one of them. What they were doing here he didn't know. But the man didn't like it as he marched right up to Fury.

"What the hell is SHIELD doing here?"

Fury stared at the man hard he wasn't about to be pushed around by some kid half his age if not more so. "I was watching the news and I decided to offer SHIELD's help in matters." He grinned at him, in fact he had known something would happen and had his people ready.

He wished he had gotten here more quickly but the only field for his people to set up had been too far away for his tastes. He was about to abort when he had seen a live news feed on the way here about what these GSA guys were going to do. He didn't like this organization they were an unknown to him and from he could get from their Director he wasn't a good man either.

Lots of gaps in the personal history of that man and that spoke volumes to the old soldier a lot of 'off the books' work that's for sure.

Fury hated not knowing things like this and he didn't like the way these people did business. They seemed to go out hunting any mutant out there no matter what it seemed. Plus he had some issues with the X-Men given the bungling with the Spears building but he also liked to keep them in play.

Besides he knew that Logan would owe him one and that was something he was going to collect one day as well. Plus he really didn't like these guys or what they stood for so getting in their faces was also a good thing in his book.

"We don't need any 'help' in this," Joshua told him.

Fury looked him dead in the eye, "Let me tell you something right now. You are not taking in the X-Men, I saw what was going on here and they were helping out. We've also had dealings with them and also I'm higher up on the food chain then you too. So either you can let them go or my own team and yours will have a fight on public television."

Joshua glanced to his left seeing a few cameras pointed his way and he clenched his fist. "Fine…But we're keeping the Acolyte he was captured by us and was part of this attack."

"Fine by me," Fury told him he knew that he would have to throw him a bone to keep him happy personally he didn't care about the mutant terrorist at the moment anyway.

With that the GSA agent called off his men and they started to leave the area the other mutants were glad that Fury was here although Logan knew why. He knew how Fury did things that only benefited SHIELD and the only reason he would come to bail them out would be so they would owe him.

He wasn't looking forward to that because Fury would always collect on his favours.

Xavier came up to Fury as he was giving out orders to the rest of his people. "Alright secure the area and someone try to find out where the hell Spears went off to. We need to get him into protective custody given Magneto is hot on his ass."

"Well Colonel Fury I must say that I'm relieved that you came." Xavier smiled politely at him. "I was afraid that our last altercation left any friendship with your organization in jeopardy."

"Yeah well things happen, besides I don't like this GSA group. They got some backing by people I don't really like and there is more to them then they let on." He looked as the last of the GRSO unit climbed into an armoured transport and slowly made their way through the area.

"Yes but I do thank you."

"Sir!" A SHIELD operative came running up to him, "Sir we found Spears, but it's too late. He was found in an alley not too far from here with several gun shots. He's dead sir."

"Damn it!" Fury yelled out and Xavier knew this would only make things worse now. The fact that Spears was killed wouldn't go well with mutants. "I want every thing you can on the area, get a crime scene team there ASAP and I want anything you can find. Witnesses, any video footage of the area either from a traffic light to a bank machine. You better get me something!"

Fury sighed feeling a large headache coming on, 'This just won't end well if we can't find out who did this.'

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 24: BACKLASH**


	24. Backlash

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 24: BACKLASH**

It had been a pretty rough couple of days after the disaster that was the trail and the murder of Spears himself so of course the news people were in a feeding frenzy at the moment. There were wild rumours and speculations all over the place. It was a wild fire with no end in sight it seemed, and the reactions were varied.

There were those using this as a portrayal of mutants were nothing more then violent and had to be locked up. People like Kelly would use this as vindication that mutants needed to be control and to show how the GSA would be used to keep order and civilians safe from mutants. The FOH tried to cash in as well given that they needed to boost moral after the allegations that they hired Spears for make a bio weapon.

While all of this negative backlash happened there was some positive news, what the X-Men did in that battle had been shown. Some stations showed them attacking the GSA only while others showed them saving people out of harms way and battling the Acolytes. Those stations also showed how the X-Men were willing to peacefully surrender themselves as well.

Plus the brutal way the GSA took down that one Acolyte they captured was also shown and the tactics of the GSA were starting to be questioned although by the minority.

Plus with the murder of Spears there were many different rumours going on, like it was a mutant that killed him. Although those that were intelligent wondered why a mutant would even use a gun, some thought that the FOH were behind this to silence Spears. The police, the FBI and SHIELD were investigating everyone.

The X-Men that were there had been questioned for several hours by each group before they were released.

By Monday things weren't any easier as the mutants had to deal with a lot from their classmates. It was lunch now as several of them were sitting a lunch table. There was Alex, Ray with his girlfriend Pam there, Rahne with Amy's little brother Joseph. Tabitha and Sam were also there with his youngest sister Paige and Jamie.

All of them had pretty much in sour moods as the day had gone on, it was hard enough with the majority of the students either ignoring them or tried to start something. It didn't help that several of the teachers didn't like working in a school with so many students but Principal Campbell seemed to keep the teachers in line and fair.

Then of course the Hellions which were always a 'joy' as well.

Alex sighed as he saw Annie there she locked eyes with him and gave him a small sad smile. Given how things were he figured she had it tough being seen with a mutant so they decided until things cool down to give the other space for a couple of days. Although he was kind kicking himself for that thought, 'Man I got to talk to Scott, somehow he can make a relationship work but how does a guy seeing _two_ girls still end up with the short end of the stick?'

He sighed and went back to listening to the others at the moment Tabby was talking, "God this sucks, is it me or does some of the people here giving us looks like we all were the ones that wasted Spears?"

"Yeah ah got that as well," Sam sighed he hated to admit it but even he was feeling down.

"God damn blind bigots," Pam muttered to herself it was times like this she wasn't sure if she hated the fact that humans were like this, or the fact that there were human that gave her species a bad name.

"Pam!" Rahne said shocked by her outburst.

"What? She's got a point Rahne," Ray snapped at her.

"Don't yell at her," This was Joseph this time not liking Ray's outburst at her.

"Okay cool off everyone," Alex had to get in the middle of this before things got out of hand. The last thing they needed was for them to get in an argument at the moment. "We're all stressed as it is we don't need to be snapping at each other."

The others looked at each other and there was a silent moment with them, "Sorry about that I just really hate how people look at us like we're the bad guys."

"It's okay," Rahne said letting him know there weren't any hard feelings between them. She was feeling the stress of it as well, they all were actually some were just taking it better then others.

"Yeah well if one more person gives me a dirty look," Tabitha threatened and there was a small glow in one of her hands. Sam placed a hand on her wrist giving her a stern look. "Oh come on just a little one? I mean so what if I get expelled I can always take home schooling with Wanda and Sarah then this."

"Ya don't mean that," Sam said and the blond sighed and guessed so. She'd get bored pretty fast just sitting with just two other people. Sure Beast was fun and all but she'd want more people around. But given how things were going that was starting to come up as a toss up.

Alex sighed this wasn't cool not at all what was going on, he looked around seeing a few people. There was Amanda with her two friends over with Kurt, Vince, Rogue, Kitty and Piotr talking about something. It was nice that Amanda's friends weren't ditching her and were sticking by her friend.

A few others were around Joseph's big sister Amy was with Dani, Kai, Amara and Gale. Amy and Gale were still a little unsure around the other. Amy wasn't ready to come out of the closet and Gale didn't want to hide who she was. It was a sad time but at least the two weren't avoiding each other all the time at least.

Then he noticed Betsy trying to find a seat she looked a bit lost and she wasn't comfortable around the others it seemed. Alex frowned and waved her over, she seemed to give a small smile and the others saw this. "Man you calling her over?" Ray asked him in a hushed tone.

"Hey I saw we give her a break it's hard enough in a new school let alone a new country," Sam said to him.

"Yeah and sure it's a bit freaky but she seems okay," Tabitha shrugged. Those that hadn't known Risty didn't have any issues with her Ray was still a little at odds with it all. It was just really weird for him, Jamie didn't mind after all he had only seen Risty as few times at the most.

Betsy sat down with them, "Thanks luv, I wasn't sure where to sit in this place."

"No problem we should stick together anyway," Alex smiled at her to assure her it was all right.

The purple haired girl sighed, "God you have no bloody idea, especially with all the thoughts I keep picking up. I'm not sure what's worse the bigots or what those Hellions keep thinking." She cast her eyes to those certain members sitting at the edge of the room.

"No surprise there," Pam asked her given that she only knew a little about them and from what she heard she didn't like them one bit. Plus the fact that big guy hit on her and in a none too flattering manner either. The others nodded in agreement with her given they all remembered how they had attacked them with that Selene woman.

"Well at least things aren't any worse," Jamie said trying to think on the bright side. "I mean they didn't use this as an excuse to expel us or have those creepy GSA guys after us."

"Yeah ya think they'll start makin' us train against them in the Danger Room Sam?" Paige asked her older brother and he thought about it. He wouldn't be surprised and gave her a nod, Paige was looking forward to it. Ever since she heard of all the stuff her big brother did she wanted to be a apart of that world.

Now with her mutation kicked in she was looking forward to being a hero like her brother. She was already making friends, had a nice best friend in her roommate and a cute boyfriend. She smile a bit at Jamie and he noticed and blushed a bit. True he was the only kid her own age there but still he was really sweet and nice to her.

And he liked to do all the things like, she knew she was a 'tomboy' as her sisters like to say but Paige liked being who she was. And apparently Jamie liked it too, she just wished mama would stop keep bugging her about it. All she did was gush over how 'her little girl was growing up'. She sighed putting that away not wanting to think on that.

"So Betsy, what's it like so far living here?" Pam asked her wanted to get her a bit more into talking with the group. She looked pretty cool and her style was great as well.

"It's got it's ups and downs, I still wish that Mystique had used someone other then me," The teen nearly growled out. She hated the idea of someone running around wither her face and voice messing with people. If she ever caught up to that woman she was going to make her answer a few personal questions by any means necessary.

"Yeah sorry about the 'warm welcome' it was just kind of a major shock to us all." Tabitha explained and Betsy waved it off she was over that now. "Well anyways how about we all go out and show you around huh? We can party and have some fun what do ya say?"

Betsy grinned she was beginning to like this girl, "Well then I say lead on not like I got me a social life at the moment."

"Actually me and Joseph wanted to see a movie," Rahne stated looking at the blond boy next to her. They hadn't really had the time lately to just hang out as a couple and she was looking forward to it.

"Then we can come along-ow!" Tabitha felt Rahne kick her shin under the table giving the blond a certain look that said she would let her wolf nature deal with her if she didn't retract that. The others snickered guessing what had happened. "Or not, you two go and make out in the dark then-ow! Damn it quit kicking me!"

Everyone lost it at this point breaking out into laughter even Betsy got into it. This was a weird bunch but for some reason she thought it might work out. At least with these people she fit in with them and it was nice not having everyone freak out about her mutations. Her family understood but none of her old friends had.

So she figured she might as well give it a shot, she smiled as Tabitha threatened Rahne that is she bruised up her shin she would dump her jell-o down her top and Rahne wasn't backing down. 'Oh yeah definitely odd ones but I think I like them.' She thought to herself watching as two teens started struggling with the jell-o while Sam was trying to pull off Tabby and Joseph with Rahne while the others tried to settled them down.

**-SHIELD MOBILE HQ-**

Fury had been busy ever since that trail, so far it was his bosses not entirely happy with him showing up in New York like that but the world was getting smaller and more and more fires were showing up. Staying in the shadows were becoming harder and harder to do. And he still needed to show off X-Force at one point too. So far they were showing promise.

So far he had been in meetings and taking calls all about this Spears thing, it was nothing but one extremely large headache for him and he couldn't wait to get it over with. He was currently taking a walk along the out deck, they had finally got the new experimental mobile HQ center up and running properly last month and it was nice to have a base that could be deployed anywhere.

It was basically a large flying fortress, with the best stealth equipment they had and enough crew and armaments to start a small war but that was just for defence purposes. After Apocalypse their budget had been increased enough to finish this project off and it was a good thing too since it was a multi billion behemoth.

Plus it was the only place he could smoke as well, he was just finishing his cigar and he threw it overboard and walked back into the ship. The corridors were large and bulky looking not surprising given it was armoured all around and reinforced. He passes by many of his people going about their business as he walked into the heart of the ship.

He managed to get into a large computer room with various techs that had been looking over any and all evidence they had gotten. "Alright I want a complete report people and I want one now."

A woman with auburn hair in a ponytail and a clip board stood up, "Yes sir, so far we found the shell casing of a pair of 35mm rounds which fit what we recovered from the body. We managed to get a shoe print off a heavy boot, but nothing much else."

Fury gave her a not too pleasant look and she immediately went to a computer bringing up an image. "We did manage to get a couple of things sir." She said in a hurry as a video image came up. "This was from a traffic light speeding camera. When all that craziness started people started to get out of there fast."

A section was isolated as it showed Spears walking into the alley and then later of a man walking out. It froze and the image of the man zoomed in and cleared up. "It took us a while to clean this up and then we ran it through the database sir. We came back with a positive."

She nodded and another tech worker brought up on another large screen a report file that showed it was an FBI file. "His name is Frank Castle an ex-Marine who was highly decorated, his family was murdered in a gang land killing. Apparently he survived and it just pushed him over the edge. He just started his own little one man war against crime apparently."

Fury stared at the photo and at the information. It was kind of a shame from what he read he would have made a good SHIELD agent but he seemed to make himself judge, jury and executioner.

"So far he's wanted for the disappearances or deaths of several high ranking members of various mobs, syndicates, Yakuza and the Triads."

"Well at least he gets around and doesn't discriminate," Fury muttered.

She ignored that and went on, "He's wanted also for numerous firearm violations, using a silencer, owning illegal weapons, firing illegal weapons, illegal modifications to firearms. Resisting arrest, impersonating a Federal agent, a police officer, forgery, arson, something to do with cruelty to animals…"

"What was that last one?" Fury asked not sure if he heard right.

"He uh…had a golden retriever carry back a small pipe bomb." She told him.

"Jesus," Fury shook his head not sure to he impressed with his creativity or wondering if he was totally nuts. "So basically he goes after criminals and he figured Spears was worth his attention." He stated not as a question though.

He sighed knowing at least he know knew who this was and now he had to make a choice. He knew if he didn't sit on this it would piss off a few of those of the anti-mutant group in various governments but that wasn't his way. He'd run with this and to hell with all those that would target him for helping mutants.

Personally he was just doing his job finding out who killed Spears now it was just a manner of catching him. "Good work people, get this ready for a report and to make this ready for a press release. I think the sooner we get this out the less volatile this whole thing will get."

"Yes sir!" She snapped to it getting her people working on putting everything together and Fury grinned and started to walk away. He had a lot to do and maybe he had a new mission for X-Force, if they could bring in this Frank Castle it would not only be nice PR for his team but for SHIELD as well.

**-GSA-**

Mason Eckhart was in his office reading over what had happened with Joshua there sitting across from him. The report wasn't what he was used to but he'd make sure all his agents would know how to make them properly. He had seen the reports on the news and for the most part he was glad for it. "Well Agent Joshua as first times go this was done with competence."

"You were able to capture a violent mutant and your skills in battle were above average."

"Thank you sir," The man stated he wasn't used to having someone above him but he knew this man would skin him alive if he pissed him off. "Sorry Xavier and his others weren't taken in."

Eckhart nodded his head, "It was not your fault it was unforeseeable that SHIELD would get in the way. Oh well another place and another time. So far I'm pleased with your work, but you're still raw and you'll have to keep up your training."

"I want you to report to level 5 where you and other agents will be changed," he said to him as he started to get back to work. "You can go now."

Joshua nodded and rose up and left he didn't mind the man gave him the creeps, and he didn't like the idea of training. But damn so far this job was fun when in the field.

Mason went to log into his personal files and started his own report on Mutant 028 or 'Rocky' as he was called. He pressed a button and the back wall of his office moved up and there was now a clear thick glass. He turned around in his chair looking at the Stasis Lab he liked to keep it close to his office as a way to look at his handy work.

Below him men and women in white suits were looking over large metallic like coffins with a clear window on the top. There was a central machine that would load several stasis chambers that could be removed for the lab techs to start with experimentation.

It would also load the cambers down a mechanical conveyor into the large cold storage area. He typed in a command as he stood up to look down at the work being done as his voice was being recorded. "Entry log of Mutant number zero-two-eight, so far a preliminary exam and DNA extraction have not shown any promising results. The DNA alone was hard to get thanks to his rock like skin, but it is being kept in storage until further notice."

"No chance for a cure for me, but then no deeper examination can take place. This mutant is a follower of Magneto and even though he is sure to come after him that is most perfect for me. I know that my old… acquaintance…is working for him or should I say with him at least for the moment. But I know him enough not to trust him."

"So the mutant will be used as bait to lure Magneto to me if he is foolish enough to attach this secret facility. He is a threat that must be taken care of also this mutant needs to be kept intact as well. When I get a telepath under my control I will use that telepath to pry any and all knowledge of Magneto's plans from his mind even a location of where he is operating from." Mason got a small smile on his face turning around to his desk.

"It is advised that I start to increase the number of mutant agents as well for a future confrontation, as much as I appal them they are useful canon fodder to take out their own kind. End Log." The computer cut out at that last vocal command as he sat down at his desk.

The world would be changing soon, and he would use these mutants for the benefit of humanity. After all he wasn't a blind fool he knew that mutants could be used to unlock genetic secrets for the benefit of humanity. Besides he would keep just enough mutants in the holding cells for the politicians to think that's where all the mutants were kept and for the PR people.

No one outside this place knew his full goals and as long as no one in the government or the public knew then he would operate as he saw fit. And no one, not SHIELD, not Magneto, the X-Men or anyone else can stop him.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 25: KILLER REVEALED**


	25. Killer Revealed

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 25: KILLER REVEALED**

Ororo woke up in her bed to the soft sound of music. She had programmed her clock radio to wake her up to an easy listening station she never saw the point in giving yourself a heart attack to wake you up. She opened her eyes and turned off the clock and stretched out on her bed.

She took a long breath taking a moment to have that certain feeling she got from the Earth. She was linked to the planet she could feel it now more then ever since she mastered her powers. It had been a dull sensation when she had been younger now it was a strong bond. She liked to take a moment in the mornings and just feel it out it was a comfort to feel it actually like she was never totally alone.

Ororo got out of her bed and started her morning routine, first a trip to her bathroom to shower and clean up. She made her bed and then got dressed she went for just a long skirt and blouse this day, she fixed herself up a bit more and went out into the halls. She always liked the mornings they were very quiet as she made her way to the kitchen.

She wasn't surprised to hear sounds of people working in there as she found Clarice working on the new stove, Vincent there with her putting in waffles, Logan was there reading his paper in the corner with a dish he made already and his coffee. Rahne was also up making herself some breakfast and Roberto was there as well eating already.

"Morning all," Ororo said as she went to her two 'helpers' it seemed. It was still nice to have those that actually liked to cook to help with this.

"Morning mom," Clarice said smiling she smiled a lot more lately she noticed. It was so nice to see she remembered how shy and scared she had been when she first got here. It was so sad how little love she had been shown in life and then what her parents did. Ororo had talked to Amanda and she confirmed that Clarice had nightmares now and then about it.

She was opening the fridge when two more students came in breathing a bit hard she turned to see both Paige with her long blond hair in a ponytail and sweating with her friend Sarah Logan with her only she preferred to keep her hair free.

"How was your morning run girls?" Ororo asked placing out some orange juice.

"It was productive." X23 stated with a small smile sitting down.

"Yeah but she still is faster then me, how the hell can ya go so fast with metal in you?" Paige asked her sitting next as Ororo placed glasses for them. She eagerly poured herself a drink and the cool drink was welcomed by her mouth and throat.

"That's because she doesn't have too much just the claws," Logan explained from his spot not looking from his paper.

X23 nodded, "Yes I was never given the full 'treatment' like he was. So I'm faster and more agile then he is."

"Hey everyone," Scott said walking in, "We got any waffles left?" He asked seeing Vince there and the dark haired Canadian passed him the package with a few left. "Thanks man."

Scott went to a small TV set up high up on one of the walls and turned to the news he liked to know what the day may turn out. Plus lately with all the people riled up about Spears he wanted to know just how bad things were today about that.

It was hard enough at the school in New York since it was just really hard to tell where people stood. Plus after he was shown being on TV in that battle at the court house things weren't easier. He noticed things like how people talked about him behind his back to strange looks well stranger he thought.

The news was pretty typical and no one really paid any attention that was until the dark haired report Trish Tilby came on. "And this just in, apparently the assassination of Guy Spears has been solved." Everyone but Logan seemed to be suddenly extremely interested all of a sudden.

"A government press release was given this morning. Apparently the killer was in fact a lone gunman, a human at that. The man in question is Frank Castle a man wanted by the FBI and has been doubted The Punisher by certain members of the media."

Scott muted the TV as an image was shown of Frank Castle, "Well looks like Fury came through again."

"You know I'm actually glad we finally know what happened there," Vince said sitting down with his breakfast, "I mean the fact that who killed Spears wasn't a mutant may take the heat off of us."

There were a few nods of agreement with that sentiment, "Yeah although I think he also did us a favour." Roberto said digging into his meal.

"Roberto you can't mean that!" Rahne was shocked by this, she was never one to advocate killing. She had been raised better then that.

"Oh come on you know what Spears did! Hell some of us were close to dying. Like Jean or you Vince you were pretty bad there for a bit." Roberto spoke at the older boy near him. Scott felt a sting remembering Jean's health then and Vince's face was kind of unreadable.

He didn't like Spears at all and it was true he nearly died and with him and Kurt out it had worried Rogue sick. "I don't condone what was done to Spears I've never like killing." He said in an even tone remembering how his own hands were stained as it was.

It was something he had to live with for the rest of his life and he didn't like it. "But I'm not sorry for it either."

X23 nodded her head, "He was an enemy and he should have been taken out." At least that had been what she was taught in Hydra. To kill your enemy before they killed you, and she took that to heart when she turned against her masters. She burned Hydra to the ground and took out Lady Hydra as well she made sure to cut the head off that organization.

"Look I don't like what Spears did either," Scott spoke up as things were starting to get a bit more heated, "And I won't lose any sleep over this but just killing him like that was wrong no matter what. He should have gotten what the courts said he should have gotten."

"Oh please with the money he was throwing out he might have got off," Roberto muttered as he went back to his breakfast.

"It's not our call we can't just make up our own laws or think we're above it."

Paige was thinking this over it was a very complex issue. Personally she wasn't sure where she stood she was kind of conflicted in how she felt about all of this. "Well then what do we do go after this guy and give him over to tha police?"

"No, we stay out of it Hayseed." Logan stated folding his paper down.

Ororo looked at him for a moment, "Logan you weren't surprised by this at all. Did you know anything about this?"

"Yeah Fury called me last night told me about this," He said to her and then looked at the rest of them. "I was going to mention this when everyone was present but I guess I might as well get this out of the way. Fury wants us out of this no exceptions this is a matter for SHIELD."

"Why doesn't he want our help?" Blink asked him as she was a bit conflicted about Spears killer as well. One the one hand she didn't like the thought of killing while on the other hand she remembered how sick Ororo had been. Nearly losing her had been so hard on her.

"Kid Fury wants us out of this he most likely wants his own team to do this." Logan told her, he guessed the man had his own reasons and besides they did owe Fury not to get in his way this time.

Scott thought about this for a moment, "Maybe it's for the best."

He looked up seeing everyone looking at him never figuring him to let someone else just do al the work. "Guys given what happened at the court house I think it's best we keep things quiet and stay out of the public eye until this blows over. We shouldn't make things any worse then they are and we don't want another disaster like at the Spears building."

Everyone remembered how Sarah and Kai had accidentally got in the way of X-Force and how horrible that all went. Maybe he was right and they should stay out of things after all things could always get worse and sometimes it was best to sit back and let the waters calm down a bit more.

**-Hellion House-**

In one of the lavish meeting rooms the heads of the house hold were sitting down to their own breakfast as servants came and went. They didn't look at them or even talk to them they were just servants after all and it wasn't the place of those higher up to even talk to people like that unless it was an order.

While the Hellions were busy eating in a separate room the others had their own private one.

Reeva sat there sipping her morning coffee, "So then how are the Inner Circle handling Spears' little unfortunate accident?"

Selene sighed, "Well it was most inappropriate of him to die on us, at least before his usefulness was over. But we still managed to get most of what we needed from him. The cure was given to our students and it and the formula is safely put away along with the toxin itself."

Benedict nodded, "Yes the children had vastly improved. And I assume our people are taking apart that toxin for further study."

"Of course," Shinobi Shaw grinned, "It will take time without Spears since he knew how it was made, but in time we'll improve and alter it to fit our needs, although I am curious on this fellow that assassinated Spears. Our people inside of SHIELD have said that this person was most likely acting on their own."

"Well you can't plan on everything," Emma just finished her tea setting it down, "There is always a wild card in the deck, I had bet odds that the FOH might have tried to assassinate him themselves. They may have tried in fact that is if they hadn't been beaten to the punch."

"Fortunate for them since this man makes it seem they never planned on such a thing," Reeva said.

Selene thought about it for a moment, "Well we could have a few of the news stations we own hint that this was all an FOH ploy? I think they have gotten a bit too powerful now and need to be taken down a notch or two at the moment."

There were agreements to that, it was good to have groups like the FOH around since their chaos helped to mask certain activities and keep people from looking too closely in certain areas. But it wouldn't do to have them too brave since if they got too powerful they could be a threat to their powerbase.

It was time to 'thin the heard' as it were and reduce the FOH for the time being at least.

**-NYU Later That Day-**

Warren was sitting with Candy while they were between classes things had certainly been different since they had decided to continue a relationship and it was very nice as well. Especially remembering back to that moment in her apartment, how one thing had led to another and he woke up next to her on her bed.

He woke up to her fiddling with his feathers and he was so glad that she hadn't been freaked by what happened to him or everything. It was nice having someone from his past that could handle he still hadn't managed to talk to his parents after coming out to them. The thought of them wanting to have his wings surgically removed was repulsive.

Sure when it happened it freaked him out and he had thought about it but over time he learned that he loved to fly. And apparently Candy was taking to it as well as they had flown a few times. "So Warren will I ever get to meet these friends of yours? What about that mansion you're living at in Bayville?"

"You really want to go there?"

"Sure why not? They are your friends and a part of your life right?" She asked him and Warren smiled at her. He knew she accepted him and it would be nice to bring someone over there he felt a bit out of place with the majority of everyone younger then him.

"Well then I don't see why not."

"Great how about this weekend?" She asked him thinking about her schedule in her head. "That way we don't have to worry about anything…So…what's the rule on overnight guests?" She gave him a cute smile.

Warren returned it, "Well that all depends why do you want to know?"

She waved it off playfully, "Oh you never know I may want to sleep over if it gets late. You never know how things will turn out after all." Warren grinned as she did the same.

Across campus Jean was walking alone it had been hard enough to make new friends it was too bad that Taryn was going to another school across the city. She really wished she had more friends but after the news people tended to ignore her she just wished she could ignore all those thoughts that she accidentally picked up.

She sighed just trying to ignore things, she wasn't sure if Scott could make it for lunch today he was pretty busy on this day of the week with a certain class he had. Sometimes being a telepath sucked, she tried to ignore the looks, the feelings and thoughts but not all the time.

"Hey Jean!" She stopped in her tracks and got a smile seeing two familiar faces. The brown haired Peter Parker the only friend she had made during this time with that red headed girl that she had last seen him with. He also noticed how they were holding hands and she smiled.

"Hey I see you two have had a little change in your friendship," She said looking at their hands.

The two looked down and Peter blushed a bit while the other girl grinned, "Yeah we kind of had a long talk and decided to try things out again. I'm Mary Jane I didn't get to introduce myself that much to you last time we met."

The other red head stretched out her hand and Jean took it in a friendly shake. Peter looked between the two of them, "You know I got to ask, are you two related? I mean what are the odds of two tall, green eyed red heads being in this same school?"

"I doubt it Tiger," MJ smiled at him although she and Jean did share a look there was kind of a resemblance that was for sure although there were differences in their bodies they did have a lot of the same looks.

"Well I'm just glad that someone is talking to me," Jean sighed to herself. "I'm surprised that news report didn't frighten you guys off."

"Oh trust me I don't care what the press say at times, and Peter here knows pretty well that it's always the truth that gets printed." MJ smirked at Peter and he gave her a look. Jean thought she was missing out on some kind of in-joke at Peter but just shrugged it off.

"So what are you two up to at the moment?"

"Well I was going to take MJ out for lunch we need to catch up you know?" Peter said and Jean nodded and she wouldn't ask to join. She knew how hard it was at times for her and Scott to find time just to have a simple dinner date. 'Looks like I'm eating alone today.'

"Well I better get going oh and Peter you might want to not be late too many times. I think the professor is getting a bit angry with you showing up late for classes."

Peter flushed a bit and scratched the back of his head while Mary Jane tried to hide a smile, "Yeah that's Peter all right always late."

"You know I have my reasons," He said to her in mock hurt. Jean smiled and said her good byes and started up on a lonely walk to an open area where in the nice months like today they had food venders. She just got a salad with a drink she wasn't that hungry at the moment all the stress was affecting her appetite.

She was sitting along letting her thoughts drift on a table when she felt someone walk up to her, "Hello Jean may I join you?" She looked up to see Shinobi again and she smiled.

"Sure thing," It was nice to start making new friends and Shinobi seemed to be a nice man he did help out with those people who had tried to harm her on campus not too long ago after all. He sat down next to her with his own lunch giving her a warm smile.

Jean gave a small one back there was so much she didn't know about this man. The only things she knew was that he was tall, dark and a bit mysterious. That he was a mutant like her and kind of charming as well.

"So what's a beautiful lady like yourself doing all alone? Are you usually with that boy with the glasses?" He asked her.

"Scott and he's in class at the moment," Jean sighed a bit to herself digging into her salad.

"You know it amazes me how a woman of your stature doesn't have more friends." Shinobi said.

"Well…I wasn't always before mutants were exposed I was kind of popular…"

He grinned on the inside thinking he may have found a weakness in her, "You must have been very popular all those people around you. I bet you miss it, always wanted to be apart of the latest major thing going on. Being talked about in the highest quality, all those people wishing they were you and wanting to be you."

Jean didn't say anything for a moment she knew it sounded a bit shallow but a part of her did miss that. Compared with how things were going that had been pretty good life. But then she thought of how she treated her friends and Scott and it soured pretty fast. "It's not always the best thing to live like that. I learned the hard way that those that like you for that will just dump you as fast as they can."

Shinobi thought he had been close but maybe a new twist to it will help, "Sadly trying to figure out who your true friends are is tough. But there is a way to have both you know."

Jean looked at him wondering where he was going with this.

"You see not only am I a mutant but so is my father, in fact have you ever heard of the Hellfire Club?"

She had heard of that in fact there was a large mansion like building in this very city she had seen it once so she nodded her head. "Yes but I don't know much isn't it just a place for rich people to hang out?"

Shinobi smiled, "Well yes and no it's so much more then that. In fact you see many of the members are in fact mutants." He grinned at her surprise to that, "Oh yes and there are humans you see we don't discriminate against human or mutant. It's a place where people can live in harmony I guess you can say we show that humans and mutants can get along."

He knew that little last bit would hit her with what Xavier had been teaching her and it was partially true. They didn't discriminate against gene although only those deemed worthy were allowed in.

"Sounds good but what's this to do with what you were talking about?"

"Simply put I think you would get along fabulously there. You are beautiful, intelligent and I bet people there would be charmed by you as well."

Jean blushed a bit thinking about hanging out in a group of who were most likely the most wealthy and powerful people and some of them mutants. She thought only Xavier was the only high standing mutant but if there were others maybe they could help improve things.

"Tell you what there is a masked gala next month I'll give you an invitation to it and you can see for yourself. In fact bring your boyfriend too I bet he could use the time to get out as well." He also made not to bring Emma there as well. With masks she could be around and either Jean or Scott would notice until they actually talked to her.

Jean thought about it, it was a very tempting offer and she had never been to something like that. She felt a bit like Cinderella being asked to go to the ball. Plus she and Scott needed to get out and this sounded like it could be a very nice evening. "Sure I don't see why not."

Scott had gotten out of his class and was on his way to see if he could find Jean before her next class. He wasn't sure if he could so he tried to use that link of theirs. It was strange how it had strengthened a bit over time and they could now kind of feel where the other was.

Well not totally it was a bit blurred but the closer he got the stronger her presence was to him. It was strange and yet comforting feeling. When he rounded a corner he looked around and saw her familiar long hair. Not many women had long hair like hers and it helped him to find her since he couldn't see color and her red hair would stand out.

Then he froze about a few meters away, as she was getting up there was that guy again that she hanged out with at times. He blanked on the name but he really didn't like him, he got the same feeling off of him like he had with Duncan Mathews and he also didn't like how close he was to her.

Scott saw the other man place a hand on her shoulder as they talked he couldn't hear what was said but Jean was smiling about something. The man's hand was slowly rubbing over her shoulder and as they walked it slowly went to her lower back for a moment.

Scott didn't even know he was gritting his teeth until he felt the pressure threatening to break something. He wasn't sure who the hell this guy thought he was but Scott knew he was trying to put the moves on Jean. He was a guy and guys could see this type of thing.

'To hell with this I stood around doing nothing while Jean was with Duncan and I'm not going to just sit around while some guy tries to try and get at Jean like this.' He thought as he walked towards them. He swore if that guy didn't keep his hands to himself he was going to blast him.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 26: TROUBLED WATERS**

**AN: Well we're nearing the end people I think I'll try and finish this in the next couple of chapters.**


	26. Troubled Waters

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 26: TROUBLED WATERS**

Jean was talking with Shinobi he was a very intelligent man she was finding out, he knew a lot of things and she was wondering what kind of schooling he must have had. Plus he was friendly and after feeling all that she had been a friendly feeling was a very welcome feeling for her.

Shinobi smiled as he reached up to touch her shoulder, "You know I think you'd look great in green it would match your eyes at the party."

Jean felt her cheeks flush a bit at that, she did admit she did like green, next to red it was her favourite color.

"Hey!"

Jean turned as Shinobi withdrew his hand with Scott coming over to them and there was a look on his face that he didn't approve of what was going on.

Shinobi didn't miss a beat and cut him off smiling at Scott although he would tell Shinobi wasn't too honest with that smile on this face. "Ah yes Scott is it? I was having a wonderful time with Jean here, in fact I've invited her to a social gathering that I was hoping you two would attend."

Scott gave him a glare behind his shades he really didn't like this guy. There was just something really wrong about him and he also didn't like how he kept on touching Jean and he noticed the slight flush on her face. Even with his shades he could notice slight changes like that.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Scott it could be fun," Jean stated wondering why he was acting to cold. "He's offered us a chance to meet some new people and some of them are actually mutants too."

"Yes in fact I think you both will find it very stimulating." He looked to Jean staring into her eyes, "And I do hope you will be there I know there are a few that would be interested in meeting you. But I'm afraid I'm late so I'll see you later."

He nodded to her and then looked to Scott, "nice meeting you again."

Scott watched him leave and when he was out of view Jean elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Jean what was that for?"

"For acting like a jerk Scott," She snapped at him she couldn't believe he acted like that. "Scott we have few friend here as it is and he's the only other mutant in this place we don't know. Do you really think it's a good idea to alienate ourselves from the world?"

"I just don't like the guy Jean he reminds me too much of Duncan Mathews."

She just rolled her eyes at that, "Scott please Duncan is a Neanderthal compared to Shinobi. He's been nothing but kind to me, unlike Emma who I've seen hanging around you."

"Okay that's not my fault she's stalking me it seems. She just shows up now and then it's not like I go out and look for her!"

"Well you don't seem to be pushing her away either," Jean walked past him. She never understood why Scott even kept talking to Emma she was the enemy after all.

"Jean hold up," Scott ran after her walking beside her. "Look I know that Emma isn't exactly on our side I know she and the Hellions are up to no good. But sometimes she says things that make sense I mean it's not like the old days with the Brotherhood. They got their own agenda that's different I'll admit and I don't like it all…"

He sighed remembering a few things they had talked about. "But I don't think she's all bad I think she actually has some reasons for what she does."

Jean shook her head not believing that for a moment. She couldn't see Emma as anything but an enemy. "Still Scott you had no reason to treat Shinobi Shaw like that. He's been very good to me."

"Yeah I can see that," Scott muttered but she heard it anyway. She looked at him sharply and he sighed, "Jean I'm just concerned I really don't have a good feeling about him. I'm just trying to look out for you is all."

"Scott I'm a big girl and I can look after myself," Jean hated it when the guy always thought he had to protect the woman. She remembered back when she had been training Amara and Scott walked in on them thinking he'd go all 'hero' when it wasn't needed. She had forgiven that but she really hated it when it happened.

A woman could do anything that a man could and she wasn't some helpless damsel in distress either. "Scott I can see who I want to see and I want to go to that party. If I go alone or not however will be up to you." With that she walked off angry at him.

Scott sighed and rubbed his forehead he hated it when they argued and he still didn't like that guy. Although he most likely could have handled that better then he had. She just shook his head and decided to give her some space they could talk things out when the both of them had cooled off a bit more.

**-Sinister's Lab: Savage Land-**

Sinister was walking into his lab in the Savage Land it wasn't his only lab but it was one of his better stocked ones. Magneto wasn't too pleased with how the attack on Spears' trail was but in the end the man was dead shot by a human of all things. The irony of it all wasn't lost on anyone there, plus there was the lost of their newest recruit into the elite forces called The Acolytes.

It was mainly a moral loss given there were plenty of mutants that would want a change to serve as Magneto's elite. Sinister however had other plans and those included who he truly served as well as his own plans. When he walked into the lab he had to smile seeing his protégée Morbius hard at work.

The young man was eager for any and all knowledge and held a true genius mind. In fact the young man reminded Sinister of a younger version of himself, he had lived a long time and never truly had anyone he could teach his craft too. Being looked upon as a mentor and teacher was actually a nice feeling and he liked teaching this young man.

He had the young man's respect and admiration and those were things he thought he long since put behind him. Yet there is was still deep in him the need to have his ideas and brilliance acknowledged. Well at least this time Morbius could see his genius and not dismiss it like mostly every other fool on the planet.

Morbius himself was so focused he didn't hear his teacher approach. He was looking at the results of an experiment he was running he was attempting to control the output of the neogenetic recombinator the device they took and what made him the man he was today.

The device itself looked like a large five foot gun from a science fiction movie. It harnessed mass amounts of energy that could literally rewrite DNA into another form. Unfortunately it was still unstable as he was just lucky to have had his DNA mutated, at worse he could have also been reduced to his base elements.

Unfortunately he had gained a sensitivity to light and an unending hunger for plasma he had to kill several people just to stay alive he had no choice but he knew the world wouldn't see it that way. They would kill him for what he was. A living vampire forced to take life to live on, but then Sinister came and saved him.

He helped him to resist light and to control his hunger and there was so much more as well. The things Sinister knew were so beyond what modern science was it was laughable. There were breakthroughs here that he had seen to increase his knowledge by ten fold and there was still so much to learn, to discover.

He had another hunger he knew that was deeper then the need for plasma it was the hunger for knowledge. He craved it so much that he didn't care about the ramifications of it all. This place was amazing and he hardly left the lab there was just so much to do.

Although he had to admit this Savage Land was also a curiosity, he was amazed when he saw the towers that kept this place as it was. He wasn't as social with the other mutants mainly due to the fact they were all morons compared to him. But a few he didn't mind their company and those that knew how to have a good time.

Mainly just those like Pyro, sure he was a mad firebug but he was actually easy to get along with as long as he got to play with just a little fire. The mutant only known as Psi-co was a bit harder to understand given that he once had multiple personalities he guessed that he was still finding himself. Then that would also explain why he and Lucus seemed to have a good friendship too.

There were a few others that Brainchild was actually someone he could hold a conversation with at least. One of the Savage Land mutants with a large head and was extremely intelligent. But Morbius preferred his studies under Sinister then his old life. He had always had to fight his hardest to prove his intelligence and there was no real challenge and no one understood him but Sinister did.

"Well how goes things my bright student?" Sinister grinned making his presence known.

"Oh sir, I didn't notice you. Well I've been going over the data and there are a few promising results." He pulled up something on the computer that was connected to the device he was experimenting with. "So far a wide range use isn't feasible at this moment the more the energy travels and the wider the range the more uncontrollable it becomes."

"So with a few modifications a narrower beam would give us more control. Although there is also another factor, by imputing the DNA data of someone we can great a tailored program on what to do. Unfortunately each program will have to be specific for that individual and that will take a lot of time."

Sinister nodded in thought they would need to be able to use this to alter and not kill their subjects, Morbius had been lucky as had those mutants in the ground that day. Magneto wanted to use it on a wide range of targets but sometimes you had to crawl before you could walk.

"Well it's nice progress at least maybe this will keep Magneto off our backs for a time," Sinister was about to go on when a red light and a small alarm sounded. He set up various alerts for his experiments and he knew which one that belonged too. He rushed over to the large security doors were his more sensitive experiments were kept.

Morbius was right on his heels as they entered the secure area, "What's going on?"

"The clones I made are starting to degrade," He spat out seeing the readouts in front of him on two monitors. One of them was starting to show signs but the other was starting to degrade. "Blast it! Slow down the accelerated growth process while I adjust the nutrient flow!"

Morbius went to work to the large computer next to two filled tanks. The forms within it were about fourteen years old by looks but they were starting to jerk around a bit in fact the male was turning pale as the veins in the body were starting to show up all over it. He quickly turned down the accelerated rate to its lowest setting as his mentor adjusted the flow of chemicals the clones needed for their health.

"What happened to them?" Morbius asked when the clones started to stabilize in their tubes.

Sinister was looking over the readouts for the past twenty-four hours and frowned. "I was afraid of this, cloning isn't easy especially when you try to accelerate the growth. It can cut down the life expectancy of the clone as well as degrade them because their bodies can't keep up with it."

He turned to the cases, "The girl is okay although it will take time for the cellular damage to be repaired plus there could be some brain damage I can't know for certain. The other however…" He sighed looking at the pale form there and looked at its health readings.

"I'm seeing multiple organ failure if it wasn't on life support already it would be dead there is damage to the skin, muscles, brain, heart, lungs. Pretty much a seventy-six percent damage. Some of it can be corrected but he won't be one-hundred percent in his current state."

Morbius looked at the tube again, "Is there anyway to salvage it?"

Sinister thought long and hard, "I'll have to use cybernetics to replace damaged parts. I'll have to design a suit for it to be bonded too and there will be some brain surgery to help it with the brain damage…But I think we won't have to start over again."

Morbius sighed at that glad to hear it, they had little material to work with as it was. "I suppose we'll have to keep them at this current age for awhile and then later on slowly increase the growth rate. This will set us back a long time but it's better then making them useless piles of flesh."

Sinister smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "You're learning my boy sometimes you have to learn patience. And if my tests were right which they usually are, you'll be around for a very long time. Like myself in fact."

Morbius grinned a little at that, his aging was practically non-existent and he would outlive practically everyone he had known. And there was none other then the man beside him who could teach him what it would be like to walk the ages. He looked forward to that and to all the secrets of the universe that he could unlock.

**-Xavier Mansion: Gym-**

Gale watched alone with Rahne and Pam as Jubilee when through her movements on the balance beam. She was in a yellow gymnastic bodysuit going through a routine. Bobby was also there partly to watch his girlfriend's skill and the fact she was in a skin tight leotard as well.

"She's not bad," Rahne said watching as Jubilee balanced herself and did a small jump twisting in the air and landing facing the other way. "I doubt ye could catch me doing that."

"Oh trust me there is no way in hell you could get me on something like that." Pam grinned she had to admit hanging out with these people was nice. You never knew what to get she just wished she could have dragged Amy here but she had piano lessons at the moment. Although Amy actually liked those she knew the girl was uncomfortable around Gale.

Gale was sitting down doing some light stretches as Jubilee had agreed to teach her some of what she knew. Why on Earth she had thought of this she had no idea but here she was in sweats and a tank top. She looked around the gym and noticed others around, there was Kurt teaching what he knew of fencing to a few.

He had a special suit made for him given his tail, hands, feet and legs weren't normal for fencing gear. He was going slowly as he was with Amanda at the moment also in the white protective gear. With them was Amara standing next to Kai, now that was a surprise not that Amara was standing next to him pretty much everyone but Kai knew of her crush for the Japanese boy. It was more that Kai wanted to learn this he already knew how to use that Katana of his but he wanted to learn the Western style as well.

Over in another area Vincent was teaching a class in Karate that he was taught in pretty much all his life. She noticed Jamie, Danielle, Paige, Tabitha, with Kitty and Rogue. Given that Rogue already had taken some martial arts earlier and trained a bit more then the others she was helping him out.

Gale turned back to seeing Jubilee as she did a hand stand and slowly bent backward one foot touching the ground and then bringing the other down as she came back up. Gale was impressed with her agility that was something she never thought she could do.

She then slide down doing a splits making Bobby wince, "Damn that huts just looking at it, how long did it take you to be able to even do something like that?"

Jubilee smirked, "About three months, four if you count when I first started out and got a bit carried away. Kind of pulled a groin muscle, I was limping for a while after that one."

That made everyone wince at that point at that mention. Jubilee finished up a set and then looked at Gale, "Okay your turn, don't worry we'll go slow first you'll need to work on balance."

Gale gulped a bit nervously she really wish she had thought of something else to do after school then this but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. She nervously got up and didn't like that grin on Jubilee's face.

Across the room Amara was watching Kurt and Amanda fence it was slow but Amanda was learning well. She looked over at Kai as he was focused studying each move. He was very quiet and reserved boy she found out. He moved with grace and there was this quality like he was relaxed but could and would strike out at a moments notice.

Plus she did think he was cute but she still wouldn't make any romantic move towards him. She could tell he still hurt from his losses although it was a bit maddening feeling how she felt and not being able to act on them. It was kind of like being back home when she had to learn how to behave in front of all the nobles. She had always hated that and more so after her life here.

She had a freedom here she never had as a Princess she had friends for instance who weren't trying to use her in some political game just for friendship. She casts a few looks at him, "So way are you learning this? I thought you knew how to use a sword."

"I do but only Japanese sword style," He said his voice had that accent to it since he had learned his English mostly from Western TV and movies. But it was pretty good actually it had taken Amara to learn a few subtleties of it herself growing up and then of course all the slang terms they had in this country.

"You see I wanted to learn this other style of fighting, when you've trained with weapons or fighting like I have you learn to appreciate the different styles. So I was interested to learn it's very different from what I'm used to plus you never know I may learn a few things," He gave her a small smile which she returned. "What about you?"

Amara shrugged, "Normally the royal family is supposed to learn how to defend themselves and I think this style works better with the short swords we use back home. Plus I don't thing that other style is for me the swords are a bit too large for my tastes."

Kai nodded still watching as Kurt moved about he had to admit that the young man had great balance and moved very well. He could easily overtake Amanda but she was showing some improvement as the fencing blades clashed against each other as Kurt called out helpful tips and instructions.

Across the room at those with the martial arts training mates Vince although with a stern teacher's face on was happy inside. He really liked teaching and although it had been strange at first with Jamie's private lessons with all these others he was getting into a routine. He was also thankful for Rogue's help now he saw why Mr. Kensuke only taught small numbers a whole group was hard.

Right now he was watching as everyone was practicing moves against a Jamie. Given his powers Vincent had Jamie and his copies moved around, everyone had one to practice with and then the extras trained with themselves. Rogue stood next to him as he was looking for any flaws in stance or style.

"So how are things goin'?" She asked looking out amongst them she wasn't too sure she just knew how to train mainly. He was better at this kind of thing then she was given he was more experience or at least she thought he was. Rogue had no idea that Vince wasn't sure in his methods given he never showed that.

"Well everyone is coming along great Dani is picking this up really well although she still have issues with her balance. Kitty needs to work on her striking power I may have to train her more in evading and counters. Paige is coming along nicely and she's pretty fast, Jamie is doing the best."

"Jamie?" She asked him surprised at that. Jamie had been the youngest member for the longest time. He was like the kid brother to everyone here even Rogue had to admit having him around was like having a sweat little kid brother. He was easy to get along with but she never pictured him as a fighter.

"Never underestimate someone," He said to her reminding her of one of the first lessons he was taught. "Jamie can learn faster then anyone even me with his clones. They all remember what he learned and when he absorbs it all he learns what they did. It's kind of amazing when you think about it."

"Each clone there is learning a different skill or polishing off the ones they know. When they merge Jamie will gain the training experience of…" He counted off the current number of clones. "Eight different training sessions in one."

Rogue never thought of it like that, she herself when she used her powers took on information and knowledge for a bit. Although it kind of faded away mostly after the effects wore off but there was still an echo of it in her mind. It was confusing at times since sometimes at the most random of moments she would remember something and when she couldn't remember where she got it from she didn't know if she had learned it somewhere or was something she took.

It was kind of hard at times not knowing which her own knowledge was and what she had stolen from others. She tried not to dwell too much just pushing all that kind of stuff aside in her mind when it came up. She had enough in life to deal with then how messed up her brain was.

Vince looked over them all and at Jamie, "You know at this rate I'm going to run out of things to teach him." She gave a small laugh but he was actually serious, "I mean it, he's already at a level it took me a year to reach in just several months. He keeps it up and his skills will just keep getting better and better."

Rogue looked at him again wondering if he was joking but then looked at all the Jamies there. It was hard to imagine how he would be when he was an adult. She decided that maybe they shouldn't just dismiss him because of his age after all sometimes it was those you lease expect to become something more then you'd ever expect them to be.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 27: PERSONAL ISSUES**


	27. Personal Issues

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 27: PERSONAL ISSUES**

Jamie was in glass at the moment and he was trying to pay attention although it wasn't easy. He was the only on in glass that he knew and he hated it. Some people ignored him and then someone kept on throwing things at him so when they hit a clone was made.

He tried to tell the teacher but he wasn't interested so now Jamie had to sit in the back. At least now he must be out of the line of fire because no one had thrown anything. It didn't help that this history class was boring but at least it was the final class of the day.

Well the bell rang he signed picking up his stuff and making sure he was the last one out he had to be very careful in the halls making more clones of himself wasn't easy. He hated being so careful all the time his powers weren't even that dangerous.

But then again he was thinking about a few other things as well. He was getting used to high school and dating for the first time. But something else was bothering him it was something that he had kind of kept to himself for awhile now but it was getting hard not trying to think about it.

Jamie got his stuff from his locker and started on his walk home he didn't get a rid with the others he just felt like he needed to think. Maybe he should talk with one of the adults or maybe Vincent he always treated him with more respect and not like the kid of the group.

"Hey Jamie!"

He turned at the familiar yell and saw Paige running up to him, "Where were ya? Ah waited with the others but then ya never showed." She was a bit worried since normally he would have said something to someone about not showing up.

Jamie just shrugged, "It's nothing I just wanted to go for a walk."

Paige looked at him living with so many brothers and sisters she learned the various ways someone tried to avoid a subject especially when it was one of her older sisters when their mother asked them something that they knew they shouldn't have done.

"Well then I'll walk with you," Paige stated and they walked back to the mansion in silence. Jamie was still thinking and Paige was giving him looks now and then. Unfortunately there was only so much silence she could take and when they reached the park on the way to the mansion she stopped them.

"Okay we've been walkin' for like ten minutes in silence when are you goin' to talk about what's botherin' you?" She asked him grabbing his arm gently. "And don't try and deny it ah can tell there is something wrong."

"It's nothing," he insisted.

She gave him a small glare, "Don't make me hit you in the arm." She threatened and Jamie had spared with her long enough in training to know two things. She would hit him and secondly even though she was a girl she hits really hard.

He sighed looking around, "Can we go and sit down?"

She soften her face and nodded, they walked into the park and found a pair of swings that were empty since there weren't any free tables. They put their bags on the ground as they took a seat, Paige looked at Jamie as he was thinking about what to say.

In the end he started up from where is became, "Well first off things have changed a lot there are so many enemies out there now that I kind of wanted to be able to help more. Well lately my powers seem to be a bit better. I mean at first my clones were just there but lately it's kind of like…I don't know sometimes like I feel a link to them…"

"You think that you're powers are growing in some way? Isn't that good news?" She asked him.

Jamie shrugged, "I guess…It's just hard at times. See every time I take back a clone I got all their memories. It's getting harder and harder to remember which memories are mine and which were my clones. I mean I got memories of the same even from different perspectives."

Paige thought about that it was hard to imagine what he had to feel like, having so many different memories in your mind. "Are ya okay?"

Jamie was silent a moment, "I don't know." He said softly to himself. "Sometimes…Sometimes I wonder if I am the real Jamie…"

"What are ya talking about? Of course you are."

He looked at her a little upset with this situation as his eyes had a bit of pain in them, "But how do you know that? I make perfect copies of me and have all the memories and each clone has all the memories. Plus how do I know that I am the original? What if the original got absorbed a long time ago? I mean I couldn't even be the original one but just a copy."

He looked at his hands wondering if they were real or just a copy of someone that had been real. "What if…next time I use my clone and then merge back I'm absorbed into the clone and he takes my place?"

Jamie had no idea and all the different memories in his head and his improving link with his clones was only making it worse. He was scared that's what it was he was scared that he was losing his sense of self. Then he felt a warmth wrap around him as noticed blond hair over his shoulder.

Paige and leaned over to hug him he looked liked he needed one and he did he moved into the hug taking comfort in it. Paige never knew that Jamie felt this way and those were scary thoughts to have going through your mind. No wonder he had been so moody today not sure if you were a clone or an original had to be a horrible experience to have to deal with.

"It's okay Jamie," She said softly to him as he slipped an arm around her hugging her back. "Ah don't have the answers but to me you are Jamie the real Jamie and always will be."

Jamie shut his eyes and he felt oddly comforted that someone else told him that. They stayed like that got a long time and Jamie felt better for it. He was glad to have a friend like her and to have someone like her in his life. It was no wonder he asked her to be his first girlfriend and was happy for it because in this moment he really needed her.

After a bit they pulled away Jamie blushing a bit, "Thanks."

She smiled at him, "No problem you'd do the same for me in fact you kind of did. Remember when we first met?"

He smiled at the memory being taken by Magneto and put in a cell with X23 wasn't easy to forget but in that time he had been there for her. He remembered how they had slept back to back on one of the only free cots in that room. He had also helped her since he was more used to being in these kinds of circumstances.

"Yeah I do and I'm actually glad we did met." He said and she blushed a tiny bit with a smile.

"Well…You should talk to someone about this like Mr. Xavier. Ah bet he can help with that." Paige saw him nod his head. He guessed he should talk to someone else it had felt good to get this out of him and to have Paige understanding about it.

They got up and Paige took his hand he looked at her smiling face and managed to find a smile of his own as they walked back to the mansion hand in hand.

**-Savage Land-**

Gianna Carina Esperanza AKA Static was in the Acolyte stronghold in their gym section. It was a large room that had been converted to a gym system with several of the equipment modified for several other mutants. The place was that same strange blue metal that the entire building was made out of. The building it self you could tell wasn't built by any human architects, there were some strange angles and designs to the place.

Humans (And by default mutants) tended to make buildings in squared like shapes but the buildings in the Savage Land didn't use as many right angles and had a lot of smooth surfaces or turning sections.

But buildings weren't on her mind as she was dressed in sweat pants, a tank top that were both black as the short brown haired Latino woman was going at a punching bag. Her hands were tapped up as she was taking out her aggression and frustration on the whole Spears' thing against the heavy bag.

They had lost one of their own, he had only just joined and then had lost Rocky in fact she didn't even know his real name. She felt weak that she had let everyone down and now she was hammering away trying to get this feeling of failure out of her. It wasn't working it only seemed to grow with each punch so she just kept on throwing them harder and harder.

She was throwing them out and she was alone in the gym at the moment all the other Acolytes were busy with other stuff. Gianna had always been alone it seems her father was a drunk bastard who like to hit people usually her mother.

When her powers first showed up she used them to stop her father but her mother freaked out. She could never understand why her mother stayed with him saying things like 'he wasn't always like that only when he drank' or 'he doesn't mean it' and other self deluding things. So when her powers showed up and her father recovered she left she knew what he would do to her when she wasn't careful.

So at fifteen she hit the streets she had to run with a gang just to survive and thanks to her powers she was their secret weapon. That is until they got busted by the cops and she was sent to juvenile hall, she gave them a fake name and since her parents never reported her missing they had no idea of who she really was.

After that she was put into a foster home but that didn't last long. After six months she left again on her own, this time actually trying to make a decent living. She got into a new city and managed to get a job as a full time waitress at this dinner. It wasn't bad, she had her own place which was a dump but it was home. Then when mutants got exposed she had to be careful she tried everything not to use her powers.

Then one day on her day off she came across a mob of people picking on someone, she later saw them after this blue haired girl about her own age. She would later know her as Anne Marie Cortez the younger sister to Fabian Cortez. Well long story short she got involved which outed her as a mutant and she had to run again.

But not alone she hooked up with her and her brother, another guy named only Random and they tried to make their way trough life then Magneto's people found them and she finally had a life. A life fighting for her people and the fact they had lost one hurt her.

She was so lost in the memory she didn't noticed someone had been calling her named until a hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around. She nearly hit the person but stopped when she saw the brown haired mullet and face of Lance Alvers.

"Gianna didn't you hear me?" He had gone off to find her since she had seemed kind of strange after it. She had gone off alone and no one had really seen her. He went to find her to see what was wrong she was his first friend that he made here. Plus he liked her she was a lot like him and guessed had it rough as well.

Gianna slowly pulled away, "Sorry I'm just…"

"Kicking the crap out of something to make you feel better?" She shot him a look and he pointed to her knuckles. "You should stop before you break your hand off."

She looked down to see a few red spots she didn't even notice it now and as the adrenaline dropped she started to feel the sting. She started to unwrap it and saw a few of her knuckles were a bit bloody. Lance got a towel and handed it to her as she wrapped it up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Gianna sighed as she leaned against a mirror looking down. "We lost him, that shouldn't have happened. We should have been stronger, I—"

She stopped at that and Lance got where this was coming from as he leaned next to her. "Hey you aren't to blame hell Magneto was there and he's like one of the most powerful mutants there is. If he couldn't get him out then how could you? Besides the stupid X-Geeks were there and those military guys too. The odds were against you from the start."

She was silent a moment she still felt guilty about all of this. "I know that in my head…But not in my heart."

"Yeah well…damn it I'm no good at this kind of stuff. The whole cheering people up and stuff I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

She smirked a bit from his candour, "Well at least your trying and that's something at least…I don't think I'll ever be able to let this go how do you deal with losing a team mate?"

Lance thought about it he wasn't sure about that. Sure Wanda wasn't with them but she left because she chose to, but nothing like this. He didn't even know that guy really that they had lost. "I don't know…I guess…Just one day at a time."

She sighed guessing it would be something like that.

Lance her stayed for a moment and then he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on let's at least get that hand looked at and…well...maybe we can go get something to eat? It might make you feel a bit better at least."

She gave a small smile and then decided on something, she kissed him on the cheek. She had never had anyone that really seemed to care about her. "Thanks for caring Lance."

"Sure anytime." He said as he helped her to see a healer.

**-Xavier's Office-**

In Xavier's office he was holding a class on mental control he held these weekly for those with mental powers. It used to be just him and Jean but now with Danielle, Gale and now Betsy it was getting to be a real class.

Xavier watched as all four of them were sitting with closed eyes controlling their breathing as they started up on their mental exercises. It was a routine he had developed himself over the years and had several different exercises. There was one where you had to keep your mind as blank as possible for as long as you could this helped to clear your mind.

There was another that helped you to build up mental barriers against your own powers although he was starting to develop one for helping to fight of telepaths given the number of enemies they had with telepathic powers. Jean herself wanted this most of all after her experience under Mesmero, in fact it was because of that incident that he started that up.

Now the girls were doing a meditation exercise to help them remain in control it was slow paced but then it needed to be. He checked on their progress lightly skimming their minds. Jean was a bit distracted he didn't know of the fight she had with Scott.

Jean and Scott had made up although Jean's mind was still thinking on those events as she tried to push them away. Gale was doing much better now she had trouble especially after her short relationship had ended with Amy. But she seemed to be getting better now and so was her concentration.

Danielle was doing fine too her powers made it a bit harder for her to get in touch since it was more subconscious based but together they were making progress in her controlling it. Betsy was struggling of course still not used to her powers but she was starting to get some control.

After some time Xavier called a stop for today. "Alright I think that will be enough for today, and you all have done well." The others smiled and went off to do things like finish homework or hang out with the others. "Betsy can I see you for a moment?"

The teen with purple dyed hair paused, "Sure thing," She sat down across from him, "Was there something wrong with what I was doing?"

Xavier smiled at her and shook his head, "Not at all just wanted to know how are things going with you here?"

"Honestly? I guess it's going well things aren't as bad when I showed up…well except that Rogue keeps avoiding me like the bloody plague."

Xavier sighed at that he knew it wouldn't be easy for Rogue. "I'll have a talk with her."

"No please Uncle Charley don't," Betsy didn't want the girl to have anything else against her. Getting her in trouble with Xavier wouldn't help her case. "Please I can deal with this just give her time I'm guessing that girl is kind of stubborn and it will just take her a bit longer. I may not be as good as you or Jean but what I picked up on accident tells me that girl has issues."

Xavier raised an eyebrow at this, he remembered her as a young playful girl but all that time away he had forgotten that she had grown up in that time. She obviously had gained some insight as well over the years about people. "Well then I'll let you handle it your way then but other then that I'm glad that things seem to be working well."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah it's going well here, nice people and stuff. Sure school is a bit touch and I miss my family but thanks for letting me call them now and then. I know it's not cheap."

"It's no trouble at all most of the students here when they join up spend the first few months keeping in touch with their family and friends almost on a daily basis."

"Well then that's good so are we done? I got something to do for a chemistry glass." Xavier nodded and she smiled and got up. She opened the door and was face to face with Rogue. She groaned in her mind thinking that maybe the universe has a sick and twisted sense of humour.

There was a silent moment as Rogue's socked face was covered up and the two girls shared an uncomfortable silence. Betsy took the initiative, "Sorry." She said as Rogue moved aside giving her room and Betsy walked past her as Rogue walked into the room.

Xavier sighed at the action and Rogue knew why he had, she knew that she should give the new girl a chance but it was just so hard. It wasn't easy since everything she said and how she looked and sometimes acted reminded Rogue of Risty and then all the pain that went along with it.

She waited for him to say something about it but he was strangely quiet on the topic.

"Well Rogue what can I do for you?" Xavier asked her wondering why she was here.

Rogue actually blushed a bit given that this was kind of embarrassing. "Uh…Ah kind of…Need to replace mah bed."

Xavier's brow furrowed in confusion at that, "Why, what happened to your bed?"

"It…It kind of got broke." She shifted uncomfortably she really didn't want to get into how it broke. It was too embarrassing for her but she needed a new one.

"Rogue how did you break your own bed? You didn't lose control of your strength again did you?" He knew that she still had a bit of difficulty with her new level of strength. But then again accidents did happen with those born with these kinds of powers. He had to replace many things over the years and even rebuilt the mansion and expanded it.

So he didn't have to worry about money more about if she needed a bit more help in her self control.

"Yeah that was kind of the reason," She said hoping he'd let it go.

"Kind of?"

"Please don't make meh say it…" She closed her eyes. Xavier waited and Rogue couldn't take it so she figured it was best to just get it out of the way. "Fahne ya want ta know? Ah busted it havin' sex that's how!"

The look on Xavier's face normally would have been funny as hell from that but Rogue was a bit too mortified to say anything. "Ah was with Vince, we were getting…ya know…and we got a little carried away. It's not like we tried but we're the only ones where we don't have to worry about hurtin' the other person with our strength!" She threw up her arms.

Although now they would have to be careful about that it never occurred to either of them that this could happen. They were just getting a little frisky with making out and it led up to clothing being taken off then while ending it the bed had just broke. It was another problem with having super strength you couldn't turn off.

Xavier raised up a hand to get her to stop, he knew that she was eighteen and sexually active and as long as they handled it as adults he saw no reason to stop them. Although this wasn't something he had foreseen. He massaged his forehead for a bit, "Well now…I think I'll have Ororo help you in finding a new one. Do you need just the mattress?"

"Uh…no it broke all the way…" She looked away playing with one of her bangs.

Xavier sighed, "Very well but you two try and learn restraint in the future."

Rogue nodded and quickly left she really didn't want to spend anymore time on this conversation. She also resulted to get herself a more sturdy bed especially one with a metal frame.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 28: SHAPE OF THINGS TO COME**


	28. Shape of Things to Come

**BACK TO SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER 28: SHAPE OF THINGS TO COME**

After a few days the entire New Mutants were being gathered together in the Danger Room they had been called in after classes suddenly and they weren't sure for what. The X-Men were up in the control room as well with all the teachers on the floor.

Everyone had assumed it would be a normal training session but there was a strange vibe in the air. Xavier moved forward looking over his students. He had watched some of them grow over time, some more then others and now it was time for a change. He smiled looking them over as he was about to make a huge change in how things were going to be done.

"As you know the New Mutant team has grown a lot since it first started up," He stated giving a few small laughs from the young teens. They all remember when it had just been eight of them now there was eighteen of them.

"With so many students and so many new ones coming in we had to think of a way to train you all without keeping some of you behind. We thought about having all new students in just one new recruit team but we felt that if there were experienced members to help them it would benefit more." They had though long and hard about how to set this up and they felt they had found a right balance.

"So we are splitting half of you up into a new team." Xavier told them and everyone there was surprised at this they hadn't expected this. Some thought maybe like Bobby they may be put on the X-Men or something but a new team was an interesting idea for a few of them.

Xavier raised his hand to get their attention. "Alright I want Alex, Amanda, Rahne, Amara, Jamie, Betsy, Kai, Forge, and Danielle to step forward."

They all did making a straight line wondering if they would be the New Mutants or the new team. Xavier smiled at them, "You all will make up the new team and I'll let you vote on the name. Also Alex, because of your actions of late I will be putting you in charge of the team."

"Whoa…You're making me the leader?" Alex was caught between being surprised and honoured to be chosen. Then he got on a large smile, "Hey I'm cool with that. That is if no one else has any issues with it?"

He looked to the rest of those and no one could really say anything against him. Jamie knew he was too young as did Rahne, Amanda didn't want the job and even though Amara was to rule one day honestly she wanted to put that kind of responsibility off for awhile more. Danielle just shrugged not having any problems with Alex and Kai shook his head he was still too new here for the role and was getting used to how the teams here worked.

"Well looks like you have the support of the team," Ororo smiled seeing Scott's younger brother take his first leadership role.

Scott himself was looking down proudly at his little brother. He was coming a long way from the carefree surfer and was starting to become a real leader. Bobby was grinning seeing Scott there, "Man you'd think you were a proud father or something."

"Hey I can be proud of my little brother if I want."

Bobby smiled and shook his head, "Yeah well I guess leadership runs in the Summers' blood line or something."

"Give it a rest Drake." Rogue rolled her eyes.

Bobby smiled, "Or what? You'll bust my bed? I got to admit everyone knows you two do but damn. Breaking a bed? What exactly were you two doing trying to break a record or something?"

Rogue and Vincent both looked mortified and red in the face, Kurt groaned into his hand having that image in his mind. By now everyone in the mansion knew about the bed after all when you hear a crash even with the sound being dulled, eve with the new thicker walls seeing a new bed being carried up and the wreck of the old one being thrown out was hard to miss.

"Bobby…" Rogue finally said in a dangerous tone and he backed off.

Rogue sighed and felt a hand rubbing her shoulder and looked to see Vince there with a sympathetic look on his face. He was getting the same type of teasing as well and she sighed leaning a bit back into him. It would take some time and they both knew that they wouldn't hear the end of this anytime soon.

Back down with the others they new team was talking about various names amongst themselves to call their new team. Sam walked up to Xavier as he had noticed something off about this, "Uh Professor how come the New Mutants are short one? I mean not that I'm complaining but how about we get Sarah on our team to even it out?"

Logan who was right next to Xavier decided to speak up about that, "That's because she's going to be on the X-Men. I know she's young but she's also got more experience then anyone else here besides me. Putting her on the other teams would only hold her back and she needs a challenge."

Xavier nodded it hadn't been an easy decision with Sarah's age and all but with the few training lessons with the others X23 had said it was too easy and was a bit frustrated with it. So they finally decide to put her with the X-Men. "There is also one more matter Sam that will be addressed. For instance you were the one that came forward about the abilities of your own team thinking you may get left behind being short one."

"Well first off the next new student will go into your group and as of now I feel that this action proves another of our decisions. You'll lead the New Mutants from now on." He smiled at the shocked expression on his face.

He stammered there but Tabby had heard and threw her arms around his neck, "Way to go Sammy, I for one can't think of anyone better."

Others came from the New Mutants to congratulate him as well and Sam was blushing from all of this. He wasn't used to this type of attention, "Y'all really think ah can do this?"

"Of course!" Paige said hitting him in the arm, "Don't be a goof ya know you can do this."

"I agree with your sis," Tabitha said kissing him on the cheek, "Now don't go and think you can start ordering me around 24/7 mister."

Sam actually laughed at that wrapping an arm around her waist. "Oh trust me ah know no man can order you around all the time."

"Ya got that right." She smirked and kissed him.

"Ewww," Paige turned around she liked Tabitha she was like the older sister she always wanted and she was good for Sam but she really didn't want to see her brother kissing. That was just weird.

"Hey Professor," Alex called out it have been a debate and several names had been thrown out there. But the majority wanted something with an X in it. Someone has suggested eXtreme X-Men but that was too close to the main team. Another said Generation-X but that was the runner up. They had finally figured out what to call themselves.

"We came up with a team name. We're going to go with X-Factor."

Logan grinned at them all as he was the only adult in uniform, "Well then let's see how you all handle then shall we? New Mutants and X-Factor will compete in a Danger Room exercise and the losing team will have an extra fifteen minutes with me personally."

There were many groans although it was incentive _not_ to lose since no one liked those personal training sessions of Logan's.

**-Later that Day-**

After the new teams and Logan giving them his own little way of ushering in the new teams everything was going well. Well mostly Scott was going to find Jean they had worked most of everything out but things had been a little tense for the last few days.

He really didn't like that Shinobi guy but Jean did have a right to see who she wanted to. But that didn't mean he had to like it and he would keep an eye on that guy and the best way to do that was to make sure he was by her side.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was just being overprotective but if he wasn't he wanted to make sure Jean would be okay. He found her in her room looking like she was studying as he opened the door slightly. "Hey Jean can I talk to you for a minute? I won't take up too much time if you're busy."

Jean stretched out, "Sure I could use a break anyway."

Scott walked over to her and sat on her bed as she turned around to face him. "Jean I'm sorry I was acting the way I have been, I guess I'm just jealous."

Jean frowned as she leaned forward placing her hands on his, "Scott don't be an idiot there is no reason for you to be jealous. I love you and nothing can change that, you're a wonderful person and I'm glad to have you as a best friend and as by boyfriend."

He gave a smile and she returned it, "Well…In that case if you still want to go I'd be happy to take you to that party then."

Jean beamed at that she really wanted him to go with her it just wouldn't be the same at all without him and most likely would be miserable. She reached over to give him a kiss to thank him for being understanding.

In another part of the mansion Kitty was walking with Vince they were going to go out to the mall for a bit seeing as everyone else was busy at the moment. Rogue wanted some alone time to catch up on a book and Piotr was talking to his little sister so the two had nothing to do and they decided they might as well get out of the mansion.

"So should we see who else is bored?" He asked the shorter girl.

"Yeah might as well right? So…" She paused for a moment and Vince sighed wondering if she was going to ask him. "The bed huh?" She started to giggle as he groaned palming his face.

"God…not you to."

That sent her laughing, "Hey it's not everyday that happens." She saw his embarrassment over this and decided to just leave it along at least for now. "Well anyway let's like see who wants to go to the mall with us."

He nodded thanking that she was letting this drop having all the guys giving him thumbs up and asking him questions about that was embarrassing the damn thing only broke because she and him lost control over their super strength. He knew Rogue was trying to ditch the girls as well.

They started walking and come across Wanda walking through a hall, "Hey Wanda we're heading to the mall you want to go up there?" He asked her as they got closer.

The goth in red and black thought about it and nodded, "Sure I could use some candles and other supplies."

"Candles?" Kitty asked her wondering what she needed those for.

"Yeah I decided to go Wiccan and I need a few things." She replied falling in step with them. Kitty looked at bit fallen at that she remembered how Wanda was doing some soul searching and was asking about other faiths.

She was happy that she had found something for her but she kind of hoped that Wanda would have picked one of the Jewish faiths so that she could at least not be the only one in the entire mansion. She just put it aside after a moment, it was lonely as the only Jewish person here but then again she knew she wasn't the only person like that.

Kai was the only Buddhist and Amara…Well she wasn't sure what you call her faith believing in the old Roman gods and stuff. So in a way she shouldn't feel like this but she kind of missed having people to share her faith with.

"So you picked that huh? What made you decided on that?" Vince asked just out of curiostity.

Wanda just shrugged, "It was the one I could get into the most it wasn't as restrictive as the others and is more easy going. Plus I called that girl that lives with Dr. Strange you remember that Jennifer Kale one?"

Both Kitty and Vince nodded their heads remembering the teenage witch whose cousin Johnny Blaze was cursed with that spirit called the Ghost Rider. Those two as well as another girl August were with Illyana with Dr. Strange learning to control their mystical powers. Wanda then continued. "Well she's been helping me out with that even told me of a few good books to check out."

"You know before coming here you ever told me about magic I wouldn't have believed it…But now we got an immortal evil sorceress mutant named Selene as an enemy." Vince stated.

Wanda nodded, "Yeah and met Earth's Sorcerer Supreme and his students."

"And I got a pet dragon," Kitty added in with a small laugh at it all. "God we live totally messed up lives don't we?"

Both the Canadian and Goth had to agree with that it seemed that all of them didn't have normal lives. Oh well sometimes 'normal' was overrated anyway. They got to the front door as Vince quickly grabbed the keys to one of the vehicles.

Kitty pouted, "Why doesn't anyone let me drive? I mean I'm like a lot better now."

"Didn't last time you used the van you have two signs phased_ into_ it and a few dents?" Wanda asked her crossing her arms. She may have been close to crazy at one point but she wasn't suicidal she had heard the horror stories and didn't believe them. That is until she made the mistake of letting her drive after all Wanda was still learning how.

Even though Wanda didn't even have a learner's permit yet even she knew she could have done better then Kitty had.

Kitty made a huffing sound, "That was better." She muttered to herself.

Vince was about to go when she saw Clarice and Ray walk in. "Hey you guys feel up for a trip?"

"To where?" Blink asked them when they told them the mall neither of them really had anything to do. Plus Vince didn't want to be alone with just all females and was glad then Ray decided he could hang out there for a time. He could use time off after what Logan did to them earlier.

Blink hit her watch button changing into her human appearance as Kitty took her arm. "So now…What's going on with you and this Ryan guy?" Blink felt like blushing as Wanda rolled her eyes and Vince and Ray smiled knowing that Kitty would talk the poor girl's ear off. Kitty was a sucker for romance and gossip.

**-Elsewhere-**

Daniel Campbell the new principle at Bayville was working in a room in his home overlooking a few papers that needed his attention. The room was small and didn't have much in it but then again he didn't need much. His wife was taking the kids to a show at the moment and so he could catch up in peace.

It had been a rough time getting started with parents pulling out children or protesting his choice of letting in mutants to dealing with some of the teachers as well as other things.

He was just finishing up when his phone rang he sighed picking it up, "Yes?"

"Hello Mr. Campbell."

He froze at the voice he hated that voice but never let it show because he was also terrified by it. He knew at least partially what that person was capable of. He pushed away his work and closed his eyes, "What can I do for you?"

"I've been getting reports that several members of my special branch of students were given detention."

"They were bullying around a few other students, another was taking lunch money and I can't tell you what one was caught doing in a janitorial closet. You wanted me to keep them in school but I can't turn a blind eye to everything they do." There was a pause on the other end hoping this man would see reason.

"You made some valid points I promise you that steps will be taken. Now then remember our deal you make sure things go smoothly that's all you have to do, and keep up the good work." And then the line was dead.

Daniel sighed slowly putting down the phone he couldn't think of work anymore he kept wondering why this man was so interested in the mutants at the school but maybe it was best that he didn't wonder about that. If he started to ask too many questions he might become too much trouble to keep around. He pushed back wishing that he had never fallen into this he hated it and at times he couldn't sleep, and he doubt he would tonight.

On the other end of the line a phone was placed down with soft classical music was being played in the background. In an elegant chair a man in dark clothing with matching hair in a ponytail. Next to him on the small table he picked up a glass of whine and drank some of it placing it back down.

The room it self was filled with expensive items and there was a large elegant fireplace burning away the lights were a bit dim as he grinned to himself. He was Sebastian Shaw the leader of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club in New York.

He was a largely built man that was evident even in his old style suit and he just finished with his call. He would give a few orders along to the Hellions about toning down their behaviour. But first he went back to his reading, it was an old book one of many that he had been searching for with the help of others.

The Inner Circle had been trying for generations to finding the key to this particular problem although it was just one of many endeavours but he was particularly found of this one. It would give him the means to control all the houses of the Club from New York, to England to Hong Kong. He would rise to the title of Black Emperor, but he needed that power.

He was reading in the book and his thoughts turned to that of the girl Jean Grey, she was a remarkable young woman. In fact he had been looking at her file as well as the ones of the others there were on his desk not too far away.

She was highly intelligent, physically she was very fit a top soccer player and basketball player. She had helped her team to win several trophies and won many achievements. Plus her powers only seem to grow as well. Her mental powers were the key and they were nearly on part with Xavier's.

From his sources he leaned how she had fought and defeated him during that Apocalypse thing. That had been an unforeseen even that they had never planned for but they would be waiting if she should ever return.

But the girl could be the one they needed but he had to see for himself. This party he would be able to measure how she was and if she was the one then all would go accordingly. If not then maybe he could still use Emma Frost she was his backup after all but her mental powers didn't have the raw talent and powers of Jean Grey's.

But if Jean wasn't the one he was looking for then she could still be useful she could be a valued member and he guessed his son had a thing for her. Most likely just lusting after her but he didn't mind she could be either a suitable consort for him at least until he tired of her.

The other one Scott Summers was also interesting although his power was flawed he showed a great leadership role. Perhaps if they could seduce him over he could give him to Emma after all she needed someone to help lead the Hellions and others and he would be perfect. He was already becoming a great leader and Shaw was always on the look out for people like that.

There were others as well the there that could be useful but those two were the priorities at the moment. Well it was time for him to go to work as he placed the old book down, on the cover was an old image of a fiery bird and in the old script on it read only one word.

Phoenix.

**THE END**


End file.
